


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by 02_ladyrazeli



Series: Happy Ending...Happy Beginning [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 132,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02_ladyrazeli/pseuds/02_ladyrazeli
Summary: Regina and Emma are destined to be together...in their dreams. But can they put down their walls and finally become that family they both deserve?





	1. Prologue

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters depicted here that appear in the Show.

Prologue

_The Enchanted Forest before the first curse….._

"Ah why are you idiots so adept at failing!" Regina yelled at her black knights. They bowed or cowered really before her praying they didn't lose their life tonight. Anyone's life could be forfeit at any moment, but the more you pleased your Queen the more likely it was, it wouldn't be your head on the chopping block or rather your heart crushed in her hands.

"AH!" The guards jumped as their normally fearless leader's heart was ripped out. Regina gave it a little squeeze and he cried out.

"Earn your heart back, by bringing me Snow White's heart now!" Regina was so angry she squeezed his heart and ended up killing him anyway. She glared at his dead body. "Weak." She pointed to another guard and appointed him leader. "Go get me Snow White's heart!" They all practically ran out before she decided to take out all their hearts.

"My daughter, please calm down," Henry Mills cautioned. He loved Regina so much, but he hated to see her hurting so. Ever since she had cast the spell for the mirror to show her who she hated the most, she had been in a rage, pacing like a tiger in a cage, and hardly sleeping. She had even covered all the mirrors in the castle, breaking it if she saw one exposed and scarring the faces of the person responsible for leaving it uncovered.

"How can I be calm when the one thing I want most, I can't have?" Regina asked him.

"You know I only want you to be happy my love."

"Happy?" Regina asked him. "I haven't been happy in a long time father."

"I know," He replied and the silence between them was heavy as it so often was. He hugged her and rubbed her back. Regina for a moment finally let out a breath and for a moment tried to feel something, anything, these days she almost couldn't even feel her anger. She went out of her way to be awful to fill that void inside of her.

"I have an idea," her father stated as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at him silently, her beautiful face stoic and unreadable even as the tear rolled down her cheek. "You cast a spell to be happy, maybe then you can relax. Sometimes we are too wound up and then we don't achieve our goals." Henry Mills pushed his daughter out of the dining room where her lunch had been interrupted not that she had been eating at all. She picked at whatever she was given, threw it at the cook, who always had several items on hand until she could find something to stomach even a small portion. Regina was rarely in such a good mood that she ate well and without complaint to the first thing the cook put in front of her. And sometimes that was only an apple pie, made from the apples she picked herself from her favorite tree. She had grown and cultivated the tree herself it had served to help get her through the days being married to King Leopold. Somehow she had found some solace, some sort of calm. She hadn't felt that in months or years, she wasn't sure. Regina was mechanical as she just simply moved and focused on watching her father. She didn't tell him his idea of a spell was the idea of a fool. You couldn't create happiness if that were so, her mother might have already done that to her to make her easier to control. Regina let out a breath and wished a little that's what she had done. Maybe then Daniel would still be alive, maybe the spell would have worn off by now and she'd have a chance at running away. The familiar ache started in her heart and she squashed it down.

"Stop!" Regina yelled. Her father stopped walking just as they were inside her rooms. "This is a fool's quest you can't make a spell for happiness."

"Then make a spell for love!" Henry cried. "I don't pretend to know as much about magic as you or your mother, but if you can make a spell for hate, then make one for love. Humor me, humor an old man, maybe find clarity to help you win this war. I cannot continue to watch you suffer." He stomped out of her room and shut the doors behind him with a heavy thud. Regina threw a fireball at the wall feeling a sudden rise of rage in the back of her throat before she heard a giggle. She nearly rolled her eyes hearing the familiar sound.

"Rumplestiltskin," Regina said. The name came out low and drawn out as she turned in her knee high boots with a ten centimeter heel. "What do you want?" As she turned she swung the train of her black coat around.

"To help you find your happy ending of course," He replied with his usual giggle. Regina glared at him. Regina scoffed.

"Since when does my happy ending interest you?" Regina asked him. "Last I saw you, you were interfering with my happy ending by sending away my perfect assassin." She thought of the Count of Monte Cristo who had suddenly disappeared to the land of untold stories thanks to Rumple.

"Aww you're not going to let a little harmless fun get in the way of us?" He asked. He skipped. "Believe me Regina I want you to get your happy ending just as much as you do." Regina looked at him suspiciously.

"And why is that?" Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"Let's just say I have my reasons deary." Regina frowned as he giggled again that insidious giggle. "Matter of fact I happen to have here a potion that will just do the trick." He waved his right hand and a potion bottle appeared in his left.

"No thanks I don't need or want help trying to find some guy with the lion tattoo, I know what my supposed happy ending is and it isn't him." Rumple giggled again.

"This isn't about him deary, true love is only one part of a Happy Ending, don't you want to know the other parts? This potion will help you find out and lead you straight to it." Regina looked highly skeptical, but she was just so damn tired of fighting and feeling empty.

"Oh and what's it going to cost me?" Regina asked him.

"Oh just a piece of your hair," He answered. "You can even take it from your brush." He giggled.

"First tell me how the potion works, it looks unfinished." He gave off a giggle.

"Right you are deary, all it requires is a little drop of blood. When the color turns blood red, it'll be ready. Then choose the portal of your choice and step through, but choose wisely deary some portals are harder to get back through than others. Oh and don't forget to think Happy Ending." Regina thought about it before stomping over to her vanity and picking up her brush. She pulled out a strand of her hair. Rumple giggled in glee skipped over took the strand, handed her the potion, and disappeared. Regina glared at the spot where he had been a moment longer before she thought about the type of portal. A mirror would be most obvious, but they tended to seal up quickly, she couldn't be too sure about Rumple's potion and wound up stuck in the world behind the mirror. She paces a few more moments before waving her hand and a piece of chalk appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She find a free space of wall and draws a door. She shrugs thinking that will have to do as she tucks the chalk into her corset, she would need it to return. She walked back over to her desk opened the potion bottle before picking up the dagger she kept on her vanity. She pricked her finger easily not even flinching at the sting; there were worse pains in the world. She watched the drop of blood fall in and she waited and waited and waited. Twenty-four hours later and after a lot of terrorizing those stupid enough to get in her way, Regina was brushing her hair for bed when it finally turned blood red.

"Well the little imp didn't give me a false potion after all." Regina had been planning her revenge for Rumple the next day and was going to demand her strand of hair back, put an end to his little plans. Standing up she took up the potion bottle and drank it quickly before walking over to the chalk door. The effects were immediate as she felt the form of a real know appear and the stone began to scrape against one another as she pulled open the door. There was nothing but bright light on the other side as she walked through unhindered and the door was lost behind her.

The Evil Queen found herself on a path lined with trees as she walked, her nightgown scraping the ground, her bare feet crunching on the gravel. She came into a yard behind a large house, her apple tree stood as the center piece for the garden.

"Hello?" Regina called. No one answered as she went to the back door and tried to open it, and it gave way to her easily enough it wasn't locked. She walked in still shocked and amazed, everything looked so different, she didn't know what she was looking at. She saw that someone had been making a pie from a basket of apples. A ding filled the air and she looked over to metal box in the wall. Inside she saw a pie baking, but didn't see a fire.

"Where's the fire?" Regina asked herself amazed. She looked around waiting for someone to come and get the pie before it burned but no one came. She looked around and quickly found two thick mittens. She opened the metal box and removed the pie. She set it down and closed the metal box door. She looked at all the glossy buttons. She pushed one that said off and was startled when the light went out. Excited she decided to explore the other magic items in the house while the pie cooled. She noted the house was beautifully furnished and toys were a bit scattered, but the only one she recognized was the miniature figure of her most beloved horse Rocinante. Carrying it she suddenly really knew this was her house. She looked around for a painting anything else to indicate it was her home, but there was nothing, though it was clear to her the potion was obscuring such details. She went to the stairs and climbed it hoping for more clues. She checked the rooms, she found a child's room. She figured perhaps a boy, given the strange books filled with drawings.

"Hmm Iron man interesting," Regina murmured. Although she assumed it was a young boy, she gave a thought that there was no reason a young girl wouldn't be interested in the stories of heroes and exploration. She walked out intending to explore the other rooms when she heard a door open downstairs. Regina gulped would she come face to face with herself would she be able to interact with herself, if she could, should she interact with herself. Stealing herself as she resolved she had to find out, maybe even find out more about this life and this world in which her happy ending seemed to lie in.

"Hmm…Regina babe you seriously did yourself this time, babe?" A voice called. Whoever the voice belonged too was clearly stuffing their face with the pie. Regina looked alarmed. She wasn't prepared to face this person who called her name with so much reflection. She looked around and saw herself with shorter hair and wearing different clothes. Panic rose in her gut just as a blond appeared in the hallway and in that moment green eyes met brown and a jolt like nothing she had ever experienced before ran through Regina. The shock of the jolt knocked her off her feet and she found herself skidding out of the doorway she had created. Light poured through her bedroom it was day time.

"Like what you find deary?" Rumple asked as he leaned against the wall. Regina frowned, she didn't want to be back here, she wanted to go back to see the girl with the green eyes again. Regina frowned even more deeply when she couldn't remember her face, but that feeling that she had just seen the most beautiful woman in the world couldn't be shook.

"I want to go back, give me another potion," Regina demanded as she stood up.

"Sorry deary, the only way to go back is to go for forward," He said gesturing.

"And how do I do that?" Regina growled. "Call me foolish, but I suspect you know what was on the other side of that door."

"What I know is irrelevant except to say that the only thing standing in your way is Snow White." Regina growled. It was always Snow White.

"She'll be dead soon enough, I've demanded her head on a platter, and I intend to get it." Regina's voice was low and menacing as she spoke.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you already let her slip through your grasp once, not even Maleficent's sleeping curse could keep her down," He said. He waved his hands. "While you're failing to get her out of the way she's marrying her Prince, and you…where are you stuck here, without your wife." Shock and anger runs through Regina's body at the words wife, so few people knew she never coveted a husband, but a wife. He disappeared leaving a fuming Regina to rage against the world. Wife, the word bounced around her head like a ball.

"Mirror show me the wedding." The mirror did so and she glared at it.

'Wife,' Regina thought again. There was that word, after all this time such a thing was once again in her possession. She thought of Daniel again it almost didn't hurt so much knowing that somewhere out there, there was green eyed, blond haired angel waiting for her. And it burned her up inside that she was the one who was wronged and so was Daniel. But Daniel was dead and she, she was suffering, but where was Snow White about to have the kind of happiness that she derserved. Regina paced endlessly as she thought about what to do, and she was considering the unthinkable when she thought of Tinkerbell. If her happy ending was with a woman, why Tink's magic lead her to the man with a Lion tattoo was beyond her, and she was sure that even a bad fairy could change the gender of her heart's desire, or mistake that memory of Daniel for being a real boy. That fact had always bothered Daniel and he hopped one day to find magic that could make it real for him, but Regina had been skeptical, but now he would never know.

"Maybe he's connected, perhaps I only saw one part of the puzzle that night, maybe I don't need his stupid curse." Regina threw off her nightgown and changed into black outfit that contained leather pants and a beautiful black jacket with a cape made of black and red feathers. She settled an elegant matching head piece on her head before she disappeared to a room containing most of her magical items and the hearts she had stolen. For a moment she thought of those hearts and how she had collected so many now, she didn't know who they belonged too anymore just like her mother. The thought made her despise herself more for being like her. Shaking her head she found Cupid's arrow and reversed the spell so that it would take her the man with the lion tattoo. Taking a deep breath she transported herself to her balcony with the arrow, and shot it. Regina followed the magical trail, and soon she found herself standing in the castle of Snow White and Charming. It took her only a few moments to realize that she was at Snow and Charming's wedding the doors were only just closing behind Snow, and the magical trail led inside.

"What the hell?" Regina fumed thinking it was broken until it occurred to her the man might in fact be part of their wedding crowd. It wouldn't be so farfetched that like many others he had come to see them wed.

"Well I may as well crash the festivities." Regina stepped out from the little alcove she had appeared in. The hall was empty; everyone was likely piled into the chapel room. She held her head high and pushed open the tall double doors hard. She had a few objectives now, scan the room for the man with the lion tattoo, take him prisoner, and terrorize Snow White and Charming once again. Everyone gasped when they saw her.

"Sorry, I'm late," She announced as she moved forward, strutting as she went. She seemed to move with unnatural speed as she scanned the room for this man, but she didn't see him. Two guards rushed at her and easily she threw them to the side as Snow White grabbed Charming's sword.

"The Evil Queen run!" one of the dwarves yelled.

"She's not a Queen anymore," Snow White told them. Regina didn't even flinch and was nauseated by Charming's speech.

"Oh I haven't come to ruin anything, matter of fact I came to give you a gift," Regina told them as she paced and used it as an excuse to look around and scan all the faces and exposed arms around her. She looked for the magical trail but it was simply all over the room, in fact she realized the arrow hadn't even landed it seemed confused unable to complete it's task. Furiously she continued to taunt them until finally she disappeared in a cloud of smoke to avoid Charming's sword. She would have her happy ending and she would take away there's if it was the last thing she did.

_Land without Magic….Maine 2009_

"What were you dreaming about last night, you were murmuring something about apple pie?" Emma blushed as she sat in the car on her way to the county office. Cleo had promised to take her to see if there was anything from her parents before they headed back to Arizona.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, and it's nothing it's just this stupid reoccurring dream I've always had." Cleo looked intrigued.

"Oh, and it involves some really good apple pie, you couldn't stop singing it's praises, I had to know where it was exactly you tried the best apple pie of your life," Cleo joked at first, but then she looked serious. "But really because if you love pie as much as I think you do, you're in good company."

"I…well actually I've never really had pie, just in my dream, I can't explain it, it all tastes so real." Emma took a breath. "It sounds so silly, but out of all my dreams this one always feels real."

"Oh yeah, maybe your conscious is trying to tell you something, wanna tell me about it?" Emma was silent and for the first time divulged the details. She had never even told Neal, she didn't want to think that she didn't love him or anything, not that it mattered as he had abandoned her too just like everyone else in her life. But this, this dream, had no place for that feeling.

"Every time I'm walking through a garden up a tree lined gravel path, cherry blossoms I think, and I come to this beautiful garden and in the center is an apple tree, it's a deep brown, and the apples they're so red it almost seems unreal. The sight of it makes me smile, as the few times I've had a bit of a variation this dream I've been standing under this apple tree. Anyway I always go inside and I am just greeted by this delicious smell and I see a beautiful pie just resting on the island."

"That's the part where you can't help yourself and dig in." Emma lets out a chuckle.

"Yeah, and as you already know clearly the best pie I've ever tasted. Then I start to notice the house that maybe I shouldn't just be eating someone else's pie." Cleo chuckled at that. "But you know it's a dream I'm not in control, so I feel myself walking out of the kitchen and calling out into the house, and I'm calling someone. In my dreams the sound of her name is one of the sweetest sounds to touch my lips, and as I make my way up the stairs, my eyes meet hers and then that's it I melt into my dream, she's gone."

"Huh, what's her name?" Cleo asked. "Is she some long lost love you left behind to go in search of your parents?" Emma shook her head.

"No, and I don't know her name, when I wake up the feel of her name always seems to be lingering on my lips but I can never remember it. When I wake up I can almost remember her so vividly and clearly and then within seconds she's gone like a ghost. She may as well be one, I swear she haunts me in my dreams as I watch her picking apples from the apple tree, and the way she smiles at me, you'd think it were all real, that I really had some nice fancy home in the country to go home too and wife there waiting and happy to see me. You know what that's what I never forget her scent and her smile. I confess that I haven't tried pie because I want her pie to be the first pie I ever taste." Cleo smiled at her.

"Sounds to me that your heart wants other things than to just find your parents, and honestly I think you have a better shot and finding a girl who makes you smile like you are now, then you do of finding your parents." Emma half frowned and half smiled.

"You really think a home is place I'll have one day?" Emma asked her. Cleo nodded.

"For you anything is possible," Cleo replied as she pulled up to the county office.

* * *

 

_Passenger train in Maine….2001_

Regina took a deep breath as she rode the train for the first time. It had been eighteen years since she had cast Rumple's dark curse, but she was starting to think that the curse was really on her not those around her. The Dark curse had brought them all to a land without magic. And at first it had been wonderful as she had imagined it, but then every day began to repeat itself except for a few days where she was sure Mary Margaret and David had remembered everything and caused problems, but they had fallen prey to the curse again. It had compelled them to re-curse themselves, and aside from some excitement from when they had first arrived that was it. It was almost cruel that she was the only one with her memory; apparently not even Rumple remembered a thing, although she wasn't buying that on her best days. Still a void filled her life and she had found herself talking to Archie or formally Jimmy Cricket. He was the resident therapist and he had explained that perhaps she was looking for something other than work to fulfill her. Regina came to the conclusion that perhaps a child had been what she was looking for. The idea had one that settled well with her, but she had made herself barren to anger her mother and she couldn't undo that short of a time spell. So she had gone to Rumple who now called himself Mr. Gold, and demanded his help in helping her adopt an infant. And now she was on her way to pick up a baby whose adoption had suddenly fell through and needed a home. She was excited and scared to meet her new child and she promised herself over and over that in this aspect should would not becoming her mother. And she would love her child endlessly.

The steady motion of the train lulled Regina to sleep as she fell asleep with her headphones in her ears with a bunch of songs she had never heard. She had been meaning to listen to the compilation, but didn't have time or lately she had too much time and was bored by life so had been making her way through the list. As she fell asleep 'Haven't met you yet' started to play and her thoughts turned to the green eyes that had haunted her dreams for the last eighteen years. Not for the first time she wished that it had been real, but it was a lie. She found herself walking through a city she didn't recognize. It was hot there she realized and something inside her told her she was in Los Angeles, California. She looked around and saw the Hollywood sign. Regina gasped inside amazed by it, but then she knew who she was there and she turned and wisp of blond hair was just disappearing around a corner.

'Oh I might have to wait, I'll never give up, I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck,' Michael Bublé sang. She ran after her, but Regina could never seem to catch her.

'Wherever you are, Whenever it's right, You'll come out of nowhere and into my life,' He sang. Regina stopped running in front of a shop window and looked in both directions thinking perhaps she made a wrong turn. She saw her crossing the street, and she hurried after her just as she reached the other side and went around a corner.

'And I know that we can be so amazing, And baby your love is gonna change me, And now I can see every possibility mmm.' Michael Bublé sang. Regina searched alley ways and shop windows, and cafes but she had lost her. Then she spotted her through the cars and people. She hurried after wishing she knew her name to call out to her, she always just seemed to be out of her reach.

'They say all's fair, In love and war, But I won't need to fight it, We'll get it right it, We'll be united," He sang as the instrumental music played fuelling her as she searched. Regina stopped in a square, annoyed that the song seemed to be following her wherever she went.

'Oh you know that will all turn out, And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get, Yeah I just haven't met you yet,' Michael Bublé sang. Regina turned in a circle trying to find her when a name finally came to her.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled. Regina was jolted awake in that moment by a conductor.

"(Love, love, love, love) I just haven't met you yet (love, love, love, love) …" Michael Bublé sang in her headphones as they fell out.

"Ticket ma'am," He stated more than asked. Regina glared at him but produced the needed ticket. The older man ignored her as he looked over the ticket and marked it. He handed it back. Regina straightened up and tried to remember her dream, tried to remember her name, but still she couldn't to her sadness.

"It was a lie anyway and this is side effects from that stupid potion," Regina grumbled to herself. She hit her head back against the head rest upset. She quickly wiped away tears this wasn't going to happen, but what was going to happen was a child. She had seen that too and perhaps that was what she was really meant to see. Rumple had corrupted the rest of her vision somehow, and she couldn't put anything past that bastard. With a sigh she switched to a rock song, she knew she liked and had nothing to do with love, she'd get back to Michael Bublé another day she supposed.

_Los Angeles, California… 2001_

Emma turned suddenly at the sound of her name in the square, but when she looked around there was no one around who could have possibly known her or was looking to get her attention. Frowning at the sight of a mother with her child, she heard her call the little girl Emma. She had been mistaken. Emma hurried out of the square and away from the mother and child before her own tears began to fall.

"Ah I gotta get off the street," Emma murmured to herself. She pushed down the memory of her own child and the constant pain of being abandoned as a baby herself. She hoped he never thought she had abandoned him and that he would find his way back to her. But she had to give him his best chance, she knew that, and she was not it, not now, and not ever. She found her way back to a quiet little motel and went to her room. She had been out of jail only three weeks, she had done time because her boyfriend Neal had deserted her and she had been caught with the stolen watches he had stolen, she had been so stupid to pick them up for him. She was lucky enough to get a public defender, whom only got her nine months unfortunately that meant giving birth to her child in jail handcuffed to a bed.

"I gave him his best chance away from me, every time I think I'm getting it together I go wrong," Emma told herself. She took off her backpack and fell back onto her bed. She reached over and hit the radio on. She sang along to a few songs as she thought about her next move, her last move. She sat up went to her bag and pulled out a pill bottle she had stolen earlier that day of sleeping pills. She had already left a note for her son when he was older in his adoption file. She wanted him to know that she loved him and that she didn't give him away because she didn't. She gulped down a handful and lay down again.

"Another summer day, Is come and gone away, In Paris and Rome, But I want to go home  
Mmmmmmmm," Emma sang as she waited for the pills to take effect. As she got more tired she felt a body appear next to hers. The smell of fresh cut apples reached her nose. She opened her eyes hoping to find herself lost in a familiar dream forever, but she was still in her motel room.

"Maybe surrounded by, A million people I, Still feel all alone, I just want to go home, Oh I miss you, you know," Regina sang next to her.

"You're here," Emma said happily as she turned her head heavily and looked at Regina. Regina turned as well to look at her.

"Of course I'm always here," Regina replied. "I was looking for you today, you were gone."

"I didn't see you," Emma replied thinking of earlier and how the voice had sounded familiar. "But it's good you're here now, I wanted to tell you goodbye." Regina looked alarmed.

"Goodbye, why?" Regina asked. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I never believed," Emma told her. "But I'm glad I got to see you before I go." Emma moved her head back and forth slowly. Regina looked around as fear etched her face. Emma felt her slap her face as if to rouse her more, her eyes were hooded she could barely see Regina's features clearly anymore.

"What's wrong, are you under a sleeping curse?" Regina asked her confused.

"Wrong, nothing is wrong my son is gone," Emma cried. "I wish you could have seen him, maybe if you had been there, he'd still be here."

"What no, Emma wake up, our son is home, he's home!" Regina yelled at her as she slapped her to keep her awake. "No don't die we need you!"

"You don't need me you're not real," Emma murmured as her eyes fully closed.

"No!" Regina yelled. "I don't care that you're not real, don't do this, I can't lose you too!" Regina's eyes landed on the sleeping pills. She reached for the phone and dialled 911. Emma's body moved without her realizing and the words coming out of her mouth didn't feel like own. She wanted to die, but Regina wanted her to live. Emma didn't know when the paramedics arrived or even most of the ride to the hospital, all she knew was that Regina never let her hand go. When she woke up finally Regina was gone and she was alone. The door opened and for a moment she prayed it was all real and that Regina would appear.

"Oh good you're up," the nurse said pleased with a smile.

"Was there a woman here with me?" Emma asked still hopeful.

"Woman?" the nurse asked confused. Emma tried to search for her name, but once again it escaped her. "No, you must have been dreaming, no one's been to see you, since you were admitted five days ago." Emma looked at her in shock, she had been there for five days already and she had dreamt that someone loved her enough to want her alive. Although she was still sad, every time she thought about making a second attempt she remembered the words that had been whispered into her ear. Somewhere out there, there was a home. Emma finished her time in the hospital and unfortunately that included a psychiatric hold.

"Here's your bag," the orderly told her. She had been on the psych ward two days and once they had established she wouldn't try to kill herself right away, they gave her, her backpack. It was all she had in the world. She looked through and saw her clothes at least had been taken on purpose, but everything else was there. She found a scrap of paper with an address.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Emma murmured. She turned the paper over and there was nothing, and oddly enough it looked like her own handwriting. "Never heard of it." She balled up the paper and threw it away. She looked away and didn't see it bounce off the basket and land by her foot until she felt the contact. Frowning she picked it up again and tried to discard it again, but again found the address back in her possession.

"Ah so you do have someone out there, maybe you should try writing to them, it might help aid in your recovery," A passing orderly commented. Emma looked at him startled at such an idea, she had no idea who this address belonged too and she didn't even think Storybrooke was a real place. She stood up with her things and went to visit one of the more long term residents who was obsessed with maps and just as she suspected she had a map of the United States, and quite detailed enough. There was no storybrooke just as she suspected. She went back to the common room after putting her things away, she stared at the crumpled piece of paper unable to throw it away now. She had nagging feeling in her heart that she should write, but what was she going to say to the person on the other side of this imaginary address? Emma kept trying to push the feeling down, but eventually she felt compelled by a discard post card someone was supposed to use to contact family. Emma stared at the blank card for a moment and finally she wrote one line.

_Thank you for saving me._

Emma thought about writing more, but for this first post card, this first letter this was all that needed to be said. She wrote the address onto the postcard and took it a night nurse who promised to have it posted in the morning.

"Thank you," Emma told her before walking off. The nurse watched her go before dumping the postcard in the bin.

* * *

 

_Storybrooke, Maine….2001_

"I'm never going to let you go, I promise," Regina told Henry as she sat on the train. She had taken him all the way back to Boston after having Sidney search for information on his birth mother. It turned out Henry's mother had been found just outside of storybrooke as an infant the same day she had cast her curse. That could only mean one thing that the saviour was out there and eventually she would make her way to storybrooke. It had been her intention to give Henry up, but as she stood there in the social worker's office she knew that she would never be parted from Henry, and she would never give him up willingly to anyone not even the saviour. She loved him more than anything else in the entire world from the minute their eyes met, and love always won usually. If she could win against Snow White and Charming with hate, then she would damn sure keep her son with love.

"We will vanquish her when she comes, if she comes," Regina told him. "She won't get in the way of our happily ever after." Regina kissed his cheek as he slept against her. The train announced the nearest train station to Story brooke and she tucked him back into his car seat and picked up their bags and him. At their stop she exited the train and found her car. The idea of driving in the far away cities of this land with no magic was a scary one, and she didn't intend to endanger Henry by driving herself to the social worker's office. She strapped him into the car seat and secured him in the back of her car. She drove the rest of the way home after she fed him.

"Home Sweet home," Regina told him. He cooed at her. Regina was just setting him down in the foyer along with their bags when she heard someone at her post box. She went to the door and opened it but found it empty, frowning she turned to her mailbox and opened it. She was surprised when she found a postcard inside from Los Angeles to her surprise.

"Thanks for saving me," Regina read. She looked all around in shock for a name or address anything to lead her to the girl in her dreams, but there was nothing. Then after a moment she realized that this was all just some cruel joke from Rumple. He'd had a front row seat to her misery for years and of course it wouldn't stop with the casting of the dark curse. He had of course made this dark curse to serve his own ends whatever that may be. She crumpled the post card up and threw it on the floor. She went to Henry who had begun to fuss.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Regina told him. "Come on we're going to bed, it's late." Regina took him and his diaper bag upstairs, but even after Henry was down she didn't sleep, she was worried still that her happy ending would be taken away. She couldn't be sure if she would show up in ten years or not at all or more quickly now that she had Henry in her life.

"I can't raise you like this Henry," Regina whispered as she let out a breath. She resolved that tomorrow she was going to something about that and allow herself to be happy with her son, allow Henry to be happy with her. The next day she took Henry to the grave yard and inside her father's tomb, she opened the secret passageway that revealed a door to her vault. She began to tell Henry a story.

"Once upon a time there was a Queen and she cast a glorious curse that gave her everything she wanted. Or so she thought. She despaired when she found out that revenge was not enough, and she was lonely. And so she searched the land for a little boy to be her prince. And then she found him." Regina smiled at Henry and tickled his belly a little, he cooed. She turned back to where a goblet and potion ingredients stood. "And though they lived happily it was not ever after." She stared off into the distance for a moment thinking of the Saviour. "There was still an evil out there lurking. The Queen was worried for her Prince's safety." She began to mix the potion. "While she knew she could vanquish any threat to the boy, she also knew she couldn't raise him worrying." Regina poured in liquid from a green bottle as the potion began to smoke a little. "No…she needed to put her own troubles aside and put her child first. And so the Queen procured an ancient potion of forgetting." Henry gave a cry of distress and she turned quickly to sooth him. "Oh it's alright if the Queen drinks the potion she won't forget her son only her worries…her troubles... her fears and with those gone. She and her prince can indeed finally live happily…ever…after." She raised the goblet a little as if in a toast and she drank the potion and put the goblet down. As she stood there a moment all of her magic supplies disappeared from her view and Regina forgot all about being the Evil Queen, she forgot all about the savior, and she forgot all about the green eyed girl in her dreams.

"I think that's enough of visiting your grandfather today," Regina told Henry. She picked him up and left the vault without a backwards glance. She spent the day with her son, and when he was down for a nap, she discovered a post card.

"Thanks for saving me," Regina read confused when she found no name or return address she move to toss it properly but didn't have the heart. Instead she put it away in a shoebox in her closet.

* * *

 

_Boston, Massachusetts…2011_

Emma sighed as she lit the birthday candle on her single cupcake, as usual she was alone on her birthday. The only comfort she got was knowing that in her dreams, the woman she longed for would bake her birthday pie. Although as time passed that dream was feeling less and less real. And she seemed to be getting farther and farther away from her. Emma thought it was because she was giving up hope that such a woman actually existed and would ever find her. She bent down and stared at the cupcake.

'I wish I weren't alone on my birthday,' Emma thought before blowing out the candle. As soon as it was out she heard a knocking at the door. She looked at it confused before opening the door to find a little boy.

"Are you Emma Swan?" He asked.

"Uh yeah," Emma replied.

"My name's Henry, I'm your son," Henry replied with a smile. Emma let him in as she was in shock.

"Where are your parents?" She asked her shock showing in her voice as Henry walked in and looked behind. He was wearing a black jacket with grey and red scarf against the Autumn chill, and he wore his backpack.

"Ten years ago, did give up a baby for adoption, that was me," Henry replied. Emma thought she might have a panic attack.

"Give me a minute," Emma said before she hurried into the bathroom. She couldn't move too fast in her pink dress, but she moved fast enough. She closed the door and left her hand resting against it as she thought she might pass out right there. She never expected in a million years that her son would show up on her doorstep, he shouldn't have even been able to find her.

"Do you have any juice?" Henry called out. "Nevermind found it!" She opened the door again, she had to get him back home, and turn him over to the cops, his parents probably thought he was missing.

"I'm calling the cops," Emma told him.

"And I will tell them you kidnapped me," Henry replied. Emma paused as the dial tone echoed between them.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," Emma replied as she pushed end on her house phone.

"Yep," Henry replied. But then she looked determined again.

"You wouldn't do that," Emma replied. Henry put on his best face to say he would.

"Try me," He bluffed.

"You know there's not a lot that I'm great at in life, but I have a skill, let's just call it my super power and I can tell when anyone is lying, and you kid are." Emma turned on the phone and started to dial.

"No wait, please don't call the cops. Just come home with me," Henry begged.

"Where is home?" Emma asked him.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Henry answered. A shock went through Emma's body.

"Storybrooke?" She asked incredulous.

"Mhhhmmhmph," Henry replied.

"I'm going to change, you stay here." Emma put her phone back down and walked away to her bedroom. She went into her closet and rummaged around until she found her old travel bag and pulled out a scrap of paper with an address she had memorized long ago, but just to be safe she had to be sure. So that had to mean someone was getting her postcards and occasional letters. All this time she thought they had been getting lost in the mail like wish lists to Santa. She thought about asking Henry if he knew the address, if he knew who lived there, but she couldn't involve him. She had to go there by herself. She quickly changed clothes and grabbed her red leather jacket. It had been her armor against the world and she had no doubt it would bring her through this. Once she was ready to go, she found Henry eating her cupcake.

"I was hungry," He told her sheepishly. "I ran out of snacks."

"Come on kid, we'll get you a burger on the way back." Henry grinned. They left together and she took him to her yellow bug, she couldn't help but think of Neal, Henry's father for a moment. She pushed him out of her mind though, Neal could go to hell, especially now that she might find the woman of her dreams. The woman who would never abandon her, and maybe she'd even stay nearby to Henry who knew or she'd come back home secure in the knowledge that she did indeed give Henry his best chance. On the way Henry chatted about the town and told her that everyone was a fairy tale character. She frowned inwardly. He was clearly going through a rough time and his imagination was running extremely wild it seemed. Perhaps it was better if she stayed away she resolved, no matter what came out of this with the address she had to do what was best for Henry.

"Henry this is honeycrisp street," Emma told him as she read the sign. Henry looked at her strangely.

"Yes, it is," Henry told her. "Right here, but can't we just find a different place to stay tonight, I can stay with you." Emma stopped and parked the car. She took a moment to stare at the number on the house.

'Number One hundred and Eight,' Emma thought. Emma got out of the car and pulled Henry out determined to do what was best for him.

"Henry come on, your parents must be worried sick about you." Emma walked through the hedges. She walked a little fast, she had to meet his parents now and find out about her letters.

"I don't have parents, just a mom, and she's evil. She doesn't love me, she only pretends too," Henry told her sadly.

"Kid," Emma said as they were paused on the path flanked by hedges. She bent down so they were eye level. "I'm sure that's not true."

"HENRY!" The front door had swung open and Regina ran out of it quickly and engulfed him in a hug. Relief flooded through her at the sight of him. "I was so worried about you, where have you been?"

"I found my real mom," Henry told her glaring at her before running into the house. Regina stood up the tears still glistening on her face and the shock and hurt that ran through her body she wasn't prepared for. The one person who was supposed to always love her unconditionally and believe in her didn't believe in her anymore. She turned to look up at the woman standing in front of her now and came face to face with the most beautiful green eyes. A shock went through her and suddenly it all became clear again who Emma was.

"You're Henry's birth mother," Regina stated. She was reeling at the fact that the girl in her dreams had been Emma his birth mother all this time, and also the savior. She knew now more than ever that Rumple had been responsible for those dreams, how could they ever have what they had in her dreams if Emma was destined to fight Regina and destroy her happy ending?

"Hi," Emma told her. It was clear to her that her nerves were working in overtime. Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and suddenly all the details of her dream filled in with her. She was standing so close, Emma could smell that familiar smell of freshly cut apples, she was the one. Emma had so many questions right now for Regina, but she imagined that Regina was also full of questions.

"I'll just go check on the lad," Sheriff Graham said from behind them. He disappeared inside. Regina screwed on a smile, but Emma noted it wasn't the one she was used too because it didn't quite reach her eyes in the same way. No matter that she had dreamt of Regina, the question was had she dreamt of her and was she more than just Henry's birth mother to her.

"How would you like to have the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina asked her. As long as Emma didn't know or believe, she was no threat, so she would lay on the hospitality until she left.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked thinking she would need something to fortify herself a bit. The luck that her son had ended up with the woman she wanted to call home. They went inside and Regina retrieved two glasses from the kitchen. Emma looked around recognizing certain features, but it wasn't quite their home not yet.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked standing in the foyer.

"I don't know," Regina told her putting ice into each glass and pouring a little alcohol in each. "I adopted Henry at three weeks old and I was told that it was a closed adoption, the records were sealed, and that the birth mother didn't want any contact."

"You were told right," Emma replied.

"What about the father, do I need to be worried?" Regina asked him.

"No, he doesn't even know," Emma replied nervously.

"Should I be worried about you?" Regina asked walking over and giving her, her glass.

"No," Emma told her. She didn't want her to think that she would ever take Henry away. The idea of raising him alone was sad, but the idea of being a family with him and Regina was a wonderful one. Sheriff Graham returned and assured Regina that Henry was all right, and took his leave. Regina led Emma into the study, and shut the door.

"Ever since I became Mayor balancing things hasn't been easy," Regina told her as she walked over to the fire for a moment and gazed into it. "You have a job I assume, Ms. Swan?"

"Uh yeah I keep busy," Emma told her as she sat down, and placed her glass down next to the bowl full of apples, just like she had dreamt Regina kept a bowl of apples there.

"Well imagine having a second job on top of that, that's being a single mom," Regina told her walking back over and sitting down. "I want Henry to have every advantage in life, so am I a little strict yes, but I don't think that makes me evil. Do you?" Regina smiled at her and Emma again noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"No, but it's probably because of his storybook, you know he thinks everyone is a cartoon character."

"I'm afraid I don't follow Ms. Swan," Regina replied pretending innocence.

"You know what it's none of my business, Henry is your kid," Emma told her. "Besides I should be going."

"Okay," Regina replied eager to get her back on the road and out of Storybrooke forever if possible. Regina let out a breath and nearly let out a sob when Emma was finally out the door. She walked up the stairs intending to talk to Henry, but he was pretending to sleep by the time she got there. Hurt she went to her own room to figure out how she was going to deal with this problem. She had made a promise to herself when Henry was a baby, no one was going to get in the way of their happy ending especially the saviour.

Outside Emma was left shaken by the entire encounter and despair filled her heart. She had always thought the day she met Regina, she would feel like she was home, but that feeling hadn't come at all. Instead she was feeling uneasy and heartbroken.

"Maybe she'll come around in the morning," Emma whispered and went to go find a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

 

_Storybrooke, Maine…..2011/2012_

"No, he's my son!" Emma yelled back at her. "You're not getting anywhere near him!" Ever since she had arrived almost a year ago now, things had changed drastically in the town of storybrooke, starting with her finally believing in the story book and magic. She almost couldn't believe that she had gone from lonely orphan to having parents and a son who loved her dearly. If she hadn't been picked up on the highway in the woods near this town she never would have believed such a thing was possible. It also helped she had broken the curse with true love's kiss on Henry when Regina had tried to put her under a sleeping curse.

"No, you abandoned him remember, pushed him away like he was garbage!" Regina yelled back. "I raised him, I loved him, this path you're standing on he took his first steps here towards that house, where he first smiled, where he first laughed, where he said his first word. This is his home, this is where he belongs! How soon you forget that you didn't want to be around for him through thick and thin like a real family, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you, Ms. Swan."

"Fuck you," Emma told her tears feeling her eyes, it was then she knew in that moment that Regina had gotten and read her longer leaders and probably even her post cards.

"No, fuck you, I will get my son back, you only have leverage because I want him to come back on his own, but you don't get to fill his head with lies to make him stay with you," Regina growled.

"Do it!" Emma ordered. She turned and the blue fairy appeared and threw a spell at her. She caught it.

"Did you really think that would work?" She held the spell between her two hands and threw it at the feet of Mary Margaret and David as they held onto one another. She looked back at Emma anger in her eyes. "You…you will not keep my son from me!" She used her magic to shove Emma back from her. She fell hard to the ground and rolled a little. Mary Margaret ran to her, her face etched in concern and fear. Regina walked over to her prepared to do more, but just holding herself back for Henry's sake.

"Maybe some of your new found magic can help you now," Regina told her getting in her face as she stood. Regina turned away from her to go towards David and the blue fairy but she stopped as Emma spoke.

"I don't need it, there's no way Henry will swallow any of your lies now, because you can pretend all you want, but we know how you are. And who you will always be." Emma and Regina stared at one another for a long moment. Regina's eyes were already ringed in red, she kept herself most days recently on making sure to take care of any mayor duties, but otherwise she wasn't really seen. The pain of losing Henry was too much for her most days and the loss of Emma well that stung more than she thought possible even if Gold had been playing her. And at Emma's words she may as well have driven a second knife into her heart next to the one left by everyone else in her family. Emma was always supposed to be the one other person that believed in her and her change. She waved her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She locked herself in her vault as she let her tears fall.

"I won't let her keep me from Henry, he is my only love from now on," Regina vowed. She went to a drawer and pulled out a stack of post cards and letters. These days she could see that Emma's name was no longer smudged at the bottom and that the letters at least included a return address. Tears rolled down her cheek faster as she went to the fireplace in her vault and knelt down with a flick of her wrist the fire started easily enough and stared into the flames. She looked down at the letters again after a moment. Ten years' worth of letters or post cards, she had read every single one not really knowing anymore who they were from and why she kept them when it was clearly not meant for her. She realized that her potion to forget the saviour in order for her to raise Henry happily must have also taken away her conscious memory of her dreams. Not that she didn't still have them, it was just even more thorough in erasing it from her memory when she woke up. That had never been Regina's intention, but she hadn't known that the girl of her dreams and the girl of her nightmares were one and the same.

"Mother always said love is weakness," Regina sighed as she saw that the first post card and the very last post card were right next to each other. One a thank you, she deeply regretted deserving these days and the last with her Boston address. She had found Henry looking at the post cards one day, she had been furious with him for invading her privacy and taken them away to her vault, and that's how he must have seen her address, but of course she wouldn't have known that then being unable to see.

"Maybe I should erase Henry's memory and leave this place, I can always leave the town line," Regina murmured. She tossed the letters into the fire and sniffed hard and wiped her eyes. She stood up to walk away when she heard the scrap of paper on the floor. While the edges had charred a little, but was otherwise fine. Regina frowned and tried again to no avail to burn the paper. Angrily she started to rip the first letter when she heard Henry call her name.

"Henry?" Regina gasped. She quickly put the letters up and away. She had a chance after all to explain to him before they could lie.

"Emma, are you hurt?" David asked immediately once Regina was gone.

"I shouldn't have said that," Emma whispered.

"No, Emma you said exactly what needed to be said," David assured her. Emma shook her head as she pushed her palms into her temples. She hated herself so much right now in that moment. Her and Regina would probably always be fighting different sides, but somehow saying what she had said seemed to be the wrong thing to do, and something in her broke inside.

"I…I…need to lay down." Concerned they took Emma home. She didn't say anything more to them as she lay down and rubbed her chest.

"Maybe we should have taken her to a hospital, what if she did something else to Emma?" David asked Mary Margaret downstairs. Emma rolled her eyes, Regina hadn't done anything to her, this was all herself, she had done this to herself whatever it was. And while maybe it was connected to Regina it definitely wasn't her fault.

"She didn't do anything to me!" Emma called down. "Just relax so I can rest." They fell quiet and Emma took several deep breaths until she fell asleep. She found herself on the gravel path easily enough, since coming to storybrooke, she found that just thinking of Regina before bed was enough to put her on this familiar path. But everything was different now. The rocks were sharp and poked her through even her boots. All the cherry blossoms had fallen on the black and grey ground. It was almost as if they were a layer of snow they were so white. The trees themselves had blackened heavily. She reached the entrance into the garden and frowned when she saw the apple tree. It's bark had blacked, the apples were the only spot of color left around her Emma seemed to realized. She hurried over and picked an apple so far they hadn't been effected it seemed except for the extremely red color.

"Regina!" Emma called out around the garden, but there was no answer. She hurried into the house and found that the apples on the table seemed to be rotting, and the pie in the oven was burnt and dried out. Emma continued through the house, but it was dark and grey like everything else and a fine layer of dust was beginning to settle on everything.

"I did this," Emma said out loud lamely. Ever since she had first arrived in Storybrooke this grey area had been nipping at the edges of her mind, but it one swoop it had consumed her view of this world.

"Emma wake up!" Emma looked confused at her mother's voice before she was jolted awake, Mary Margaret was sitting next to her worried and David was standing at the foot of her bed.

"What I was just sleeping," Emma said, but she realized her eyes were wet.

"You were crying in your sleep, are you in pain?" David asked. Emma shook her head.

"No, I was just in a really bad nightmare, thanks for waking me up." They nodded relieved she seemed to be fine now as she wiped her eyes.

"We should really find Regina, you know, we have to put her in jail." They nodded and Emma put her boots back on eager to have her parents attention focused on something else.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

_Neverland 2012_

"You know I never got a chance to tell you I was sorry," Emma commented. Regina sighed as they walked through the forest on Neverland, they were trailing now behind Mary Margaret, David, Gold, Tinkerbell, Hook, and Neal to her disgust. Between Hook making eyes at Emma and Emma making eyes at Neal and him back to her she thought she might barf. Not to mention she'd already been subjected to multiple heavy kisses between David and Mary Margaret because he had been poisoned by the nightshade potion. She had hoped that since Mary Margaret had agreed to stay it would end, but it hadn't.

"Sorry for what?" Regina asked.

"For what I said, about you always being the Evil Queen," Emma replied. "Not really, and then I tried to keep Henry from you again because I got selfish and used to having him all to myself."

"He's special, I can't say I don't want to keep him all to myself too," Regina replied.

"Yeah, he's a great kid, and you raised him well. I've been crossing a line between us lately and with Neal back it made it even easier to cross it."

"Because you love Neal," Regina interjected the words were bitter in her mouth.

"Uh yeah I mean I guess, we just have a lot of history and now that he's explained himself I don't know I thought we might give it a try. Henry would probably love to have both of his parents together."

"Right both of his parents," Regina replied before stomping away upset. Emma hit herself in the head, why was she so stupid, why is it that at every turn she put her foot in her mouth with Regina.

"Hey you okay?" Neal asked coming up beside her.

"Fine just fine," Emma replied. "I just keep putting my foot in my mouth with Regina where Henry is concerned. It's been a long fight for us to get to a place to realize that her feelings for Henry are not influenced by her past. She truly loves him, and yet I can't seem to stop telling her at every turn she is not his mother."

"Well I haven't personally known her all that long, but it's very clear to me that she loves Henry, it's the one thing I was sure of when I first got here. Henry is surrounded by a lot of love and that is great." Emma nodded. "But probably for the best if you stop putting your foot in your mouth, her fireballs look like they hurt a lot." Emma gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure they do."

"We're here," Tinkerbell announced. They all split up quickly, Regina went with Rumple and Neal to one side while David, Mary Margaret, and Tinkerbell came from the other. Emma and Hook came from the third side.

"Can I use magic on these boys?" Gold asked Neal as he indicated the lost boys all sitting around the fire or standing.

"No," Neal told him.

"Well I can," Regina told them. She raised her hand to begin the spell.

"Do you remember the spell?" Gold asked her on purpose. Regina sent a glare his way before waving her hand across the camp, and all the boys began to pass out. They all entered the camp ready for Pan to appear, but he was nowhere.

"Henry?" Regina and Emma called, but he was no longer there either.

"Where are they?" Regina demanded to know, but no one had any answers.

"Help!" A cry came from another clearing they rushed over to find the only little girl on the island.

"Wendy!" Neal cried. He freed her and he found out how she had come back to Neverland to save him. Regina sent an annoyed glare towards Emma who was glaring a little bit at Wendy. Hook also wasn't looking too happy.

'Ugh of course she's jealous of a fucking twelve year old,' Regina thought. They took Wendy back to the clearing and got her blanket, she was freezing. They asked her where Pan would go, but she didn't seem to have a clue.

"She's lying, I've lied enough times in my life to know when someone is carrying the burden of a lie," Gold told them. Regina's hands balled into fists and a fireball burned tiny in her right fist at the moment, not that anyone could see it. She would blow this girl to shreds if she got in the way of her finding Henry.

"Is this true Wendy?" Neal asked in surprised. Regina caught Emma's eyes in that moment and a look passed between them clearly they were both thinking the same thing, was he really that surprised the girl was lying especially now that she was spilling her guts about John and Michael. Neal began to reassure her that they were okay and had helped them get Pandora's box.

"Finally we're getting somewhere, let's go," Regina told them as she told them about the cave. Regina, Emma, Neal, and Gold were the only ones that went, the others stayed back to tie up the lost boys and protect Wendy.

"Let's go," Emma told them. She hurried forward but found herself being knocked back by a protection spell.

'Son of a bitch that hurt,' Emma groaned. Outloud she asked, "What was that?"

"A protection spell," Regina told her. "Which means it can be broken." A fireball appeared in her hand and she threw it at the spell. It bounced off and they ducked.

"Hey be careful with that thing," Neal cried.

"You're not going to be able to break it, fortunately for you, you have me," Gold told them as he easily stepped through. "This spell is designed to keep anyone out who has a shadow, Pan did this on purpose, it's not to keep you out, but to draw me in. Now give me the box so I can save Henry." Regina snatched the box from Neal when he decided to trust Gold.

"If you do anything to harm Henry, I will make whatever tramp Pan's got lined up for you feel like a sting," Regina threatened him.

"A simple good luck would suffice," Gold replied reaching through the barrier and taking the box.

"I hope we can trust him," Emma murmured.

"Can't you rip your shadow off?" Neal asked fidgeting. Regina glared at him.

"If I knew how to do that, do you think I would be standing around here waiting for Gold to rescue my son?" Regina asked him the disbelief in her voice indicated to him that she didn't believe he could possibly be so stupid as to think she was that stupid. Neal just looked away unable to answer her.

"Wait that's it the moon is what causes our shadow right?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her trying to figure out where she was going. "Maybe we can block it."

"Can you do that?" Neal asked looking at Regina in awe already as if she had said yes. "Is that really possible?"

"Well it's not impossible, but I would need some help." Emma's eyes widened.

"You need help?" Emma asked her.

"You can't just block out the moon or the sun with an unscheduled eclipse with a wave of your hand. It takes quite a bit of power to achieve. I guess we'll have to see if those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead." Emma did so following Regina in raising her hands, she tried to focus her mind on causing an eclipse and her hands began to glow like Regina's.

"See the eclipse forming like a Shadow passing over the moon," Regina instructed. Emma nodded and they both focused their efforts a little more until their shadows disappeared and they passed through the barrier. When they entered Henry was holding his heart and Gold was no where to be found.

"HENRY Stop!" They cried.

"Henry no, he's lying to you," Regina told him.

"Moms, Dad," Henry said.

"Don't listen to them Henry I'm not lying, you have to save magic."

"Henry don't do it, it's not true, it's for him."

"They're selfish Henry, they don't want you stay here so they're trying to convince you not to do it," Pan told him. "They don't believe in you."

"Henry, don't listen to him," Neal told him.

"Because we believe in you," Emma told him.

"We love you," Regina added. He looked extremely torn as if he would choose them.

"I'm sorry moms, but I gotta save magic." He thrust his heart into Pan and immediately passed out.

"NO!" They all cried.

"Henry!" Regina screamed. She ran to him along with Emma. Emma tried to attack Pan, but he only taunted her before flying off with Gold trapped in Pandora's box.

"Henry no!" Regina cried.

"Think where would he go?" Emma asked Neal. "You were a lost boy."

"Um... I know where his compound is, maybe he went back?" Neal asked thinking of Pan's lair.

"That's idiotic, do you really think he's stupid enough to go back in there?" Neal looked away. "You're useless."

"Hey enough," Emma ordered.

"Don't tell me what's enough, my son is dying," Regina indicated Henry.

"Our son," Emma said as she recoiled a little at Regina calling him my son.

"You still have your parents, you have your thing," She gestured towards Neal. "You even have a pirate that yearns for you. You have a second chance at life, at a family, but don't tell me what's enough because if my son dies, I am about to lose everything." Regina didn't even care that she was openly crying now. The next words out of her mouth were an argument, how could she possibly think that she would just up and have another child as if it could ever replace Henry. But then the words stopped as realization appeared it wasn't that Regina thought she would just up and produce another child it was that she could. It had never occurred to her why exactly Regina had adopted Henry, she had just simply thought because of the curse she had been compelled. But because of the curse, Regina could have picked any man in storybrooke and forced them to help her produce a biological child of her own. It had truly never occurred to her that Regina couldn't just get her own kid.

"You're right I don't know how you feel," Emma told her. Regina just stroked Henry's head. "So if you wanna run the show then, I'm following your lead, what do you want to do?" Regina sniffed.

"I don't know," Her eyes widened a little as she spoke.

"I don't know how we're going to defeat him, he was powerful before he had Henry's heart and now…." Neal trailed off as he spoke. Emma stood trying to think, and Regina's eyes fell on her sword and the line of red on the tip.

"Look, you nicked him, that means if he can bleed, we can hurt him, and if we can hurt him we can kill him," Regina declared. Regina performed a preservation spell on Henry, and they transported him back the lost boy's camp. Emma informed Mary Margaret that Pan had taken Gold prisoner.

"But with Gold gone, David will be stuck here on this island forever," Mary Margaret cried.

'Fuck David, Henry is the only one that matters right now,' Regina thought.

"Let's not worry about me, I made my peace, we have to save Henry," David told them. "How long do we have?"

"An hour maybe," Regina replied out loud.

"Then let's go," Mary Margaret told them. Regina stood up and headed for the lost boy clearly in charge. She was about to rip his heart out to make him talk when Emma stopped her.

"Cuddles won't work!" Regina yelled at her.

"No, but we have something more to offer them, these kids have been to hell and back already," Emma told her. "We can offer them a home, a real home." Emma turned to the boys. "Please you have to tell us where Pan is, he doesn't care about you, but we care about you, I was a Lost girl too once like you were a lost boy, and I never thought that I would find my family…my home. Like you it was only something I could dream about, but I never thought it would come true. Now I have parents, and I have my son or I had my son, and…" Emma started to say she had someone she loved as she glanced over at Regina, Hook, and Neal, instead she let that part go unsaid somehow declaring her love for Neal like this felt like she was stabbing Regina in the heart. She turned back to them. "Will you please tell us?"

"You're too late," the boy in charge told her. "You've already lost, Pan always wins."

"Not this time," Regina growled.

"You really promise to take us home?" A boy asked.

"Nooo!" The boy yelled standing. Hook used his hook to make him sit again a warning to him that he wouldn't be safe if he chose to fight them.

"His thinking tree," the boy told them.

"It's on the other side of the island where the pixie dust used to grow, but no one's been there in a long time," he told them.

"Well we're about to make history," Mary Margaret told them.

"Let's go," Neal declared.

"No, you stay here; I need you to stay on this end. Once we get back Henry's heart we'll need to move fast who knows how fast we'll have to move." He nodded.

"I'll get everyone onto the ship and get it ready to fly then, so we can get out of here," Neal told her. She nodded. Regina rolled her eyes at the lingering touch he left on Emma's arm. She caught Hook's eye for a moment and he looked away almost immediately.

"I'm coming too, if I have to stay here forever with David then, I'm spending our last five minutes with my daughter." Emma smiled at her and nodded.

"Let's go," Regina called already heading in that direction. She was going to get her son's heart back if it was the last thing she ever did. They left and once they reached the other side, they found Pandora's box just resting on a rock.

"There's the box we can save David after all too," Mary Margaret declared.

"Wait it could be a trap," Emma cried as she hurried forward.

"Pan's not so stupid to just leave that out in the open," Regina told her.

"Maybe not, but there's a chance to save David we have to take it." She grabbed it and was immediately grabbed by a vine. Emma was grabbed next and Regina found herself caught as well before another vine bound them all. She glared at Pan as he came around gloating at them, however she noted that the vines weren't as tight around her as they seemed to be around Emma and Mary Margaret. Regina decided to bide her time and wait for the right moment.

"You abandoned him," Pan told Emma. "So much regret this tree is going to eat at that regret until you die, and by that time my powers will be fully restored." He turned to Mary Margaret. "And you what chance did she have when you abandoned her for twenty-eight years!" Mary Margaret cringed as he turned his attentions to Regina. Emma felt the regret bubbling up inside her, she hadn't felt1 this kind of regret since she had tried to kill herself and suddenly she didn't mind so much that the tree would kill her. How could she have done to Henry what her mother had done to her?

'I don't deserve him,' Emma thought.

"You're right, I should be full of regret for all the things I've done, but there's only one problem I have no regrets because it got me my son," Regina told him and she easily broke loose of the vines. He was so startled she took her chance and pulled out her son's heart. He fell to the ground and dropped Pandora's box. She picked it up.

"Let's get back to Henry," Emma declared feeling like she could breathe again. Pan was going to die now, their job was done. They hurried back to the Jolly Rodger, she was practically bouncing as Regina placed Henry's heart back into his chest.

"Henry," She called trying to rouse him just like Regina. Neal's face contorted as he tried not to cry, but then Henry gasped and opened his eyes.

"Moms!" He cried. They both hugged him immediately as they cried. "I wanted to be a hero."

"There's plenty of time for that," David told him.

"Only the best for the young Sir," Hook told him. "How about the Captain's quarters?"

"Come on I'll put you to bed," Regina told him. She lifted him with practiced ease Emma noted. Even the way Henry automatically wrapped his arms and legs around her had the grace of muscle memory. Regina had a level of bonding with Henry, she didn't think she would ever possess. She watched them disappear down into the captain's quarters.

"You should go too," Mary Margaret whispered to her. Emma realized she had been staring after them wanting to go. She walked to the opening, but paused as she heard them talking.

"Oh I know that look five hours of space paranoids and too much pizza," Regina told him. Henry gave her a small smile as he just looked exhausted.

"Pizza's good, but I'd rather have your apple pie." Regina smiled at him before she held her hand over his chest, he grimaced.

"It stings what is it?" Henry asked.

"A spell so no one can ever take your heart again," Regina told him.

"Thanks mom." She kissed his forehead. "Can you sing to me?"

"What do you want to hear?" Regina asked him.

"Haven't met you yet." Regina smiled for some reason Henry had always liked that song as toddler she had heard him humming it, but she had never played it before and she hadn't listened to it since her day on the train to go get him. He had spent two days demanding she find the song, but she didn't have a clear picture of the melody as he was toddler so they just skipped through her play list until he happily rocked his head to the right song.

"Oh I can't remember how it goes," Regina teased.

"Moooom you do," Henry cried, but a smile was playing on his lips.

"I don't know remind me how it goes?" He started to sing it and Regina joined in as she lay next to him.

"And I know that we can be so amazing, And being in your life is gonna change me, And now I can see every single possibility mmm," They sang.

"Oh you know that will all turn out, And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get, Yeah I just haven't met you yet," Regina sang on her own as he closed his eyes a bit.

"Regina!" David called. Emma who was by the door turned and glared at him before she hurried away not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. Down below Henry opened his eyes again.

"It was just getting good." Regina smiled at him and kissed him again.

"We'll finish it later, soon we'll be home and eating pizza and apple pie," Regina told him. He smiled. "Goodnight my prince." She tucked him in and left to go see what they wanted. She was just walking over where Gold and Neal were hugging it out. Regina rolled her eyes she so wasn't trying to be present for their mushiness. Emma attempted to avoid eye contact with Regina, but to her distress she wasn't spared one suspicious look from Regina. She was sure the woman could read her mind at times.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked Gold.

"Pan he's here," Gold told him. He took Pandora's box and disappeared. Regina hurried back to Henry, by the time she got back down there he was fine and Pan was trapped inside Pandora's box.

"You don't need to worry about him, Regina, you raised a strong boy," Gold told her. Regina was just relieved as she held Henry close.

"You rest, we're going home now," Regina told him. He just nodded. Gold went back up and Regina followed him.

"Let's get out of here, the sooner we're home the better," Regina told them. She looked at Emma briefly to confirm that Henry was all right. Neal brought out the coconut and they used a canon to pushed the Shadow into the air and disorient it. Regina used her magic to trap him in the sail of the ship.

"Will it fly?" David asked.

"It has no choice," Regina told him. Soon they were sailing through the clouds to everyone's happiness.

"What, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked Emma a bit later as she cooked. Emma looked at her mother and thought about whether or not to tell her about the jumble of feelings inside of her, how was she ever going to live in peace. She didn't know if she could be with Neal if she were always dreaming about Regina. That was never going to happen when she couldn't even manage to become friends or co-parent with Regina. It was an either or thing with them.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Regina," Emma admitted when realized she had basically gave herself away when Mary Margaret followed her gaze to Regina who was talking to Tinkerbell.

"Why, do you think she's up to something?" Mary Margaret asked alarmed. Emma looked at her mother wide eyed.

"No, no, I was thinking about something she said to me earlier." Mary Margaret sat down and stared at Emma. "When Henry was passed out and Pan had just left with his heart. She yelled at me that I had a second chance at having a family if Henry died."

"Oh Emma I'm sure she realizes more than anyone that no new baby would ever replace Henry for you," Mary Margaret assured her as if to say Regina wasn't that insensitive especially where Henry was concerned. "And even if she meant it a little mean, you know how she is when she's being hurt or about to be. Her bark stings, but she's not biting so it will be okay. Henry's safe now." Emma closed her eyes and groaned.

"No, I figured that all out on my own, but it made me think about why she adopted Henry. Doesn't it feel weird to you?" Mary Margaret twisted her lips and looked to the side for a moment. "Okay so what did you think?" Mary Margaret shrugged and tapped her fingers against her knees as she thought.

"Honestly, I just chalked it up to the curse compelling her to want a child just when you happened to have given up Henry. I believe in Fate, I thought her feelings for him weren't real. But I mean obviously now I know different."

"That's what I thought when I first broke the curse, but now I'm not so sure. Like why did she never have kids with your father?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret frowned.

"Um…I'm not sure actually, I wanna say my father and her never did that sort of thing, but I honestly couldn't be sure. I mean by the end for sure not, but I honestly don't know. So I'm gonna chalk it up to lack of trying?" Mary Margaret lifted her shoulders and gave Emma an apologetic look.

"Okay so say they did have…" Mary Margaret made a face as she thought about Regina and her father. Emma gave her mother a look. "You don't get to make that face after you and dad earlier. Now listen, so say they tried and it didn't work because something's wrong, that would explain why she decided to adopt and it actually had nothing to do with the curse. I mean you guys would do anything she wanted, and she had Graham at her disposal. Like he's not a bad guy to create a human being with." Mary Margaret looked thoughtful.

"I never thought she might actually be barren," Mary Margaret commented as she watched Regina. Emma nodded. "I was barren once." Emma eyebrows shot up as she looked at her mother. Mary Margaret looked at Emma again and seemed to realize she was waiting for something by not talking. "Right well King George, he cursed me to never have children, but David's mother, Ruth, your grandmother, she was attacked we took her to Lake Nostos, a lake filled with healing water, she was attacked by King George's men. She wanted to use a pendent to guess your gender, but it didn't work. She was distraught when she found out and wanted me to drink from the lake too. But when we got there it was empty except for a few precious drops. Ruth pretended to drink and we were devastated thinking the water didn't work, but in truth she slipped it into my goblet after insisting she see her son married. And then when I tried to pendant again, it told me I would have a girl and we knew what she had done." Emma smiled hearing the story of her grandmother's last brave act to help her become part of the world.

"Wait, but there was water left to drink when we were there," Emma told her.

"Well at the time there wasn't," Mary Margaret shrugged. "They must have found a drop enough to open a portal." Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "It's sad but Regina was evil she couldn't have had a child then. It was for the best, and eventually it will sort itself out with Henry. He loves you." Emma frowned as Mary Margaret took the soup away to begin serving everyone. Emma wasn't the least bit concerned about who Henry loved, he loved them both that was obvious enough. It was just a matter of one of them finally ending this tug of war between them, and for Henry to not be the rope. Emma made a face as a thought crossed her mind.

'Maybe if I can get water from Lake Nostos, and heal her she'll want her own baby and then I can focus on Henry and Neal. And we'll be friends because she'll be so grateful.' Emma thought. 'Oh Emma that's incredibly selfish thought to want him all to yourself….or maybe a genius thought. She might be so grateful she stays good. Maybe I can talk to her now about a pit stop in the enchanted forest while we've got this stupid Shadow.' Emma stood up and walked over to Tinkerbell and Regina, they turned as she approached them.

"What's wrong Swan?" Regina asked her. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but she realized that this was obviously an awkward subject.

"This is awkward so I'm just going to come out and say it, are you barren?" Emma asked. Regina's face went hard at her question.

"You know suddenly I'm actually interested in learning how to sail from the one handed wonder," Regina replied with a glare before walking off. Tinkerbell looked at Emma highly amused as Emma groaned slouched forward and put her head in her hands on the rail.

"You are not socially graceful are you?" Tinker bell asked. "I never met a Princess with so little tact." Emma glared at her.

"I have tact, just…just not with Regina, whatever I say I just seem to be putting my foot in my mouth lately."

"Just lately?" Tinkerbell asked tilting her head to the side. A flush crept over Emma's cheeks and Tinkerbell nodded. "I thought as much." Tinkerbell glanced over at Regina who obviously had no wish to be talking to Hook from the tension in her body, but that didn't stop her from listening to what he had to say. Tinkerbell wasn't surprised; Regina was likely filing the information away for later in case they needed it. "So if I could ask, why the sudden concern with her fertility, in my experience you don't just ask a person about that."

"I know, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Emma replied. "I'm just stupid and selfish and I'm sure it came out that way because apart of me knows I was wrong."

"Wrong how?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I thought that maybe if she were barren I could convince Hook to stop in the Enchanted forest so we could see if there was still a drop of water in Lake Nostos, give it to Regina, and she would be healed like my mother was after King George cursed her. Then she would hopefully have a baby of her own, and leave Henry to me, mostly. I don't expect completely, but maybe he would turn to me for some of that comfort when he's feeling sick. I mean even the one time he was sick since I've known him, he didn't even tell me, I had to go to Regina's house freaking out only to find him tucked up on her sofa eating soup and playing space paranoids."

"Ah, and there it is," Tinkerbell replied. "Emma you can't take away what they have in order to gain it. And no new baby is going to stop Regina from showing up whenever Henry is in danger. There's a light in her heart and it shines brightly because of him. In any case your plan is flawed. There is no man in storybrooke who would love Regina the way she should be in order to produce a child even if you could heal her."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Emma asked.

"No, it's the truth. Sex is sex, but you're also talking about bringing another human being into this world, you think Regina would want to do that in a loveless relationship. She wouldn't love that man, and he wouldn't love her. Besides I happen to know what Regina's true love does not lie in storybrooke."

"Oh what do you know?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Tinkerbell told her pressing her lips together. Emma grabbed her by shoulders.

"Tell me, maybe we can stop off and get him."

"They've never met, and despite multiple attempts to unite them, Regina has not been interested. And if you don't want her to finally throw a fireball at you I recommend not bringing it up." Tinkerbell raised a hand to remove Emma's arm when she saw a tattoo on Emma's left arm. She pushed the sleeve up further instead. "Is that a Lyon flower?"

"Uh yeah, I got it in Vegas, I don't know I was looking for some change and thought a tattoo would do it. So I went into a shop one day and I thought about getting a real lion, but thought that would be too big and obvious since I was a bit of a thief. And I found the Lion flower instead, albeit not a good version, but one none the less." Tinkerbell just stared at her wrist open mouthed. "What?"

"Nothing, I think I'm going to get a bite to eat, I'm starving." Tinkerbell quickly walked away leaving Emma frowning.

'Oh shit I hope she doesn't tell Regina, she's going to kill me as it is.' Emma letting out a breath and making her lips flutter. She looked down and saw Henry talking to Finn the boy who was still loyal to Pan. She frowned and made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Review please, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_storybrooke town line 2012_

                “Mom, I don’t want to leave you,” Henry cried as they stood at the town line. Although Gold had sacrificed himself to kill Pan, the curse was still a black cloud, and the only way to save them was to rip up the original curse. 

                “I know Henry, but I have to give your best chance, you can’t stay here a slave, and I have to save all these people,” Regina told him. They hugged tightly. Emma was all tears too as she hugged her parents. Regina turned to Emma.

                “You take good care of him,” Regina told her.

                “I will you know that,” Emma told her. “We’ll find you all again, we’ll meet again.”

                “I have a gift for you,” Regina told her. Emma looked at her surprised. “All my memories of Henry it will be easier for you two to live without us this way. Emma gasped as Regina held her hands in hers and memories flooded her mind, so many sweet memories, but instead of Regina she was there with Henry.

                “And this,” Regina told them waving her hand. An apple pie appeared she had been making for Henry when Pan was still in his body, like she had promised him earlier. “I don’t want to break the last promise I made to you.” Henry cried and hugged her before he took the pie. The smell reached Emma’s nose it was as heavenly in real life as it was in her dreams.

                “Go now, the curse is here,” David yelled. With a last round of hugs they ran to the bug and got inside and Emma drove off and as they crossed the town line storybrooke disappeared as Regina broke the curse for good, while Emma and Henry forgot all about their old lives.

 

* * *

 

 

_New York, New York, 2013_

 

                 “Hey kid how was your day?” Emma asked meeting him at the gate to their nice apartment.

                “Eh fine, I found a new pie place, and I’m pretty confident this will be the one,” Henry told her as they walked up in.

                “Oh yeah you sure?” Emma asked. They’d been trying various different apple pies for the last year and not one could compare to the pie they had, had in Maine. Emma and Henry had ordered from several places in Maine and over nighted the pie. Finding none that matched, they moved on to Boston and various places around New York state itself the city alone had hundreds of places and still no one could compare. “Where is it from this time?”

                “Georgia,” Henry answered. “They have rave reviews and people say it’s magical.”

                “It had better be or I’m going to be sorely disappointed….again.” Henry gave her a curt nod as they entered the building once inside they both put their things down and took the box to the island in the center of the kitchen.  Emma grabbed two plates and Henry the forks and a knife. They opened the box and smelled it.

                “I don’t know,” Emma told him. “The smell it’s not as…intoxicating.”

                “No points for smell, but maybe taste?” Henry asked her.  She nodded. Emma cut out two slices and they both broke off a piece with their fork and held it up. Their eyes met.

                “Here’s to finally finding the one,” Henry toasted.

                “Here’s to the one,” Emma replied back with a sigh before they both closed their eyes and ate a fork full.  Emma knew as soon as it touched her tongue that it was all wrong. She collapsed back onto her stool.

                “Damn it why is this so hard,” She declared. Henry’s shoulders were slumped and he was looking down at the pie as he slowly shook his head.

                “I had such high hopes,” He sighed.

                “This is so cruel, I didn’t try pie for twenty-eight years, and I try it once, it’s the best thing I ever tasted and now just nothing compares to that first bite. Henry frowned as he thought, but then shook his head.  “What?”

                “Nothing, just have a false memory of you making me pie, but that just can’t be, you don’t cook." Emma laughed.

                “Definitely a false memory, you probably just want that same pie as much as I do, so you’re pretending I always had it.”

                “Or maybe that’s the answer you have to make it,” Henry told her. Emma’s eyes went wide.

                “Me?” Emma asked. “Have you gone insane?” He pursed his lips at her.

                “You haven’t tried. I’ll run to the store and get what we need, what could it hurt?”

                “Your stomach,” Emma replied seriously, but Henry was already to the door. Emma grimaced. 

                 “Hurry back!”

 

* * *

 

_Enchanted Forest…before second curse_

“What’s your problem with me?” Robin Hood asked Regina. Regina turned annoyed.

                “My problem is you making doe eyes at me from across tables, I don’t think you should be allowed to sit at,” Regina snapped. Robin’s eyes widened his eyebrows shot up as he slanted his body away from Regina.

                “No,” He said.  Regina’s eyebrows knitted together and her lips pursed.

                “Right, I’m sure it was just the wall behind me you were making eyes at. You must really love walls.” She turned and swept the train of her blue coat around.

                “Well…I…well…” Robin couldn’t speak as his mouth was dry. Finally he found his voice. “You know call me crazy, but I thought you were interested in me.”

                “Crazy,” Regina grumbled as she looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. “Tell me what is it about men that makes them think every woman wants them?”

                “Uh I’m not really sure where this is going, but every woman wants a man, and every man wants a wife.”

                “No, no they don’t actually,” Regina replied. “You think you’re so smooth showing up out of nowhere and being helpful in a pinch. Is that supposed to attract me to you?” Regina stomped off muttering about Tinkerbell being wrong about him being her true love.

                “What’s this about true love?” Robin asked confused following her.

                “Twenty-nine years ago, pixie magic apparently led me to you at a tavern in town, she said you were my true love, but that’s impossible.”  Robin looked at her as his eyes bulged and a dazed look appeared on his face.  She waved her hand and a ball appeared and he saw himself from her point of view in the tavern drinking, his lion tattoo painfully obvious.

                “Soooo you don’t love me?” Robin asked. Regina took a breath, closed her eyes, and was about to turn away when he kissed her suddenly. She pushed him back hard, so that he stumbled away, a look of disgust clearly etched on her face. “Well that’s a definite no, never had a girl react like that after kissing me.”

                “Unless you’re actually a woman, my face is going to stay like this.” He nodded.

                “You should have just led with I’m a lesbian, would have pushed me away a lot nicer than that shove,” Robin told her. “Although if you like girls, why did I get marked by the fairy magic?”

                “I don’t really know, I was hoping to find you once and find out why, I knew it couldn’t be you.  Everyone was so sure you were it, that when I did want to find you I cast cupid’s arrow, but instead of taking me to you, it took me to Snow and Charming’s wedding.  Now I didn’t see you there, so I assume you weren’t on the guest list and the arrow failed.”

                “No, I was definitely not there, thieves don’t go to royal weddings,” He replied.

                “Maybe you read the magic wrong, maybe it wasn’t pointing to me.” Regina pursed her lips. “I know look through the room at my perspective perhaps you can still spot the magic, something I otherwise wouldn’t have seen.” Regina’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she waved her hand and they both disappeared to her room.

                “The clearest images are best seen in a mirror,” Regina explained.  She ran her hand over his face and pointed at her mirror. They both turned and watched as Robin eyed two palace guards until they left. Regina was already gone from the door and Snow White popped up with her beer giggling.

                “Snow White?” Regina asked her tone uncertain. “That can’t be right, I’m missing something.”

                “Yeah you’re right, that can’t be right either.” He looked through the memory, but no other woman stood out to either of them. “Maybe you’re not a lesbian?” Regina punched him in the shoulder.

                “Don’t be stupid, I think we proved that’s a lie,” Regina told him referring to his kiss.

                “Well we’ve established that you don’t like me, maybe you like some other guy, maybe you need to go around and kiss a bunch of frogs until you find your Prince.  You are a Princess I heard your grandfather was King Xavier a real asshole.”

                “Do I look like fucking Tiana to you, I don’t need to kiss any frogs or anymore men, I assure you I’ve kissed enough men to get what I want to know, you’re not what I want.” Robin Hood nodded his head as he rested his right elbow on his left hand, and placed his right hand under his chin.

                “Mmhmmm… on the other hand, I didn’t really kiss you proper back there in the garden. Perhaps I should try again with a little more grace and little less rogue?” He grinned widely at her a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  Regina took a step back and cocked her head to side even as her lip curled and she fixed him with a cold stare. Robin placed his palms up and smiled even wider to show he was only joking.

                “Now unles s you have something useful to add, you can see your way out,” Regina told him seriously.  He nodded and started out, it was clear to him that he had overstayed his welcome for the moment.  Regina turned and walked towards her balcony.

                “Oh it just occurred to me that perhaps you might want to consult with the fairy about her fuck up. Now that we’re back, maybe she could get a little more pixie dust and try again, just a thought.” Regina didn’t turn as Robin continued out of the room and the doors shut heavily behind them. Regina tapped her finger against her lip as she paced.

                “Would fate be so cruel?” Regina asked herself. She shook her head, she had never once seen Snow in that way even after her anger had begun to disappear, there wasn’t one bone in her body in fact her stomach was churning now at the thought more so than when Robin had kissed her.

                “He’s right I gotta talk to the fairy.”  Regina waved her hand and disappeared to where the fairies live.

                “Tink!” Regina called.  “Tink!”  It didn’t take long before a green light appeared and joined her down on the ground. Tinkerbell smiled at her.

                “Regina, what do I owe this visit, do you need help, should I get Blue for Snow White and Charming?”Tinkerbell asked.  Regina shook her head.

                “No, I came for you, why don’t we go for a walk?” Regina suggested.  Tinkerbell nodded with a smile and took her offered hand. Regina waved her hand and they disappeared.

                “Where are we?” Tinkerbell asked.

                “The forest just outside the castle,” Regina replied. She pointed back towards the castle. Tinkerbell nodded. “Do you remember this spot?” Tinkerbell looked around and nodded as she also noted the remnants of a village.

                “More or less, it was where we had our last conversation, where I told you that the Pixie dust shows you the possibilities.” 

                “Yes, and for twenty-eight years something has been bothering me about what you showed me.”  Tinkerbell cocked her head to the side. “You showed me a man, but I like women. How can my true love be a man?”

                “Well you’re not always one or the other sometimes you’re both, so even though you may have preferred one gender over another, sometimes a person is just exactly who you need.”   Regina pursed her lips and looked down as she thought about it. “Just give him a chance Regina.”

                “He kissed me today and I nearly gagged what does that say?” Regina asked her. Tinkerbell paused.

                 “Well that’s not the reaction I was expecting to get when you kissed him,” Tinkerbell commented.  Regina looked at Tinkerbell with hooded eyes.

                “Clearly,” Regina told her, “but that’s not why I brought you here, well not the only reason. He and I tried to figure out if maybe we saw wrong and we looked at that night from his perspective.”

                “And?” Tinkerbell asked.

                “Snow was there and we were pretty sure the pixie dust was landing on her, and that didn’t make any sense because not once before that, after that, or lately have I felt anything for her in that capacity, my stomach is thinking about delivering the contents of my last meal on this ground as we speak.”  Tinkerbell’s mouth fell open.  “What? Why are you surprised?”

                “It all makes sense now.”

                “What does?” Regina asked.  Tinkerbell looked up smiling.

                “I was wrong, I didn’t see Snow and even if I had in that moment I still would have been wrong then. The reason why the spell took you to Mary Margaret is because  it was the closest you could get to Emma, but Emma wasn’t born yet.”

                “That’s why Cupid’s arrow took me to their wedding, but couldn’t find a target, that’s why Gold’s potion showed me Emma and why I never found her in the twenty-eight years we were in storybrooke.”

                “Potion?” Tinkerbell asked. Regina explained about the potion Gold gave her.

                “You know I even built that house in storybrooke, because a part of me was half convinced that she’d be there when I landed because that curse was meant to give me my happy ending. But then I realized that the day would repeat itself and no one from out of town would wander in even though I was capable of wandering out. But I couldn’t bare to live there when she didn’t exist, and even after I accidentally made myself forget about her because I didn’t know she was still the savior I kept building that house.” Regina fell to the ground her skirts spread out all around her, her face prepared to emit a sob from the back of her throat.  Tinkerbell moved forward and knelt down taking her hands into her own.

                “It’s not too late, Emma she has the tattoo of the Lyon flower on her left wrist, I saw it, but I convinced myself I was wrong, but I didn’t know about the potion.

                “Emma doesn’t love me,” Regina told her. “She’s never going to love me, maybe when I first cast the curse and I had a chance to make a fresh start with her, that her first meeting with me, wouldn’t be with the Evil Queen, but with me Regina. But instead I pushed her away, I knew that she would be the savior before she would ever be my love. The two roles aren’t one in the same.”  Tears began to roll down Regina’s cheeks.

                “Maybe that was true then, her fate was already determined before she was born to break your curse, and she did, but that doesn’t mean after that you two couldn’t have found love. True love cannot be gained with deception, and it would have been a deception to hide your past from her.  When you find true love that person loves your past, your present, and your future with or without them if it comes to that.” Regina sniffed as she looked into Tinkerbell’s eyes and saw truth there.

                “But she loves Neal, she said that,” Regina told her throwing up one last defence against love, but it was a weak one.

                “We are all capable of loving more than one person Regina, some more than others, and you are Emma’s more than others. You just have to make her see.”

                “How?” Regina asked. “I gave her a whole new life with Henry, I can’t be a part of their family. Not to mention we’re stuck here fighting my wicked sister.”

                 “We’ll find a way to get back, there has to be some way, we have magic, and we’re going to figure it all out,” Tinkerbell told her. “Come on don’t give up hope yet, love always finds a way. We have to believe that, you’ve carried around that vision for almost thirty years don’t give up on it now.” Regina nodded and wiped her eyes. 

                “Thank you Tink, I don’t know how I’ve survived without you, you’re a good friend.” Tinkerbell smiled and they hugged one another.

                “I’m just happy that you’re going to believe in love, because you do deserve it Regina, that’s why Henry loves you and why Emma’s going to love you too if you give each other a chance.” Regina pulled her back into another hug. Tinkerbell pulled back and looked up after a moment. “Come, I must return, Blue is calling me to the castle.” Regina nodded as they both stood up and  Regina composed herself again before taking them both to the castle.

                “Ah Regina there you are, we were hoping you were still with Tinkerbell,”  Snow told her. “We’ve decided to go find Glinda and follow Rumple’s riddle.” Regina nodded. “Hopefully she can help us defeat your sister and get back to Emma.” Regina nodded.

                “Hopefully,” she replied. “Tell me where and I’ll take us nearby.” They nodded as Blue and Tinkerbell took their leave, and they showed Regina the general area.  They walked for awhile, but found nothing, Regina’s was beginning to think this was nothing but a waste of time as night fell.  At one point she turned to see Charming offering Snow a flower.  Regina pressed her hands to together and stared at Snow who was smiling at the little flower and didn’t notice for a moment she was glaring.

                “What?” Snow asked.

                “We are trying to find Glinda at the end of the dark Forest in order to stop my sister and save your unborn child, and you two stop to smell the flowers?” 

                “But it’s Snowbells,” Snow replied.  Regina closed her eyes for a moment thinking maybe she didn’t want to pursue anything with Emma in case she started acting like Snow.

                “Ugh, I don’t care if it’s dancing daffodils, and what is that?” Regina asked when she opened her eyes and spotted a door.

                “That would be a door,” Charming told her his voice dripping with sarcasm as he jutted out his chin.  Regina rolled her eyes.  Charming walked around. “And it leads to nowhere.”

                “Through the door, step inside, if pure of heart, she won’t hide,” Snow recited with a smile. “It’s Rumple’s riddle.” Before they could stop her she opened the door and ran through.

                “No!” Charming cried as she disappeared. 

                “Cheap cloaking spell,” Regina commented as she watched charming disappear. Regina walked through and found herself merely through the door and still into the forest. Growling she walked back through and slammed the door shut to wait.  She huffed as she sat down on a rock.  With a sigh she picked a snowbell and twirled it in her fingers as she thought about Emma. She was always thinking about Emma or Henry or both of them, they occupied most of her thoughts lately if she wasn’t thinking about pricking herself with the sleeping curse anyway. She had only pretended that fighting Zelena had given her something to live for and for a while it had been a bit of a distraction, but there was just a gaping hole in her heart again as of late.

                “I guess if the Uncharmings can find each other again, why not us?” Regina muttered as she picked the petals off the snowbell. “She loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me…” Regina paused as the door opened once more and Snow exited with charming.  She stood up and wanted to know what happened.

                “She said only light magic can defeat Zelena of the purest kind, so we have to enact the dark curse and wait for Emma to show up.”

                “Are you out of your minds?” Regina asked them as David helped Snow sit.

                “It’s the only one way,” Snow pleaded looking at her.

                “I can’t recast the curse, you have to give up the thing you love the most which is for me Henry.” She placed a hand on her heart. “Not only is he not here, but it’s not a price I’m willing to pay again.”

                “There must be something, some way to get back,” Snow argued.

                “No there’s no way, not for us, by destroying the curse, there is a barrier between us and that realm. There are no other portals for us.” 

                “Then it has to be the curse,” David said. “But if you can’t cast it that means someone else can.” He looked at Snow. “You have to cast it, you have to cast the curse.”

                “What no, the person I love the most is you,” Snow cried.

                “I know, but it’s the only way we’re going to save our baby.” Regina was a little touched by his sacrifice, but only because she knew that it would get her back to Emma and Henry, her family.  It took some more convincing but they returned to the castle.  They went outside to the outdoor ballroom where Regina mixed the ingredients. All too fast the potion was ready.

                “It’s ready,” Regina told them.

                “No,” Snow said. Regina dumped something else in the potion to ensure she still had a good life when they returned and so she could get her son back and pursue Emma. Her sister would be trapped in storybrooke in the meantime unable to follow her. She also added in a little something to make Zelena forget about Snow’s baby. It would take her awhile to break the spell, and give Regina all the time she needed.  She walked away from the potion before they noticed and questioned her. If they got suspicious of her and she wasn’t interested in telling them she wanted to see if Emma truly loved her, they wouldn’t let her rip out Charming’s heart.

                “Okay I’m ready,” Charming told her. She turned and approached him slowly and solemnly.

                “I won’t lie this is going to hurt, but it will work,” Regina assured him. She wanted him to know that his family would be safe.  He nodded and looked at her grateful she was now their ally before she plunged her hand into his chest. He groaned and cried out as she pulled out his heart. 

                “Charming,” Snow cried as Regina placed it into her hands and took a step back.  She was almost in tears to finally see their love ended. And she realized to her shock that she wasn’t sure if she was crying tears of joy as that old part of her still held a grudge or if she was crying from sadness as she felt the loss of Emma and Henry. And then she did it, she finally crushed his heart, Regina almost flinched.

                “His death was not in vain,” Regina told her. “We will get back to storybrooke, and find Emma, and save your unborn child again.” Mary Margaret just cried into David’s chest. Regina was about say more when Zelena rode in on her broom stick and dropped something into the cauldron.

                “Did you really think you could cast Rumple’s dark curse and I wouldn’t notice?” Zelena asked them.

                “No, but then again I didn’t really care.”

                “It won’t work you know his sacrifice is for nothing,” Zelena told them. Snow looked at Regina fear in her eyes.

                “She’s bluffing, once the curse has been enacted you can’t stop it,” Regina told her as she sneered at Zelena.

                “Yeah, but how does a little bit of forgetting potion sound?” Zelena asked. “You won’t recognize me, even know what I’m up too.” Regina glared at her hard this put a huge wrench in her plans. Now she would never know if there was something there underneath their roles as Evil Queen and Savior, but she refused to give Zelena the satisfaction of seeing her cry as hard as Mary Margaret over David.  “And the best part is, is your husband won’t be there and you’ll just keep wondering aimless, wondering where he went, but you won’t remember you killed him. Pay attention sis, because this is how you take away a happy ending.”  She rode off with a laugh. Regina glared after her.

                “Regina, Regina please you have to rip out my heart, Charming was right we’ve been of one heart since the day we met. You have to split my heart in two.”

                “Snow, no, we don’t even know if something like that will work,” Regina replied her eyes wide as she threw her hands out. The curse began to create a dark cloud, they were running out of time.

                “Please, I  know my heart is strong enough to support us both,” Snow cried.

                “But you could die, your child could die,” Regina pointed out.

                “We have to try, please,” Snow begged. Regina took a deep breath and going against her better judgement she bent down and showed her hand into Snow White’s chest. It gave her as much joy as it did when she ripped it out after she had killed her mother. But she was surprised that this time, she wasn’t even tempted to squash it. What would that look like to Emma if both her parents ended up dead just before the curse. She wouldn’t regain her memories right away, but eventually they all would and she would have some explaining to do.  She put both hand overs Snow’s heart and willed it to stay intact and split down the middle as she twisted it until it came apart neatly.

                ‘All right so far so good, no one else can do this in all the realms, now to resurrect Charming.’ Regina thought as Snow moaned next to him on the ground. Regina stared at them both and wondered for a minute if for the sake of Snow’s unborn child she should return the two halves together and pretend it didn’t work. Or try and if it didn’t work take the baby with her, she still had a few seconds to make sure it ended up with her and not Zelena.

                “Do it,” Snow begged.  Regina pushed the two halves into them. One went to David and the other back to Snow who gasped for a moment before turning to Charming. A few moments later he awoke to everyone’s relief although in completely confusion.

                ‘Holy shit, I’m good,’ Regina cheered inside, but her smugness at her own display of power in bringing back charming from the dead was short lived as thunder struck and the dark curse began to engulf them first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear from you guys


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

_New York, New York….2013_

 

                Regina woke up with a start in her bed. She looked around confused, this wasn’t her bedroom in the Enchanted Forest, but this also wasn’t her bedroom in Storybrooke either. She tried to remember how she had got to this place, but it felt like just yesterday she was ripping up the curse.

                “Where am I?” Regina asked herself. Something wasn’t right. She remembered everything about her life she gave herself in storybrooke, but nothing after Emma and Henry left. She tried to think how she had come to this new apartment. She got out of bed and threw the curtains open and gasped at the skyline. “I’m in New York, but I sent Henry and Emma to New York. Maybe they brought me here?” Regina left the bedroom and looked around through the things in the apartment, but it was empty. There was no sign that Emma or Henry lived there and she had been resting in the bed. She found a flyer.

                “The Queen’s Sweet Apple Pie, made with magic, half off today at Poison Apple Bakery,” Regina read and just like that she knew she was now a bakery owner in New York and she had to get to work. It seems someone had re-enacted the curse, and the only thing she knew for sure was that it wasn’t her.  She had to get back to storybrooke, and she should probably get Emma back to storybrooke. But then again maybe she had asked for this to be away from storybrooke, to not be the evil Queen, to see Henry again. At least this way she could watch him grow from afar, no way Emma was coming back to storybrooke with her to find out what happened after she tore up the scroll containing the spell. Regina went to her closet and dressed in a beautiful blue dress that was tight against her body and really showed off all her curves. She grabbed a pair of heels and found a matching bag and half jacket.  She hurried off to work and was amazed by her bakery. All her workers were regular people she noted she wasn’t employing anyone belonging to storybrooke, so that probably meant she was in the city alone aside from Emma and Henry.

                “Good morning Ms. Mills,” They all greeted. She saw they were already cleaning before they got started for the day producing breads, cakes, cupcakes, and pies. She noted that while she knew all the recipes, she only handled the apple pies. On this particular day though since the apple pies were half off there were more than a few customers looking for slices to whole pies to take home. Word had spread quickly it seemed. They had a line around the corner and Regina was determined to serve them all. It was late when the last customer left. She had sent her last employee home an hour ago. Exhausted she changed back into her earlier dress, she had learned quickly enough why there was an extra uniform in her office. She locked up her shop and walked home.  Tomorrow the shop would be fresh out of apple pie on purpose and she wasn’t going in, so she decided it would be a great time to try and locate Henry and Emma.

                “Hey lady if you don’t wanna get hurt give us your wallet,” a man threatened as he held a knife on Regina. She glared at him just as she paused in front of the gate to her apartment.

                “Why you snivelling little shit, how dare you pull a  knife on me.” Regina raised her hand to choke him with magic, but nothing happened. She remembered that out here there was no magic.

                “Lady don’t mess around just give me your purse,” He growled.

                “The lady will do no such thing,” A familiar voice called a gun cocked. Regina’s eyes widened at the sound of that voice, she would know it anywhere along with Henry’s voice.  He turned and saw Emma had a gun, but he still held his knife out in front of Regina.

                “Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to hold a dagger?” Regina sneered. In one move she had his knife in her hands and had flipped him onto his back. Emma stared at her stunned at her skill as she held the knife to the guy’s throat now.

                “If you ever come around here again, you’ll have me to deal with, and I don’t think you want that,” Regina told her menacingly. He was shaking now as he shook his head wildly. “Good then get out of here and don’t come back.” She moved back and he ran off. Regina kept his knife and Emma put her gun away.

                 “Well obviously I was mistaken in thinking you were a helpless woman.” Regina smiled thinking if Emma had her memories now she would have never thought that.  Emma recoiled and took a step back as a gasp escaped her lips.

                “Regina you’re real,” Emma whispered . Regina’s eyes widened.

                “You remember me?”  Regina asked she was so sure she had been thorough with her forgetting spell, not even someone recasting the curse could have just awakened Emma like that.

                “You dreamt it too,” Emma asked her voice uncertain.

                “Dreamt what exactly?” Regina asked her, her eyes narrowing a little.

                “I…I…I don’t know, you just look familiar that’s all I’m sorry,” Emma apologized. “You just look so familiar and I haven’t even introduced myself properly. I’m Emma, Emma Swan. Are you even named Regina, I can’t believe I just assumed that.” Emma held out her hand. Regina’s shoulders slumped a little, so Emma didn’t remember her which meant Emma for sure wasn’t responsible for her showing up in New York and not Storybrooke. Regina took her offered hand.

                “Don’t worry you’re not wrong, my name is Regina, Regina Mills,” Regina told her. Emma’s hand was soft in her own and warm, she almost didn’t want to let go, but they did. Emma seemed sad when they did.

                “So uh…do you live here, can I help you get home, it’s quite late and I think you’ve run into enough assholes on your own tonight,” Emma replied rocking on her heels back and forth.

                “I live here actually, do you need to be walked home,  I don’t want you running into assholes on your own.” Emma chuckled and Regina had too as well.

                “Actually it would seem that I’m already home too.”  Emma helped Regina pick up her bags and she noticed the scent of freshly cut apples.

                “Did you just move in?” Emma asked as they stood and went inside the gate. “I’ve memorized the faces of all the residents and I have to say this is the first time I’m seeing yours around here.”

                “Uh yeah I did actually,” Regina replied as they walked. “How long have you lived here?”

                 “One year, it’s a good place for kids, very close to a good school, so a lot of parents live here. Do you have any kids?”  Regina was about to answer and then stopped. Emma noticed. “I’m sorry did I say something wrong?”

                “No, it’s just I lost my son a year ago,” Regina told her sadly.

                “Oh I’m sorry, how old would he be?” Emma asked.

                “Twelve,” Regina answered.

                “Same age as my son, I’m sure he and Henry would have been good friends, can I ask his name?" Emma asked.

                “Henry after my father actually,” Regina answered. “You don’t meet many Henrys these days.”

                “No, you don’t that’s why I chose it,” Emma told her.  “I wish I could have met him.” Regina nodded as they got into the elevator.  “What floor?”

                “Fourth,” Regina replied picking at her dress on her arm.

                “Oh same as me,” Emma commented. She pushed the number four and they were silent. Emma looked to the side as did Regina. They got off on the fourth floor and walked out in the same direction. They gave each other a small smile and Emma reached her apartment first.

                “This is me,” She told her as she fidgeted with her keys.

                “Good night then,” Regina told her. Regina walked down two more doors to her apartment quickly, if she spotted Henry now she would be paralyzed.  She had missed him so much and right now she was not prepared to see him knowing he wouldn’t remember her.  She had just got her door open when Emma called down the hall.

                “Uh Hey would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow?”  Emma asked. Regina’s eyes widened and Emma just stopped herself from cringing thinking her impulsiveness had just got her into trouble again.

                “I would like that, I’ll bring the dessert,” Regina replied with a wide smile.  Emma smiled back before they both stepped into their apartments.  Emma hit herself in the head several times and groaned.

                “Stupid…stupid what were you thinking,” Emma muttered.  Henry sat at the counter in their kitchen looking at her oddly.

                “What’s up with you?” Henry asked. “And who did you invite to dinner?” Emma kicked her shoes off and walked over to him slumped over. She rest her elbows on the counter and placed her chin on her hands and sighed. She looked up at Henry.

                “We have a new hot neighbour and I saved her from a robber, or really she saved herself when I distracted him. Anyway then I put my foot in my mouth upon introductions, and now I’ve just impulsively invited her to dinner.” Henry chuckled and patted her back.

                “I didn’t know you liked girls, what about Walsh?” Henry asked. Emma made a face.

                “Oh forget him, you haven’t seen the woman down the hall,” Emma groaned.  Henry laughed.  “Besides I don’t even know if she likes girls, she had a son, which means she probably had a husband.”

                “Had?” Henry asked.

                “He died apparently, but I didn’t pry and ask how,  although she did say he was your age, and his name was Henry too after her father.”

                “Oh cool, well should I disappear for your date?” Henry asked. “I could ask a friend if he wants to have a sleepover.”  Emma’s eyes went wide.

                “No, I said dinner with us, she’ll be expecting you, if you’re not here she’ll get the wrong idea.”

                “Or you mean the right idea, and then you’ll know if she likes girls.”  Emma huffed at him and crossed her arms as she paced.  “You know I think you’re ignoring the real problem here mom.”

                “Oh, what’s that?” Emma asked.

                “You asked her to dinner here, in this apartment, you don’t cook, and I don’t think she’s expecting burgers from Island burgers and shakes,” Henry pointed out as he indicated the burgers he had delivered for their late dinner. Emma threw her head back and let out a cry before going to the couch and falling over. She placed her hands over her face.

                “You’re right, the way she dresses says she’s a lot more refined than my grilled cheese.” 

                “You can do it mom, you just have to try, and I’ll help, I’ve got the day off from school tomorrow."

                “You’re the best kid,” Emma told him hugging him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                “Oh my God, I’m going to send her screaming from this apartment and running towards her bathroom.  Emma and Henry had been trying all day to make an impressive meal for Regina, but everything she tried she burned or was a tragic mess in the kitchen. 

                “Maybe you should just be truthful and we can take her somewhere?” Henry suggested as he also made a face at what he could only describe as a mess. There was a knock on the door.

                “Oh my God, what time is it?” Emma asked her eyes going wide as she looked around frantically before finally landing on the clock next to the counter. “It’s five o’clock she’s probably already here and I’m a sweaty mess!”

                “Emma are you home?”  Regina called through the door as she knocked again.

                “You go take a shower, I’ll say that I tried to do this and explain to her that we’re going out,” Henry told her. He had already gone to get cleaned up changed after their latest attempt at dinner.

                “Good looking out kid,” Emma told him. She rubbed his head and ran for her bedroom. Henry went to the door and opened it  with a smile. Regina paused in knocking again. Somehow she wasn’t prepared she thought she would have a few seconds to finish composing herself before meeting Henry again. He was so much bigger and beautiful as ever. She was grateful all the bags she carried.

                “Hi you must be Ms. Mills,” Henry greeted holding out his hand. “I’m Henry Swan.”  Regina just kept her face from grimacing at hearing him not introduce himself as Henry Mills.

                “Yes,  but please just call me Regina,” Regina managed as she smiled back at him. She tried not to despair inside, after all she was on a mission, one way or another she would get Henry back into her life.

                “You’re a little early, mom’s still in the shower,”  Henry told her.

                “I thought I might be, but I got the impression that dinner wasn’t Emma’s strong suit, so I came with groceries.”  Henry grinned.

                “You would be correct.” He let her in all the way and took one of her bags. She helped him cleaned up the mess that was the kitchen. By the time Emma joined them Regina was showing Henry how to cook venison.  While he didn’t remember eating it, she still remembered that it had been one of his favourite recipes and it was the first fancy meal they had cooked together,  he had chosen it himself.

                “Mom, Regina brought groceries, she figured you weren’t a cook,” Henry laughed as he turned back to searcing the venison.  Emma’s cheeks went red, but Regina saw her shoulders slump a bit in perhaps relief.

                “You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that,” Emma commented. She was wearing a pretty dress with a white top and blue skirt, dark stockings, and heels. She looked absolutely gorgeous in Regina’s opinion, and she had braided her hair to the side in a style she hadn’t seen her wear before.  “So what are you cooking?”

                “Venison  with Red wine and chocolate sauce,” Henry answered brightly as Regina added butter and showed him how to base it.

                “All right now next thing you want to do is take your butter paper and lay it out,”  Regina told him as they took the venison off the fire.  Henry placed the extra butter in the container Regina had brought and lay it out flat. Regina used tongs to place the venison onto the butter paper. “Now close it around, this is going to help the venison stay nice and moist in the oven I had you already heat up.” Henry nodded and placed the venison pieces into oven pan and took it to the oven. Regina opened the door for him. “Now we set the timer for eight minutes.”  He did so and saluted her.

                “Chocolate sauce?” He asked with a grin. Regina grinned back.

                “First we need to chop up the pancetta. Shallots, and garlic.” Regina showed off her awesome knife skills as she chopped a bit but then guided Henry as Emma watched them amazed.

                ‘God I wish I had her skill in the kitchen,’ Emma thought as she watched Henry smiling and enjoying himself. Earlier he had been too serious and often frowning at the mess they made. While she was sure he enjoyed the quality time she was also sure that he had wanted it to at least come out halfway decent and to know how to do it properly. He had even tried watching videos on youtube, but just couldn’t get it. And now Regina had just walked in and he was already cutting like a pro.

                “All now that’s done, we need thyme and  bay leaf,  Emma could you grab it from that  bag and you and I Henry are going to crush this black pepper.  We need to be quite generous with the amount we put in so we can wake the sauce off up a bit. Give it a little kick.” While Henry ground the black pepper a little more she heated up some olive oil in a man.

                “Why don’t you just already used ground pepper?” Emma asked curiously.

                “It’s not as fun as crushing whole black peppers,” Regina told indicating Henry’s grin. Emma couldn’t help but smile at him.

                “What?” He asked looking up at both of them.

                “Nothing we’re just glad you’re enjoying yourself. Especially after what I put you through today,” Emma told him. Henry chuckled.

                “It’s okay mom, I still had fun, though it is nice not to be burning anything and to know the amounts.” They chuckled. 

                “Are you sure you want venison though, you’ve never had it and come to think of it neither have I,” Emma commented.

                “Don’t worry, if you don’t like it, I have a backup plan for grilled cheese sandwiches.” Henry and Emma gasped in surprise and looked at her.

                “What?” Regina asked pretending as if she didn’t know Emma loved grilled cheese, and that by now it would be one of Henry’s chosen stable foods.

                “You were right mom, she is awesome,” Henry told Emma brightly and smiled at Regina before he returned to his crushing. Regina looked away and smiled.

                ‘He likes me,’ Regina thought and it lifted her heart immensely a bit more.  She wanted to stay with them forever and just be a family and never look back to the enchanted forest or storybrooke.  But deep down she knew that, that wouldn’t happen, that if Henry ever got his memory back he would say that she had to take them back, should help them get their memory back, and for that matter recover her own memory.

                “Ready for the pan.” Henry told her and they put everything in the pan, but she handled it as the fire got a bit high.

                “Now carefully add three hundred and fifty milliters of Red wine.”  Henry nodded and Emma helped him open the bottle. He grinned as the fire burned over the wine.

                “So cool!” He exclaimed as she swirled it before they let it reduce.

                “Now three hundred and fifty mills of brown chicken stock.” He quickly grabbed it and measure it before pouring it in. She mixed and they let it reduce. “Now we carefully pour it through a sieve.  She held the sieve herself and let Henry carefully do the pouring under both of their watchful eyes, no one even said a word not wanting to distract him. Regina showed him how to smash around the sides to makes sure they got all the liquid out.

                “We add the chocolate now?” Henry asked. Regina smiled.

                “No, first we add a dash of raspberry vinegar, and then you can grate the dark chocolate into it.” Henry grinned and let Regina put a dash in not trusting himself to ruin the sauce at the last moment before he eagerly grated in the chocolate and whisked it. She gave him a taste.

                “Oh that’s delicious,” He told her. She smiled at him. She made a quick green asparagus, grape tomatoes, and parmesean side under their watchful eye. It took twelve minutes, but while it was cooking she showed Henry how to cut and plate the venison.

                “You don’t want to cut it too thin, and look you’ve got a beautiful red color inside, although I made sure yours was a little more well done.” He smiled at her. She demonstrated drizzling the chocolate sauce over his so it was perfect, but she let him do hers and Emma’s before their side was done and he plated it neatly himself without her help.

                “Good?” He asked looking back at her smiling.

                 “Perfect,” She answered. He smiled. Emma quickly set the table as her and Henry brought over their plates.

                “Oh what should we drink?” Henry asked.

                “Well for you I thought some of my homemade apple cider would do the trick, and for the adults a bottle Douro Red wine?” Regina asked as she turned from her basket filled with her apple pie and a glass decanter full of her apple cider, and the bottle of wine.

                “Perfect,” Emma told her grabbing three wine glasses. “No reason we can’t all drink from the fancy wine glasses tonight.” Henry grinned. Regina poured him some into his glass before Emma opened the bottle of red wine  and poured some into their glasses.

                “Wow this bottle is really from nineteen fifty, did you seriously waste a good bottle of wine on us?” Emma asked eyes wide.

                “No, of course not, I don’t waste wine Ms. Swan,” Regina told her seriously.

                “Emma, please, we’re having dinner, I think we can be on a first name basis,” Emma smiled at her.  Regina smiled back as they sat.

                “Enjoy your meal,” Regina told them, but they saw Henry had already dug in. They laughed.

                “Oh sorry, you guys were making eyes and dinner was cold.” Emma’s eyes went wide as she glared at Henry.

                “Oh no eat up dear,” Regina told her. She left off the part where she was sure he hadn’t had a  home cooked meal this good since before Pan cast his stupid curse. Henry continued eating and Regina tried her food as well it was delicious, but she knew it would be.  Emma sighed and sat  back.

                “Oh my God, you are a hero in the kitchen,” Emma told her. “Where did you learn to cook so well?”

                “Oh just lots of practice,” Regina answered. “Sometimes you have a lot of time on your hands so you learn and perfect.”

                “That’s so amazing I thought for sure you were a professional chef, did your son like your cooking as much as I do?” Henry asked.  Regina looked sad for a moment but quickly hid it as she refrained from telling him, he was her son.

                “Henry,” Emma whispered. Henry seemed to realize his mistake.

                “Oh I’m sor….” He started.

                “No, it’s okay, and yes he did love my cooking as much as you do. This was actually one of his favourite recipes. I use to be a mayor and worked a lot, so to spend time together we would often make dinner together. He picked this recipe out. He was always eager to try new things.” Emma and Henry smiled at her.

                “That sounds nice,” Henry told her. “And just so you know I’m enjoying this enough for two people, maybe even three.” Regina chuckled as they all ate and Henry talked a lot about school. When he would remember that he was talking too much, he would defer to Emma and get her talking about work. She was still a bail bondsperson, but Regina knew that already. 

                “And you why are you in New York?” Emma asked.

                “I don’t know really,” Regina answered. “I just sort of ended up here if you know what I mean?”

                “I do actually,” Emma nodded. “We sort of just ended up here too, we were in Boston before this, I guess it was just time for a change.” Regina nodded. “You said you were a Mayor?”

                “Yeah in a small town in Maine, but then I lost my son, and well I was finding that public office wasn’t for me at the moment.” Emma nodded.

                “What do you do now?” Emma asked.

                “I run a bakery in Manhattan, have you heard of it Poison Apple bakery?” Emma and Henry shook their head.

                “No, but we’ll be sure to stop in now,” Henry told her.

                “Poison Apple that’s interesting,” Emma commented her eyes squinting a little as if she were trying to think of something.

                “I was in love with the fairy tale of Snow White, something about the Evil Queen that always drew my eye,” Regina answered. “And speaking of baked goods, I promised to bring along dessert, and I did not fail you.”  Regina stood up taking away their dinner plates. Emma finished her wine, it was the best wine she ever had and she couldn’t believe she had ever purchased screw top wine.

                ‘Note to self don’t serve Regina our cheap wine,’ Emma thought.

                “I made apple pie, you can’t get this anywhere else in the city right now after yesterday’s sale.” She produced the pie from the basket and the smell hit Emma and Henry’s noses instantaneously and they stared at the pie wide eyed as she brought it over and set it down in the middle of table.

                “Oh…My….God,” Emma breathed before taking a deep breath along with Henry. Regina watched them closely wondering why they were both breathing it in so hard.

                “Uh…” Regina started but she didn’t know what to say. Neither of them were paying attention to her though as they rushed into the kitchen and came back with two small plates, two forks, and a knife and serving triangle.

                “I can’t do it, you do it,” Emma told Regina handing her the knife and serving triangle. 

                “Um…okay.” Regina cut two slices of pie and served them both. She watched them both staring at the slice for a long while before they both broke off a piece and took a bite. Emma threw herself onto the table crying and Henry fell out of his seat.

                “Oh my God, are you two okay?” Regina asked alarmed.

                “Where have you been all my life?” Henry asked her dramatically as he hugged with tears streaming down his cheeks. Emma also enveloped Regina into a hug.

                “Oh my god we’re so sorry to be hugging you like this already, but we just can’t let you go now, we have been searching for months and months for this very apple pie.”

                “You will never know how many pies we went through and not once did they ever compare,” Henry cried. Regina couldn’t help but smile as her own tears fell a bit. They had remembered her pie; her son still craved her apple pie.

                “Henry, Henry you finally won’t be a nightmare when you’re sick, because we finally found the pie,” Emma cried from behind her. Neither of them showed any sign of letting her go soon, so she just relished in the feel of not only Henry’s arms around her, but that of Emma’s.  This was her family.  All too soon it was over and they were eating their pie again and every bite was met with an involuntary noise of satisfaction. Regina got her own plate and fork amid apologies from them for getting overly excited for her pie even though it was more than well deserved. Regina also enjoyed her own pie, but clearly not as much as Emma and Henry. She almost had to chuckle to herself as she listened to Emma praising her and minus the babe it was just like in her fake vision when she had taken that stupid potion from Gold. Regina also realized that for the first time even though Gold had created it all to manipulate her, she felt like it could indeed come true out here in New York.  After dessert and playing a board game, Henry kindly excused himself to bed.

                “Mom, could you uh tuck me in?” Henry asked. Regina almost moved to do so but then stopped herself just in time before anyone noticed.

                “Uh sure kid…I can tuck you in,” Emma said her tone uncertain and her mouth hung slightly ajar as she didn’t know what to say to Regina for a moment before finally she got it out. “I’ll be right back.” Regina nodded her head in understanding.

                “Good night Regina, thank you for dinner and especially dessert,” He told her. He gave her a big hug goodnight to her surprise and she hugged him back.

                “You’re very welcome.” She watched them go to Henry’s bedroom and she had to wipe away a few tears quickly before her make up smudged. One day she would tuck Henry in again, she had to believe that with all her heart. Inside Henry’s bedroom Emma looked at Henry questioningly.

                “You haven’t asked me to tuck you in, in months what’s up?” Emma asked. “You don’t really like her do you?”

                “Are you insane?” Henry asked her keeping his voice low. “I love that woman and her pie. I wanted you in here to tell you not to mess this up for me.   Through her I shall be King!”

                “King?” Emma asked. “King of what?”

                “King of the bake sale, the school is hosting a bake sale competition, now I didn’t enter us before, and I was getting a lot of crap for not supporting the school, but now, now we’re in business. So you get out there and you date her.”

                “Henry we don’t even know if she likes me like that,” Emma reminded him.

                “Well you’re not going to find out with me around now are you?” Henry asked her pushing her back towards the door. “Remember don’t mess this up for me, think of how happy I’ll be when I’m sick, think of how happy I’ll be as King, and think of all things she will cook us from now on, I’m tired of island burgers and shakes.” He pushed her out of the room and shut the door leaving Emma bewildered. She gulped and shifted nervously as she walked into the living room, but no longer saw Regina anymore. Finally she spotted her out on the balcony looking over the city. Emma grabbed her glass of wine and took a drink and let out a breath. She would be stupid to let this woman go, and no one had ever made her feel quite so nervous before.

                “Beautiful night isn’t it,” Emma said.  Regina nodded.

                “Very, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this view,” Regina commented.

                “You know where the view is even better than my crap balcony is the roof top. Shall we go?” Regina nodded. Emma let Henry know they were up on the roof and they went upstairs and Regina saw it was lovely and had lights strung across, and there were places to sit.

                “It’s breath taking,” Regina told Emma. Emma nodded.

                “One of the reasons why I love this place,” Emma told her. “Soooo do you have a husband, you didn’t mention him, but I assumed since you had a child….” Emma trailed off her cheeks going red.

                “Do you have a husband?” Regina asked her.

                “Um…no…I just never found the right guy I guess,” Emma answered. Regina was looking away so she pinched herself.

                ‘Great now she thinks I’m into just guys!’ Emma yelled at herself in her head. ‘Stupid, stupid didn’t Henry just tell you not to fuck this up, and what are you doing?’

                “I’ve been married once, but he uh died tragically,” Regina replied looking back at Emma. “He wasn’t Henry’s father though, I adopted him later on in Boston, it was a stroke of luck as his adoption had fallen through and I was blessed with a beautiful little boy.” Emma smiled, but inside she was crying.

                ‘Great she’s so straight.’ Emma thought.

                “But uh…I never found the right one either, men just don’t really do it for me, they never have,” Regina told her.

                ‘Oh shit gay signal, was that a gay signal, fuck pay attention Emma, read the signs!” Emma yelled at herself as she leaned back against the railing looking at Regina trying to play it cool.

                “Oh really?” Emma asked. “Like never, not even your husband?” Regina made a face.

                “My mother picked him, I wasn’t really allowed to make my own decisions then.”

                 “Well I can finally say for the first time I’m glad, I’m an orphan. I couldn’t imagine my mother picking out my spouse for me.”

                “It was a different world,” Regina replied. “I would have preferred to run away with the stable girl.” Emma’s eyebrows shot up for a moment.

                ‘Lesbian, she likes girls, Emma go for it!”  Emma impulsively moved forward and kissed Regina. Regina’s first thought was that she should pull back, but she nearly gave a cry of surprise when instead of stepping back she stepped into Emma. Her heart just melt in that moment and something changed within her and that flutter in her heart finally made her pull back. She was breathing hard as she stared at Emma almost hating herself for kissing her when she didn’t remember her.

                “I’m sor…” Emma started, but Regina was already hurrying through the roof door and down into her apartment. She didn’t make a sound until she had shut and locked her bedroom door and slid to the floor as hot tears ran down her cheeks. She didn’t even know why she was crying exactly she wasn’t upset with Emma for having kissed her, she was overjoyed by it in fact. It was until she was able to control the sobbing she knew that it was because she had felt so much in that entire moment, her heart just wasn’t even used to it. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt anything so fully in a way that cast that dark void out of her heart.

                “Maybe I’ve wrong all this time,” Regina muttered. “Maybe this wasn’t a trick, maybe we are meant to be?” Regina stood up and paced as she frowned. She wasn’t going to ever know for sure until they both returned to storybrooke, no matter what transpired between them here Regina would never know if what she saw in her vision was true or if Gold had been fucking with her. Until now she had refused to give him the satisfaction of asking, but now she would face him and find out if Emma and her were really fated. But she had to get Emma back and she’d never come back with her if she didn’t trust her, and maybe even love her. It would be easy to stay here she knew, but that would make her lose not only Emma, but Henry if they ever regained their memories. She knew that, she knew that before she went to their home and she knew that more than ever. If they were fated storybrooke wouldn’t change that.

                Down the hall Emma was standing in the doorway looking at Regina’s door longingly. She was so stupid, how could she have been so stupid. Why had she been so impulsive as to kiss her like that without any invitation, they had just met for Christ’s sake, this wasn’t the Regina from her dreams, the imaginary woman she wrote too because it made her feel better inside, a woman she had been curiously absent of dreams for the last year to her disappointment until last night, which she could only chalk up to being spurred on by a physical representation of the Regina in her dreams. Oddly enough she was from Maine, where she had mailed all of her letters, but she had looked it up, storybrooke, Maine did not exist, so there was no way she got her letters and no way she had come just to New York, because of her letters and not said a word after all this time. It was too much of a jumbled mess.

                “Mom?” Henry called. She went inside and shut the door. He looked tired, but he looked at her expectantly.

                “I blew it,” Emma told him sadly. He looked down as he frowned.

                “How?” Henry asked. “I was perfect, no way she wasn’t in love with me after that goodnight hug.”

                “I know kid, but I was super nervous and you know I get impulsive sometimes, and I kissed her before she really expressed interest in me.” Henry slapped his hand to his face and pulled it down.

                “Honestly mom, this was whatever when you were scaring off guys, but this is the hot girl down the hallway. In all the movies this is the absolute perfect romance!”

                “I know,” Emma cried back. “I don’t know why I’m such a dork.” She kicked off her heels as she pouted. Henry huffed.

                “Tomorrow I’m going to pretend to be sick, and you are going to work all day, you’re going to call and ask her to pick me up and take me home, but I’ll forget my key. So that means you have to come to her place to pick me up so she can’t leave before your arrival.”

                “Good plan, but what do I say to her?” Emma asked.

                “Hello, and when I’m through with her she’ll be doing the talking,” Henry told her.  Emma nodded.

                “All right kid you take the lead here, God knows I can’t.” Henry nodded and pulled her to bed as she turned out the lights on the way.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_New York, New York, Next Day_

                “Poison Apple Bakery, Regina speaking how may I help you?” Regina asked answering her work phone the next day.

                “Hi Regina, it’s me Emma,” Emma said on the other line, her tone was uncertain.

                “Oh hi Emma,” Regina replied walking away from the counter and into the back to her office. “You want me to put aside an apple pie for you?” On the other end Emma quietly face palmed and blushed.

                “Um…actually I needed a favour, I’m in the middle of chasing down my perp, and Henry’s school just called he got sick and I was wondering if you could take him home for me, and make sure he’s settled you know. He has a key to the apartment, but I just can’t get away. I’m going to try and get home as soon as I can.” Regina was practically already kicking off her sneakers and changing as soon as she realized she would get alone time with Henry.

                “Oh sure of course I could do that for you, it’s no trouble at all.  I’ll even still bring you guys a pie; I know how much you enjoyed that.”  She could hear the way Emma couldn’t help but smile.  Regina had decided last night that actively pursuing Emma was in her best interest and something she really, really wanted more than she thought possible.

                “Great thank you so much, and Henry will be so happy, he loves pie when he’s sick.” They hung up after a moment and Regina let her staff know she was leaving for the day. She changed clothes took a pie she had already prepared, but hadn’t baked yet.  There were still quite a few left for people to take home or larger apple pies for people enjoy slices of.  Her employee put a sign on that let them know how many whole pies were left to be sold.

                “Oh Ms. Mills, did you think about if I could take what’s left to the homeless shelter?” a male employee asked.

                “Yes, sure go ahead, we’d have to throw it out anyway,” Regina told him. He smiled at her.  “Just log everything that’s left please thoroughly so I keep all the records straight.” He nodded. She left and took a train to Henry’s school after looking up the address. She noted that she had done well making sure Henry would be in a good school as she walked the halls though she got lost but eventually ran into a teacher who directed her to the office.

                “Henry what happened!” Regina exclaimed almost as soon as she was inside and saw his black eye and bloody nose.

                “Ms. Swan in my office if you would please,” a woman demanded. Henry grimaced and neither him nor Regina had a chance to tell her, she wasn’t Emma, but she was already going back into her office. “Henry you too!” They both walked in and Henry just decided to keep his mouth shut. Regina saw other a man and woman dressed in suits.

                “Is this the mother, no wonder he’s a little bully if his mother can’t be bothered to show up on time,” the man commented as he stood stiffly with his hand on his son, a fat little boy with bruised knuckles, but otherwise no worse for wear.

                “Excuse you?” Regina asked offended. She knew now more than ever she wasn’t about to let slip in front of these people she wasn’t Emma, and from Henry’s glare, he wasn’t about say it either.

                “We’ve been trying to contact you for forty minutes.”

                “Yes well, my cell phone died,” Regina lied.  “What’s all this about my son being a bully?”

                “Your son, was in the nurse’s office waiting for you when he decided to beat on our Billy,” The woman told her.

                “He decided to beat on your Billy or your bully decided to beat on my son?” Regina asked them.

                “Mrs. Reed pleased, Henry will be punished.”

                “Like hell, look at his face and his nose, you’re telling me he’s the bully when clearly he’s the one injured.”

                “Billy’s a tough kid, he got a few lucky hits in, doesn’t mean it’s right for your son to beat on a kid two grades lower than him,” Mrs. Reed cried.

                “Two grades lower?” Regina asked. “This kid has got three inches on Henry and at least weighs two stone if not five more.”  Mr. and Mrs. Reed looked offended. “And I hope that the real reason we’re even standing here is because Billy wants to issue an apology before I press charges for assault. Look at his bruised knuckles clearly he was the one doing the assaulting.”

                “Hey now your kid provoked Billy,” Mr. Reed told him.

                “Really my kid, my kid with the spotless record, who doesn’t make any trouble, my kid who comes to school every day on time and ready to work?” Regina asked him. “Tell me how that’s going to look in court when you accuse him of suddenly deciding to take on a boy half his size two grades lower than him and for what?” Regina turned to the school headmistress. “I assume this boy will be handled accordingly, or I’ll sue the school for allowing my boy to be harmed while in your care.”

                “Of course Ms. Swan,” she told her speechless.  Regina took a picture of the kid’s knuckles and Henry’s face to show them she was serious.

                “Wonderful,” Regina told her. “Come on Henry, let’s go home.” He turned and left out and Regina shut the door firmly behind them. She went to the secretary who was smirking super hard as she checked Regina’s idea and let her sign him out before they were gone.

                “Are you all right?” Regina asked him concerned once they were outside. Henry was grinning at her.

                “Thank you, I almost believed you were my mom in there, your Henry was really lucky to have you in his life.” Regina’s pain flashed in her eyes, but she quickly hid it.

                “You’re lucky too,” Regina simply replied. “Come on let’s get you home and cleaned up and this pie in the oven.”

                “Oh definitely,” Henry agreed. They walked home and Henry pretended to have forgotten his key that morning so she took him into her apartment. She mixed some chamomile oil, witch hazel and water. She used a little pad to apply it to his eye.

                “Oh that already feels so much better,” Henry sighed happily.

                “Yeah you can keep it, and apply it three times a day at least and it will heal faster,” Regina told him. He nodded. “So you wanna talk about what happened, you don’t seem like the kind of kid to start punching a ten year old out.”

                “Billy is the school bully, he’s new and for whatever reason he’s got it out for me.  I’m not really sick; I just didn’t want to have gym with Billy.” Regina frowned. “I tried to defend myself, but it didn’t work I’m too weak.”  He sighed and slumped back still holding the pad to his eye.

                “No, I don’t believe that, you just have to learn how. You thought you couldn’t cook yesterday and now you know it’s possible,” Regina reminded him.

                “How?” Henry asked. “Most days I don’t mind having just a mom, but sometimes, I wish I had a dad to teach me how to fight.”

                “Far be it from me to say dads can’t be awesome, my dad was certainly better than my mother, but if I’m honest some of what I learned about protecting myself I learned from my mother. You don’t need a dad, you just need a parent. And it just so happens I happen to be a parent.” Henry grinned. “If you’re up for it.” Henry nodded eagerly. Regina had to look up a place, but she took Henry to a boxing gym.

                “Boxing?” Henry asked skeptical. Regina nodded. She got him some barrowed gloves and she got some barrowed gloves for herself. They found a corner to work in and she showed him how to properly wrap her hands. The premise hadn’t changed much in either of the realms. Daniel had taught her to box though they didn’t have the luxury of padded gloves back then. She taught Henry how to guard his face and body mostly.  She taught him how to punch, but cautioned that there was more to it than proper forming of a fist.

                “Can’t you teach me how to do that?” He said pointing to a girl in the ring. Regina was careful to take him to a gym full of girls.

                “Maybe later,  if Emma says it’s okay, I know she won’t object to defensive tactics, but fighting is another thing entirely, and winning well even more different.”  Henry nodded.

                “I’m gonna ask her tonight.” His stomach growled.

                “Pizza?” Regina asked him. He grinned and nodded as they returned their things and thanked the gym owner. Regina put an arm around him easily as they walked and he smiled at her before he took her to the best pizza place nearby and they took two boxes home. Henry was excited when he found her guitar hero.  Regina frowned though behind him, her apartment was quite kid friendly to Henry frighteningly so a little bit. 

                ‘I gotta get back that missing year,” Regina murmured. They rocked out to guitar hero, though Henry had to teach her how to play and ate pizza.

“Hey Regina?” Henry called as they were playing Tekken and they were taking turns to see who was the better fighter against the computer, so far they were evenly scored in losses.

“Hmm?” Regina asked concentrating. She got K.O. “Damn it, I had him that time.” Regina covered her mouth and looked at Henry.  “Don’t repeat that, I’ll never be trusted to baby sit again.” Henry laughed.

“Mom’s said worse,” Henry laughed. Regina laughed a little too. Regina handed him the controller back but he didn’t start another round.

“What?” Regina asked grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Nothing you’re just so cool,” Henry told her. She smiled before eating a slice of pizza. “Regina?”

“Yes?” Regina asked

“You like my mom right?” Henry asked. Regina’s brows knitted together as she watched Henry a blanket look in her eyes.

“Yeah sure she’s nice,” Regina told him. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that she’s shy you know, so even though it’s obvious to me you like me, it’s not obvious to her that you, you know like her like her.” Regina chuckled when realization came into her eyes.

‘Oooh I see he wants to know if I really like Emma. I should just be straight forward with him, it will make things better later for us.’ Regina thought.

“Oh that makes a lot of sense her gaydar is off,” Regina commented.

“Gaydar?” Henry asked.  “Like gay radar?” Regina nodded and he laughed and repeated the word clearly loving it for a moment, but then he looked concerned. “Oh wait like off in that you don’t like her like her?”

“Friends don’t show up as prepared as me for dinner when you’ve just met, Henry,” Regina pointed out. “No it’s off in the sense that she doesn’t pick up hints well.” Henry chuckled. “Thanks for the intelligence, definitely going to help Operation Viper.”  Henry gasped and sat up as he looked at her.

“You give code names to missions too?” Henry asked excited Regina smiled at him.

“Sometimes, someone a long time ago, that it adds an element of fun.” He grinned. The timer dinged to signal that the pie was now cool. His grin got even wider before he practically scarfed down more than half the apple pie before he forced himself to stop saying it wouldn’t be right not to save any for Emma.  And he did his homework with her help. Regina revelled in it all, but constantly reminded herself, she was not yet his mother again, but one day soon.

                “Hmm…it’s late and your mom’s not back yet or picking up, you can sleep in my guestroom, you need your rest,” Regina told him.  He nodded.  She found him a large shirt, she apparently slept in and he took a shower.  She washed his underwear and had it back to him by the time he was out of the tub, having taken a long bath on purpose.  She made sure the guest bed was made up for him. She was pulling the covers back when he came in and dumped his stuff on the floor.  She frowned and he paused and turned back around. He neatly folded everything up and looked at her again. She gave him a smile that time.

                “You catch on quick.”  Henry chuckled. “There’s new toothbrush there for you and you can use the toothpaste in my bathroom.  Henry nodded and took it off the bed before leaving out. He went into her bed room for her toothpaste and then back to the guest bathroom leaving her free to change for bed. When she came out he had pulled out an album.

                “Is this your son?” He asked. Regina looked alarmed but when she reached the book she gave an inward sigh when she saw that by all appearances it could have been Henry, but his eyes were green like Emma’s and instead of brown hair it was jet black and curly.

                “Yep, that’s my Henry,” Regina told him going with it.

                “He’s handsome, I bet her would have been cool to hang out with,” Henry told her smiling at her. She smiled back at him out of habit, but she wanted so badly to yell that he was her son, he was her Henry, he was the thing she loved the most. 

                “Come on you can look at those another time, you should be resting,” Regina told him. He nodded and shut the album.

                “Could you tell me a story, I always have a hard time falling asleep the first night somewhere,” Henry told her on purpose. The more Regina liked him the more he heightened Emma’s chances. Just because Regina was interested didn’t mean Emma would mess things up.

                “Yes, and I’ll make you some chamomile tea, that always helps me sleep in a new bed.” He nodded and once he had tea, she told him the story of a lost Prince, whose Queen mother missed him terribly. Henry was yawning by the time he finished his tea and settled down into bed.

                “The Prince will he ever be reunited with his mother again?” Henry asked her yawning, but his eyes were already fluttering shut as she pulled the covers up over him.

                “You know I’m starting to think so, but that still remains to be seen,” Regina whispered. She stroked over his head as he began to breathe deeply.  She kissed her hand and placed it on his forehead, so not to disturb him as soon as he felt the difference. She turned off the bedside lamp after watching him for a few more minutes. She was finished cleaning up and preparing dinner for Emma, when there was a knock at the door. Regina popped a bottle of wine she finished opening a bottle of wine. She stopped to look at herself in the hall mirror.  She hadn’t taken off her make up and it still looked good and she had chosen a pajama top that was a little too short, and a pair of shorts that fit her nicely, but appropriately when Henry was, but inappropriate if you were a lesbian and Emma was by his account. She tossed her silk rob on the couch and answered the door.

                “Ms. Swan,” Regina said seductively. “Just in time for wine.” Emma who had been standing nervously at the door gulped and Regina stood there long enough for her to take her all in.  Emma cleared her throat.

                “Thanks suddenly I’m feeling like that’s just what I need,” Emma commented accepting the glass. Regina stepped back and let her in. Regina shut the door quietly.

                “Henry asleep?” Emma asked looking around.

                “Yes, in the guestroom down the hall,” Regina answered. “We left you a couple of slices of pepperoni pizza.

                “Wine and pizza fancy,” Emma commented as she scratched the side of her.

                “Can I take your jacket?” Emma nodded and set the glass down, and took off her jacket and her shoes feeling rude when she was obviously staying for a bit.

                “Um…I got some weird messages from Henry’s headmistress, I was worried, but then it seemed solved by like the tenth message.” Regina frowned.

                “Oh right, I nearly forgot, sit down and I’ll feel you in,” Regina told her. Emma took her pizza and wine to couch and Regina brought the bottle and her own glass. She sat on her knees and pulled her shirt down a little more, but it didn’t do anything but make Emma look at her boobs which was what she was going for. Emma quickly looked away and immediately drank some more wine and ate her pizza.

                “Man this is a great wine pairing, what is this?”

                “Sangiovese grapes, the heart of Italy they call them. This wine pairs beautifully with pepperoni pizza, from the year 1867.” Emma looked at her wine eyed and looked at the bottle.

                “That must be expensive,” Regina shrugged and drank from her glass holding Emma’s gaze. Regina rested her arm on the couch and played with her own ear.  Emma was squirming on the couch next to her.

                “About the school, when I went to get Henry apparently some kid had walked in and started punching him.” Emma suddenly looked furious as the last message made a little more sense. “Henry’s fine he has a bloody nose and a black eye.  I gave him some chamomile oil, witch hazel, and water to put on it three times a day, it’s already looking a little better. Anyway the headmistress didn’t know I wasn’t you and she was a real bitch because I guess she couldn’t reach you. But that let me know all I needed about Henry’s usual school behaviour. So when the parents from the boy had used their time without you present to push for Henry’s punishment I hit back twice as hard and said I’d press charges. They tried to say the boy was younger than Henry, but he was three inches taller and at least five stone heavier. No way Henry is stupid enough to start hitting on him in the sick room. So I hope the message you got said that boy had been suspended if not file a complaint, I got pictures of the boy and his knuckles they were all bruised from hitting Henry.”

                “That little fucker, he probably tried it because he knows Henry’s too nice to hit back, but no longer,” Emma told her very upset.  “And thank you, normally I might be upset you pretended to be me, but obviously you got pulled in and if you had admitted who you were poor Henry would have been effected negatively.”

                “Trust me it was my pleasure to watch them go slack jawed.” Emma couldn’t help but smile at that and Regina smiled back. “I hope you don’t mind, but I taught him so defensive moves at the boxing ring to protect himself from now on, at the very least he doesn’t have to come home bruised.  I didn’t know how she would feel about some more offensive moves so we refrained though it didn’t stop him from complaining.” Emma chuckled.

                “No, I don’t mind, actually maybe all three of us can go. I’ve got a mean jab, but boxing would be fun and a learning experience.” Regina nodded with a smile as Emma went back to eating her pizza feeling better knowing that Regina had completely handled the situation.

                 “Is there any pie left?” Emma asked. “I have a hard time believing he left me any.” Regina chuckled.

                “Oh you should be proud of his self-restraint really; I barely had a slice myself.” Emma laughed finally relaxing even more until Regina stood up and turned as she scooted pass Emma so she’d have a good view of her ass.

                ‘Oh my God why is she so hot,’ Emma thought following her to the kitchen. It took all her power to look away before Regina caught her. She stared hard into the table trying to calm her nerves and stop herself from shaking. Regina came back with pie for them both and Emma chatted about her day as it made her nerves go away until she watched Regina drop some apple feeling on her breast. Regina scooped it up with her finger and brought it to her lips.

                “Oh no there’s some on my shirt too,” Regina murmured. She put her plate down and pulled her shirt up and over head.

                “Ah…”  Emma let out in a squeak really as her breathing picked up.  Her heart seemed to be pounding in her ears and she would swear on whatever was asked of her that time seemed to have slowed down. Her fingers tingled as they begged her to touch Regina’s skin and find out if it was as soft as she thought, as it felt in her dream. Emma focused in on Regina’s lacy purple bra and swallowed again and her hand began to rub against the side of her own thigh to keep her from touching. Regina smirked when she took off her shirt, she hadn’t planned on this, but she wasn’t complaining. She could see it written all over Emma’s face. Regina gently place a hand under Emma’s chin and closed her mouth until she also lifted her head so Emma’s eyes met hers. Emma’s skin flushed a deep red.

                “I’m so sorry,” Emma got out before she ran out and back to her apartment leaving Regina to stare at the spot.

                 “Should have known it wouldn’t be as easy as Henry implied,” Regina grumbled. She let Emma go, not wanting to push her away. She cleaned up again, and before she went to bed there was a knock on the door again.

                “Right Henry,” Regina murmured.  She opened the door to let Emma back in, but she had only provided clothes for Henry and a note that she was just letting him sleep, but she’d walk him to school in the morning. Regina glanced down the hall and Emma’s door was closed. She picked up the items and took it to her guest room for Henry to use in the morning. Regina locked up and went to her bedroom. She couldn’t stop thinking about Emma though as she fell asleep in her bed. Regina sank into the dream world and found herself walking in a familiar garden, she saw the flowers were blooming on the trees again, they hadn’t been for some months she remembered until they had come back from Neverland, but there had still been this overwhelming greyness that had flooded the place and the dust that settled in the house. She walked into her yard and found her apple tree to be the brightest spot and the fruit no longer looked poisonous.

                “It’s alive,” Emma said in her dream as she was reaching up to touch one.

                “I told you the Honey crisp tree is very hearty,” Regina gold her turning around.  Emma was wearing her pajamas too, long plaid pants and star wars t-shirt she was sure was Henry’s. It was cute.

                “You haven’t been home in a while,” Emma said. “You left me.” Regina’s brows knit together and she frowned.

                “You pushed me away,” Regina replied. “When I was here, you weren’t here anymore.” Emma walked forward and kissed her hard and ran her hands through Regina’s long hair. It was always long here she remembered. She kissed Emma back just as hard. Neither of them noticed the color returning to the world around them. When they broke apart for air, Regina rested her head against Emma’s.

                “Why can’t I just do this in real life?” Emma asked her. “Why is this so hard, it’s always so easy here?”

                “We’ve been together for so long here, it’ll always be easy here,” Regina told her. “We’re just starting to figure it out.”

                “I’m sorry I pushed you away, I should have never stopped writing,” Emma told her. 

                “I’m sorry I could never write back,” Regina whispered. “But you don’t have to write just love me it’s all I want.”

                “I do love you,” Emma told her.

                “No, not yet, but someday soon I hope you will,” Regina told her holding the side of her face as her eyes teared up. Emma teared up as well. Regina started to fade, and Emma frowned and tried to keep her close but she just disappeared. Emma sat down with a thud and revelled for a moment in the warm sun before she too began to wake up.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

                When she woke up Henry was calling her and asking if she was ready to walk him to school. “In a bit kid,” Emma called.  She got up brushed her teeth, and dressed for the day. She was surprised to see Regina had made breakfast with Henry. She’d been avoiding Regina the last week and it helped that she had to go out of town for two days, and she had watched Henry for her. While Regina and Henry seemed to be really close, she was failing to get close to Regina anywhere except in her dreams.

                “Regina’s going to walk with us until the subway, also don’t wanna blow my cover with Billy so soon, his parents are still weary, yesterday they wanted assurance now that Billy was back she wouldn’t be going after him further,” He grinned. “Oh, oh are you coming boxing with us this week?” He looked at her hopeful as he hugged her.

                “Uh yeah kid, we’re all going to go as soon as Regina has time,” Emma told him.

                “I have time this afternoon,” Regina told her brightly, but she didn’t really meet her eyes for which Emma was extremely grateful. She was sure her face would get redder than a tomato. They ate breakfast together and soon they were all walking down the sidewalk.

                ‘God this feels so natural, I have to win her,’ Emma thought as she looked over Regina and saw her quickly divert her gaze from her to the pavement, other people, or passing cars.  

                “So did you guys stay up talking last night?” Henry asked.

                “No, I didn’t see Emma until this morning,” Regina commented.  Regina cleared her throat as they walked.

                “So mom has the day off tomorrow,” Henry commented glaring at Emma.

                “Oh that’s nice, what are you going to do with your day off?” Regina asked. Emma looked hgbdown silent.  She had no idea. Henry elbowed her and motioned for her to talk, but he had zero idea what had happened to them the last time they were alone, and she was still so embarrassed.

                “Oh mom that’s a good idea you should give Regina a ride to work,” Henry said as if Regina hadn’t heard Emma ask a question.  “Regina says she accepts.” He hugged Regina and then Emma before running off ahead of them. They could see his school from their spot.

                “Remember keep your head up unless someone tries to hit you then put your head down a little and used your arms!” Regina yelled after him.  He gave her a thumbs up to say he had heard before he was gone.

                “Uh..so I’ll guess I’ll drive you into Manhattan?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged as they turned and walked back towards their apartments and Emma’s yellow bug.  

                “Easier to take the subway I think,” Regina told her. “You can walk me there if you want.” Emma nodded mutely and shoved her hands into her pockets and turned knowing a quicker way to the subway from Henry’s school.

                “I…I never said sorry for kissing you like that on the roof top. It was so sudden and that’s done nothing but made things awkward, and thanks again for taking care of Henry.  I know you just met us.”

                “Thank you for trusting me with him,” Regina replied.

                “Yeah, it’s weird, I wouldn’t with anyone else, but somehow I know you’d protect him as hard as me, you certainly prove that and I don’t do anything but make you uncomfortable.”

                “That’s not true,” Regina replied. 

                “You aren’t?” Emma asked. “Most people would have run screaming from the person who kissed them without consent.” Regina nodded.

                “I will admit that is true, but you apologized and frankly you ran out of my apartment so fast the other night I believe you when you say you’re so sorry. I’ve never had a girl run so fast from me when I had my shirt off, took a lot of restraint from you.”  Emma got so red in the face, Regina was sure she’d die.

                “I’m sorry, you’re beautiful, but I was wrong for staring at you like that.” Regina sighed. Emma always had trouble expression emotion.

                “You’re struggling to say what you mean, so let me say it for you,” Regina told her and she stopped and turned so her and Emma were standing toe to toe. Emma looked into her eyes full of fear. “I would like to go out with you tonight, and if you can find a way for Henry to entertain himself and put himself to bed.” Regina stepped even closer to Emma so she could whisper in her ear. “I’ll let you lick pie filling off wherever you want on my body.” Emma shivered.

                “You’re definitely gay,” Emma got out. Regina chuckled.

                “Very gay Emma, very,” Regina told her. She planted a kiss on her cheek, and walking away to the nearby subway entrance with a wave goodbye. Emma was left rooted to the spot for a solid five minutes as she couldn’t think straight. Her phone ringing startled her back into reality, she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Walsh. She made a face and clicked ignore before running off, she needed to plan the perfect date and catch today’s bail jumper. She hurried home and got her items and went search of her bail jumper. Thankfully she had only a few jumpers hiding in Queens, and they were fairly easy to track down and catch.  And one guy in Manhattan he had been fun.

 

 

 

 

 

                 “Wait, wait, I have tickets to Broadway tonight, you can have them if you let me go.” Emma just pushed him into her car and drove him to the police station. But he still missed when she took his tickets. It was too late by the time he noticed as she was signing everything.

                “Dicks will try to yell anything to give them leverage in court,” the officer told her. Emma nodded her agreement. Now she had to secure Henry for the night.  He said he couldn’t go to a friend’s but he would be happy with pizza, pie, and he could go to bed no problem. Since she was still in Manhattan she went and watched Regina working hard for a moment before she went in. Regina smiled when she saw her.

                “Let me guess, apple pie,” Regina told her. Emma grinned.

                “Normally, but I think Henry ought to try a different flavour tonight, how about blueberry?” Regina chuckled and nodded

                “How about a half and half I think if he sent you here for pie, he didn’t intend for you to surprise him.” Emma chuckled.

                “You’re probably right,” Emma told him. “Oh you have sandwiches too?” Regina nodded.

                 “We also make our own bread and bagels, and people don’t always want sweet goods.” She motioned to people drinking coffee, tea, or hot chocolate some with bagels with various toppings, and others with sandwiches and others with cake or pie. 

                “I’ll grab a sandwich I think, I still have a lot to do before our date tonight and I missed lunch chasing this idiot in Manhattan.” Regina’s eyes lit up.

                “Oh where are we going?” Regina asked as she boxed two halves of pies and put it to the side before going over to the sandwich counter, Emma followed her.

                “I happened to score two last minute tickets to a Broadway musical,” Emma told her proudly producing the tickets. Regina nodded her head and pressed her lips together as she made Emma a grilled cheese. Emma didn’t object at all.

                “What musical?” Regina asked her eyes sparkling as her grin widened so Emma’s did as well.  Emma pulled out the tickets and looked.

                “Uh…After Midnight, I just lucked into these really I don’t know what it’s about but I sure hope it’s good.”  Regina gave a small laugh.

                ‘Hope it keeps the mood,’ Regina thought. Out loud she said. “Should I eat before or do  you have some place picked out.”

                “I have some place picked out,” Emma told her grinning. Regina smiled and nodded as they went back to the register where Regina bagged her stuff as she waited for her employee to finish ringing up a customer.

                “Hmph I can’t believe management just let’s homosexuals work here and do their business all out for everyone to hear, children come in here,” the woman told Regina.  “I hope they don’t allow you in back to make the pies.”

                “Julie give her back her money we don’t want her homophobic money here, it might contaminate the rest of us,” Regina told Julie. Julie was transgender not that  the woman had noticed and she eagerly gave the woman back her money to her shock.

                “I want to speak to your owner now!”

                “Oh right of course right away ma’am,” Regina told her. “Now what seems to be the problem?” Emma chuckled. She deserved every bit of sass and sarcasm Regina was giving her.

                “I said I want to speak to the owner,” the woman demanded.

                “I am the owner,” Regina told her. “We charge fifty per cent extra on the total of a bill to handle money from homophobes, so if you still want Timmy’s birthday cake on time.”

                “You can’t just do that I’ve already ordered and I already paid now give me my grandson’s cake.” She slammed the money on the counter again.

                “I can, if you had bothered to read the signs as you walked in. This is a peaceful shop and we didn’t care for you coming in and throwing out your hate.” The woman glared when she indeed saw the sign to discourage bad behaviour to protect her trans workers from outright rudeness and apparently herself.

                “I’m sure if you apologize they’ll reconsider,” Emma told her crossing her arms and grinning.

                “No need to look smug, fine this time you have the advantage, but after this you’ll have lost a customer.”

                “I’m sure business won’t suffer,” Regina told her as she threw more money onto the counter refusing to say she was sorry properly. Regina had no doubt she was sorry, sorry she nearly lost her grandson’s birthday cake as she had come there to pick it up in place of his mother. The woman stomped out, but no one else did. Regina returned the money to the register and Julie went to go serve another customer as Regina rang up Emma’s items.

                “What time should I be ready?” Regina asked her.

                “Eight sharp, the show is at nine.” Regina nodded. Emma paid and left not wishing to draw anymore negative attention to Regina. She ate her sandwich in the car.

                “Damn this bread is delicious,” Emma murmured. She took the pie home, and made sure Henry had pizza money and emergency numbers. Then she set up the perfect dinner before she spent three hours picking out the right dress. Henry was home by the time she had narrowed it down to four outfits.

                “I’ve got a classic suit and tie which will definitely fit the theme of the show,” Emma showed him. “Or these dresses.” Henry frowned and noted none of these dresses were theatre worthy exactly.

                “This is nice for dinner, but you don’t want to look bad next to your date; I have no doubt Regina has something spectacular in her closet.” Emma looked at him as if he had just stabbed her.

                “Oh my God you’re right and I have no time to go buy something different!” Emma fell back on the couch and pressed a pillow to her face. Henry came over and pulled the pillow back.

                “Wear the suit you can’t go wrong mom seriously. I thought lesbians love girls in suits.”  Emma looked as if this wasn’t a truly terrible idea, the suit would hold up against whatever spectacular thing Regina wore.

                “Go get ready you don’t have much time.” Emma nodded and hurried off.  She was just finished getting ready and going over the rules with Henry when there was a knock on the door.  Emma opened the door to reveal a gorgeous Regina elegantly clad in a turquoise dress with black embroidery as it fit her form perfectly and spread out at the floor a bit. It was back less letting the dress curve around her ass perfectly even better a long piece of chain from her necklace draped down her back drawing Emma’s attention.

                “You like it I take it?” Regina asked her after she finished turning on purpose. Emma’s breathe caught in her throat for a moment before she managed to speak.

                “You look stunning,” Emma got out.

                “Very chic Regina,” Henry complimented popping his head around Emma. “See mom, I told you the suit would pair nicely.”

                “You didn’t have a proper dress, huh?” Regina asked her with a chuckle.  Emma blushed.

                ‘Typical Emma,’ Regina mused.

                “Nope I had a proper suit,” Emma managed. “But I thought I was coming to get you.” Regina grinned.

                “Technically I asked you out, so technically I ought to pick you up, even if we’re taking your car,” Regina told her. “Now we should be going I believe. You said the show starts at nine.” Emma nodded and grabbed her tickets and wallet.

                “Night Henry.” They said although Regina gave him a fist bump in a wink before they left.

                “What was that all about?” Emma asked as they climbed into the elevator. There was a guy already inside pretending not to be interest in them.

                “What was what?” Regina asked innocently. Emma looked at her as if she were lying and she was.

                “Excuse me are you Emma?” the man asked suddenly as they got to the second floor.

                “Uh yeah, who wants to know…” Emma started.

                “Flowers for the lady,” He told her producing a bouquet of yellow Amaryllis flowers. He bowed to her and walked out and the elevator just as they got to the first floor.

                “Regina, thank you, they’re beautiful,” Emma gushed. Regina grinned and offered her arm. Emma took it and they walked out and instead of going to her yellow bug, Regina had secured an elegant town car for them. They rolled out a red carpet for them.

                “Wait we need a photo, Henry insisted,” Emma told him. Regina nodded and the driver took photos of them with Emma’s phone.

                 “Selfie,” Regina told her in the car. "Emma smile at the camera.” Regina took one smiling but the second one she quickly kissed Emma’s cheek. They also took some silly photos before they enjoyed the champagne provided.

                “Henry thought the town car would be a great idea,” Regina told her. “I confess I only thought of the flowers surprise.”  Emma smiled at her and held her hand. Regina put on the radio and after a moment ‘Photograph’ by Nickelback. Regina was surprised when Emma was singing along, so she joined her.

                “Every memory of walking out the front door, I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for,” They sang. Regina was grinning as they had a complete car concert together. This never would have happened before, so many things were possible without their walls up from both of them. She was going to miss this one day, but for now she was just going to enjoy it. She was going to thank whomever cast the curse again and dumped her in New York. Soon they were walking into the theatre.

                “You are by far the most gorgeous woman here,” Emma whispered. Regina smiled at Emma and Emma smiled back noting how her smile reached her eyes as the lights turned down.  They sat through the show about Harlem after midnight. Like everyone else they enjoyed the dancing, the story, and especially the music.

                “That was a wonderful show, but I’m starving,” Regina told her. Emma chuckled.

                “Me too, give me a second to whisper to the driver first though.” Regina chuckled and nodded. They stepped outside the theatre and Regina waited for Emma to converse with the driver before she handed her into the town car and got in on the other side.

                “So where are we eating, and please let the next words out of your mouth be hamburgers, they’re my secret love.” Emma chuckled, but pressed her lips together tightly for the ride. Regina was surprised when Emma took her to the beach under the Brooklyn Bridge. It was a breathe taking view and to top it off Emma had set up a picnic blanket. Emma helped Regina sit down and she fell on top of her. They laughed together before Emma lit the lamps someone had put in the sand. She reached into the basket and pulled out burgers to Regina’s happiness. They sat watching the stars, the bridge, and the water.  Regina talked about her childhood a bit, but left out quite a few details. Emma talked about bouncing around from group home to group home.

                ‘It’s all my fault she grew up like that,’ Regina thought sadly as she wiped away her tears and looked away from Emma. ‘I have to reunite her with her parents even if she doesn’t realize it right away. Maybe Mary Margaret can give her true love’s kiss and break the spell on her.’

                “Don’t cry, I mean my parents left me on the side of the road you know, who does that?” Emma asked her.

                “Not many people, I’m sure there was a reason for it, you know I told you I was from a small town in Maine right?”  Emma nodded. “They’re having some trouble and don’t have mayor an old friend contacted me asked if I could come help just until they get it together. Would you consider coming up with me, you and Henry?” Emma nodded.

                “Are you asking me to meet your friends, although not your mother though right, she scares even me.” Regina chuckled.

                “No, my parents passed away, but yeah.  You can even see where my Henry grew up.” Emma nodded.

                “Henry would like that, a nice little weekend trip up to Maine, he can’t miss too much school.” Regina nodded.

                “Of course, how about we go next weekend?” Regina asked her. Emma nodded quickly with a big smile. Regina smiled back. She was going to lose this Emma, this Emma that loved her. It would be hard on her heart, but it was the right thing to do. She of all people knew what it was like to be lonely and she loved Emma enough now not to try and heal the years of loneliness she had felt at her hands.

                 ‘Well if I’m going to lose you, then I’m going to save every moment and enjoy it all I can to keep me going.’ Regina thought.

                “Henry’s going to be so excited,” Emma told her. Regina nodded smiling as well.

                “Selfie time, he wanted pictures right?” Emma nodded.  They took photos together and individually, sitting on the blanket. Finally they took a walk as they spoke about life and love and the future. Eventually it was time to head home.

                “I should check on Henry,” Emma commented nervously.

                “He’s fine, probably passed out in a food coma,” Regina told her pulling Emma by her tie to her door. Emma put up zero resistance to her pulling her along. Regina was unlocking her door and Emma was just being pulled in when Emma’s front door opened and Henry stepped out.

                “Mom I’m sick,” Henry told her before throwing up. Regina let Emma go immediately and Emma cringed.

                “That bad?” Regina asked not wanting to look. She was well aware of how bad it could be when Henry was truly sick.

                “Oh yeah,” Emma told her. “Good night I had a good time tonight.” She gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek, but Regina helped her at least clean up the hallway and Emma got Henry cleaned up and tended to him. Regina just went back to her own apartment.

                ‘Soon,’ Regina told herself, ‘But for now I have other matters to attend too.’ Regina unzipped her dress to reveal the corset lingerie top with garter clips holding up a pair of lacy black stockings over thong underwear.  She sighed and opened a bottle of wine for herself.  

                ‘One week then back into the shit, you can do this, you need Henry to remember you one day, and maybe if you break the curse you’ll get back your memories, and the curse can’t be broken without the Savior.’ Regina’s phone beeped as she watched reruns of bewitched and grimaced as she drank her wine straight from the bottle. She grabbed her phone and her eyes went wide when she saw a picture of Emma in nothing but a towel and biting her lip.

                 “Asleep yet?” Regina read with a huge grin as she licked her lips.  “Oh that girl could seduce a sea monster.” Regina reached onto the table and found the selfie stick Henry had convinced her to buy. She took a photo of herself, but from the neck down.

                “Do I look sleepy?” Regina asked her as she texted it and hit send. Regina saw that Emma was typing and she waited. The next photo was of Emma still wrapped in her towel with her hair pulled up in a lose bun, lying on her stomach, her legs were crossed at her ankles and bent at the knees.

                “Good because my bed’s pretty empty and I don’t plan on sleeping any time soon.” Regina didn’t have to be told twice as she grabbed her robe and realized too late she had locked herself out of her apartment. Regina shrugged she had nowhere to go but forward.  She took a selfie of herself wearing her robe open and looking sexy against Emma’s door, she made sure to get the apartment number.

                “It would seem that I’m locked out of my apartment dear, you going to let me stay out here like this?” Regina texted. Regina didn’t have long to wait as Emma was at the front door.

                “Oh shit you really locked yourself out?” Emma asked not seeing her keys.

                “I was in a rush,” Regina told her with a grin. Emma grinned back and pulled her back towards her bed room. Regina was about to take control when Emma stopped her.

                “Uh uh the towel comes off only when I’m ready to take your panties off." Regina grinned as Emma kissed her and she enjoyed every slow moment of how Emma took off each stocking. And the way she undid her corset.

                “I believe you said this could come off when my panties were ready,” Regina teased.

                 “No, I said when they were off,” Emma told her as they kissed deeply. Regina and Emma’s tongues danced together in unison.

                ‘It’s just like in my dream everything about her almost, but her hair is different, shorter, but definitely still soft.’ Emma thought. She pressed her lips to Regina’s collarbone next and got the desired moan she was looking for after a startled gasp. ‘I wonder how much is just like in my dream?’

                ‘How did she know about that spot?’ Regina thought. Daniel had never known about that spot never utilized it, but Maleficent had and Emma had only known about in her dreams. In fact as Emma explored her entire body like an old pro really Regina was left in a state of heightened pleasure and Emma wasn’t doing more than caressing and planting little kisses on her skin.

                 ‘Well two can play that game,’ Regina whispered as Emma threw her panties to the side and she grinned at Emma evilly.  Emma blushed as she undid the towel where Emma had tucked it in behind herself. She pulled slowly for the desired effect.

                “You don’t have to be embarrassed I’m already naked,” Regina told her. Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Easy for you to say, you’re still perfect, underneath all that lingerie,” Emma murmured.

                “And you are still perfect under this towel,” Regina whispered as she pulled one last time and tossed the towel to the floor. She saw that Emma had on a strapless bra and matching red panties. Regina’s mouth hung open.  “Oh you’re sneaky, you didn’t send photos of this.”

                “I felt less idiotic in the towel so I covered it,” Emma admitted.

                “Well I don’t see any idiots here, just a girl who’s too overdressed for the party now.” Regina pulled Emma to her so she was forced to straddle her. She ran her hands up Emma’s thighs, and let her hands follow the curve of her hips before she firmly slid her hands up Emma’s body. Emma gave a sigh of pleasure one she was familiar with from her dreams. The move made Emma’s skin tingle and she longed for Regina to repeat the action which she did to her delight. As much as she knew all the places on Regina that elicited a moan, she seemed to be just as knowledgeable on the matter.

                “Oh God, why do my ears do it for me,” Emma whispered.  Regina chuckled next to her right ear which she was currently teasing with kisses. It was a little bit unusual, but Regina didn’t mind.

                “I’m not complaining,” Regina whispered. “But I can make you shiver like that by teasing other places on your body.” Emma grinned but then her eyes landed on her phone which was lighting up. She could just see Walsh’s name. Regina slid her hands down and over Emma’s ass under her panty line and squeezed. Emma almost didn’t notice when the ties on the side of her underwear came undone or that her bra was unclasped. Once Emma was naked though she noticed a change in her body language, she become almost rigid instead of being relaxed in pleasure, this was not at all the effect she was going for.

                “Did I do something wrong?” Regina asked her tentatively. Emma shook her head as her face went red. “Tell me, I won’t touch you anymore until you do.” Emma’s bottom lip pushed up into her tight lip as she both frowned and pouted. Her eyes darted around everywhere except Regina’s face even as she continued to keep her arms around Regina’s neck.  Regina put a hand on her cheek and moved her face to look at hers. “What’s wrong?”

                “I….I’ve never…never…been…with a woman before,” Emma admitted. Regina’s shoulders slumped.

                ‘I knew this couldn’t last,’ Regina thought. ‘She’s straight and curious and I was stupid and willing.’

                “So what am I just a curious adventure or your affirmation?” Regina asked her, her voice small.

                “No, no it’s just I feel bad,” Emma got out as she rubbed the back of her neck and her brows pulled in. She got off Regina and began to pace nervously.  Regina looked at her and grimaced at those words, she crossed her arms in order to protect herself for whatever Emma said next. 

                ‘It never lasts, it never works out,’ Regina thought. ‘I just don’t get to be loved like this.’

                “Just what every woman wants to hear when they’re being intimate,” Regina muttered. Emma looked down.

                “It’s not you it’s me,” Emma told her. Regina threw her hands up as if that explained everything, and began to search for her clothes.

                ‘It’s probably better this way Regina,’ Regina thought. She wasted no time in finding her underwear and she was a little sad Emma didn’t stop her.  She put her robe back on and prepared to leave.

                “Regina wait,” Emma said stopping her with a hand on her arm. Regina turned as her breath caught in her chest and her eyes shined.  “You can’t leave, you locked yourself out of the apartment and the manager won’t let you in tonight.” Regina’s shoulders fell a little as she remembered that small detail and what had been seductive earlier was now just infuriating.

                “Right, and you should probably put some clothes.”  Emma pressed her lips together but nodded as she got dressed in her pajamas. She gave Regina some barrowed ones.

                “In case Henry walks in.” Regina gave her a small nod and put the large shirt on before getting into bed with Emma, who apparently wasn’t going to offer up anymore explanation.

                “Cuddling is okay right?” Emma asked, but she was already in Regina’s arms. “No pressure for sex just cuddling.”

                “Yeah,” Regina answered sounding distant, but Emma didn’t really notice as a smile played one her lips and she wrapped herself around Regina.

                “Goodnight,” Emma told her kissing her cheek. Regina managed to hit the light before releasing a breath she had apparently been holding.

                ‘It never lasts, this is what I get, I bet this is Gold’s doing, why I’m here in New York, so he could torture me even more make me believe in his stupid fucking vision and the dreams he made sure were a side effect. Fucker, I’ll kill him when we get back to storybrooke.’  Regina thought just as she dropped off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

               _New York, New York_

                “So despite my best efforts to fuck this up, Henry has sent us out on a date like every night,” Emma commented as they walked through time square eating hotdogs.

                 “Yes, and despite my best efforts to avoid you until our trip, I still end up on a date with you,” Regina pointed out.

                “You’re always going to be this sassy aren’t you because I hurt your feelings?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

                “You’ve more than earned it, take me as I am,” Regina reminded her. “I thought I was hot and cold, but seriously you’ve taken me to a new level.” More than once Emma had practically thrown herself at her, but they never had sex, and Regina just felt so powerless against her, because she knew by Sunday if not already Saturday, they were for sure over. “I mean what are we doing here Emma, seriously though?”  Emma was about to answer when her phone rang and she sighed and looked at it. It was Walsh again.  Regina frowned as usual Emma was hiding it.

                “Does Henry need something?” Regina asked, but she knew it wasn’t Henry, Emma always answered.   Emma frowned for a moment before she stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

                “How about we go see a movie?” Emma asked. “You’re surprisingly behind on all the good films, but doesn’t mean we can’t watch some new stuff too.”  Regina huffed.

                “Emma…” Regina started.

                “Come on…don’t worry about that, I’ll buy you some Red vines, I won’t even ask for one, you don’t have to share.”

                “Will the movie have violence, because last time you were so sure that there was violence and it ended being straight romance,” Regina told her.

                “Well this time, Henry didn’t pre-select the movie for us on purpose,” Emma pointed out. “We can decide when we get there; I bet there are plenty of movies full of violence.” She linked her arm in Regina’s and walked off with her or at least she would have if Walsh hadn’t appeared.

                “What so you’re not taking my calls now?”  Walsh asked.

                “Ah I now I get it all,” Regina commented as she unlinked her arm with Emma’s.  She turned to Emma. “I’ll let you deal with this.” Regina was careful to sound like there was a chance Emma could repair her relationship with her even though inside it had taken a heavy blow. She needed Emma to go back to storybrooke, she needed her son back. If nothing else had happened this week, she knew that she couldn’t pretend to be Henry’s stepmother, to pretend like her Henry was different from him. It was just not true, and as much as she wanted to leave the Evil Queen far behind she would also be leaving Emma’s parents behind and Emma with all her memories would never forgive her. 

                “Regina,” Emma called, but she was already walking away.

                 “Emma do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Walsh asked.

                “Nothing, I’ve just been really busy with work sorry, she knows where this really important perp is so I’ve been becoming her friend,” Emma lied. “I didn’t pick up because I don’t want her to think sometime else is more important than our friendship, except Henry. She spotted me with him so she knows about him.” He nodded.

                “Oh of course, I just didn’t realize you didn’t have a free moment to call me later.”

                “I know, I know I’m awful, it’s not you, between her and Henry and work, I’ve just been dropping the ball, but I’ll make it up to you I promise. I just need to go after her, I’ll text you tonight, yeah!” He nodded as she stepped forward and gave him a kiss as if to reassure him before she was gone again. She tried to call Regina, but her phone just went to ignore.  Emma tracked her on gps though, she had gotten access when she decided to leave Henry with her for two days.  When she got to the movie theatre she questioned the attendant about which movie Regina had gone into.

                “The only one left was the great and powerful Oz,” He told her.

                “One ticket please.” He gave her one and she paid before she went in. She saw that they were just restocking the big bucket of red vines.

                “Hey did this woman already buy a bucket of red vines, she’s my date,  and I don’t wanna go in with one if she’s already got it.” The guy shrugged and barely looked at the photo on her phone, but his friend shook his head.

                “No, we were out, I came up just as she finished buying the small pack, but that was all.”

                “Great give me the large carton, large popcorn, extra butter, and two drinks, one coke and one pepsi.” Emma paid for it and thanks to carton tray carefully carried everything to the theatre. It was dark as the movie had already started. It didn’t take her long at all to find Regina.  Surprisingly the theatre was not full that night for this particular movie anyway. Regina had already finished her small packet of Red vines.

                “You look like you’re in need of a refill,” Emma told her. Regina turned and saw Emma standing there giving her that same nervous smile that always begged you to forgive her for whatever it was she had done that rubbed you the wrong way. Before it had been terribly easy to scoff at others when she gave them that look, and in the beginning when Henry had first introduced her it had been the easiest for her to resist, but now two years later everything had changed. “It’s the carton one.”

                ‘Regina, she has to come to storybrooke,’ Regina thought to herself, so she reached over and pushed the seat next to her down making it easier for Emma to sit. She took the red vines from Emma and happily pulled out another red vine. She didn’t know why or how she had gotten addicted to the damn things, but she was. She blamed Henry and his new found love of candy.

                “Here I got you a drink,” Emma told her but she tasted it first. “Yeah that’s my coke.”  She handed Regina the pepsi.

                “I don’t know why you have to taste one every time, they’re the same thing you know,” Regina commented starting a familiar argument. Emma liked coke, but her and Henry thought Pepsi was better.

                “They are not, if they’re the same thing, why do you prefer pepsi?” Emma pointed out.

                “It’s just made better,” Regina answered a smile playing on her lips, she hadn’t meant it to be a genuine one, but she couldn’t help it. She never could no matter how upset she was at Emma.

                “SHS!” the person in front of them said. Emma threw a piece of popcorn at them. They glared at her and Regina chuckled as Emma glared back and he looked away. She always found it cute when Emma was a little bit rude to other people. It went against the whole savior holy than thou act, but Regina just loved when Emma was completely unapologetic for a moment.

                “Did you get extra butter?” Regina asked her reaching for some popcorn.

                “Just the way we like it,” Emma replied. They watched the movie in silence after that and Regina didn’t miss when Emma laced her fingers in hers. At the end when the witch turned green and flew off Regina sat up straight in her chair and leaned forward her eyebrows knitting together hard as she tried to remember something, something about the wicked witch going green gnawing at her mind.

                 “Are you okay, were you really shocked that happened?” Emma asked. Regina looked a Emma frowning hard then back at the screen as the credits rolled. She gave a growl of frustration and left the theatre quickly. In the fresh air she tried hard to think and remember the last year. Emma hurried out after her only stopping to grab Regina’s red vines.

                “Regina?” Emma asked finding her outside. “Are you all right?”

                “Yes, I’m fine, but I just we just need to get back home, get back to storybrooke,” Regina got out.

                “Storybrooke…what…you mean our trip, we’re leaving the day after tomorrow, what does that have to do with you freaking out at the end of the movie?” Emma asked. Regina seemed to finally focus on in and calm down.

                “Can we just leave tonight or tomorrow morning?” Regina asked her.

                “Why?” Emma asked her. “This seems really sudden.” Regina thought how could she make Emma feel her urgency without running away from her? “And no, you promised Henry to bake for the bake sale, if we miss it now, he’ll be really upset. But maybe we can at least leave right after it?” Regina thought about it and nodded. The next words out of her mouth would have to be said calmly and as if Regina had simply just figured it all out.  “Come on let’s get you home, you seem out of sorts.” Regina nodded and let Emma lead her home. She didn’t even object when Emma didn’t let her go to her apartment, but pulled her into her own. They got undressed and crawled into bed after checking on Henry. He was sound asleep.

                “I think I might know who your parents are or rather a couple who might know something about back then,” Regina told her in the silence of the room. Emma sat up immediately and turned on the light.

                “What, who, how, why are you just now saying something?” Emma demanded to know straddling her as if to ensure Regina couldn’t run away, but Regina didn’t move.

                “When did you think was a good time for to interject with that info without sacrificing us?” Regina asked her. Emma was silent.

                “I wouldn’t have run off that fast.” Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

                “You would have, you still might, you haven’t even broken up with that guy we ran into earlier, because you’ve got one foot out the door as always,” Regina told her.

                “And you don’t?” Emma asked her. “I have a skill you know, I can always…”

                “Tell when someone is lying. I know your super power,” Regina interrupted. “Does you super power tell you I’m lying now?” Emma watched for a moment.

                ‘How did she know that?’ Emma thought.  

                “No, it doesn’t, but it does tell me when you’ve not been one hundred per cent about some things you say to me. I confess I don’t ask because I have my own things.”  Regina nodded.

                “My past is not one that I love,” Regina told her. “But I promise when we get to Maine, I’ll lay all my cards on the table and you can finally decide if you want both feet in or if you want out.” Emma nodded.

                “Fair enough, if you really have a clue, I would like to follow it with you; you would be the closest thing I ever found to coming close to the truth of why I was left on the side of the road.”  Regina nodded her eyes sad. “Don’t, I’m over being sad so you don’t be sad too, sometimes it’s just nice to know the truth of things.”

“Okay,” Regina answered, but some tears still came.  Emma wiped away her tears and kissed her.  

                “Maybe I can’t be all in on everything yet, but we could get a little closer tonight?” Emma suggested.

                “Emma in my world if we go that far you are all in,” Regina pointed out. “And I think in yours too or you would have taken the chance already.”

                “No, I’ve been waiting for you to show all your cards, and put both feet in. It made me hesitate to get even closer to putting both feet in. One day it’s sex and after sex the only last bit is to say it.”

                “Say what exactly?” Regina asked.  She wondered if Emma would dare to say already that she loved her.

                “Girlfriend, and if I say that then I know it won’t be long until I say those three words we all want to hear,” Emma told her. Regina had to chuckle a little; Emma was truly of this world, in the Enchanted Forest love always came first. “Don’t laugh, you know how it is, you know everyone always talks about love at first sight, but I don’t.”

                “You don’t, really?” Regina asked her.  Emma shook her head.

                “If I’m honest I think that’s just what people say to get laid.” Regina laughed.

                ‘My cynical little Swan,’ Regina thought. 

                “No really, I think people just say that because fairytales have taught us that, that’s what we should want is love at first sight. Take Snow White for instance.”

                “Okay,” Regina said not betraying for a minute that she knew the story of Snow White better than anyone.

                “That story is totally ridiculous and involves necrophilia.” Regina snorted.

                “She’s not dead,” Regina told her.

                “No, she’s totally dead, it clearly states that she’s dead so that makes it necrophila. And Charming totally falls in love with a dead body, how sick is that?”

                “So sick,” Regina agreed, but a smile was clearly tugging at her lips as she tried to take Emma seriously.

                “Oh Regi, take me seriously,” Emma told her giving her a little nudge, but her body was already rocking a little as she tried to suppress her laughter. They laughed for a moment.

                “Okay, okay, I’m taking your thoughts seriously honest, they’re just also funny,” Regina told her. “And I totally agree Snow and Charming’s love is completely sick.” Emma smiled and nodded her head.

                “Enough about fairytales, life isn’t a fairytale, and I admit I have no idea what we’re doing, all I know is right now in this moment the thought of just letting you go is a hard one. And even I gave it an honest zero minutes of effort I can’t stop running my fingers through your hair, wrapping my arms around you and intertwining my legs with yours.  And God can I not stop kissing you when we’re alone.” Emma sighed dramatically and kissed Regina as if to prove a point.

                 “But,” Regina started. “All speeches that start like this always come with a but.”

                “But I wanna make the most of the time we have together now. We don’t know what the future holds, we have right now, and I wanna live in the right now, which in some way with us I haven’t been. That guy you saw means nothing to me compared to what you mean to me. I feel bad about Walsh, but from the moment I met you I knew I couldn’t live without knowing you friend or lover. And with him he could leave me tomorrow and I won’t be surprised.”

                “I don’t think I can live without you either,” Regina admitted before she pulled Emma down into a kiss and she didn’t stop Emma from getting her naked, but after that she took charge this was Emma’s first time after all. If they only ever had tonight she was going to leave it forever burning in Emma’s mind. Emma was already moaning as every kiss on her body left a ring of fire that just seemed to expand through her body.

                “Oh fuck how do you do that?” Emma managed to get out she was already short of breath as Regina caressed her breasts and then her nipples. 

                “Do what?” Regina asked her teasingly.

                “Make fire spread through my body.” Regina smirked.

                “I’m not sure,” Regina told her. “If it makes you feel better yours send a cool shiver through my body in a very pleasing manner.” Emma didn’t respond as she was lost in the pleasure again. Regina returned her attention to Emma’s body, but most importantly to between her legs. She ran her hands down Emma’s body. She teased her at first with her fingers. Emma’s body shuddered at her first touch.  

                “Regina,” Emma whispered. “Stop teasing me.”

                “It would serve you right if I kept at it.” Regina grinned. Emma grinned as she bent her leg giving Regina more access to her as her fingers slipped inside of her.  Emma’s breath got short as she breathed hard and her heart pounded in her chest in reaction to the pleasure.  Her eyes went wide and she bit into the back of her arm when she felt Regina’s tongue.  Nothing had ever felt this good before not even when she was with Neal, but Neal was quickly blasted from her mind again.

 

 

 

 

                “Oh my God we have to stop,” Emma moaned as she sat on a stool with Regina’s head between her legs in the kitchen. Emma gripped the island behind her and her toes were beginning to curl.

                ‘Oh God we can’t stop,’ Emma thought as she moaned again trying hard to keep it low. They unfortunately did not have this apartment to themselves.

                “Mom?” Henry called as he opened the door to his room. Regina pulled back and Emma got off the stool panicking as she looked for her panties. Regina also put her clothes back on and was pretending to have just spilled the fruit bowl she had knocked off the counter earlier.

                “Morning Regina,” Henry greeted with a smile.

                “Morning Henry,” Regina greeted. “Did you sleep well?”  He shrugged.

                “I kept having weird dreams last night, but if you have time to make breakfast I’m sure I could be feeling a lot better.” Regina chuckled.

                “I’m sure I can whip something up, how about pancakes in fun shapes?” Henry grinned and nodded.  He hugged her and then Emma good morning before popping himself down in his usual spot.  Regina gave Emma the fruit bowl, who quickly picked up the rest of the fruit. Regina made pancakes and topped them with some fruit Emma cut up for them with a side of eggs and bacon. Henry chatted about the bake sale.

                “I’ll be baking all morning like yesterday, but then I have to go into work, so Emma will bring everything to set up,” Regina told him. Henry frowned and started to complain she wasn’t coming. “I should arrive after that though.”  He smiled and went back to eating.

                “You’re the best,” Henry told her. Regina smiled at him genuinely happy that even without his memories he still felt something for her. She rubbed his head before drinking coffee.

                “Oh can you make me lunch?” Henry asked as he paused in going to get ready for the day.

                “Sure what do you want?” Emma asked. He looked at Emma and laughed.

                “Oh mom you’re so funny, I totally left myself open for that.” Emma pouted. Regina chuckled and rubbed her back.

                “Your mom can make your lunch Henry,” Regina told him trying not to step on Emma’s toes.

                “Correct me if I’m wrong and these things aren’t actually up for dispute, but you live here, I don’t really even know why your stuff is still next door, you cook for us, you help out with my school, and you love us both yes?”

                “Do I love you, yes, but I don’t know if I can say that I live…”  Regina began.

                “Henry come on that’s like a lot of pressure to….” Emma started at the same time as Regina.

                “Thanks for making me lunch mom,” Henry told her. He turned to Emma. “No, you may want to keep messing things up, but me I’m locking myself in this. I’m all in.” He stalked off back to his room leaving tears pouring down Regina’s face.

                “Oh Regina I’m sorry I’ll talk to him, he’s probably not even thinking and you lost your…”

                “No, don’t you dare!” Regina cried. “Today is like the best day of my life. If he’s all in then so am I.” Regina grabbed a tissue before getting up and making him a lunch. But she had already organized Emma’s refrigerator with premade items, and little containers for him to add condiments to his sandwich. But she cut his tomatoes and lettuce fresh.

                “When did you do that?” Emma asked eyes wide. “I never thought of that, it’s so smart.” Regina chuckled

                “I did it for you too,” Regina told her.  “All you have to do is grab the pre sliced butter onto the sandwich toaster for the ones labelled grilled cheese.”

                 “Sandwich toaster, we don’t have a sandwich toaster?” Emma asked as she looked in awe at the drawers that were labelled.  Regina pointed to her sandwich toaster.

                “I thought if I’m spending time here, I’m toasting my sandwiches and so you don’t break it, there’s a dot for you to where you need to set it for your grilled cheese.” Emma gasped when she came over she did see the dot, and she saw that not all her sandwiches were grilled cheese.

                “What?” Emma said as if to say no she didn’t when she saw that her coffee was actually on a timer. “How did you figure that out, I’ve been trying to get this timer to work all year!”

                “I know, Henry told me,” Regina laughed. Henry came back all dressed for school.

                “Mom check out the snack cupboard,” Henry told her.  Emma did.

                “Spices, where are all the snacks?” Emma asked.  Regina opened a drawer, but Emma couldn’t see the snacks anymore.

                “Russian Roulette you never know what you’re going to get.”

                “I love it, it’s like testing my luck every morning.” He opened his lunch box and carefully selected fruit, a snack of pre packed crackers, cheese, and meat, a yoghurt, a juice, and finally he went for his dessert putting his hand in to see what he would have that day.”

                “Yes Oreos, I was hoping for that,” Henry grinned as Regina packed his sandwich away.  “Ooh was this from the left over bread you brought from your bakery.”

                “No, we send that to the shelter so I made this one at home for us well you and Emma,” Regina told him.

                “Nope us,” Henry corrected with a smile.  “I won’t let mom ruin this.” He gave them both a hug before he headed off to school with one last reminder to them about the bake sale.

                “Well if he’s gone, you were quite busy before he woke up,” Emma reminded her as she held her panties out. She had apparently never got them back on. Regina smirked and reached out to grab her when the front door opened again. Emma hid her panties behind her back before they both turned to the door innocently.

                “Forgot my backpack,” Henry told them picking it up. “Bye.”

                “Bye, have a good day,” They said. Finally he was gone, so Emma commenced chasing Regina around the apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                “Emma’s that’s for the pie,” Regina told her as she moaned against the kitchen counter and one leg was being held while her foot rested on the refrigerator door,  she had managed to get her baking done, but Emma was currently using all of the whip creamed on her crotch. “Ah fuck right there.”  Regina’s body relaxed as all the tension left her body and Emma licked her way back up.

                “I know it was for the pie, but honestly it tasted way better down there,” Emma grinned before kissing Regina hungrily. “I seriously regret not fucking you sooner, I had no idea you would blow my mind every time.” Regina grinned.

                “I’m full of surprises like that,” Regina replied kissing her back just as hungrily. “And unfortunately our fun is over, you have to take this stuff to Henry and I have to go into work and make sure everything is right for us to leave tonight.”  Emma made a face. “What you don’t want to go?”

                “Right now no, but I promised Henry,” Emma told her. “I’d rather stay here and eat whip creamed from my new favourite place.” Regina chuckled.

                “Oh I bet you would, you’re insatiable, the way I like you.” Emma grinned.

                 “However I’m just saying maybe we leave tomorrow morning like originally planned so I can play with you some more tonight. I’ve been waiting thirty years, what’s another night?” Regina shrugged.

                “You’d be surprised how quickly things can change in a night,” Regina told her. “But sure we can leave early.” Regina rubbed her finger down Emma’s nose. Emma crinkled her nose up cutely.

                ‘So selfish Regina, but you know you’ll lose her soon, and as she said last night, you should make the most of now.'

                “What are you thinking?” Emma asked her.  Regina smiled at her.

                “Just how beautiful you are, I swear in all the realms I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you.”  Emma smiled widely.

                “Realms?” Emma asked. “I swear you’re so adorable when your language gets all flowery.”  Regina chuckled.

                “I don’t know that I would call it flowery.” The oven dinged and the last cookies were finished. Emma grinned.

                “See I told you I could finish you before they were done.”

                “Oh ha, ha,” Regina laughed and slapped a towel at Emma’s butt. “Go get ready, already, it’s unfortunate, but you have to put some clothes on today.” Emma laughed and hurried to her room. Regina packed everything up for Emma before she found clothes and went back to her own apartment. She was showering when Emma came in and gave her a kiss.

                “I’m already ging, I think I have to set up tables and crap too. Do you want to take my car?” Emma asked.

                “No, I’m sure the subway will be much quicker than trying to get uptown in your bug and back here.”  Emma chuckled.

                “Probably and I just realized I’m not sure how I would carry everything without it.” Regina nodded as she washed her hair.

                “That is the mystery of the century….”  Regina was saying, but then she paused. “Wait a minute new mystery, how did you get in my apartment it wasn’t open.” Emma grinned.

                “Well if you can organize my entire apartment without me noticing for several days, I cannot tell you the secret of how I got into your locked apartment.” They laughed before Emma gave her a goodbye kiss and bounced out of her place. Regina finished getting ready and was soon ready for her day and she noticed that she couldn’t help but be all smiles. When she got to work, she was no longer in a happy mood as she literally saw her business go up in flames.

                “What the fuck?” Regina asked Julie as she hurried up.

                “Oh Ms. Mills someone came in and threw fire bombs into the place, we all got out okay, but your business, I’m sorry.”  Regina’s face flushed red as her teeth clenched together.

                “Did you see who did this?” Regina asked her.  Julie shook her head.

                “No they wore masks, they were out of the car and throwing the bottles before anyone could react.” Regina sighed. She had hoped to keep her bakery, run away to it every now and again to get out of storybrooke and into a place that didn’t see her as evil, but inherently good. 

                “Of course not,” Regina sighed. “I’ll get everyone last pay checks, I don’t know when I’ll be back from Maine, my family needs a lot of help, and I don’t want to keep you from finding new jobs.” Julie nodded.  Regina walked over to an officer and demanded he find those responsible for her bakery immediately. He was scared when she was done, but determined. 

                “No, I don’t know who would do this,” Regina told them. “We’ve had nothing but happy customers. Even the one disgruntled customer who came back, came back with her daughter and apologized, it was not her.” They took down more details, Regina went to the back and made sure her employees were well taken care of before she took the subway back to Henry’s school.

                ‘Compose yourself Regina, you are going to Henry’s school now, and you can cry about it later,’ Regina thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                “Really Emma, store bought,” Susie Zickler commented with a laugh.  Emma glared at her, Susie was a perfect PTA mom always involved and Emma couldn’t stand her. Henry glared at her as well, they weren’t from the bakery, she had assured Henry, just the boxes were for transport, but she had watched Regina make it all herself.

                “They aren’t store bought, my girlfriend owns the bakery, and she just brought the boxes home, but I assure you these were all made in my kitchen, and yes with no gluten or bpa or whatever the fuck else you harp on about at the meetings,” Emma told her annoyed.  Susie paused.

                “Wait you’re a lesbian, are you serious?”  Susie asked her crossing her arms.

                “Not that it matters, but no I don’t identify as a lesbian Susie, bisexual if you will.” Susie rolled her eyes.

                “Whatever, I’ll still be making sure my kid doesn’t touch anything you’ve handled,” Susie told her. “And I still think they’re store bought.” She stalked off.

                “Where is Regina?” Henry asked looking at his watch. She was late which was so unlike her.

                “Right here,” Regina answered. “I’m sorry I got held up, but I’m all yours now.” Henry and Emma smiled and hugged her. She helped them sell everything and to Susie’s displeasure everyone wanted their baked goods, and only came to her when they had officially run out. Regina had been sure to bake a lot; their revenue alone was more than half of the entire bake sale.

                “Can we really give her credit for buying everything?” Susie asked everyone around her when they were congratulating Henry.

                “My mom made everything herself,” Henry told her upset.

                “You expect us to believe that Emma suddenly decided to participate and baked such amazing goods?” Susie asked him.

                 “No, my mom, Emma doesn’t bake, but my new mom Regina does,” Henry told her. “She owns Poison Apple bakery, and the boxes were just for transport.” Regina showed them she did and everyone believed Henry and Susie looked stupid. Regina and Emma quietly fist bumped as Regina now knew what she had said earlier.

                “Do you ever just feel like gloating in a manner unbecoming of a lady?” Emma asked her as they packed up.

                “No, I always gloat in a manner befitting a lady,” Regina told her seriously.

                “Oh you’re so cute when you’re all uptight,” Emma told her kissing her nose. Regina wrinkled her nose.

                “Oh no public affection, I’m gonna die.” Emma laughed at Regina’s dramatics, and went back to her packing. She knew Regina preferred to be in control, but every once in a while she just liked to give her a little kiss on the nose and watch it wrinkle while she tried not to smile.

                “Everything all set at work?” Emma asked as they packed away whatever she had taken that was reusable as well in her trunk.

                “Oh…I don’t even know how I managed to forget,” Regina murmured. “Must be you and Henry; make even bad afternoons feel better.” Emma frowned.

                “What happened?”

                “Some guys firebombed the bakery in a blitz attack it’s all gone, just like that,” Regina told her. Emma looked furious.

                 “Please tell me you have video of those fuckers, I will track them down by tonight,” Emma told her seriously.

                “The cops are combing the surrounding areas for tape that didn’t get destroyed in the fire,” Regina told her.  Emma hugged her tightly and Regina was a little startled. She was so use to having bad things happen to her and people acting as if she deserved it that it was startling to see empathy thrown her way. She hugged Emma back and even dared to cry about it a bit.

                “I wanted to run away and become a baker when I was a kid,” Regina admitted to Emma later. She had never said that out loud before.

                “Why didn’t you?” Emma asked stroking her head as she turned back from the television. Regina shrugged for a moment, but Emma waited for her to say.

                “My mom wouldn’t let me she thought it was beneath me, she thought slaving all day in front of hot oven was servants work,” Regina answered truthfully.  “But I snuck and had lessons from our cook until she found out.” Regina sighed.

                “Is that why you became mayor?” Henry asked curiously from his place on the other side of the coffee table.

                “You could say that, my grandfather was a mayor once,” Regina told him. “And my Uncle after him, and I married a mayor, but I wasn’t really supposed to be the mayor just marry the mayor, you know.”

                “No,” Henry said.  They laughed.

                “It just means I’m supposed to stand around look pretty and entertain the important people and stuff. I’m not supposed to think.” Regina rolled her eyes.  Emma rolled her eyes as well as she took a drink from her beer.

                “God I’d love to punch your mother,” Emma told her. Regina smiled and gave a small snort; Emma would soon remember she had been able to do that.

                “A lot of people would agree,” Regina answered.

                “But we’ll rebuild together,” Henry told them with a smile. “Now I’m thinking the bakery needed a little makeover, like a star wars edition.” Regina humoured Henry and took his ideas into consideration, but she knew they unfortunately would not be back to rebuild.  

                ‘Maybe I can rebuild in storybrooke,’ Regina thought. Maybe I can let Mary Margaret be Mayor and actually rule the Kingdom. It would certainly change the way Henry looks at me when he gets his memory back.’

                “Regina, what’s there to do in your town?” Henry asked.

                “Not much I’m afraid except hunting and fishing, but all the kids are in school right now, if you want I could enroll you so you can make friends,” Regina suggested. She’d have to remember to tell everyone he didn’t remember them.  “Then I’m sure they will take you to where they go to play.” Henry nodded.  “There’s a beach nearby, but it’s often chilly up there.”

                “Oh cool, can we skip rocks?”

                “Definitely ,” Regina replied. “I happen to know where the flattest rocks are.”  Henry grinned.  Regina wondered why Emma wasn’t chiming in, but when she looked up Emma was busy trying to quickly eat a red vine. Regina stared at her open mouthed as she sat up.

                “Ms. Swan, are you really eating my red vines right now?” Emma blushed as Henry laughed. Regina was looking at her sternly with her hands on her hips. “You’re unbelievable you know that, you swore you wouldn’t ask for not one.”

                “Oh well there you go, I didn’t ask,” Emma pointed out as if this changed everything.  Regina tilted her head to the side, pursed her lips, as her brows came down and together.

                “I’m gonna get you back for that,” Regina told her. “This means war.” Emma grinned at her.

                “Oh no come on Regi, what if I give you lots of kisses to equal the red vine,” Emma told her trying to look cute. Well she wasn’t trying Regina knew she was cute, and she found it kind of cute that she was calling her Regi. It was new and different, no one had ever done that, her mother wouldn’t have allowed it.

                ‘She’s going to kill me,” Emma thought. ‘But God do I love when she says Ms. Swan. ‘

                “That might be a good repayment Ms. Swan if I didn’t know you better enough to know that, I didn’t catch you with your first vine, how many did you really have before I noticed?” Emma blushed again and opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Regina squinted at her before she leaned over Emma for the carton to look for herself.  She sat back and looked at Emma incredulous as she turned the carton over and nothing fell out. 

                “Oh mom you’re in trouble,” Henry laughed

                “This is not my fault you should have seen me and stopped me,” Emma told Regina as if that justified everything.

                 “You owe me a favour,” Regina told her.

                “Sure, but what could you possibly need?” Emma asked. Regina smirked.

                “Oh don’t worry when the time is right I’ll ask you for it,” Regina told her, her eyes flashing as she smirked.  Emma suddenly felt worried.

                “Why am I suddenly worried?” Emma asked. Henry shrugged.

                “Because you should be weary,” Regina told her laying back down. “It’s natural when a favour is left open.”  Emma nodded as she went back to stroking Regina’s head.

                “Oh I didn’t ask, where are we staying?” Henry asked.

                “My house,” Regina told him.  “Oh do you think you could handle staying in Henry’s room, I don’t have a guest room.”  Henry nodded.

                “Won’t that make you sad?” Henry asked her concerned. She smiled at him.

                “No, you make me less sad every day,” Regina told him seriously.  He smiled at her.

                “I’m glad,” He told her. Emma smiled at them, but suddenly she was eager for Henry to get to bed when she saw the clock. It was technically past his bed time.

                “Hey kid look at the clock you should be in bed. We’re getting up early tomorrow,” Emma told him. Regina faked a yawn on purpose. Henry grimaced and begged them to stay up longer.  Regina pretended to stay out of it, but she gave Emma a seductive look to let her know she was waiting.

                ‘Hell kid go to bed, so not a usual thing that we have someone we both love in our lives and who makes me look forward to sex,’ Emma thought.  Outloud she said. “Henry you’ll be up late tomorrow probably so trust me get some rest now.”  He complained some more but eventually he was in bed and Regina reappeared for a cuddle before bed.  He realized as long as he was willing she clearly wasn’t missing out.  Emma turned out the lights before joining Regina in their bedroom. Regina was on the bed resting back on her elbows.

                 “Teach me something new tonight,” Emma said as she shut the door behind her and locked it.  Regina cleared her throat.

                “Uh yeah sure, let me just take out my handy dandy sex book,” Regina replied pulling out an imaginary handbook.  Emma rolled her eyes although a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

                “You know Regina, I was trying to be sexy here, not get sassed because you’re still upset about your red vines until I buy you more.”  Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

                “Oh sexy right, I can do sexy,” Regina told her as she draped herself dramatically over Emma’s pillows. “Emma….draw me like one of your prison girls.” Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina who was trying to look as innocent as possible. Emma walked forward and crawled onto the bed until she was over Regina. 

                “Regi, I hate to tell you this, but you are no good at looking innocent babe.”  They both laughed as Emma straddled her and kissed her. They made out for a while giving Henry a chance to fall asleep.

                “Hmm I need water.” Emma moved and Regina turned and lay on her stomach and reached for a bottle of water she had brought to Emma’s bedside. Emma lay on top of her.

                “Come on seriously Regi, you can’t have taught me everything you know in one night.” Regina choked on her water as her laughter filled the room. Regina hadn’t taught Emma all her tricks no, but the others involved a nice bit of magic that they didn’t yet have access too.

                “Oh couldn’t I have?” Regina asked her.

                 “No, because you’re way more experienced than me with women, you’ve must have had multiple female partners by now you’re so hot, I can’t think they’d let you pass them by.” Regina smirked as she put her bottle down.

                “Maybe I think you’re so hot and you should have had multiple women by now,” Regina replied.

                “Funny, but…oh…was it your first time too?”  Emma asked. “It didn’t feel like your first time.”

                “One could say the same about you,” Regina smirked.  Emma blushed, she could see it, but she could feel it in her body language and hear it in her voice when she spoke next.

                “I’m a quick study,” Emma whispered.  More loudly she spoke again. “No, really was that your first time too?” Regina shook her head.

                “I won’t lie I’ve been unfaithful before, but not intentionally.” Regina told her.

                “How are you unintentionally unfaithful?” Emma asked clearly feeling like Regina was doling out the bullshit.

                “I mean that I didn’t go looking to cheat, my first love, was trans and worked in our stables. She died though before we were about to run away, an accident. Not long after that my mother having found out our plans, married me off to a man who didn’t love me and I didn’t love him. But I did get a little bit of freedom to pursue some interests.  While out I met this dragon of a woman, she was gorgeous; she knew something about what I was studying at the time. But life had beat her down too. We bonded over the loss we had both suffered in life.  I like to think she was my real first. Sex was okay with Daniel, but that wasn’t why I was with her.  Sex however was great with Maleficent, but that’s all there ever was for us fortunately, or I wouldn’t be having amazing sex with you.”

                “Do you really think it’s amazing or was Maleficent better?” Emma asked her.

                “I really think we’re amazing together and Maleficent was different, but not better,” Regina told her turning so she could wrap her arms around Emma. Emma moved a little so she could do just that.

                “Good,” Emma told her smiling. They kissed, but Emma pulled back. “But are you sure you covered everything, I wanted to be sure before I took the refresher course.” Regina chuckled.

                “I mean nothing you can do without a penis,” Regina told her sadly. Emma pouted. “How about we work our way backwards for your refresher course?”

                “We shouldn’t chance the kitchen I’m already kinda loud,” Emma blushed. Regina chuckled.

                “You know I think you’re over dressed for the refresher course,” Regina told her.

                “Oh no this is a practical, so you have to correct me when I go wrong,” Emma told her. Regina nodded eager to have attention. “And by the way I want pie for my dessert.” Emma reached under a pillow and pulled out some whip cream.” Regina grinned knowing exactly all the places she wanted to put that. She must have bought extra from the store. 

                “Somehow I’m thinking you’re going to get it all right,” Regina told her.  Emma was grinning when Henry screamed from his room.

                “MOM!” Henry yelled. They both ran to his room and turned on the light, but he was fine except for staring out his open window terrified.

                “Henry, what’s wrong what happened?” Emma asked concerned.

                “Fly…fly…flying monkey!” Henry got out as he clutched his chest and his eyes were wide. Regina frowned and went to the window, but she didn’t see anything at first, but then she saw it flying off. She glared at it.

                “Henry there’s no such things as flying monkeys, you were just having a bad dream because we told you about watching the great and powerful oz.”

                 “Yeah Henry, an owl just flew in,” Regina lied as she closed the window.  He wasn’t convinced he knew what he had seen.

                “I know how about I put a protection spell around your bed?” Regina asked him will that help you sleep.  Emma frowned at her. Henry nodded his head furiously.

                “Regina don’t encourage him,” Emma told her.

                “I’m not, I’m giving him peace of mind,” Regina insisted. “Just give me a moment to get my magic box.” Emma’s eyes narrowed but Henry insisted she get it, because if not magic what else would protect him from a flying monkey? Regina went to her apartment and retrieved a box, whatever had sent her to New York and not storybrooke, she had somehow managed to take some magical items with her, so she wasn’t without any protection. She went back to Emma and Henry and opened her box. She mixed a few things precisely.

                “No really what is all this stuff, you don’t think you’re a witch?” Emma asked her sounding as if that would be a deal breaker.

                “No, Emma these things only work if you believe they will,” Regina told her seriously.

                “I believe,” Henry told her watching her as soon as he said it the liquid glowed. He gasped and his eyes widened. She sprinkled a line on his window sill before she shut the window, and around his bed.

                “As long as you stay in bed, you’re safe,” Regina told him. He nodded. “You believe it works then it will work, here you can keep the rest. If you feel in danger sprinkle a circle around yourself until one of us comes I mean when you have to leave your room.” He nodded and took the rest of the potion clutching it tightly.  He slowly relaxed as Regina rubbed his back and told him a story while he cuddled up against Emma.  He hadn’t cuddled up to her like that yet, but damn did she long for the day he did.  Once he was resting, they quietly crept out and Regina took her box back to Emma’s room.

                “Do you really think you’re a witch?” Emma asked her.

                “I’ve never fancied myself a witch,” Regina told her seriously. “It’s just a magic trick, I picked up it helps kids relax enough to sleep. Every kid wants to believe in magic for as long as they can.” Emma nodded.

                “I use to believe and then I realized I was an orphan.” Regina frowned and kissed her forehead.

                “You are more than your past,” Regina told her and you will find your home soon I think.”

                “New York is my home,” Emma said crossing her eyes.

                “Hmm…” Regina answered getting into bed. “So are you no longer interested in dessert oooor can I serve it to you warm?”  Regina put some whipped cream on her finger and licked it off.

                “Oh you damn well better serve it piping hot,” Emma told her eager to not talk about her past. She dived into bed and Regina gave her the illusion that she was in control but really she made sure Emma was so well satisfied she fell asleep. She put protection potion over all the doors and windows before she checked on Henry.  She wasn’t surprised to see a flying monkey blocked at his window. Regina walked up to it and glaring at it.

                “I don’t know where you’re from but go tell your master I’m coming for them, and for scaring my son, I’m going to make you eat fire,” Regina whispered to it.  It screamed at her and left startling Henry awake.

                “Did you see that it was a flying monkey?” Henry asked alarmed.

                “You’re fine, you’re fine,” Regina reassured him.  “It was definitely an owl, you’re just on edge, relax, the owl couldn’t even get passed my protection spell.” He nodded and calmed his breathing before he went back to sleep again. Regina joined Emma back in bed and wrapped herself in her arms. She was only half asleep when Henry ran in burrowed under the covers and hugged them both tight well mostly hurt, because Emma was still quite naked.  She just enjoyed being the one he cuddled too.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

                “Afternoon sleepyhead.” Regina yawned and waved away Emma as she was giving her nose kisses. “Henry and I are hungry, we tried to make breakfast without you, and that didn’t work out and now our tummies won’t stop growling.” Regina chuckled hearing the pout in Emma’s voice.

                “I can’t move,” Regina told her seriously.

                “You still tired; Henry said you were up with him, because he thought he saw a flying monkey again.” Regina nodded. She had lay awake awhile longer until he had settled.

                “I am, but like the thing is, is that I didn’t get to pretend to sleep while you sang to me,” Regina told her. “And well I just can’t sleep until you do.” Emma blushed.

                “Oh I knew you were faking it,” Emma groaned. “You weren’t supposed to hear me.” Regina opened her eyes and smiled at her.

                “But I did and I love it, so come on, sing my favourite,” Regina told her. “How does it go again?” She tried to hum it.

                “Can’t take my eyes off of you?” Emma asked. “No, no I can’t, I guess you just have to catch me at it, but I’m gonna be extra careful now.” Regina groaned and poked out her lip.

                “But baby,” Regina pleaded.

                “Can you guys stop trying to be secretly cute in there and make me food, with two moms in this house you would think I would never know the pain of hunger,” Henry teased. They both laughed.

                “Oh well, you heard him, the boy is starving,” Emma told her as she shrugged her shoulders about the song.

                “I will get my song,” Regina told her as she let her pull her out of bed. Regina was a little surprised that Emma stayed to help her make the bed. She usually was already out of the room and just pleasantly surprised later that it had been done. Regina made them a lunch before packing food for the car and going to get her bag. She didn’t pack too much knowing she had a lot back home. Soon they were all on their way and packing Emma’s yellow bug. Regina noted that Henry was still clutching his protection potion though and eying the area around them wearily.

                “Roadtrip!” They all exclaimed for their in car selfie and they had taken a photo outside of the car.

                “Now all that’s missing is a dog,” Emma commented. Henry gasped and looked between them.

                “Tell me that wasn’t a joke; tell me there is a dog hidden in this car.” They laughed as he looked around and even checked the food basket. “Aww it was a joke.” He sat back and crossed his arms.  

                “We’re not allowed to keep dogs in this apartment, Henry,” Emma told her. He complained a bit before he let it go.

                “We need music for this trip,” Henry told them after Regina had put in the address to the gps and Emma had gotten onto the highway.

                “Oooh yes, I get to pick, I’ve been listening to your eighties music forever,” Regina told them.

                “What that’s good stuff,” Emma told her as Regina put in a cassette with a little wire and connected it to her MP3.

                “My chemical romance time to expose this kid to something else now,” Regina told him as she played the Sharpest lives. Emma chuckled, but soon they were all singing along to the song and having a car concert. It was a long drive, but Regina was a little relieved when she knew they were close to storybrooke, as she played This is how I disappear by chemical romance. Her and Emma were jamming to it as Henry had passed out. It seemed the perfect song to play as she passed over the town line. Her magic super charged through her veins.

 

 

 

 

_Storybrooke, Maine_

                “This place look familiar?” Regina asked her wondering if Emma felt different at all.

                “Looks like any other small town,” Emma shrugged as she turned down the radio. They drove by granny’s which was all dark.

                “Best grilled cheese in town if I’m not cooking,” Regina told her. They passed by the mayor’s office. “I planted that tree; it’s the sister to one I tended as a little girl.”

                “Cool.” Soon they were in the neighbourhoods, and pulling into the driveway of her home. Emma was parked behind her black car. 

                “Regina can I ask you a question?” Emma asked her a frown playing on her lips.

                “Yeah sure, what is it?” Regina asked.

                “I don’t know how but I had your address before I ever met you.”

                “Yeah I lived down the hall from you,” Regina told her as if that were obvious.

                 “No, I mean this address, except when I looked up storybrooke it didn’t exist. Did you ever get post cards or letters from me?” Emma asked her. “I mean in the last year I must have sent a dozen letters.”

                “No, I mean I got a postcard once with no name a really long time ago, that said thanks for saving me. I thought it was a mistake,” Regina told her. “I don’t know what you were saved from, but I’m glad you were saved.” She played with Emma’s hair and smiled at her. Emma smiled back. Regina wouldn’t bring up any of the letters until Emma maybe believed again, then they could discuss her letters, they had never done that before, she had never asked. “Come on let’s go in.” Emma nodded. They woke Henry up and helped them bring in their stuff. Regina found her keys under the mat; she opened the door, and let them in.

                “Wow, this is everything I expected from you,” Emma told her.  Regina chuckled and made sure she changed all the pictures of Henry.

                “Oh my God you went as Sith!” Henry cried out looking at a photo of them. He had surprised her last Halloween by wanting to go as Sith together. He was usually all about the heroes. She smiled at him and nodded as she closed the door behind them and locked the door.

                “Come on you can explore in the morning, time for bed I think, it was a long drive.” Emma grinned at her when Regina caught her yawning. Henry nodded and grabbed his bag. They all went upstairs.  Regina took Henry to his room, and took his old clothes out of his drawer, he wouldn’t fit them anyway.

                “You’re really sure it’s okay, we can sleep on the couch,” Emma told her as Henry looked but tried not to touch.

                “No, no it’s fine, it will be nice to see it lived in, and Henry would think it tragic if no one read his comics with care.” Henry turned and grinned at her. He had been eying the shelf unsure if it would be okay.

                “Uh Henry please don’t touch that actual sword,” Emma told him.  Henry pouted.

                “How did that get here?” Regina asked. “Hmph.” She took the sword and unsheathed it and looked it over and twirled it a moment checking the balance. It was a smaller than normal but a good first sword.

                “You fence?” Emma asked her. Regina nodded.

                “You’ll find quite a few people fence here, but this is a first sword, Henry must have gotten it from David.”

                “Oooh, can I fence?” Henry asked excited.

                “I don’t know if you’re ready for that responsibility a sword is a weapon.”

                “No worse than a gun,” Henry reasoned.

                “You’re definitely not ready,” Regina told him.  Emma nodded her agreement.

                “A weapon is a weapon,” Emma told him. “A sword can kill just like any gun.” Henry looked down but nodded as he got his shoes off.  He changed for bed and folded his clothing while Regina showed Emma to her room. Emma stopped though.

                “What?” Henry asked her. Emma shook her head and followed Regina.

                “Is that real fur?” Emma asked as she put her face in the blanket on Regina’s bed. “Oh my God! Emma suddenly stood up and stripped tossing her clothes on the floor, because that’s how she kept her room in her apartment. And quickly got into Regina’s bed. She let out a long breath. “What kind of magic blanket and sheets did you buy?” Regina just stood at the door laughing. “Henry!” Henry hurried in and jumped in when she beckoned him. He burrowed under before popping his head back up with a grin. Regina took a picture of them.

                “For real though is this real?” Emma asked her.

                “Yeah, I hunted them all myself,” Regina told her seriously. It was reversible blanket, one side the side they were under was complete fur and the other side was one hundred per cent cotton with a thread count of over one thousand, and silver silk embroidery.

                “How rich are you?” Henry asked. “Henry’s bed is just as comfy, but no fur.” 

                “Henry’s fur blanket is in his closet,” Regina told him. Henry hurried out to find it. 

                “Oh it’s awesome!” He called. Regina picked up Emma’s clothes and began to fold them and placed them in the laundry. She put Emma’s boots in her closet and got undressed herself. She threw Emma a nightshirt, so they didn’t unpack their bags right away. They made sure Henry was settled, but once he had the fur blanket it was apparently a done deal for him.  Emma was similarly out just as fast. Regina put a protection spell around her house and blocked Emma’s bug from view. No one would know she was here until she had at least met Mary Margaret and David first. Regina slept. When she woke up Emma’s clothes were everywhere she noted as she went into her bathroom. She was a little bit horrified that Emma had just left water, toothpaste, and her toothbrush all over her counter. She peed and brushed her teeth before she left her room.

                “Emma?” Regina called.

                “Down here!” Emma called. She was curled up on the couch with Henry playing the xbox. Regina kissed them both good morning.

                “I see you found breakfast,” Regina commented seeing their plates and cups on her antique table without place mats and coasters.

                “Yep, and man the apples are freaking delicious here, like better than anything I’ve ever tasted,” Emma told her as she pulled her into her lap. Regina settled in easily, but she was still staring at her table it was bugging her so badly. Why hadn’t this been a problem in New York?

                ‘Right Regina because it was her house, and now you’re in your house and that doesn’t go in your house.’ Regina thought.

                “Can you pause for a second?” Regina asked them. They took a moment to do as she asked as she stood up and waited.

                “What’s wrong?” Emma asked curiously.

                “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m kind of uptight,” Regina told her. A smile tugged at Emma’s lips.

                “You could say that if you want,” Emma told her seriously indicating that she was playing it safe.

                “Smart move, however, it is what it is, I am a certain way and in your apartment I put up with certain stuff because that’s your space not my space.”

                “But this is your space and…” Emma interrupted as she sat forward. Regina rubbed a hand over her face this wasn’t coming out right.

                “I would like it to be our space,” Regina told her. “But in our space on our really nice stuff like our 12th century antique coffee table we don’t eat or drink on it without the coasters and place mats I keep in the dining room, and we vacuum up crumbs off the Louie the fourteen rug, Regina doesn’t wake up to Emma’s version of unpacking as throwing her clothes all over so she can’t tell what’s dirty, or toothpaste spilled all over the counter. I can live with you leaving your toothbrush on the counter just not spilled toothpaste. And if I give you a corner can you contain your pile?” Emma nodded wide eyed. Henry just tried not to look at her.

                “What?” Regina asked Henry. Henry buried himself under the couch blanket.

                “Is the couch really expensive too?” He asked. His voice muffled by the blanket.

                “Okay just show me, rip it off like a band aid,” Regina told him.  He moved still staying under the blanket.

                “I was gonna tell you, I just hoped you’d be in a nicer mood, but I didn’t help,” Emma told her as Regina took in the large red stain. “He tripped and the juice just went all over.”

                “Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?” Regina asked him concerned. The couch could be replaced, but not Henry. Henry nodded under his blanket.

                “Yes, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your nice things, I swear I’m being extra careful in Henry’s room, I don’t want you to think I’ll destroy anything.” Regina bent down so she was more level with him from his place on the floor. She lifted the blanket he looked seriously upset at his accident and that he had upset her.

                 “Hey, couches can be replaced. Yes, I have a lot of nice things, but none are more important to me than you.” Henry smiled at her and she smiled back. “Just don’t take any juice into the front room it’s all white.” Henry laughed and she laughed as well. Emma smiled at them.

                “On a serious note though I’ll pay to get the couch cleaned,” Emma told her.

                “Don’t worry about it,” Regina told her. “This room needs a new couch anyway.” 

                “Still I’ll buy it,” Emma told her. Regina waved her off though. She had an apple for breakfast although Emma and Henry had taken their things back to the kitchen and run ahead of her to begin cleaning up the mess, and to her happiness Emma even cleaned up the bedroom and bathroom. Although cleaning had meant dumping her clothes in her designated corner, it was something she could live with.

                “Your drawers,” Regina told her pointing later, as she took out what she had and placed them in other drawers. Regina had decided to enjoy one last afternoon of them all before she finally called Mary Margaret and David. Emma and Regina had needed some quiet cuddle time while Henry wanted to read quietly, but Emma wasn’t really a quiet person normally. So this was a win win for Regina and Henry.

                “You color coordinated your clothes?” Emma asked from inside her closet.

                “When you love black, it’s really not that hard,” Regina answered as she left her room. She knew Emma would put off meeting her family so she had to act now. She heard Emma laugh as she went; she knew there was no arguing with her reasoning for color coding her closet.

                “Who are you calling?” Emma asked coming downstairs.

                “Your…uh…possible sister and her husband,” Regina told her.

                “What!” Emma exclaimed. “I’m not ready I can’t just meet them yet…” Emma tried to grab the phone, but Regina backed up.

                “Emma this town is small, they’ll know you’re here, and I will get so much shit for not calling.” The phone rang twice as she held off Emma by holding her head. Emma was frustrated wondering when Regina got so strong. Henry laughed and took a photo of them.

                “Hello Nolan residence,” David answered. Regina made a face she hated David.

                “Great, my least favourite Charming picked up,” Regina grumbled. She could just hear him glaring on the other line and it put a smile on her face to know he was bothered.

                “Regina what the fuck, where have you been, we’ve been looking all over for you, Rumple, and several others, did you take them?” David asked her.

                “Don’t be daft, do you honestly think I’d be calling you on the phone just to tell you that?” Regina asked him.

                “Regina!” Emma yelled upset she couldn’t win.

                “Is that Emma?” David asked.

                “I may have found your wife’s long lost baby sister,” Regina told him. “And she’d really like to meet you and ask you some questions. So bring some proof. Also do not rush over here, please come for dinner in an hour and a half.” Regina hung up, but she made sure they had some fake proof.  Emma frowned at her.

                “That was really mean, this is payback because I’m a slob isn’t it?” Emma huffed. Regina gave her a look of pure innocence. 

                “No, not at all,” Regina told her. “You sure you wanna meet them in your pajamas and a mustard stain though?”  Emma cried out in frustration, but hurried upstairs to change. Regina chuckled as she watched her head for the stairs.

                “Don’t forget this is a dinner party now,” Regina called after her. She gave her a glare as she made it to the landing.

                “She’s so cute when she’s frustrated,” Henry called behind her on purpose. Emma who had disappeared came back and popped her head over the landing.

                “Oh I see whose side you’re on now kid, and you know this means war,” Emma told him. Henry grinned and hugged Regina.

                “Regi will protect me,” He told her being extra cute in his voice.

                “Exactly I’ll protect him,” Regina told her hugging him back.

                 “Mark my words he’ll turn on you too, you’re just such a sucker for the cuddles. It’s all he needs to convince you.” Regina shrugged her shoulders.

                “Come on Henry help me in the garden, while we wait on Emma.” He nodded. They went outside and found some fresh tomatoes, eggplant, onions, garlic, squash, and zucchini.  Regina also picked some herbs.

                “What are we making?” Henry asked.

                “Ratatouille,” Regina answered. “And I’m thinking about something else as well.”

                “Oh like in the movie!” Henry exclaimed eyes going wide. Regina cocked her head to the side. “You know the movie with the rat in the kitchen.” Regina leaned back and wrinkled her nose.  “No, not for real, it’s a cartoon, and the rat loves to cook, so he controls a human by pulling his hair under his chef hat, and he makes ratatouille.”

                “Oh I see now, but still a rat in the kitchen ew,” Regina told him as they exited the little garden she had built a fence around with Henry when he was younger. He kept destroying it so to solve the problem she had built a fence with him and made him help in the garden so he wouldn’t be so eager to destroy his hard work as well as her own. He stopped short though when he saw something carved into wood.

                “What?” Regina asked pausing just ahead of him.  She followed his gaze to the carved heart that read Henry Mills the II and Mommy forever. “Henry?” He turned and smiled at her.

                “Henry was very lucky to have you; you really loved each other.” Regina nodded as he walked forward and put his arm around her waist. They went in and she was teaching him how to cook when Emma came back down.

                “Oh that already smells delicious what art are you making now?” Emma asked taking a seat on a stool.

                “Herb crusted rack of lamb, tomato bisque, and Ratatouille, like the movie,” Henry told her. “We got everything from the garden how cool is that?” 

                “Very cool, it’s good for you to see where your food comes from,” Emma told him picking up a grape tomato and eating it.

                “Ooh does that mean Regi can take me hunting?” Henry asked.

                “Henry find your own pet name, you can’t steal from me, and why can’t I take you hunting, Regina’s going to be busy mayoring soon, and we’re only here for the weekend remember?”

                “What, but I packed for a week because I knew this would be cool,” Henry complained. Regina laughed at total typical Henry. He was never deviant in that moment, just when he thought he had you in a corner.

                “Regina don’t laugh this isn’t funny.”

                “A little bit,” Regina told her. “And this is our fault, I did mention something about school, but it’s Saturday, there’s no school today and tomorrow.” Emma face palmed.

                “Come on mom, I’ll go to school here for a while, besides I don’t want to leave Regina, and neither do you, you can work here.”

                “Doing what?” Emma asked him annoyed.

                “The position of Sheriff is open,” Regina told her seriously. Henry grinned and Emma glared at Regina.

                “Sheriff, where exactly am I qualified?”

                “The mayor can appoint anyone and anyone can stand for election,” Regina told her with a shrug. “And it just so happens I’m currently mayor.”

                “See,” Henry said. “Yay we’re staying.” Emma huffed.

                “Fine, but I’m taking you hunting.” Henry made a face.

                “Mom don’t take this the wrong way, but you are a city girl, and Regina’s not.” Regina laughed.

                “Are you serious, do we even know the same Regina?” Emma asked him. This question led to an argument that left Regina laughing a little bit at the sheer childlike behaviour of Emma.

                ‘Dear God, I am needed here, one year and she’s still more his friend then his mom.’ Regina thought. She put a kettle on the stove while they argued. She went into the dining room and set the table.  She smiled at a spot on the carpet where Henry had dropped something. She hadn’t cared at all because it was also the first day he had called her mommy.  She wiped away a tear and quickly moved to continue setting the table. She would have him back in full soon enough.  A pain tugged at her heart, because that almost meant losing Emma and battling for Henry’s attention again. She pushed it down, anything for Henry, and no one not even Emma was going to take him away from her again. She was never going to let him go.  They were still arguing as she set out plates and utensils.

                “If you two are quite done,” Regina told them sternly as she poured hot water into her china teapot. “They’ll be here in five minutes, so I’d like your argument solved before then.” She looked up at them both and they were blushing furiously as they realized she’d had time to clean up the kitchen, set the table, and make a pot of tea. 

                “Where did you get the little cakes from?” Emma asked her.

                “The refrigerator,” Regina replied. She had used magic since they weren’t looking.

                “Do you want me to help you carry everything?” Emma asked.

                “No this is for after dinner,” Regina told her as she moved the teapot to the side, magic would keep it from going cold.

                “What’s wrong?” Emma asked her as she frowned.

                “I need a fish course.” Regina looked around her refrigerator and used magic to produce some fresh salmon where they couldn’t see.

                “What are you going to do with one salmon?” Emma asked her sceptical. “Maybe I’m wrong but it would be rude if only you had fish.” Regina chuckled.

                “Watch and learn.” She separated the salmon from the skin and cut it into thin slices, she placed it on several small plates before with Henry’s help she cut up spring onions, peppers, she grated the outside of a lemon before adding lemon juice, and freshly chopped coriander. Then she poured in olive oil, sesame oil, and soy sauce. She mixed it.

                “All right we just let that sit,” Regina murmured to herself.

                “Now we’re good, I just have to choose a good wine now.” Emma checked out her wine cellar.

                “Holy shit, I can’t wait to taste whatever is down here,” Emma told her from the stairs.

                “The cheap stuff is the front you can have whatever you want, but the stuff in the back I only break out for special occasions,” Regina told her choosing a wine in the middle of where she had indicated. She came back up and Emma nodded.

                “Can’t go wrong at all with merlot,” Emma murmured. Regina nodded. She helped Henry plate everything, he loved doing the presentation he found it to be an art form. He took a photo with a grin. Mary Margaret and David arrived right on time with a bottle of wine.

                “Screw top really?” Regina asked them. David glared at her.  Regina’s eyes went wide when you saw Mary Margaret’s protruding belly, she really had missed a year, no way she’d forget Mary Margaret getting pregnant.

                “You didn’t give me much time,” David grumbled. He was dressed appropriately probably thanks to Mary Margaret, God knew how he would dress if she didn’t take care of it.

                “Where’s Emma?” Mary Margaret asked. Regina shook her head to get over the shock.

                “Inside, did you bring proof for her, she has a lot of questions you know.” Mary Margaret nodded and held up the folder. Regina let them inside and Henry appeared first all smiles as he shook their hands.

                “Nice to meet you, I’m Henry Swan, your nephew maybe,” Henry told them. Mary Margaret and David just refrained from hugging him like they knew him. She knew that feeling all too well to see family and not have them remember you. Henry would sting for them, but Emma was the one that would hurt the most. Emma nervously walked forward.

                “Emma,” They said before she could introduce herself, they hugged her and she hugged them back for like a second, but then hurried over to Regina.

                “I’m sorry it’s just you look just like my grandmother,” Mary Margaret told her. “David and I we both lost all our family, but to find you and find Henry, well that’s just a dream come true.”

                “I can imagine especially now that you’re pregnant,” Emma commented. Mary Margaret looked down and nodded sadly. At least it wouldn’t be taken from her. She rubbed her belly.

                “Um…not to ruin this before we get started, but why didn’t our parents look for me?”

                “We have the same mom,” Mary Margaret lied. “She died from a sudden illness, none of the doctors could stop it. I didn’t really know your dad, I just know that my dad was upset and you went with your father. Not long after that, my mother passed. As an adult I wanted to find you, but I never found your father or you.”

                “So my father at least did abandon me.”

                “Or he died, I don’t think my mother would have ever been with a cruel man,” Mary Margaret told her truthfully. “I’m just glad you’re here now.” Emma nodded. “So where have you been living?”

                “New York for the past year, we were in Boston before that, but then there was a fire,” Emma answered. Regina motioned for them all to have a seat at the dinner table. She saw Emma’s eyes go wide at the table setting, but didn’t say anything as she talked about being a bail bondswoman in New York. 

                “And uh how did you meet Regina?” David asked as he placed napkin his lap and Regina served him the ceviche salmon.  She poured water into their water goblets as well before she took a seat. No one had started eating, clearly Henry and Emma who were always eager to already start were waiting to see what fork they used.

                “She moved in down the hall from us, and then I don’t know I just had to meet her,” Emma commented as she awkwardly removed her napkin from under her appetizer plate which it hadn’t been there before but Emma hadn’t moved it when she served it. She placed it in her lap just like Regina did. Henry started to tuck it into his shirt.

                “Oh really…Henry son, you want to place it in your lap not your shirt,” David told him automatically. He’d been embarrassed enough himself, and wouldn’t let the same happen to Henry. Henry nodded and did so quickly.  Regina picked up her appetizer fork, and so did the others.

                “Yeah really,” Emma said frowning at him a little. “I take it you guys aren’t friends; the tension in this room could be cut with a knife.”

                “We didn’t used to be but we’re still learning to love one another, Regina had the pleasure of marrying my father did she tell you that?” Mary Margaret asked. Emma looked up at Regina wide eyed. “By the way excellent salmon, Regina.”

                “Thank you, and no I didn’t tell her that it was your father,” Regina answered. She looked back at Emma. “Like I said unpleasant times.” Emma nodded.

                “Oh wait you don’t have some secret child that’s like my brother or sister kind of right?” Emma asked Regina. Regina and Mary Margaret made a face.

                “Oh God no,” They both said.  Emma looked relieved.

                “Oh thank God, I thought this was going to get even more awkward,” Emma told them.

                ‘Trust me, it could,’ Regina thought as she ate. After the appetizer, it was the soup portion, along with a glass of Sherry for everyone except Henry and Mary Margaret.   Regina indicated the soup spoon easily enough.

                “Right so you were saying Regina just moved in down the hall?” David asked.

                “Yes, and I invited her over to dinner, but really she ended up cooking dinner with Henry. I’m just a mess in the kitchen, are you any good at cooking?”

                “Uh no, I can make tea, that’s about it,” Mary Margaret admitted. “We usually just end up at Granny’s these days. Didn’t even know Regina could cook actually.”

                “Oh no wonder you two didn’t get along, I think you would have had a different relationship if you had tried her food.”

                “Especially her pie,” Henry interjected brightly as he slurped. Emma and Henry were a bit slouched in their chairs and their soup often splashed about a little.  At this point in their lives it was almost agonizing to watch when as a princess you’d had those nasty habits nearly beaten out of you.

                “It’s better to scoop away from yourself so you don’t spill as much,” Regina told her indicating a spill she quickly caught with her napkin. Emma grinned.

                “Thanks.”

                “And sit up straight,” Mary Margaret told her. She took a breath. “Sorry, you were lucky not to grow up with crazy etiquette teachers.”  Henry and Emma suddenly sat up more than conscious of everyone else now.

                “What were you doing in New York Regina, everyone thought you got kidnapped or something,” David commented. Regina swallowed first and smiled at David but it didn’t reach her eyes.

                “Living my dream, I bought a bakery, and it was actually doing quite well, and it was nice to be away from here for a while. Imagine my surprise when I met Emma, it was completely unexpected.”

                 “Yeah but how did you know she was Mary Margaret’s sister,” He said.

                “I didn’t until she told me she was left on a highway near here, and I remembered Mary Margaret talking about a sister she wished she had gotten to meet. It seemed impossible that she shouldn’t find her or her father, but if she was left alone on a highway and I have literally never heard about anyone else in this town looking for a missing baby girl whose name happened to be Emma well then it could only be you.”

                “David don’t pick a fight, she brought Emma back and that’s all that matters,” Mary Margaret told him.

                “Yeah, I never would have known this place existed without Regina, and while I appreciate your guys faith that this is a match, I would like to get a DNA test done as soon as possible. Mary Margaret and David dropped their spoons.

                “Oh um…” David started.

                “I….I…” Mary Margaret started to say.

                “We can go on Monday,” Regina told her.  Emma nodded.

                “Great.” They finished the soup and moved on the rack of lamb with the ratatouille on the side.

                “I helped Regina make everything,” Henry told them, when they asked about him and school and his interests, even though like Regina they already knew almost everything.

                “He plated everything by himself though,” Regina told them proudly. Henry beamed at her.

                “You did an extraordinary job Henry,” Mary Margaret complimented him. Regina served them wine in her wine glass, but gave Henry and Mary Margaret apple cider.

                “You better not tell granny you can cook,” David commented. “She’d probably chain you to the kitchen, the way she’s always yelling at Fred.”

                “Who’s Fred?” Emma asked.

                “Her cook, he’s not bad, it’s just sometimes he doesn’t follow granny’s recipes either forgetting something or adding something he thinks is great, she gets upset. But she can’t be back there cooking all the time either, she likes to be up front talking to everyone and free to look after her granddaughter Ruby, she’s my best friend.”

                “Oh David, Emma’s decided to stay longer than the weekend, she’s going to be Sheriff.” Regina turned to Emma. “David’s the deputy, he’ll fill you in on everything.”

                “Oh I couldn’t usurp him, shouldn’t he be Sheriff?” Emma asked.

                “Naw, I’m really just a shepherd, so being Sheriff is more than what I want,” David told him.

                “Exactly,” Regina told her.

                “All right then if it’s not a problem.” He shook his head. They finished dinner and Regina brought in little cakes, and the tea.  Regina and Mary Margaret both reached for the tea pot.

                “Please allow me to serve the tea,” Mary Margaret insisted.

                “No, I can’t we’re not doing this, it’s impolite, my house, I’m the host, I serve,” Regina told her.

                “But I’m the younger for the two of us, so I should serve,” Mary Margaret told her. What she really meant was that she was the younger Queen, and so should serve the tea. They both groaned.

                “How about this I pour, this is honestly a moot point, I do think that these two rules depend on who you are and the setting.”

                “For once I actually agree with him, but you do not pour in a formal setting when you are not the host.”

                “Regina’s totally right, men don’t pour unless they’re the host,” Mary Margaret agreed. “This is a clearly undisputed point.” They both nodded as if to reaffirm this statement.

                “How about I pour?” Emma asked butting in as she just tried not to giggle with Henry that this was seriously an argument.

                “Nooo,” All three said.

                “You’re the guest of honor, that would be horribly rude,” Regina told her. “In any case I pour because you’re pregnant.” Mary Margaret sighed and let her proceed. She put the strainer over their cups in turn to catch any loose tea leaves.

                “I thought that people just drank tea leaves,” Henry commented as she poured David’s tea.

                “Oh you only do that if you wanna try and read the future,” Regina told him seriously as if everyone knew that.

                “Oooh I wanna try that, how does it work?” Henry asked.

                 “Wait you know magic is real?” David asked looking up suddenly at Henry. Emma frowned.

                “Please don’t encourage Henry, he already thinks he was attacked by a flying monkey and that Regina’s protection potion is real.”

                “It glowed when I believed,” Henry insisted with a grumble.  Regina sighed.

                “Emma there’s something I need to tell you about this place,” Regina told her as she poured Mary Margaret’s tea.

                “What?” Emma asked.

                “We’re all magic lovers, every last single one of us, in fact, so much so it’s actually become a town game.”

                “Oh my God, cool!” Henry cried. “How does it work?”

                “Like Dungeons and Dragons, but for real?” Emma asked.

                “No, not at all like that,” Mary Margaret told her. “Backstory we’re a town full of fairy tale characters and we’re waiting for the Savior, because we’re under a dark curse. That was the last one, but the curse was broken before and we all went back home. But now the twist, we’ve all reappeared in our beds well almost all of us anyway and people have been going missing for about three weeks almost now. And we’re still finding out whose missing, because some of us are playing new characters who weren’t here before, so its hard to keep track.  And to top it off, no one here remembers the last year.”

                “Wow that is crazy intricate,” Emma told them.  They nodded. “Who’s your fairy tale character?”

                “Snow White,” Mary Margaret answered.

                “So you must be Prince Charming, and now Regina’s comment about you being her least favourite charming makes sense.”  David nodded.

                “Oh Regina who are you?” Henry asked. “Can I play, who do I play? “

                “Who do you think I am?” Regina asked him. Henry thought about it and screwed his face up as he stroked his chin. He gasped suddenly.

                “Oh you’re the Evil Queen!” He cried. “It makes sense because you’re the mayor, wait if the curse was recast and you don’t remember, why don’t you just go to the person who cast it last?” Mary Margaret and David turned to Regina.

                “Yeah, Regina, why don’t we?” David asked.

                “Don’t look at me,” Regina told them as she poured Henry’s tea, but didn’t use the strainer after giving him a wink. He grinned.  “I was in New York, this one isn’t on me. Besides you forgot to cast the curse you have to give up the thing you loved the most.”

                “Oh and that’s Henry right,” Henry told her.

                “Not at the start of the first curse, but for this curse yeah,” Regina told him.  “I didn’t have Henry yet back then, because a lot of this game involves going about your life, the game last years.”

                “Nice.”

                “Sugar?” Everyone took two sugars so Henry and Emma followed suit.

                “Your sugar won’t dissolve if you swirl, swish and flick.” Regina swished her spoon back and forth and then flicked the extra drops back down before placing her spoon down behind her cup.

                “Haha swish and flick like Harry Potter,” Henry grinned having fun.  Everyone except Emma looked clueless. “Oh come on you couldn’t possibly have not seen Harry Potter.” They all shrugged.

                “We’ve not been a movies family, but we’re trying to catch up.” Henry facepalmed.

                “I have so much work to do,” Henry told Emma.  Emma looked at him a smile tugging on her features. They drank their tea and ate the little cakes as they openly talked about the current curse.

                “Well in this case the current curse left me in New York,” Regina told them.

                “In other words you packed up and left in the middle of the night,” Mary Margaret told her.

                “Right,” Regina told her making sure they made contact.

                “I still think it was you and you didn’t want to face anybody.” Regina rolled her eyes at David as she sipped her tea.

                “You know if you stop trying to pin it on me, maybe we have a shot at breaking this curse sooner rather than later,” Regina pointed out.

                “What happens after you break the curse?” Emma asked curiously.

                “Happily ever after normally, hopefully,” Mary Margaret told her. “I mean last time we couldn’t remember our fairytale selves as a stimulation and the savior broke it, but also part of the curse we’re all trapped in this town. We can’t go pass the town line or we forget who we are. Unless you were born out of town or in recent years obviously. So the savior gave us back our memory, but it didn’t take us back to the enchanted forest.”

                “Okay so who is the Savior?” Emma asked.

                “The Sheriff,” They answered before sipping their tea simultaneously.

                “Oh come on, are you serious?” Emma asked. They shrugged.

                “We need a Sherriff and it just also happens to be the Savior,” Mary Margaret told her.

                “What about me??” Henry asked.

                “You have a special job, you have to protect our book of fairytales at all costs,” Regina told him.

                “Okay so where is it?” Henry asked.

                “That’s the thing as the truest believer and keeper of the book, you have to find it, because we haven’t been able to find it,” Mary Margaret told her. “I think it was left around here last time.”

                “I know what I’m doing tomorrow,” Henry grinned.  They finished their tea, and Henry eagerly handed his cup to Regina.

                “If you’re the Evil Queen you do magic, so read my future.” Regina took his tea cup and looked into it for a long moment. Regina stared at the leaves and rotated the cup; she had personally never tried to read tea leaves, and knew that she was just supposed to see shapes in the leaves. Her eyes went wide as the cup showed a green light and disappeared. She blinked several times.

                “How did you do that?!” Henry cried. “What did you see, can you do other magic tricks?”

                “How did you do that?” Emma asked looking at her arms or in the cup for light.

                “Trade secrets,” Regina told her. She turned to Henry. “And you, you have to find the book and soon, and seriously do not forget to keep that potion with you, it will protect you on your quest.” Henry’s eyes went wide and nodded his head.

                “I will don’t worry!” Henry cried. “Will it help us find out who did the curse?”

                “You know actually probably, all our stories are in that book, why not this one?” Mary Margaret asked them seriously. “And it could help Emma defeat whoever did this.”

                “I’m not defeating anyone,” Emma told them. “It’s just a game.”

                “Oh mom, don’t be like that, play it’s no fun if everyone is playing and you don’t play along.”

                “Henry’s right, just play along,” Mary Margaret told her. “Now where are you and Henry staying in town at granny’s or the bed and breakfast?” She put her tea cup down. “Because I won’t stand for it, we’re family…”

                “Actually we’re staying here,” Emma told them. She watched them visibly tense up.

                “Here?” David asked.

                “Yeah, is that a problem?” Emma asked. Then her eyes went wide. “Are you out?”

                “Out of what?” Mary Margaret asked. Regina blushed a little.

                “The closet,” Henry supplied.

                “Wait you’re gay!” David exclaimed, but he wasn’t looking at Regina, he was looking at Emma. “But you have Henry…”  Emma blushed furiously now.

                “All right so dinner’s over, thanks for stopping by, how about we meet for breakfast on Monday at granny’s?” Regina asked them. Mary Margaret nodded and pushed David to the door. She came back though once David was out to the truck.

                “I don’t have a problem with you being gay, but David might take a minute,” She told Emma before she hugged her really tightly.

                “I’m really glad you’re home, Regina has my number, call me if you need anything at all.” Emma hugged her back and soon they were gone.

                “Wait but she never told me my mom’s name.”

                “Snow,” Regina answered for her.

                “Really?” Emma asked.

                “I grew up in a town that loves magical mysteries involving fairytales is it really that far-fetched?” Regina asked her.

                “No,” Emma groaned.

                “Well I think it’s great. Can I search Henry’s room?”

                “It’s okay to call it your room, you’re still Henry and it doesn’t have to be a shrine to him.”  He smiled at her and hugged her before he went upstairs to go look for the book. “Well at least he’s got something to keep him occupied, nothing like a good scavenger hunt.” Emma nodded.

                “That was a super awkward dinner, are they always that weird?” Emma asked.

                “They get better when they’re more relaxed, it may take a moment and next thing you know they’ll be so familiar. They lost a daughter too once you know, her name was Emma too.”

                 “At the same time you lost Henry?”  Emma asked her. Regina nodded.

                “Yes, except I know what happened to my Henry, they’re still looking for their Emma.” Emma looked sad for them.

                “I hope they find peace soon, I know what it’s like being a lost kid, but I would be so upset if I lost Henry and didn’t know what happened to him. Did they check the homes?” Regina nodded.

                “I hope she turns up.” Emma followed Regina back to the dining room and helped her clean up everything by loading the dishwasher perfectly to Regina’s silent amazement.

                “Me too,” Regina told her though inside she didn’t know if that was true any longer. She decided on one hand no, but on the other hand they needed Emma to break the curse. And there was no sense freaking her out until she knew more about what was going on. “It’s been a long day, why don’t you go enjoy a bath, it’s a whirlpool.”

                “Is there enough room for two of us?”  Emma asked pulling her close and kissing her. “I’ve been waiting to do that all night, sorry for outing you.” Regina shrugged.

                “It wasn’t really a secret, but it wasn’t really out either,” Regina told her. “And there is room for two, but we also have a child in the house. If one of us wants to relax the other must entertain him.”

                “He’s getting entertained by his scavenger hunt.” Regina grinned and pulled Emma upstairs. Emma was in the bath and Regina was following when Henry came in saying he’d looked everywhere and the book clearly wasn’t in this house.

                “You wanna watch a movie?” Henry asked as he got on Regina’s bed and started jumping.

                “Henry you had better have your shoes off!” Regina called through the door. She heard shoes hit the floor. “And we’re taking a bath right now.”

                “You mean mom is,” Henry told her. “So you’re gonna come play with me so I don’t bug her?” Regina pouted while she was pulling down her zipper. Emma chuckled.

                “That’s why you shouldn’t dress so fancy, jeans are so much easier to get out of.” Regina gave Emma an offending gesture.

                “Maybe later,” Emma laughed.

                “One second Henry,” Regina told him. She bent down and reached into the water. Emma gasped as she felt Regina’s fingers teasing and even fucking her. She bit her lip and gripped the tub as her toes curled from the pleasure. Regina kissed her and pulled out.

                “Definitely later if you wanna finish,” Regina whispered in her ear. “I guess I didn’t teach you all my tricks after all.” Emma released a breath she was holding as Regina’s breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

                “You really are the Evil Queen,” Emma teased. Regina laughed evilly sending another wave of pleasure and even fear to Emma’s surprise.

                “How do you…?” Emma was asking but Regina was already zipping up her dress and leaving the bathroom. Regina looked at Henry sternly as he was grinning at her and jumping. He jumped up and put his legs out so he was sitting. He got off the bed, grabbed his shoes and her hand.

                 “Do you even know how to play chess?” Regina asked him when he pulled out the set. He shook his head.

                “Henry had too many baby games, so this is the next best thing,” Henry told her.

                “I’m sure we can get monopoly or something tomorrow,” Regina told him. He nodded his head and Regina taught him how to play. He hadn’t been interested the few times she had tried before they had ever met Emma.

                “Can you teach me a magic trick so I can impress mom?” Henry asked.

                “Like what?” Regina asked him as she made her first move.

                “I don’t know like pulling a rabbit out of a hat, what did you learn first?”

                “How to make a fire ball,” Regina told him seriously cocking her head to the side. “Why would I pull a rabbit out of a hat?” Henry’s mouth fell open. “What’s the purpose of that?”

                “You can make a fireball?” Henry asked. “And the purpose is for entertainment, people like it when you pull rabbits out of seemingly empty hats. Or take two rings and make them interlock.”

                “Henry magic isn’t entertainment, all magic comes with a price, remember that, so no I can’t teach it to you,” Regina told him sternly. Henry pouted and then he remembered the game, and made his first move.

                “Oh of course Regi, I get it, you have to tell me no because you’re the Evil Queen, and all villains give warnings. And…and I bet I have to find the book. I’m the truest believer and you said magic doesn’t work if you don’t believe. You just wait I’m going to find the book.” He grinned at her. She smiled back at him. “I’ll remember all magic comes with a price.”

                “I’m serious Henry remember that, and don’t trust Mr. Gold if he offers you a deal, understand?” Regina asked him. He nodded.

                “I understand.” He made his move. “Can you still show me the fireball though?” Regina made her move and she produce a tiny fireball and sent it flying around the room. Henry was super amazed before it disappeared on its own no longer having fuel of her magic or of any other kind.

                “That’s so cool!”  Henry exclaimed.  They went back to their game though he kept begging her to do it again. Emma came down all clean a bit later and clearly still hot and bothered from her body language making Regina grin.

                “Do what again?” Emma asked.

                “Make a fireball,” Henry told her. “Oh, oh I’m gonna try.” He held his hand out and narrowed his eyes really hard to try and imagine a fireball.” Regina bent down as if inspecting his hand for something as well. Emma raised an eyebrow at them as Regina picked up a pin and turned it into something that projected the fireball into his hand.  He gapsed.

                “Oh my God I did it, I did it, I believed!” Regina snorted.

                “Henry it’s so fake,” Regina told him with a laugh. She showed him the pen.

                “Oh you’re so terrible, I thought I totally had it,” Henry cried.

                “You didn’t even smoke a little bit,” Regina laughed.  He crossed his arms and pressed his lips together.

                “I’m gonna do it and without the pen,” Henry told her. “You just wait.”

                 “All right, if you do it, I promise I’ll teach you something else,” Regina told him. He grinned.

                “Good, I’m going to bed then I need my rest, I’m going to need all my faculties around me to do magic and find the book.” He hugged them both goodnight before going. Emma laughed a little as well.

                “He’s really into this magic thing isn’t he?” Emma asked sitting down in Regina’s lap.

                “Hmm…he is, I’m glad he’s having fun, and I think you want some fun too.” Regina ran her hands over Emma’s body and she felt her lean into her touch immediately.

                “I swear the only real magic around here is the spell you have on my body, I want you so bad right now it’s not even funny,” Emma whispered putting her arms around Regina’s neck and bending down to kiss her.

                “It’s not a spell, but it’s definitely magic,” Regina sighed as she melted under Emma’s kisses really. She was really glad Henry didn't come back downstairs as they made love there on the floor that night.

                “Henry!” His class exclaimed as they dropped him off.

                “Uh how do you all know my name?” Henry asked.

                “Ooooh it’s the game, he’s part of the game he doesn’t remember he’s the son of the savior guys,” Hansel told them.

                  “Oh right it’s the game.” He said goodbye and went to his classmates where they reintroduced themselves.”   They left.

                “He’ll be fine right?” Emma asked. Regina nodded.

                “The school is perfectly safe,” Regina told her. “And he has his keys to the house, and knows how to get back there, we were very thorough about him knowing.” Emma nodded.  They got in Emma’s yellow bug and drove to the police station, where David was already waiting.

                “What’s this?” Emma asked.

                “All the missing people so far. We’ve been searching the surrounding woods, but no one’s seen any sign of them,” David told them. The dwarves ran in.

                “Emma thank God you’re back, Sleepy’s gone missing,” Grumpy said running in.  Emma looked at him confused.

                “Sleepy like one of the seven dwarves?” Emma asked. Grumpy frowned.

                “What’s up with her what did you do to her?” Grumpy turned to glare at Regina. “You know it would make things easier if you would just give us back our missing people and admit that you cursed us again.” Regina glared back at him and moved in closer threateningly.

                “Look here Dwarf, if I had stolen them I wouldn’t be here, I’d obviously have a lot more work to do if you’re still here.”

                “That’s it sister, we’re fighting now.” Regina laughed at him.

                “You’re no stronger than a fly against me.”

                “Hey!” Emma yelled upset he was threatening Regina.  “No one is fighting.”

                “Just let me beat it out of her,” Grumpy told Emma.

                “No, and if you touch her, I’ll arrest you and put you in the cage with that drunk guy.”

                “Hook’s not drunk he’s under a curse,” David told him. “He stepped over a town line apparently and passed out drunk. He’s very lucky he fell half into the town line.”

                “That’s called drinking too much,” Emma told him. “He’ll sober up eventually, probably best to send him to the hospital to sober him up.”

                “She’s got a point, we might at least see why he was trying to cross the town line, you don’t do so without good reason,” Regina told them.

                “You mean like you, I bet you tried to kill Emma.” Grumpy told her.

                “If you think I cast the curse fine, but don’t go around spreading rumors I tried to kill her when that is in fact not true. She’s alive and well,” Regina told him. “Now make yourself useful and carry him to the hospital dwarf.” Regina stalked out easily like the Queen she was. There was no room for argument. They grabbed Hook and took him to the hospital. Dr. Whale sighed and hooked him up to an IV.

                “That should sober him up fairly quickly.”

                “I can’t believe this guy has a hook for a hand,” Emma commented. “You know yesterday I thought this job would be easy and that our little game would spice things up which they have, but apparently there’s small town drama too.”

                “There’s always small town drama,” Regina told her.  She looked at Dr. Whale. “Call us the second he wakes up, and don’t let him go anywhere.” Dr. Whale saluted her.

                “Sure thing Madam Mayor,” He told her making a face that said it was probably her fault and she had probably pushed him pass the town line.

                “What the hell was that?” Emma asked him. “Why did you look at her like that?”

                “Because she probably cast the curse again,” Dr. Whale told her annoyed. “I should be back home in my lab, instead I’m stuck here again.” 

                “And who are you supposed to be exactly?” Emma asked him.

                “Dr. Frankenstein,” Dr. Whale told her. “I need to be working on my creation and if she’ll have any decency she’ll give me the heart I was promised and let me go home.”

                “I didn’t cast the curse this time,” Regina told him.

                “A heart how will she give you a heart?” Emma asked.

                “Oh um…one of the Evil Queen’s magic skills is ripping out the hearts for the innocent and crushing them or keeping them, even controlling them,” David put in. “But even if we could send you home doctor, you wouldn’t be getting a heart that would be unethical. So please wake up Hook, would you.”

                “Oh He’s Captain Hook so where’s Peter Pan?” Emma asked. “At school with Henry right?”

                 “Actually Peter Pan turned out to be totally evil so we had to kill him,” Regina told her seriously before walking out.

                “Yeah completely bad dude,” David told him as he walked out and the Dwarves followed them as well. Emma was left dumbfounded as her mouth hung open. Dr. Whale closed her mouth as he walked out.  Emma was startled by the touch and went back outside where David and Regina were arguing.

                “You don’t even know who the fuck is all here anymore,” Regina told him. “It wasn’t me for this time, what do I have to do for you to believe me?”

                “Tell me why you suddenly got up and went to New York,” David told her.

                “I didn’t that’s where I fucking woke up without any goddamn explanation, just like you, if I knew what the fuck was going on, do you honestly think I would torture myself like this. It’s shit like this from assholes like you that make me wish I had just fucking stayed in New York.”

                “Fine go back then, we’ll figure this out by ourselves, you’re evil and I know you’re behind this Regina and when I prove it Emma’s going to finally see you for the witch you are and so will Henry.” Regina glared at him and as her hand tightened into a fist and started to smoke from the fire she was just containing.

                “Hey!” Emma yelled. Regina’s fire disappeared and they both turned to look at her. “This is a fucking game remember why the hell are you two going at it so hard, without an audience?”

                 “Uncharming is too fucking stupid to look at all the clues, he just heads for the obvious as always and is incapable of believing that I’ve changed,” Regina told her.

                “Don’t believe her lies Emma, she’s lying to you. She knew who you were when she went to New York, she just wants to hurt you.” Emma crossed her arms and frowned for a minute before her face softened.

                “Oh I get it, I respect your commitment to the game,” Emma told them. “You’re Charming, she’s the Evil Queen, and I’m the Savior so it’s everyone’s job to make me believe and convince me she’s the evil one because normally that is so. But I know better the world is full of Villains, it’s not always the same person.  And from what I’ve gathered to cast this curse you need to sacrifice the thing you love most, but Regina is without that at the moment, so she literally couldn’t have cast a curse. Nice twist, you guys almost had me, come on Regina I’ll drop you off at work and David you can show me what you do at the Sheriff’s office and what needs doing.” He nodded before glaring at Regina again and going to his truck.

                “He really doesn’t like you, does he?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

                “I won’t pretend there isn’t a reason I got labelled the Evil Queen, Emma, people here don’t love me, but I do know what I’m doing so they tolerate me until Mary Margaret steps up again I’m sure.” Regina turned and got in the car as Regina stared into the dashboard.

                “You know when you’re done helping with whatever here, why don’t you come back to New York, rebuild your bakery, I’ve never seen you more unhappy then surrounded by all these ungrateful ass people.”

                 “The problems between us are fifty fifty I can’t not blame myself.” Regina smiled at her and patted her leg. “Don’t worry about them, I still have you and Henry that’s all that matters. And maybe we can go back to New York after this.” They kissed.

                “Oh no you don’t!” Grumpy yelled and swung his pickaxe into Emma’s wind shield behind him a red head trying hard not to go green sent a fireball at Emma’s yellow bug. Regina sensed the magic and transported them out as Grumpy screamed as he drove his axe down. Emma was crouched and breathing hard as she stared at her car burning extra hot. Grumpy had been knocked out and looked startled as the other dwarves came back around a corner and ran to him. They rushed him inside.

                “What the fuck was that?” Emma asked terrified. “How the fuck did we get out of the car?!”

                “I don’t know,” Regina told her playing dump as the fire department arrived and began to put her car out.

                “Your head is bleeding come on let’s go get you stitches.” Emma was still trying hard to figure out what the fuck happen when Mary Margaret and David showed up.  Emma was so freaked out that Regina couldn’t leave her alone for even a minute. She felt a pain in her side and a warmness on her shirt. She had likely been hit and she really needed to heal herself soon. She kept her face a mask of worry for Emma and empty of the pain she felt.

                “You’re in shock, it happens when you just barely escape a car and get thrown,” Dr. Whale told her.

                “But I don’t remember getting out of the car,” Emma told them. “One minute we were there the next we were out, and what the fuck did someone put a bomb in my car?”

                “No Regina tried to kill you,” David told her glaring at Regina. “This has gone on long enough, you stay away from Emma from now on.”

                “David!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “Emma would be dead if she weren’t here, now shut up you’re freaking Emma out by playing the game too much, she almost blew up!” Regina looked at Mary Margaret gratefully as Emma just moved away from David and more into Regina.

                “Regi, can you just take me home, and get Henry from school, I just need him close right now.” Regina nodded.

                “Regi seriously?” David asked.  “What the fuck has she done to you?”

                “Nothing unlike you, I don’t have to like you just because you’re my sister’s husband,” Emma told him. “Now I’m out so do your fucking job and find out who bombed my car. Who the fuck blows up a car while they’re in it and then survives it so it’s obvious it was them?” 

                “I’m going to get the video from the parking lot and I’ll prove it was her,” David told her. “And if she didn’t do it then how come you’re the only one hurt?” Emma turned more to Regina and looked her over and ran her hands over her body before she could stop her. Regina grimaced. She hadn’t wanted Emma to see the wound, she had intended to heal it when she walked out of the room.

                “Dr. Whale, Dr. Whale!” Emma yelled scared as she flashed back to Cleo. He hurried in just as Regina passed out from the pain. They rushed her off to surgery to remove the glass shard.

                “Swan lay down,” Dr. Whale told her when she practically fainted herself getting worked up over Regina.  While Regina was in surgery Mary Margaret stayed with Emma and got her to lay down and assured her Regina would be fine.  After about thirty minutes, a nurse came in.

                “Hey your pirate is awake,” the nurse told them. “I was told to get you immediately. David who Mary Margaret had told to sit and shut up, perked up.

                “You know I bet the pirate was going to save you from Regina.”  Emma rolled her eyes, but with Mary Margaret’s help got up and they went to Hook’s room.

                “Hook, are you all right, do you know why you went over the town line.”

                “Oh David hey buddy you got any rum, I’m all empty,” He told him grinning as he turned his flask over. Emma could already smell alcohol on his breath again.

                “Great, he’s barely awake five minutes and he’s already drinking again.”

                “No, Hook focus man, why did you go over the town line?” David asked him. He burped and then looked around and spotted Emma.

                “Swan you’re break in town, how nice, thought I’d never see you again, hey where is my ship?” He looked around. “This is not the sea.”

                “Hook seriously focus, were you going to look for Emma?” D avid asked him holding his face. He nodded.

                “Bird give me memory potion,” He told him before burping loudly in his face. David made a face, but Mary Margaret pushed him aside.

                “Memory Potion, where is it?” Mary Margaret asked.  “Did you drink it?” He nodded before he just passed out.

                “Must be the curse,” Mary Margaret murmured. “Come on help me search his clothes.” David did so and pulled out a little blue bottle. They turned for Emma but she was already shuffling back to her room.

                “Emma you have to drink it and remember, there’s only enough for one, and if you don’t remember we’re all screwed.” Mary Margaret told her.

                “No, I’m not playing this stupid game, I just want to go home and be near my son as soon as I know Regina is all right,” Emma told her.

                 “It’s not a game Emma it’s real, and David and I are your real parents. Regina lied so you wouldn’t run from us and hopefully you would remember.”

                “But she lied about everything else, she showed up in New York to make sure you didn’t ruin her happy ending again, which is now Henry. Don’t you think it’s weird she knows so much about him?”

                “She’s attentive,” Emma told them.

                “No, she’s after him, and she’ll get rid of you as soon as the time is right. Use your superpower do you think I’m lying?” David asked her. “Just drink and everything will be clear how you are our daughter and the curse. Please just drink.” Mary Margaret held out the potion and Emma frowned.

                “I think you think you’re telling the truth, but I don’t believe it’s true. I’ll drink it to prove a point, I’m sure this is just water and I really think you guys need to lay off this game, but it if will get you to focus on what’s important, I’ll drink it.” Emma told him. She snatched the bottle from Mary Margaret and drank from it.

                “Emma?” Mary Margaret asked when she opened her eyes.

                 “Mom?” Emma asked. “Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to please leave a review and I love to hear from my readers.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

                Regina groaned as she woke up. The pain in her side was still there, she must have fainted she realized and from the annoying beeping she was still in hospital. She hoped Emma was all right now, and had rationalized how they got out of the car, because she didn’t know how she was going to explain it. She had already explained it poorly before, and she was sure Emma wouldn’t let it go, someone had blown up her car.

                “Regina?” Regina opened her eyes and saw Emma standing over her with her forehead patched up. Regina started to move when she felt handcuffs locking her to the bed. Frowning she looked down and saw the cuffs. She also noticed Charming and Snow standing there looking at her furiously.

                “Now you’re going to talk,” Charming told her grinning.

                “What the hell are you guys doing?” Regina asked them. “Emma…”

                 “Cut the bullshit Regina, I remember now, I know you were just faking to get to Henry,” Emma told her coldly.  Regina’s eyes dilated for a moment.

                ‘She remembers and she thinks I was faking it.’ Regina thought. ‘The good never lasts for me.’

                “Does Henry remember too?” Regina asked her. “How long have I been out?”

                “Only a few hours, and no he’s at your house oblivious still to the craziness going around,” Emma told her.

                “Well then make him remember, how did you get your memory back?” Regina asked her.

                “Hook he had a memory potion on him. Unfortunately there was only enough for one, there’s a little bit left that I’m hoping you know how to duplicate for Henry’s sake and then we can administer it to everyone else and finally get the truth of things.”

                “I didn’t make it to begin with,” Regina told them as Emma took out the blue vile and handed it to Regina.

                “Is this enough to make more?” Emma asked her. Regina gritted her teeth but nodded as her body tensed.

                “Yes, but whoever cast the curse, won’t be pleased when they find out you’ve got your memory back and they’ll be worried that there’s more. I didn’t cast this curse; I thought you of all people would believe me.”

                “Fortunately for you that’s the second thing I do believe about you,” Emma told her.

                “Right says the person not handcuffed to her hospital bed.” Regina looked away from Emma and glared at the wall even as she pulled at the cuff.

                “It was just a precaution, it’s not like these cuffs could keep you here,” Emma told her as if she were over reacting.

                “Right also says the person who didn’t have glass in their side,” Regina told her. Emma sighed and undid her cuff. Regina rubbed her waist and still turned away from Emma so she was curled up in her bed. She was just trying hard to keep the heartache at bay, but she knew it was inevitable.

                “So what do we do to conceal that we’re working on more of this potion?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “Whoever it is, is content letting us think that it was Regina, so we let them continue to think that. As soon as she’s back to strength, we’ll escalate the situation so people think she’s on the run. That way we can work in secret and before they know it, everyone remembers the last year,” Emma told them.

                “And then we defeat them,” Mary Margaret told them. Regina stared hard into the wall, clenched her teeth, and tried to control her breathing. Her temperature spiked on the monitor a little bit as she curled up into a ball. Nausea was making her mouth water now, but she was having difficulty swallowing as she tried hard to just focus on the wall and not on the loss she was forever experiencing. 

                “Are you all right?” Emma asked as her heart rate went up but Regina dropped herself into that dark place, she didn’t want them to see her falling apart, and her heart rate went back to normal but her eyes were empty.

                “Fine,” Regina answered as if everything was perfect. “Tell Dr. Whale I wanna rest at home.”

                “Great, all right then we’re going; Henry and I will get our stuff and be gone by the time you get back.  I think its best that for now you limit your contact with him until his memory is back. I’m not stupid enough to think that he won’t ever get it back and we’ll go back to New York. But for now he’s still just my son, so respect that for once.”  Emma left out followed her parents out.

                “Our son,” Regina said to the empty room.  Dr. Whale came in with a nurse and looked at her over. She argued with him about going home, but he let her go. She tried to transport herself home, but it took a lot out of her and she didn’t go anywhere.  They called a cab for her and she went home, no surprise Henry was gone and so was Emma.  Regina slammed her door behind her and just took in the emptiness of her house again.  Her breathing picked up and she just sank to the floor and cried. Eventually she dragged herself up to Henry’s room and she lay on his bed and hugged his pillow. 

                “Poor dear all alone aren’t we?” a voice said.  Regina frowned and sat up. She looked around, but didn’t see anyone. She searched her entire house, but nothing. She could only conclude whoever had spoken to her was the real curse caster and watching her. She change clothes and drove herself to her vault, she needed to break down in private and regroup. She went inside her vault and locked herself in. Finally though she felt like no one was watching her, and she could stop her well of emotions from bubbling over.

 

 

 

 

 

                “No, actually I don’t understand!” Henry yelled at Emma upstairs in Mary Margaret’s loft.

                “Well I’m sorry Henry, one day you will, but we aren’t friends anymore,” Emma told her.  “But I caught a case up here through the Sheriff’s department there are still missing people, so I’m going to help with that, and then we’re going home.” Emma knew that was a lie, but hopefully he’d have his memory back by the end or hopefully not and they really could go back to New York. Although she knew she was fooling herself, the savior didn’t get nice and normal and happy.

                “Everything was going really well, what did you do?” Henry asked her.

                “I didn’t do anything, Regina just doesn’t like me, like that, she was just using me to get to you, because she lost her Henry,” Emma told him. “And I don’t like her like that, it wasn’t real.”

                “I don’t believe you,” Henry told her. “I think you got scared just like you always do.” He stomped down the stairs and went to go pout on the couch.

                “Hey bud, don’t talk to your mother like that, she’s only doing what’s best for you,” David told him. Henry glared at him in a Regina like matter.

                  “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a douche,” Henry told him before standing up again and stomping out a second door that led to the roof.  David stared after Henry.

                “He’s been around Regina too much,” David told Mary Margaret who just threw her hands up.

                “He’s just upset, I’ll talk to him Dad,” Emma told him as she came down. “This is all confusing for him, Regina really did a great job convincing us she cared not only to get to Henry, but also to get us back here. I wouldn’t have come without my memories otherwise.” They nodded.

                “I guess I should thank her in some way,” Mary Margaret told them. “And you’re sure she just appeared in New York.”

                “Yes, I don’t think she woke up here with you and then drove straight to New York and set up a pastry shop and magically got an apartment that didn’t exist before. However she got to New York it was on the heels of that curse, because she did not have magic in New York. She likely woke up there just as confused, and she seemed shocked to see me when we met. She had no idea we were in the same apartment building. And she rather insisted we come back and even asked us to leave earlier, but I said no.”

                “She probably just wanted Henry to take that memory potion,” David commented.

                “David were you not listening, she didn’t make it,” Mary Margaret told him. “I believe her when she said she didn’t make it otherwise I think she would have used it on Henry. Right now she won’t hurt Henry by trying to claim him or anything he’d think she was crazy otherwise.  It’s in her best interest for him to remember. And no way she’d leave it on Hook.”

                “Well what if he stole it before the curse?” David asked.

                “She didn’t do it Dad, I believe her, and if you can’t believe her than believe me on that all right?”  David sighed and nodded.

                “All right, I trust your judgement,” David told her. They fell silent. “So you’re gay?” Emma who was turned away from him looked at him again.

                “That felt like an acceptable topic change?” Emma asked him. He nodded.

                “Yeah, I’m just wondering what exactly was going on with you and Regina.”

                “We were just friends,” Emma told him. “I was engaged to a guy named Walsh before we left, actually I had better call him and officially break that off, we kind of just left.”

                “Okay, so then Regina just probably put you under an extra spell to fuck with us, typical Regina I should have known.” He said. Mary Margaret sipped her tea as her eyes narrowed at Emma before she walked away to the couch.  Emma pretended not to see. “Oh and it’s not a big deal if you were gay, just not like gay with Regina that would be disgusting.”

                “I’m not gay dad,” Emma told him. “I’d really just like to find Neal and everyone else whose missing.”

                “Good, like I said as long as it’s not Regina, we’re good, and I guess Gold, but he’s pretty locked in with Belle.”

                “Oh God please stop,” Emma told him as she walked away. “I’m going to get dinner from Granny’s.” Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and left quickly.  She walked to Granny’s and ordered their usual orders.

                “Oh you remember,” Ruby commented easily as she finished ordering.

                “Remember what, I’m having dinner with my sister and her husband,” Emma commented on purpose. 

                “Your order, most people come in and completely forget what they want to take home,” Ruby told her. Ruby winked at her and got their orders while she chatted about the explosion and asked if Emma was okay and if they had a lead on the person who had done it.

                “Uh no, we don’t unfortunately,” Emma told her. “We’re going to check the security cameras at the hospital.”

                “How scary dear, lucky you were next to the hospital,” Zelena told her.

                “Lucky indeed,” Emma told her. “I’m sorry have we met?”

                “Zelena, the new resident midwife, I believe I’m helping your sister was it?” Zelena asked. “Mary Margaret hadn’t mentioned any family coming to visit.”

                “Well she sort of just found out I was alive and vice versa,” Emma answered. “We’re half siblings.” Zelena nodded.

                “Sisters can be so disappointing,” Zelena sighed. “But Mary Margaret has been a lovely woman so far, so I hope you’re just as lovely.” Emma frowned at her as she paid for their food and took it from Ruby.

                “Night Ruby.” Emma left and walked back home. 

                ‘Home, what a weird thought,’ Emma thought to herself. She hadn’t truly called anything home in a year she realized except when Regina was there. ‘Stop it Emma, the Regina in your dreams and the Regina in real life are two different people we established that a long time ago. She loves Henry and that will always be true, but she is never going to love you. She puts up with you.’ Emma’s mouth went dry at the last thought and her stomach tingled. Her mind began to replay all the moments between them until she got back to her parents’ home.  Henry had come back inside and was looking bored as they distracted him with scrabble.

                “Dinner,” Emma announced. They cleared the table and everyone dug in except Henry.

                “You know it would be nice if you learned to cook, I’m sick of burgers and fries,” Henry told Emma angrily as he pushed his food away.

                “All right, how about I make you a grilled cheese?” Emma asked him.

                “No thanks, I think I’ll just pass.” He glared at her. She handed him a cup.

                “I brought hot chocolate back, you always like that.”

                “Is it the way Regina makes it?” Henry asked her.

                “Uh if she puts whipped cream and cinnamon on top then yes,” Emma told him.

                “No, she adds something extra.” He pushed the drink away. “I’m going to bed.” He stood up and went to bed. He barely slept though in the small bed, he eventually had to share with Emma.

 

 

 

 

                “Regi!” Henry called banging on her door. Regina hesitated at first but she couldn’t resist Henry no matter how hard she tried.  She opened the door and he hugged her immediately. She hugged him back just as hard. They went inside and his stomach growled.

                “Food first?” Regina asked him. He nodded eagerly. She made him a simple pasta dish and poured him some apple cider. She just watched him. “Are they not feeding you over there in the Charming household?” He grinned seeing he was eating fast.

                “They only order from Granny’s all the time, and I’ve been spoiled by you.” Regina had to give a small chuckle. When Henry had first left her it had been great the first few weeks for him food wise, but then he kept getting stomach aches from eating the same old shit. She had started replacing his lunches at school with the home cooked stuff he was used too, and before long he was showing up for dinner too, four to five days out of the week when things weren’t crazy. It had hurt her at first he still wouldn’t stay, but she had to take a small pleasure in the fact that there was just some things about her Emma couldn’t duplicate and provide. 

                “Well you’re more than welcome to eat here, but Emma won’t like that.” Henry shrugged.

                “I don’t really care what she thinks right now, she’s always doing this. One minute she’s in and the next she’s running. Not that I liked Walsh, but she used you to get away from him, and now she’s just making excuses to get away from you, but you can’t let her go.” He looked up at Regina seriously.

                “She’s already gone Henry, Emma does not like me like that, you just said it yourself she used me,” Regina pointed out. She knew he would let this go when he had his memory back, but for now it was a source of stress for him. “It’s okay, Emma and I don’t have to be together. But we can still be friends, the beauty of being your own person, you aren’t your mom and she is not you. So if you need food or want to hang out I’m always here for you.” He smiled at her and hugged her.

                “Well I definitely need more food,” He grinned showing her his empty plate. Regina laughed and got him some more.

                “I haven’t forgotten I’m still working on making fire, and I’m still looking for the book, I think I’m close though. Where was the book last time?”

                “Mary Margaret found it in her closet last time, so maybe you should start there.” He grinned and nodded. They were playing cards when her doorbell rang.

                “Uh oh, I think you’re in trouble,” Regina told him seeing the time. 

                “Oops,” he said. He gathered up his backpack and they both went to the door. Emma was at the door glaring.

                “Henry!” Emma yelled. “I’ve been calling your phone for over an hour.” Henry shrugged and stalked out to where David was in his truck leaving Emma and Regina to face each other. “You didn’t think maybe to call me?”

                “No, I didn’t actually, but not on purpose; I didn’t notice the time I get so little time with my son, these days Ms. Swan, I guess I was just having fun.” Emma glared at her.

                “Regina I’m serious back off a bit until we can sort this out properly. There’s a town hall meeting tomorrow, we’re going to make sure people blame you, put on a good show and meet me in your office.” Emma turned on her heel and started to walk back to the truck. Regina put a hand out and grabbed her arm stopping her Emma turned back around.

                “Will you calm down, I promised you we would have a honest talk when we got here, don’t you think now is the time for that?” Regina asked her, her eyes pleading Emma to just listen. “We said we would decide after if we were all in.”

                “There’s nothing to talk about anymore Madame Mayor, I’m all out,” Emma told her taking her arm away and stalking back to the truck before Regina could say anything else. Regina watched them go before she slammed her door. 

 

 

 

 

                “An earthquake?” Emma asked her. “Was that really necessary?”  Regina looked up from hiding a stack of letters that had apparently been delivered to her office and not her home. They were from Emma all from the missing year most likely. 

                “Well… it got the point across didn’t it?” Regina asked her. She took off her jacket to reveal a beautifully tailored olive green plaid dress topped with a matching green jacket and a small black belt.  Emma closed the door and got settled in as well. She was wearing a hideous blue, white, and black shirt that Regina wished she would burn.

                “Did Mary Margaret dress you this morning, or did you come up with that all by yourself?” Regina asked her. Emma looked down at herself.

                “What, what’s wrong with my clothes?” Emma asked.

                “It looks like modern art puked on you that’s what,” Regina told her as she set up her potion equipment.  Emma frowned at herself and moved her shoulders a bit as she turned away for a second.

                “I think I look nice,” Emma murmured.

                “Hmm,” Regina replied. Emma sat down across from her and just tried not to take it personally this was Regina, she’d say anything to get a rise out of you. Regina worked silently and Emma watched her work a little bit in awe as she made the potion.

                “You’re really good at this aren’t you,” Emma commented. “Did you slip me a potion to make it easier to get me back here?” Regina frowned, but it quickly disappeared.

                ‘I can’t believe she of all people would think I would or even needed to stoop so low,’ Regina thought upset.  

                “I’m sorry to tell you Ms. Swan, but you fucked me all on your own,” Regina told her. Emma who was leaning on clasped hands looked down for a moment.

                “That’s not what I meant Regina,” Emma told her.

                 “What else did you mean?” Regina asked. “You certainly don’t love me, so I can only conclude that the perfect Ms. Swan, the savior wants to know if the Evil Queen is so callous that she would tell all of storybrooke all the dirty things she likes to do in bed, her favourite words to whisper, and her favourite places to be touched, you know exactly which ones that already have your body shaking with pleasure and begging for me to finish you with my tongue.” Emma blushed but was determined to stare Regina down.

                “Or maybe the Evil Queen is afraid everyone will find that stuff out,” Emma shot back. Regina laughed.

                “I’m the Evil Queen dear, everyone assumes I’m not chaste, but you their dear beloved Savior, daughter of their beloved Charming and Snow, see how they judge you then when they find out that despite having Henry you haven’t learned the error of your ways. And worst yet, you fucked me the Evil Queen. You saw how fast this town turned on me; wait until they think I control you.”

                “Just don’t tell my parents okay, they couldn’t handle it,” Emma told her.

                “Right, don’t worry your precious little secret is safe with me, we were just friends and now we’re just two people cooperating together because it’s in my best interest to get my son back. That is all and nothing more.” Emma nodded, but she felt a pang at Regina stating they weren’t friends, she should hate her, but yet it was Regina. Regina just wanted to rip her heart out in that moment just so she couldn’t feel that deep dark feeling filling her heart in that moment, that feeling that pushed her stomach up into her throat.  She continued to mix the potion.

                “Did it work?” Emma asked when she was done. Regina swirled it and took a drink. She waited and hoped she received her memories back, but nothing came back to her. Her face screwed up in anger and she threw the potion at the wall. She just wanted her son, he was all she had left to live for.

                “Okay either that wall did something to you in the past or it didn’t work.”

                “Agh, it didn’t work,” Regina grumbled.

                “Maybe we can try again?” Emma suggested.

                “No, I already used what you had left from Hook, I can’t make anymore,” Regina told her annoyed as she walked away from the table a hand on her hip as she tried to control the rage in her voice. “I should just fucking kill myself already, I don’t wanna live in a world where Henry doesn’t even remember me.”

                “Hey no, he may not remember you, but he is still attached to you. If you hurt yourself because he might not ever remember then you’ll still hurt him. And I don’t think you want that.” Regina’s shoulders slumped and she shook her head. Emma looked relieved that Regina wasn’t about to burn herself alive.  Regina walked back over and tried to think if she could simply create one from scratch. She hadn’t tried that at all since she had been there. Just because it wasn’t usually done, didn’t mean that it couldn’t be done. She began to pace as she rubbed her forehead and thought.

                “Maybe we’re going about this wrong way,” Emma suggested as she stared straight ahead of herself also in thought.

                “In what way?” Regina asked her.

                “We need to catch the perpetrator of the curse…” Emma started.

                “No shit Captain Swan,” Regina interrupted as she threw her hands up. “But how do we do that without our memories.” Emma glared at her.

                “The correct term is Captain Obvious, and what I was getting at was that we need to run a Con.”

                “No, it’s Captain Swan to describe the special kind of stupid that marks the Charming clan. And what’s a con, you’ll have to excuse me for not knowing, I don’t have the benefit of your prison education.” Emma took in a slow deep breath and let it out roughly.

                “I swear I regret fucking you,” Emma grumbled. Regina glared at her.

                “Didn’t regret it when you were calling out my name,” Regina grumbled back. 

                “You know Henry’s part of the charming clan as you put it, so maybe you wanna lay off the insults.”

                “Oh no, Henry is a Mills, and thankfully intelligence turned out to be more nurture than nature.”  Regina and Emma glared at each other for a long moment as Regina basically dared her to tell her Henry wasn’t truly a Mills. They turned away from each other for a moment.

                “As I was saying we need to run a con, it’s not something I learned in prison, it’s what I learned as a bail bondsperson. We let the perp think we’re onto them, and set a trap basically. I use that trick all the time. Whoever did this obviously doesn’t want all of you to remember, so if they think you’re close to making a memory potion they’ll come here to destroy it.  We just have to get the word out.”

                “Then I know just who to tell to get the word out.” Regina waved her hand and both her and Emma disappeared. They reappeared in the hospital at Grumpy’s room. He was still out cold.

                “Do we even want to wake him, he deserves to suffer for that pickaxe into my windshield even if someone else blew us up,” Emma grumbled.

                “I’ll get him back later,” Regina told her. “We wouldn’t wanna darken your little white heart now would we?” Emma pursed her lips.

                “Don’t think there’s a rule against getting even without harming them,” Emma grumbled. Regina healed him and they sent him on his way. Within minutes he was announcing it to a diner full of people at Granny’s.

                “I’m a little bit impressed and scared by his ability to spread news,” Emma told Regina as they sat in Regina’s car watching him.

                “Yeah I’m surprised Gossipy didn’t appear on his pickaxe,” Regina told her seriously.

                “You think he’s going to tell people we were kissing when he got blown up?” Emma asked her. Regina felt like Emma had just sliced her arm at the sting of her words.

                “No, I’m sure your secret is safe with me, nobody will believe him, let’s set the trap.” Regina waved her hand and they disappeared. She put a magical trap on her office and soon they were parked outside of her office.  Emma got comfortable in the driver’s side. Regina wasn’t even really sure how Emma had managed to get her way on that in her car. Regina just sighed and sat and looked around. It was dark out no one was approaching the Mayor’s office at all.

                “So is this really what you do for a living?” Regina asked her taking a deep breath.

                “Yeah,” Emma answered. Regina looked as if she’d rather die.

                “And you don’t get bored?” Regina asked her. Emma rolled her eyes a little, Regina was just going to tare down everything about her.

                “No, I guess not, you find ways to pass the time, eat, talk, watch, which is what we should be doing.” Regina let out a breath and they turned back towards her office. 

                “You know what I don’t get,” Emma said in the silence.

                “Why you do this for a living?” Regina asked her.  Emma frowned and gave her a side glare.

                “No, what I don’t get is why you brought us back here. I know Henry doesn’t remember you and that sucks, but it’s almost like he doesn’t have to consciously remember you. He took to you almost immediately and if he wasn’t so unsure I think he’d have called you mom more frequently and mean it as if it were normal. It was perfect for you in New York, you had a chance to start over, and yet you brought us back.”

                 “I almost didn’t,” Regina admitted after a few minutes of silence. “You’re right I could have started over in New York, and I gave it some serious thought. I even planned out how I would get you to move as far away from New York and Maine as possible just in case any one of them made it out of this town. I was even willing to sacrifice that year of memory loss. But the more time I spent with Henry the worse I felt knowing that we’d obviously been curse again and it obviously wasn’t me who cast it. And I thought about what he would say, and he would say…”

                “A hero would come back,” They said together. She sighed and rubbed her face knowing that if Regina had managed to give her back her memory and not convince her they were something close to love or were they in love that she would have brought them back too eventually. But knowing that Henry was so happy and had friends, well that idea would have given her pause. Suddenly her attention was drawn to Regina’s office window. “Oh we got them!” Regina looked as well as she quickly hid her tears. They rushed out of the car and into the building quietly.

                “Are you sure they can’t get out?” Emma asked her as she had her gun out.

                “Yes, I used blood magic, and there’s no one left alive to break that kind of spell.” Emma nodded as they got to the door. Regina threw the door open with magic and they hurried in. They looked at the broken potion bottles and turned to see a cloaked figure when Emma shined the flashlight on them.

                “Got you now,” Regina told them, but they disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

                “What the hell,” Emma cried. “I thought you said they couldn’t get out.”

                “They can’t, I used blood magic, we’re dealing with someone very powerful here.” Regina turned on the lights and began to pick up her items. She had thankfully not brought all of her stock of ingredients or she would be fucked.

                “Great, now what?” Emma asked.

                “I don’t know Emma, we push on keep looking for clues, I guess.”

                “I’ll come back with Dad and Killian in the morning,” Emma told her.

                “Killian?” Regina asked. “You’re on a first name basis now?”

                “Yeah,” Emma answered with a shrug. Regina just shook her head.

                “Return my car in the morning.” She waved her hand and disappeared.  Emma’s shoulders slumped as she left everything where it was and left the office. She returned to Regina’s car and breathed in her scent.

                “God why does her scent affect me so much,” Emma whispered. She drove home and wasn’t surprised that David was still up, but Mary Margaret was out for the count being so pregnant.

                “I’m just tired, we didn’t catch them, they broke through Regina’s blood magic, we have to go there tomorrow and look for clues.” He nodded. “I have a bad feeling about tomorrow and I just want to get some rest.”

                “Of course, try to get some rest.”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the chapter where some of you die a little bit inside and that's fine, you aren't supposed to like the path Emma is on especially in this chapter or going forward, but stick with me until the end. Just a reminder that yes this chapter should make you angry as fuck and I promise this is still a SwanQueen story. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm all about the angst, and this is not fluff. This is straight heartbreak, but I promise to heal you...eventually.

_Chapter Nine_

                “Did you know my dad?” Henry asked Regina.

                “Um…not too well I’m afraid,” Regina told him.  “He’d only just arrive into town last year and I only got to know him for tiny bit before I left.” Henry nodded as they hugged.

                “It’s just so weird to lose him just when we’ve only just been so close.”

                “I know,” Regina told him kissing his forehead. They were sitting in the booth at Granny’s for Neal’s wake. It had been a very somber funeral. He had sacrificed himself so that Rumple could finally tell them who was after them.  And now she knew why the movie the great and power oz had triggered her so much and why a flying monkey had been after her son. It had been no coincidence. She may not have all her memories, but some part of her must have done what was needed to make sure she was around to protect Henry.

                “Hey can I have a minute alone with Henry,” Emma told her coming up. She was frowning at them, and it was clear to Regina that while Henry didn’t have his memories, them being close bothered Emma immensely. A part of her still only saw Henry as her son, and not Regina’s as well.

                “Yeah,” Regina answered. She gave him one last hug before she stood up and Emma sat down. She saw Emma cringe as he pushed her away, but Regina wasn’t surprised. Like Emma,  Henry had a good sense of when bullshit and lies were being dealt out towards him, and she imagined every other thing Emma said was a lie. Regina went to the bar and ordered a drink.

                “Scotch on the rocks,” Regina told Granny. She got her a glass with some ice and poured her a scotch. Tinkerbell came over.

                “Regina did you see him?” She whispered. Regina sighed she had hoped that Tinkerbell hadn’t seen Robin Hood at all. But since he was strutting around in the same old forest green shirt and no jacket, his tattoo was super obvious.

                “See who?” Regina asked playing dumb. Tinkerbell put her hands on her hips.

                “Regina, you know who, the guy with the lion tattoo he’s here in storybrooke,” Tinkerbell told her completely excited.

                “Yeah we’ve met,” Regina told her. “We broke into Zelena’s house together, but she wasn’t there obviously.”

                “And?” Tinkerbell asked excited.

                 “And then I went home,” Regina told her seriously.

                “Regina!” Tinkerbell quietly exclaimed. “This is your chance to find happiness.”

                “I have happiness with my son,” Regina told her with a sigh as she rubbed her head. How was she ever going to explain to Tink that she was wrong, she had to be wrong, he was a man, she wanted a woman. 

                “Regina, you need love,” Tinkerbell told her. Regina twisted her mouth, there was that stupid fucking L word again. Romantic love was not in the cards for her at all. If the fucking Savior couldn’t even love her romantically who could?

                “Romantic love will never be in my grasp,” Regina told her.

                “You’re wrong, you just have to take a chance and try,” Tinkerbell told her. Regina groaned and looked at Robin again as she cocked her head to the side. She just shook her head and turned to Tinkerbell.  

                “Hey,” Robin said. He was holding two scotches. They both turned to look at him neither of them speaking.

                ‘Ah fuck me,’ Regina thought. ‘She’s never let me go if the thief actually has a crush on me.’

                “Hi,”Tinkerbell said grinning as she looked from Regina to Robin, who was clearly waiting for her to give some sign.

                “So I brought you a drink,” Robin said to Regina.

                “My drink is still full,” Regina told him indicating her glass. He cleared his throat.

                “Um… yeah I see that now,” He said as he looked down for a moment.  Tinkerbell quickly took the second drink.

                “So uh…I…” Regina just stared at him and hoped the next words out of his mouth weren’t to ask her out. Regina shifted from foot to foot as the silence just spread between them. “I’m gonna go.” He quickly walked away.

                “Regina!” Tinkerbell quietly exclaimed.

                “What?” Regina asked. “It’s not my fault.” Tinkerbell glared at her.

                “You could have been more welcoming,” Tinkerbell told her. Regina shrugged.

                “Well if he’s afraid of me, he’s not for me,” Regina remarked. Tinkerbell nodded her head to the side for a quick moment.

                “I suppose so, but doesn’t mean you can’t be nicer,” Tinkerbell told her. Regina shrugged as she took a drink from her glass.  Suddenly the door banged open and Zelena appeared holding Gold’s dagger.  Everyone stood up on edge.

                “Sorry I’m late did I miss the speeches about poor dear, departed Neal?” Zelena asked them.  Robin got in her face immediately. She wrinkled her nose at him and walked to the side. “I never was one for funerals, but I do enjoy the wakes.” She stalked towards Mary Margaret, David, and Emma.  Regina stood up as well ready to attack her from the side. She saw Henry was safely behind Hook, and she didn’t care if the pirate gave his life for her son now he was a drunk. David put a hand on Mary Margaret’s belly.

                “Oh don’t worry I’m not here for the baby, today anyway,” Zelena told her.  Emma, David, and especially Mary Margaret took a step back with open mouths.

                “Why are you here?” Regina asked her not at all intimidated by the wicked witch of the west. Zelena turned and grinned.

                “Oh well now that the Dark One has spilled the beans, I could never pass up a chance to visit my little sister now could I?” Zelena asked her.

                “And who the hell is that?” Regina asked her a sneer all over her face.

                “Why you of course,” Zelena informed her.

                 “I’m an only child,” Regina told her. “You’re lying.”

                “Cora lied to you, I was born first and unfortunately she gave me away,” Zelena told her. “But I have a gift for you, take this day to find out the truth, and see that what I say is true.  Afterwards meet me on main street tonight say sundown.”

                “And then what?” Regina asked her giving her an amused chuckle, but she was far from it.

                “We fight, and I want everyone to be there to watch the Evil Queen lose,” Zelena told them.

                  “I don’t lose,” Regina told her threateningly.

                “Neither do I, wicked always wins,” Zelena told her before she stomped towards the door, opening it with her magic and leaving. It slammed behind her.

                “Regina is she telling the truth?” Emma asked.

                “I don’t know, I’m going to look through my mother’s things,” Regina told her.

                 “Wait, I’ll come with you,” Mary Margaret told her.

                “And me,” Emma said. Regina glared but they wouldn’t back down so they took her hands and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Regina reappeared at her vault.

                “You’re sure, Cora never said anything about her.”

                “Pretty sure I would remember an evil big sister,” Regina told them as she went through Cora’s things for any indication that Zelena existed.  Emma and Mary Margaret looked around.

                “Um…is it safe, maybe Cora put a curse on her things,” Mary Margaret commented nervously.

                “If you’re that worried you should have butted out,” Regina told her rolling her eyes.

                “Regina,” Emma told her in a tone that said behave.

                “And you don’t have any rights to use that one with me,” Regina told her as she found a letter. She read it again, but she didn’t really need too. She had read it a dozen times in the past and she had always thought that it had been about her, but really it had been about Zelena. Regina had never been a secret, but Zelena she had. Regina turned and stomped out.

                “Zelena is my sister,” She told them. They followed her out and she made sure it sealed behind them. She disappeared in a puff of smoke without them and reappeared in her house. She took several deep breaths all her life she had longed for a sister, and thought maybe she’d have someone on her side besides her father who loved her, kept her secrets, spent time with her. She looked around her empty house, it was so empty without Henry.

                “And Emma,’ Regina thought. “Grr stop thinking about her, she will never love you!’ Regina growled and shot a fireball at the wall. It left a large black mark. After a moment she took a deep breath and passed her hand over the area and the wall was fixed.

                “Stupid you’ll always be alone, even your own fucking sister hates you for some reason.” Regina sighed, tonight would be a fight for sure, she had to prepare and that started with hiding her heart.  One thing her mother always said, never bring your heart to a witch fight. She disappeared to the forest and pulled her heart out.

                 “What are you doing?” Robin asked Regina turned startled with her heart in her hands.

                “Hiding my heart,” Regina answered him after a moment.

                “And then what you’re just going to leave it unguarded, what if one of her flying monkey things are around. You saw what she did to little John and she’ll do far worse to you.”

                 “Well what else should I do?” Regina asked him.

                “Nothing, I’m just simply stating you should leave a guard up,” Robin told her.

                “Are you offering?” Regina asked him as she placed her heart in a bag. 

                ‘God it feels so good not to feel so deeply,’ Regina thought. ‘But I can’t stay like this forever, for Henry’s sake, that’s what destroyed me and my mother.’

                “If you want my services,” Robin told her.

                “Yes, I think I do, thank you,” Regina told him. He nodded.

                “I know just the place by the way.” He led her to a large tree stump, and she dug a whole and covered it with a rock.  The sun began to set.

                “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have green bitch to kill,” Regina told him. She disappeared after a wave of her hand over her heart. Just so she would be alerted if it were touched. She went home and changed clothes into a pant suit. She topped it with a black trench coat, brown scarf, and red gloves.  When she arrived no one noticed as Emma was telling Zelena she would fight her, and she was hardly surprised as Emma went flying back. She was so weak with her magic she didn’t even try to defend herself. But even so she was useless against Gold. Her family quickly helped her up and Regina hated herself for even still thinking Emma looked cute in her little black cap.

                “Anybody else wanna try to defeat me?” Zelena asked the spectators.

                ‘My cue,’ Regina thought and she strutted forward in all her gloriousness as the Evil Queen, and the Evil Queen did not lose.

                “Yes me,” Regina told her as the crowd parted and gasped. “Didn’t anyone tell you sis, black is my color.”

                “But it looks better on me,” Zelena told her.  “And it’s good to see you’ve finally accepted me into the family.”

                “The only thing I’ve accepted is that we share blood,” Regina told her. “So I’ve got only one question for you, why all this, I didn’t even know you existed.”

                “Isn’t it obvious sis, you were born,” Zelena told her.

                ‘So unloved your very own sister wishes you weren’t born,’ Regina thought. She took a step back and took a street light flying at Zelena but she knocked it away. She sent Regina flying back into a car so hard she left a dent. She got up and created a fireball, and Zelena made it disappear. Zelena’s magic began to choke her.

                “You got everything and it should have been mine, you never knew what you had, this curse I should have cast it!”

                “Jealous much?” Regina asked her even though she was choking her. Zelena glared at her.

                ‘So jealous and of what, God, she was stupid, she could have been free of this fucking town and happy somewhere in oz or wherever the fuck she wanted to be. Instead she was kicking her while she was down.’

                “Agh!” Zelena tossed her with her magic up and through the glass clock face.

                “Ah fuck,” Regina groaned. It didn’t take long for Zelena to arrive.

                “Go ahead kill me,” Regina told her thinking that would be a fucking blessing not that she could while her heart was out of her body.

                “No, I didn’t say I was going to kill you, I want to destroy you, and to do that I’m going to take your heart.” She plunged her hand into Regina’s chest.

                  “Ah!” Regina cried at the tightness it created in her chest as Zelena searched for something that wasn’t there.

                “What no, what have you done!” Zelena demanded to know. Regina had to laugh at getting the drop on Zelena.

                “One thing my mother always taught me is never bring your heart to a witch fight. You might know that if she hadn’t abandoned you.” Growling Zelena called for her broom and flew off.

                “I’ll get you,” Zelena told her tightly.

                “Yeah and my imaginary little dog too,” Regina laughed. Zelena growled and flew off.  Emma, Mary Margaret, and David ran into the clock tower a bit too late for Regina’s tastes.

                “Are you okay?” They asked.

                “Yeah I’m alive if that’s what you really mean,” Regina told them rubbing her chest. She couldn’t help but think if she had been anyone else they considered family they would have been in the clock tower to defend her as soon as she had gone in. But no they had waited for Gold to leave.

                “Gold left so we thought that had meant she had…” David started.

                “Killed me, no, sorry to disappoint,” Regina told him. “Unfortunately for you, I wasn’t stupid enough to bring my heart which is what she wanted.”

                  “What could she possibly want with your heart though if not to kill you right away?” Emma asked her.

                “Well she got David’s courage and she wants my heart, those are ingredients in a spell,” Regina commented as they looked out over the town of storybrooke.

                “Another curse, but we’re already in storybrooke,” Mary Margaret commented. “And we’ve lost our memory what more does she want?”

                “I guess we’ll find out,” Emma commented before turning to go. Regina came behind them limping a little, no one even glanced back to help her as they helped Mary Margaret. Once they were outside she sat on a bus stop bench as the people looked Mary Margaret, David, and Emma for answers.

                ‘Ungrateful as usual, I get hurt and they get the glory,’ Regina thought as she took stock of all her injuries and ran a hand over her body. She wanted to puke as she saw Emma smiling at Hook as he made eyes at her. ‘Ugh seriously they’d rather accept Captain Guy liner?’ Regina glared at them again before she disappeared to her heart. She hurried through the forest to make sure Zelena hadn’t figured out her hiding spot.

                “Whose there?” Robin Hood asked appearing with a state of the art crossbow.  Regina turned on her flashlight and showed herself. “Did it work?”

                “Where is it?” Regina asked him.

                “Exactly where you left it,” He told her.  Regina dug it out and didn’t relax until she had it in her hand.

                “Thank you for guarding it,” Regina told him. He nodded.

                “It was my pleasure to guard a lady’s heart,” Robin told her smiling at her. She forced herself smile back as she sat back as she did her eyes fell on the lion tattoo. Maybe Tinkerbell was right, she just needed to take a chance, perhaps she really hadn’t met the right guy, and she just had to give Robin a chance. Regina’s stomach churned but nothing too bad.

                “Would you mind keeping a hold of my heart a little longer?” Regina asked him.

                “You’d trust a common thief with your heart?” Robin asked her.

                “You can’t steal what you’ve been given,” Regina told him seriously.

                “Then I will guard it with my life,” He told her. She nodded and handed him her heart.  They nodded to one another.

                “Hey you owe me a drink,” Robin told her.  Regina paused in turning to walk away.

                “You know what a drink sounds perfect tonight, I think I will take you up on that drink this time.”

                “Great and I’d love to get it for you when your heart is back in your chest. I don’t want to have drinks with a heartless woman, but one capable of so much more. Regina took her heart back from him and put it in. “Good now how about I show you the best bar in the woods.” Regina nodded and they went back to his camp. She had a great time drinking with the guys, and she met Roland his son before she got drunk at all. He was very handsome.

                ‘Seriously I could date him just for Roland,’ Regina thought to herself as she consumed yet another mug of whatever they were brewing out in the woods, whatever it was it was stronger than anything she had or could get at granny’s and that’s what she needed after her troubles. She clapped along as they danced to a fiddle.

                “You wanna go for a walk?” Robin asked her. She nodded. They walked and drank some more and laughed about how she held a grudge against a ten year old and created storybrooke. It all sounded so hilarious when you were drinking.  They even laughed about that stupid fucking pixie dust.

                “Haha…ooh …hmm….” Robin said as he paused. “So you like wanna fuck or is that still frowned upon here?”

                “Depends on who you ask,” Regina told him with a burp.

                “On if we can fuck or if it’s frowned upon?” Robin asked her seriously as he swayed on his feet. Regina took a moment to think about that.

                “In theory both I guess,” Regina told him finishing off her beer and she leaned back against a tree and burped. They both laughed.

                “Oh real sexy my Queen,” Robin laughed.

                “Hey show some respect, bow when you say my Queen,” Regina hiccupped as she laughed as well.  Robin Hood swayed a little more heavily before he managed a curtsey.  Regina laughed. “No, I said bow.” He saluted her before stumbling and tried again. This time he bowed to her.

                “Yeah?” He asked from a bent position.  Regina chuckled.

                “Yeah,” Regina told him.

                 “Cool,” He stumbled forward and kissed her. Regina turned her head away from him not into it.

                “Hey come back here,” He murmured running his hands over her body.

                “No, if we’re going to do this, just keep your lips below my neck, and just stop fucking talking, I don’t wanna hear your voice until we’re done.” Robin nodded and he barely got her clothes off or did any foreplay she noted before he was inside of her. He thrust into her a few times before he was already finished and telling her how amazing it was as he stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Regina just leaned against the tree and fixed her clothes. Tears welled up inside and she disappeared. She appeared in a house that was half finished. She had spent twenty- eight years building it herself from the memory of her vision. Her body shook with every breath she let out.

                “AGH!” Regina screamed before she threw things on the floor breaking them. She stomped outside and picked up an axe and swung hard at her apple tree in the garden. She swung over and over until it toppled over.  She watched it fall before she threw down the axe next to it and turned to the line of cherry blossom trees, she had planted. She used magic to send them all toppling over before she fell to her knees and cried.

 

 

 

 

                “You gave up,” Henry told her sadly when he walked into the back of Granny’s and caught her making out with Robin.  Regina just looked at him sadly and he ran off.

                “Henry…” Regina started, but he was already gone.  She turned to Robin, “I have to go after him.” She left quickly, but she couldn’t find him. She searched all his usual spots before she tried to think about his unusual spots.  

                Meanwhile Henry had made his way into the forest. He stopped and wiped his tears. He had been so hopeful of getting Emma and Regina back together, but every day was bringing them farther apart. He walked and found himself on someone’s farm it seemed. He got to the road and looked confused that there was tree after tree lining the road up to the house and blocking it.

                “Maybe someone’s hurt.” He walked up to the house surrounded by hedges. He climbed over the last tree and into the backyard. He looked around and saw the garden was lovely.

                “Hello?” He called, but no one answered. He saw the apple tree had been deliberately chopped down.

                “Hmm…looks like Regina’s tree,” Henry muttered to himself. He stepped over the tree and tried the back door. It fell off the hinges. “Hello?” No one answered as he walked through the house. It had been absolutely destroyed mostly. He went upstairs looking for a sign of the owner. He was checking the closets for someone hiding when something caught his attention in a corner. He pulled up a folded tarp and he gasped seeing it was a book for fairy tales.

                 “Oh my God, I found it,” Henry gasped in delight. He grabbed the book and opened it and saw Regina’s face on the first page opened. His pupils dilated before his eyes rolled back into his head and his memory returned.

                “Henry thanks for finding my book for me,” Walsh told him at the door. Henry looked up startled.

                 “Walsh, what are you doing here?” Henry asked him closing the book.

                “Coming to get you and Emma, aren’t you two ready to go home yet?” Walsh asked him.

                “But we never told you where we were going, how did you know where we are?” Henry asked weary of him.

                “Henry that’s unimportant, what’s important is I’m here now and we can be a family. Why don’t you give me the book and I’ll give you a ride back into town.” Henry nodded his head and smiled at him.

                “Of course Walsh.” He walked forward and Walsh walked out with him, a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he went to put his key in the passenger car door, Henry took off running back into town.

                “Damn it Henry!” Walsh yelled before changing rapidly and flying off after him. Henry turned to look back as his eyes went wide as he ran. He was now regretting the fact that Regina didn’t have a slight clue where he was now, and hadn’t followed him into the woods.

                ‘Think, think Henry, how are you going to get out of this,’ Henry thought. ‘Magic is believing right, so I believe that my mom can hear me if I call her.’

                “MOM HELP!” Henry yelled. “MOM!” Walsh stopped and took pause as Henry still ran, but he didn’t see any sign of Regina or Emma so he returned to his pursuit of Henry.

                “Just come with me Henry don’t fight it!” Walsh screeched at him his face turning human for a second before back into a monkey.

                “MOM!” Henry yelled as he fell over a fallen tree. The book fell, and he scrambled for it and grabbed it again. In doing so Regina’s protection potion fell from his jacket. Frantically he grabbed for it and pulled the stopper out.  He made a circle around himself as he glanced up several times to see Walsh diving for him. 

                “MOM!” Henry yelled. “I believe!”  The line glowed a bright purple and Walsh was knocked back into a tree. And Regina appeared her hand out as she choked Walsh.

                “Stay the hell away from my son,” Regina told him. The flying monkey struggled against her magical grip.  “You tell my sister that if she comes after my son again, I’ll give her a fate far worse than death.” She threw him hard and he exploded against the tree in a cloud of white smoke.

                “Mom!” Henry cried running to her. They hugged tightly. “I remember, I remember you!”

                “Oh Henry, I’m so happy I swear I will never leave you again I promise. I love you more than anything in the world.” She kissed his forehead and they both gasped a wave of magic spread out from that kiss.

                “True love’s kiss,” Henry smiled. Regina smiled back at him, but inside she was crumbling as her memories flooded back from the last year. “Zelena cast the curse right?” Henry had chalked up Zelena’s little speeches to town commitment. He had even decided that her and Zelena either weren’t really sisters, or really good at faking about not knowing about one another for the sake of the game.

                “No, Mary Margaret and David cast it and I made it. We couldn’t defeat Zelena without great light magic, so we had to get back to you and Emma. I refused to pay the price with another Henry.” He smiled at her but then frowned.

                “But Grandma loves Grandpa the most, he should be dead,” Henry realized. Regina grinned.

                 “I pulled a pretty awesome piece of magic,” Regina told him proudly. “I split her heart in two and he lived.”

                “Oh mom you’re so cool,” Henry smiled.  Then he had a look a thought that made him grin.

                “What?” Regina asked seeing the mischief in his eye.

                “I really believe now, like really believe so that means fireball!” He held out his hand and concentrated really hard.  Regina waited and bent down and squinted on purpose, but there was nothing. “Oh mom, don’t tease me like that!”  He gave up for the moment as Regina chuckled.

                “Come on let’s go, everyone will be freaking out.” He nodded. Regina groaned and fell forward.

                “Mom, mom what’s wrong?” Regina grabbed Henry unwilling to leave him unprotected and they transported to another location in the woods. Robin had given her heart a little squeeze and she knew Zelena had found it.  She hurried forward and Robin was hugging Roland tightly.

                “I’m so sorry,” He told her teary eyed. “Gold came for it, he threatened Roland, and I had to give it to him. You trusted me and I failed you.”

                 “No, it’s okay,” Regina told him as she pulled Henry close and looked around in case Zelena or any flying monkeys, or Gold were still around. “My heart isn’t worth the loss of a child.”

                “She has your heart, why?” Henry asked suddenly worried Regina was about to drop dead in front of him.

                “I don’t know yet Henry, all I know is I’m not dead yet and I should be if that were her intention. She must need it for something else. Come on we have to tell the others.” Regina disappeared with Henry.

                “Henry!” Emma yelled coming to them on mainstreet. “Are you all right?”

                “Yes, I’m fine now, mom saved me,” Henry told her as he held the storybook.

                “Henry I told you not to go looking for the storybook alone,” Emma scolded. Henry shrugged.

                “I wasn’t I went to ask mom to go with me, but then I got upset because she was…” He paused. “She was busy.”

                “I told you I would search with you,” Emma told him hurt knowing that she had stepped out for a walk with Killian. Henry had apparently not been interested in waiting for her. 

                “I wanted to go with Mom,” Henry told her simply.

                “Fine, anyway let’s get home, I’m sure Zelena will be around soon now to fight.”

                “I’m going with mom I haven’t seen her in a while and I wanna catch up with her properly,” Henry told Emma. Emma frowned, but nodded. Regina frowned as well and looked away. Even with his memory back Emma still refused to accept her on some level.

                “But aren’t you angry at her for lying to us in New York?” Emma asked her.

                “She didn’t lie,” Henry told her. “You might want to think that but I don’t now if you will excuse me I want to have dinner with mom and I’m staying the night.” Henry shook his head at Emma.

                “She did lie, damn it, why can’t you just get your own kid!” Emma yelled at Regina angrily. Henry and Regina looked at her with wide eyes and took a step back at her outburst.

                “I did get my own kid,” Regina told her as calmly as possible. “I went all the way to Boston to find him remember”               

                “No, Henry is my kid, I had him,” Emma told her. Regina leaned in close and took a breath.

                “You had him and then you gave him up and then I took care of him. You forget all those nice warm memories you have those are ALL mine, every single last one you have of him, every late night, every tear shed, every bottle, every diaper, every stomachache, and nightmare was soothed by me. Just me, you weren’t there. So you maybe feel very strongly about him being your son, and understandably, so but it will never change the fact that I am his mother too.”

                “….” Emma started to reply.

                “Save it, nothing you say can dig you out of the hole you just dug for yourself.  Now if you weren’t so determined to ruin my relationship with Henry, we have an actual problem , Zelena has my heart and since I’m not dead yet that means she’s got something else in store.”

                “Then I’m not leaving you alone with Henry unless she compels you to kill him. If she can control you and Gold who knows how much more trouble she could make.” Regina frowned at her, but her face betrayed her when she said the possibility had crossed her mind.

                “Swan!” Hook yelled hurrying over. “Swan!”

                “What?” She asked turning.

                “Baby coming!” He got out. They all ran after him back to Mary Margaret and David’s apartment.

                “No, no it’s a little too early!” Mary Margaret cried. “Regina, the baby, Zelena!” Regina hurried over.

                “You let us worry about that, you focus on pushing that out,” Regina told her and waved her hand. They were all taken to the hospital. Soon they were rushing Mary Margaret off.

                “Emma with me, we need to set up protection spells,” Regina ordered. Emma didn’t hesitate to follow her lead as they bid Henry to stay with Hook, Mary Margaret, and David. Regina sent out messages to Robin hood and his men as well as the dwarves to surround the hospital as their first line, before she and Emma raised various barriers each, anything to slow down Zelena before she could get to the baby.

                  “I’m not waiting around for her to come to us, I’m going to go stop her, you guard the hospital.”

                “You can’t go alone,” Henry cried.

                “Well don’t look at me I have to maintain the protections,” Regina told him.

                “I’ll take Hook,” Emma assured him.

                “Don’t worry lad I have her back.” Emma and Hook ran out after Emma kissed Henry goodbye.

                “Regina!” Mary Margaret yelled. Regina went in and she grabbed her head.

                “You have to promise me, you’ll help protect this baby at all costs if I die,” Mary Margaret cried. “I’m gonna die!”

                 “Calm down you’re not going to die,” Regina told her. “It’s just childbirth.” Mary Margaret shook her head furious.

                “No, oh my fucking God, I’m going to die,” Mary Margaret breathed heavily.

                “You made it through last time,” Regina reminded her.

                “I died,” Mary Margaret insisted. Regina ran her hand over her body, but the magic didn’t work.

                “Oh fuck, magic this baby out of me!” Mary Margaret yelled and she punched David hard. “This is your fault.” David shook his head a little bit dazed. Regina chuckled and encouraged Mary Margaret further and David took a few hits for all his efforts. Belle arrived with Dr. Hopper.

                “I came to see to Henry,” He told her.

                “I have to believe that my love can stop Rumple, she’ll bring him,” Belle told her.

                “Okay fine,” Regina told her.

                “Incoming!” They heard Grumpy shout.  Belle hurried away.

                Henry go with Dr. Hopper and lock yourselves in a closet, don’t come out until it’s safe. Go run!” Dr. Hopper dragged Henry away. Regina wasn’t surprised when Zelena had broken through everything; or rather Gold had broken through everything.

                “Come any closer and I’m going to make you taste my fireball,” Regina warned her. Zelena waved her hand with Gold’s dagger in her hand. Regina was standing too close to her last barrier and spell and it sent her flying into the wall and knocked her out.

                “You’re as pathetic as the savior, if not more,” Zelena grumbled before she walked over Regina followed by Gold. They burst into the delivery room and she knocked out Dr. Whale. David went for his sword but she froze him as he moved to strike her. He hadn’t even got it half way out of the sheath.  Mary Margaret looked terrified as her baby disappeared from her arms and into Zelena’s

                “No!” Mary Margaret cried and tried to get out of bed, but Zelena froze her before disappearing. Outside of the room, Henry was waking up Regina. She stood up and hugged him closely. She had failed, now she could only hope that Emma caught Zelena and defeated her. David came running out with his sword.

                “Where are you going?” Regina asked stopping him.

                “She has my son, I’m going to get him back,” David told her determined.

                “You’ll be killed!” Regina told him not that she cared about him exactly, but Emma wouldn’t appreciate it.

                ‘Grr why do I even still care about her and what she thinks.’ Regina thought.

                “You need to stop and think about this,” Regina was saying as Emma and Hook ran in.

                “What are you doing?” Emma asked them.

                “She took your brother, and Regina is trying to stop me from saving him,” David told her.

                “No, I’m not I’m trying to preserve your life at least,” Regina told him annoyed.

                “Because I failed,” Emma said looking upset.

                “You didn’t fail,” Hook told her.

                “It doesn’t matter we’re going back now and we are not giving up,” David told them.

                “Oh wait I can’t, Zelena took my magic,” Emma admitted.

                “What!” Regina asked upset looking at Emma. “How the hell did that happen?” Emma looked down unable to meet the eyes of Regina or David. “Great then we’ve already lost.”

                “No, there must be some other way,” Hook told them.

                “Fuck no, Glinda was very specific that only a purveyor of great light magic could stop Zelena,” David told them as he paced. He didn’t know what he was going to do, first he lost his daughter, who was now the same age as him, and now his son. Was he not meant to be a father?

                “Mom you can defeat Zelena,” Henry said.  Emma looked at him, but then they realized he was looking at Regina and Regina was looking at him sadly now.

                “Oh Henry, I don’t have light magic, and I think if I go toe to toe with her again I won’t survive.”

                “But she only won because you were using dark magic, and I know you can use light.”

                “Sweetheart…” Regina started.

                “No, he’s right,” Emma told them. “You kissed Henry and the curse broke, you used true love’s kiss, and that is light magic.”

                “See, and you can do it.”

                “But without my heart…..”

                “We’ve got your back,” Robin told her coming in with his crossbow. “I lost your heart in the first place and I damn well intend to retrieve it and the baby.”

                “You broke the curse without your heart, that’s a lot of magic, most people don’t feel anything when their he    art has been ripped out. Think of Graham,” Emma reminded her. “But you, you broke the curse.”

                “Believe mom, you told me that to do any magic you have to believe, now I believe in you so you believe in yourself.” Regina smiled at him and hugged him close. “You’re not a villain anymore, you’re my hero.” Everyone couldn’t help but smile at him even Emma, even though deep down a seed of jealousy was planted.

                “All right let’s go get this bitch,” Regina told them. They nodded and Henry went to stay with Mary Margaret while Hook, Regina, Emma, David, and Robin went to confront Zelena.

                “A time spell,” Regina murmured. “We have to hurry.” They hurried in and Emma pulled out her gun.

                “Zelena stop!” Regina yelled as they walked into the barn.

                “Why, no one’s left to stop me sis, certainly not the savior.”  Regina nodded to Robin and Emma and they both moved off to the side Robin taking David towards the west point where the baby lay, and Emma and Hook towards the right.

                “Take care of them.” Zelena told Gold as she knocked Robin and David over and sent her flying monkey at them.  Regina stood her ground in front of her sister, she had to get her necklace off of her. Regina tried to take it but she got thrown back, but she expected that, had planned on that. With Gold focused on Emma and Hook, David on the flying monkey, and she on Zelena, Robin Hood stole her heart. He nodded to her as he tucked it away. Zelena choked her.

                “Only light magic can hurt me, and you are too weak with dark magic to even try,” Zelena told her. “You’re as evil as they come.”

                “Don’t tell me what I am,” Regina told her. She was so sick and tired of other people telling her who she was. She took a deep breath and believed with all her heart that she could be good, and was more than worthy of Henry’s love as the words echoed in her mind that she was his hero, and heroes had light magic that defeated the darkness.

                “Stop it what are you doing?” Zelena asked her. “No, you can’t have light magic, you are evil.”

                “I choose who I am, no one else,” Regina told her menacingly. And she blasted Zelena back hard. She skid and dropped the dark one’s dagger. “You are finished.” Regina walked forward as Robin trained his bow on Zelena. Regina ripped off her pendant and her magic flowed into it.

                “Dad, the baby?” Emma asked.

                “He’s perfect,” David told her. “He’s as strong as his big sister.” They looked relieved as Robin returned Regina’s heart.  She pushed it back into her chest with a groan, it was never easy taking your heart out and in.

                “What are you waiting for, kill me,” Zelena told her angrily.

                “No, I’m not going to kill you,” Regina told her.

                “Well I will,” Gold told them. He dragged Zelena over with magic, “Time to pay for everything you did to me.”  Regina quickly grabbed the dagger.

                “No stop!” She ordered. He paused upset.  “Heroes don’t kill, she’s going to jail.”

                “What so you’re a hero now?” Gold asked her.

                “Today yes,” Regina told him. “Now get that baby back to Mary Margaret.” David nodded and hurried off.  And you go see Belle.” Regina didn’t mean it as an order as she forgot she now held the dagger, and Rumple disappeared. Regina took Zelena to jail.

                “You are so ungrateful you know that, you think your life was so sad,  when you got everything,” Zelena told her.

                “Right my life is perfect,” Regina grumbled annoyed. “Did you miss the part where my mother crushed the heart of the person I loved?”

                “Mother did all that so you could be great,” Zelena told her. “She wanted everything for you and nothing for me. You had to be Queen what was so bad about that.”

                “You are so blinded by power that you actually think that my life was perfect.” Regina shook her head if people really knew how deeply she despaired inside.  “You may have fallen quite far sis, but no matter how Evil I got I never once thought my mother was right. All it did was put me in an optimal position to do evil. You’ve never truly cared about anyone in your entire life so it must be a truly foreign idea to you that the life of the person you love is not worth whatever power you think you will gain. That is a hard lesson that even Gold knows.”

                “Love, you have all that, I never had love.”

                “Then have it now, take the second chance I’m offering you, I have no regrets because I have Henry, but I would have wasted that second chance if not for him.”

                 “What if I don’t want your second chance,” Zelena told her.

                “Then I will be there to rip out your heart and crush it,” Regina told her before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She appeared in her vault at first and locked away Zelena’s pendant in a box that she usually stored hearts in. She locked up her vault and left again. When she returned home she had a message that there was a party at Granny’s to celebrate the arrival of the baby. She was getting changed when there was a knock at her door. She went downstairs and was surprised to see Roland and Robin.

                “Regina!” He exclaimed. He gave her a big hug and smile. She couldn’t help but smile back as they hugged. She had ended up spending a bit of time with him as the loss of Henry had taken a toll on her heart.

                “Hey Roland, what are you guys doing here?” Regina asked.

                “Uh Roland, why don’t you play out front for a moment,” Robin suggested. Regina put him down and he went. They left the door open, but stepped a bit further inside.

                “Yeah so this is quite awkward.” He nodded.

                “Look I know what you said in the enchanted forest and I’m a little confused about your actions here.” Regina nodded.

                ‘How can I tell him he’s just a distraction?’ Regina thought.

                “Was the sex at least good?” Robin asked her. Regina frowned and gave him an apologetic look.

                “Eh,” Regina told him raising her shoulders.

                “Really eh that’s all?” Robin asked.

                 “Sorry, but like come on, what am I supposed to say about your drunken effort in the forest?” Regina asked him.

                 “Fair enough, although you’re definitely not going to give me the chance for a sober encounter.” Regina shrugged.

                “I don’t know, I’m tired of getting in my own way of being happy. You’re a good man and Roland’s a good kid, and we’re friends…so I guess what I’m trying to say is if you’re willing to try so am I.”

                “But the pixie dust?” Robin asked his eyes were wide, but Regina could see he was delighted. She even watched him look behind himself to make sure she wasn’t talking to someone else.

                “Was showing us a possibility, I think it was just saying that maybe I could have learned to love Snow White if never her father.  Instead I chose Evil,” Regina lied.  “But not this time.”  Robin nodded.

                 “Well my Queen I am more than honoured to be your new boy toy.” Regina laughed. “May Roland and I escort you to the party tonight?”

                “You may.” He held out his arm and she grabbed her jacket. They left and Roland ran over to walk between them and hold their hands.  Aside from Henry she was sure that Roland was the only man she’d ever truly love.

                ‘Can’t get it for real, then you may as well fake it Regina, you’ll get a whole family, what’s better than another son?’  Regina thought. Robin treated her quite well, just as well as David treated Mary Margaret if not better. Roland would make a great son and little brother to Henry, and her house wouldn’t seem so empty when he was visiting Emma.

                “Regina, you think you can make cake again tomorrow?” Roland asked. Regina smiled at him and nodded feeling reminded of when Henry was that small.

                “Yes, I think we can make it together,” Regina told Roland. He smiled and his little dimples appeared. She loved his little dimples. They walked into Granny’s  and joined the party. Roland ran to talk to some other kids in attendance while her and Robin got drinks.  Mary Margaret and David were already sitting with Henry as he read from the fairytale book.

                “I thought living on the farm was perfect, I just thought running away and leaving everyone I know and love behind was best.”

                “Hmph, like mother like daughter,” Hook commented. Regina turned from the bar fire in her eyes.

                “Hook,” Emma said hitting him.  He looked at her confused.

                “You’re leaving?” Henry asked her.

                “Henry now is not the time or place to talk about this,” Emma told him, knowing he would protest. But the battle was over, everyone was once again safe, she wanted to get away from storybrooke, fairytales she was not a part of, and most importantly Regina. She didn’t think she could watch Regina dating Robin nor did she want every day to be a constant battle with her over Henry.  She definitely had to nip that in the bud before she left. 

                “No, I think now is exactly the time, Ms. Swan,” Regina told her upset.  She turned to Henry. “You are not going back to New York, right Ms. Swan.”

                “Actually it’s complicated,” Emma answered.

                “No, why would you leave our home?” Henry asked her.

                “Our home is in New York,” Emma told him.

                “No, it’s not,” Henry told her. “I grew up here, I go to school here, I know everyone here.” He indicated the room that held practically the entire town.  “My mom is here.”

                “I’m your mom,” Emma told him.

                “Oh and what am I the nanny?” Regina asked her. “Ms. Swan I remind you that you don’t actually have the right to take Henry anywhere now that storybrooke exists again.”

                “I have every right,” Emma told her frowning.

                “Actually you don’t,” Gold chimed in from behind her. “You see you gave Henry up in the real word and in that world Regina signed custody papers. You shouldn’t even have contact with the boy,  so you can’t technically take him anywhere and any records you have from him to prove otherwise are fake.”

                 “Well there you go, Henry you’re staying and by default unfortunately Emma. She forgets I let you stay with her as courtesy.” Emma stomped out.

                “I’ll go talk to her,” Hook told them. Regina rolled her eyes.

                “Here take the storybook, she needs to be reminded who she is that this is her home too,” Henry told him. He took the book and left to find Emma.

                “Maybe she got your determination to keep me all to herself,” Henry said to Regina.  Regina made a face.

                “No, I just think she’s jealous,” Ruby replied.

                “Jealous of what?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “This,” She motioned to her and the baby, and Regina and Henry. “She never got you as a mother, and then to top it off, Regina’s so close with Henry even without his memory you can tell that he loved her. It was so unspoken, so like you and the baby. I’m not surprised she wants to run away and take Henry, because if Regina’s not around well then Henry’s got no choice but to love her right.” They all looked thoughtful.

                “Maybe she shouldn’t act like my friend then,” Henry murmured.  Regina hid a smirk. Louder he said. “I’ll just have to show her we’re close.”  Henry looked up and outside and saw a light.

                “Uh oh, that can’t be good,” Henry commented as he pointed.  They all turned.

                “Well fuck it’s Zelena somehow she escaped and opened the portal,” Regina commented feeling the power coming from the portal just like Rumple. They were about to head out to close it and stop her when it disappeared.

                “Emma’s not picking up,” David said as he watched it disappear.

                “Let’s hope she just stopped Zelena,” Regina told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder yes this will be SwanQueen in the end.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

                “Hang on before we go, I need a quick word with Rumple,” Emma told Marion and Hook as they waited for her to open the portal. Rumple giggled.

                “What do you need deary, a deal I hope,” Rumple told her.

                “Can we go somewhere private?” He waved his hand and they disappeared before Hook could react.

                “What can I do for you?” He laughed happily.

                “I need water from Lake Nostos, to heal someone who’s barren.”  Rumple giggled in delight.

                “Lake Nostos is going empty dear, that water is very precious.”

                “I’m willing to owe you a favour,” Emma told him remembering the last one hadn’t been so bad, she had taken him to New York.

                “How about you give future me a strand of your hair,” He laughed.

                “A strand of hair?” Emma asked. “Wow yeah sure done just get me that water.”  Rumple giggled and they disappeared with a flask. The lake was only small pool, but Emma knew it would be less later; she collected the water and they returned to Hook and Marion after she had signed a contract that Rumple stored away for a rainy day. 

                “What was that Swan?” Hook asked her suspiciously.

                “Nothing, just making sure of something,” Emma told him before she opened the portal. “Now let’s get home.” All three of them entered the time portal and soon were thrown out back into Storybrooke. Hook and Emma hugged each other and jumped around.

                 “Come on Marion let’s go.” Emma found her phone on the ground; they had arrived back only a few minutes after they had left.  She hurried back to the diner.

                “Emma you’re back!” Mary Margaret exclaimed happily. Henry hugged her as well.

                “Did you stop Zelena?” David asked. “I tried to call you, but you didn’t pick up.”

                “I didn’t see Zelena, but I did get swept back in time.” She showed them the storybook and there she was dancing with Hook.

                “You’re Princess Leia?” Mary Margaret asked. “Now it all makes sense.”

                “Ha nice alias,” Henry laughed.

                “Where’s Regina?” Emma asked. “I want to tell her I’m sorry and that we’re not leaving, I was so wrong this is my home, and I can’t leave my family.” They all cheered happily.

                “She and Robin took Roland for a walk, he was afraid because of the time portal and he needed some convincing that they were fine.”  Emma nodded and hid a look of sadness hearing she was with Robin. Hook soon arrived back with Marion and Emma introduced her before she settled her with a drink. She was about to drink when she noticed Regina almost immediately.

                ‘Every time that woman walks into a room she draws me to her, how?’ Emma thought. ‘It must be magic it has to be, I’ve never been so….’ Emma’s thoughts trailed off as she thought of how beautiful Regina was. Regina was looking around, probably for her, as she had texted her she was back and managed to return from being sent back in time.

                “The evil queen,” Marion gasped.  Emma’s head snapped over to look at Marion and calm her.

                “No, no don’t be frightened, she’s not the evil queen anymore. You should meet her and you’ll see there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Emma told her immediately turning to Marion. She was surprised at her almost desperate need to make Marion see what she saw when she saw Regina. Well she supposed not exactly what she saw, at least with Robin she knew it was all fake, but if Regina got without another woman now, Emma thought she might actually lose her mind.  Regina had stated on more than one occasion that she was gay, which meant that if she were with another woman, Emma might have to face that, that woman could be her true love. Emma stood up and walked over to Regina almost hesitant now, but she was sure Marion wasn’t gay…she hoped.  

                “Ms. Swan,” Regina said as she walked up clearly she was still upset inside. Emma felt a shiver go down her spine at Regina’s voice and her name.

                ‘Damn it, Emma calm down, it’s just residual magic,’ Emma thought.

                “I deserve that. Look Regina I’m sorry, it was stupid, I belong here I know that now, with or without my magic, I’m the savior, I’m the daughter of Snow and Charming, and I co-parent my son with you.”  Regina looked surprised.

                “Apology accepted Ms. Swan, I suppose I’m open to working out an actual co-parenting schedule in terms of where Henry sleeps. I don’t want to demand he sleeps only at home anymore, just like you I hope you don’t want to demand that he keeps sharing a bed with you every night in the Charming’s loft.”

                “No, I suppose not,” Emma replied sadly thinking of Henry not being with her all the time. Now that he had his memory back she would start seeing all those little signs again that reminded her constantly she was not his mother, Regina was.  “Um…just one thing, when I was back in time I brought someone else back with me, and she still thinks of you as…”

                “The Evil Queen,” Regina finished for her.  Emma nodded feeling weird calling her that. Regina had made a lot of progress so far and they should acknowledge that.

                “Yeah, I just thought if she met you and talked to you, it would all be fine,” Emma reassured her.

                ‘Good job Emma, apology was good, let her know you thought she’s made a lot of progress, and next step offer to get drinks.’ Emma thought.

                “Marion?” Robin asked his mouth falling open and his eyes going wide. 

                “Robin?” Marion asked just as surprised. They hugged.

                “I thought you were dead, I thought I would never see you again,” Robin told her.  Regina breathed in deeply as white hot rage poured into her lungs and spread throughout her body. She seriously couldn’t catch a break.

                “Mama?” Roland asked. Marion bent down and smiled at him as she hugged him close.

                “You,” Regina said her voice tight. “You did this.” Emma looked extremely guilty.

                “I’m so sorry,  I didn’t know,” Emma told her. And she really was sorry, because this not only fucked up Regina’s life but really threw a wrench in her plans. What was the point her slipping Regina the water from Lake Nostos if she wasn’t going to sleep with Robin Hood?

                ‘Fuck I should have known, I was in land full of fucking fairytales,’ Emma thought to herself.

                “Of course you didn’t, you’re just like your mother never thinking of consequences,” Regina told her.

                “I just wanted to save her life.”

                “Yeah, well you better hope you didn’t bring anything else back.” Regina turned and left the diner immediately.  Once outside she got to the side walk and took a breath of air as she placed her hands on the side of her face before staring up at the sky. She almost had to laugh.

                “You should have known better Regina, life wasn’t even going to let you fake romantic love and just pretend to have a happily ever after.  You’re the villain,” Regina muttered to herself. She heard the door open behind her and she was about to tell Robin it was fine that he should be with his wife and not her, but it turned out to be Emma.

                ‘Grr great,’ Regina thought.

                “Regina…” Emma started.

                “Not now Swan.” Regina told her, because she knew this conversation wouldn’t stay on Robin.

                “Regina, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to cause you pain,” Emma told her.  Regina finally turned to look at her.

                “Well your intentions really don’t matter, I have worked really hard to move on, to have a life, and every time I feel like I might get it, you’re there to just rip it away in one form or another.”  Emma sighed.

                “Regina come on, it was just part of the second curse,  I know you probably didn’t mean for us to you know, but it happened and it sucks.  But Robin, he’s real not part of the curse, and he loves you, you don’t know that your future with him is over.”

                “As far as Robin is concerned it’s over, I don’t do complicated ex-wife back from the dead, and as for you, keep believing that it was part of the curse, but I know different.”

                “It’s fine now, I know you want to maintain for Henry’s sake that you weren’t lying, but I forgive you, and I understand. You want to stay the kid’s hero.” Regina shook her head.

                “Why is it so hard for you to believe that you might actually like me, Swan?” Regina asked her.  She was about to also add why it was hard for Emma to believe that Regina might actually like her in return.  Emma was about to answer, when the door opened and Robin came out.

                “Regina, wait, I want you and Marion to meet, and I want us to talk this all out,” Robin told them.  Marion frowned.

                “Wait, are you two together, have you let her around my son?” Marion demanded to know.  Emma took a step back.

                ‘Thanks Swan as always a pillar of fucking strength for everyone but me.’  As if the moment couldn’t get worse David, Mary Margaret, and Henry came outside.

                “Everything okay Regina?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “No, what are you all doing, why are you talking to her, she’s a monster!” Marion shouted.  Regina just refrained from frying her with a fire ball instead she just turned and walked away down the street.

                “Regina!” Emma called after her, but she didn’t listen. To make a point she disappeared to the home she had built. She picked up the axe and stomped over to the garage.  She swung at the wall changing it into a sledgehammer. Big chunks of wall broke off as she worked through all of her emotions.  Life fucking sucked so hard. 

 

 

 

                “You came,” Robin said. Regina sighed as she sat down and leaned back against the large rock.

                “You promised me alcohol,” Regina told him. He grinned and pulled it out. “How is Marion settling in and Roland?” Robin sighed.

                “Fine, now that she’s been in camp, and Roland’s been a bit of a brat naturally,” Robin told her as he opened the beers.  Regina started to grab one, but he held it close to his body. “Uh uh show your hand, did you bring what I asked for?” Regina sighed.

                “All right fine, I’ll share with you,” Regina told him pulling out a blunt with only the finest Enchanted Forest Kush.  Robin gave her a beer and smelled it.

                “Oh yeah that’s beautiful stuff right there, exactly what we need right now to take away all our problems for a time at least.”

                “I can’t argue with that?” Regina murmured as she took her beer and took a drink. Robin patted himself down.

                “Fuck, you got a light?” Robin asked. Regina chuckled and held up a fireball.

                “That enough light for you?” She asked.

                “Perfect he said. He put the blunt in his mouth and toked on the blunt as he lit the end from her fireball. But the thing about Enchanted Forest Kush was that you had to toke on the smoke itself to feel anything at least the first time.  She watched Robin inhale deeply before blowing out and making the smoke roll back into his nose. The magical properties of the kush began to work and now the smoke would stay in until he released it.

                “Oh yes, absolutely the best the Enchanted forest has to offer my Queen,” Robin sighed laying back. They could see out over storybrooke.  It was one of Regina’s favourite spots, but Robin had brought her there thinking he had found some gem. Regina took it from him and did the same.

                “Marion, giving you a lot of shit?” Regina asked him also sighing as she sat back and passed him the blunt. She took a drink from her beer as he toked again. 

                “Naturally, but I mean, I’d give me shit too, I mean look at me,” Robin told her. “I still think you should talk, Roland really likes you, and I’d hate to lose a friend.”

                “But not a girlfriend,” Regina pointed out.

                “You and I both know you’re full of shit, you need a friend in me not a bad lover, I mean my God not once.” Regina laughed. “Even just a little.”

                “Nope, sorry,” Regina told him as she took the blunt back.

                “Damn, my only problem is the Savior’s timing. I mean tomorrow morning then at least I can be sure that you were sure about my prowress.” Regina laughed and he did as well.

                “I’ll pretend I’m feeling better, I didn’t really stay away because of you and Marion.”

                “Yeah, because of you and Swan,” Robin answered. “She might have missed the part where everyone noticed you were totally fucking, but I didn’t.  She can pretend all she likes but the town’s not stupid.”

                “Does the entire town really know?” Regina asked taking a drag.

                “No, Mostly me, her mom for sure, and Hook definitely.  He’s so busy making eyes at her that trust me he notices when she’s making eyes at you.” Regina let out the smoke she was holding in.

                “Well keep it to yourself.” Robin shrugged.

                “Don’t worry I won’t tell Marion even if it would probably make her feel better.”

                “It wouldn’t we still fucked, which to her translate to I’m still willing,” Regina told him as she watched him toke.

                “Ah seriously man you have the greenest thumb, I literally couldn’t tell you right now what’s better your apples or your kush.”

                “Definitely the kush tonight,” Regina answered as she drank her beer.

                “Oh shit Regina….Regina you know what you should do make Kush apples, I don’t even know how that would work but damn it you should try.”

                “Huh,” Regina said thinking about it. “I don’t think that’s possible normally, but then what the fuck is magic for right?”

                “Riiight,” Robin said grinning as he thought about it.  They clicked beer bottles at their agreement.

                “Think of the fucking edibles we could make, the people around here would pay for Kush Apples.” They laughed and drank more beer and laid out their business plan.

                “Ugh hang on Swan keeps calling me,” Regina grumbled.  “Doesn’t she know I hate her right now?”

                  “Maybe that’s why she keeps calling,” Robin pointed out. Regina looked at her phone and saw it was Mary Margaret.

                “Hmph she never calls.” Regina pressed talk and all she heard was a baby screaming their ass off.

                “Regina please come quick!” Mary Margaret screamed and then the phone went dead.

                “Should I come with?”  Robin asked.

                “No, I’m sure she just dropped the phone.” Regina took her blunt and beer bottle before she disappeared. When she reappeared she was standing in Mary Margaret’s loft next to David and Emma who were cringing.

                “I told you it was a waste of time to call her, she’s drunk, and high,” Emma indicated with a frown.

                “Queens don’t get drunk dear, now what seems to be the problem that you had to interrupt my evening?” Regina asked them.

                 “Oh shit is that Enchanted Forest Kush from your garden?” Mary Margaret asked looking exhausted and crazed as she shoved David and Emma out of the way and placed baby Neal in David’s arms.

                “Mom,” Emma cried.

                 “Give me some please, he has stopped crying in two days,” Mary Margaret told her. “I need your help to get him quiet, you have a lot more experience than I do with babies.” Regina groaned and put her beer down as she handed over her blunt. “Oh I can’t toke by myself.”

                “Are you serious right now, you’re going to do drugs in front your children?” Emma asked her and Regina as she also indicated a tired Henry.

                “Emma, come on now, it’s an herb,” David told her. “Toke me too please.”

                “Are you kidding I used to breath this stuff into his face when he was really bad, and I was so tired I was convinced I’d drown him at his next bath because I fell asleep.”

                “You had better be fucking with me,” Emma told her. Regina grinned.

                “I’ll never tell,” Regina told her as she took a drag from her blunt and bent down so Mary Margaret and her were almost kissing. She did a very controlled stream of smoke towards her and to her own nose.

                “Oh now that is toking skill,” David told them grinning. “I don’t know anyone who can toke themselves and someone else.”

                “Nice mom,” Henry laughed.

                “This is not funny Henry, she’s setting a bad example for you.”

                “The storybook already did that everyone knows about Enchanted Forest Kush and apparently mom’s now got the only supply,” Henry laughed.

                “I knew I should have read that damn thing cover to cover,” Emma grumbled as Regina straightened up and her eyes glowed green just like Mary Margaret’s.

                “Oh fuck yes, that’s straight from the Queen’s garden,”  Mary Margaret murmured. “Swear to God, I never knew how blessed I was.”  She walked over to the couch and sat down breathing normally before she expelled the smoke. Regina toked David too before giving him the blunt and taking baby Neal who quieted down almost immediately.

                “That’s better you didn’t want to be held by those stupid Charmings huh,” Regina told him.

                “Hey he’s a charming,” Emma complained.

                “Yeah, but he’s my favourite Charming,” Regina replied as she walked back and forth with him. She made sure he was clean and had been fed recently before she swaddled him properly and told him a bed time story.

                “You know if you have more of this I don’t even care that you called me an idiot sandwich in my son’s bed time story,” David told her as she came back over and took the last bit. Emma crossed her arms deep in thought as she watched Regina, she was starting to hate the butterflies Regina still managed to give her especially when she was showing her soft side as a mother. Or even how wet she got in response to Regina period.  Ever since she had met her as the Evil Queen that had done something to Emma, she wanted to know if there was really a difference between the Evil Queen and Regina in bed. Emma bit her lip a little as she thought of the Evil Queen.  It had been something about the way she commanded the room. It wasn’t exactly like Regina did.

                ‘This is just residual effects from whatever Regina did to get herself to New York, it wasn’t real,” Emma told herself. ‘And you need to stop getting off on the fear.’

                “You know what I don’t understand is why you have to inhale and then recirculate it back into your system,” Henry commented.

                “Otherwise it doesn’t activate and you’re just clouding your lungs, I don’t know why, but you just get a higher high,” Regina told him.

                “Cool can I try?” Henry asked.

                “No,” They all cried. He held up his hands with a grin.

                 “You steal it from your mother’s garden like everyone else,” David told him.

                “Dad!” Emma cried.

                “What it’s true, it’s like a rule, steal it from the Queen’s garden or never enjoy the Kush.”

                “Before that it used to be , you had to steal from whomever and hope you got the good stuff,” Regina commented.

                “Who did you steal from mom?” Henry asked excited to hear about her adventures as a teen. “How old were you?”

                “Oh shi…I mean gees, who did I steal from?” Regina tapped her chin as she looked at the ceiling. Henry chuckled it seemed Regina was quite relaxed to say shit without thinking. “I know it was one of the ladies in my grandfather’s court and I was fourteen. I didn’t know what I stole. I was just trying to get back at her. That’s when I met Daniel and yeah…”

                “Why were you smoking in the stables that’s a fire hazard,” Emma commented. Mary Margaret and David chuckled along with Henry.

                “Yeah mom,” Henry told her.

                “I wasn’t smoking in the stables, Daniel was at the party, his mother was a maid, so he had snuck in. He saw what I stole and suggested we partake. Told me about the rite of passage and that he had stolen his first from an old witch. We smoked down by the river, or my mother would blown me to bits.”

                “Then you got laid?” Emma asked wondering. Regina shook her head.

                “No, I got high because Princesses get very high,” Regina told her. Mary Margaret giggled hard as if to prove a point.  “See, high already.”

                “You have any more I’m not there yet,” David commented.

                “What you gonna give me if I do?” Regina asked.

                “My silence?” David asked. A blunt appeared in Regina’s hand.

                “Toke yourself you gotta learn sometime,” Regina told them. David tried and eventually succeeded, but Mary Margaret failed.                                                                    

                “Stole it,” Henry grinned taking it from David when he coughed.

                “Henry you give that back,” Regina ordered. “You’re caught so you gotta give it back.” Henry groaned but handed it over.

                “You said you gave it to me as a baby,” Henry pouted. Regina shrugged.

                “Minimum Adult and child Kush smoking together age is sixteen kid, everyone knows that until then I can’t condone it.”

                “Your mother’s right,” David told him. He suddenly looked at Emma and waved his hand in front of her face. She shook it realizing she had been staring at Regina.

                “Oh shit I think I’m getting a contact high,” Emma sighed wishing she could try some, but she refused to be a bad influence like Regina. She was falling apart, she had to enact her plan soon, possibly even that night.

                “Impossible, once the smoke is out in the air after toking it’s completely useless as you’ve activated all the properties,” Regina told her.

                “Well I’m tired,” Henry laughed at Emma who blushed. “Can I sleep at home, baby Neal wakes up a lot.” Regina nodded.

                “Go straight to bed, and don’t worry the Kush isn’t in our home garden.” Henry grinned but she waved her hand and he was home in bed.  

                “Well now that he’s gone let me try that,” Emma told them.

                “Emma!” David and Mary Margaret cheered.

                “Shs, Neal is sleeping,” Regina told them.  They nodded and covered their mouths as she handed Emma the blunt. She tried to smoke it like a cigarette and failed to feel anything.

                “Just let her toke you, its worth being that close,” David told her.  Emma sighed and gave it back to Regina who took an extra long drag on purpose since it was Emma’s first time.

                “Stop taking so much,” Emma cried.

                “No, no Emma its princess rules, you gotta toke a big one the first time,” Mary Margaret told her with a laugh.

                “Jesus, did you steal from Regina, who toked you the first time?” Emma asked.

                “Regina,” Mary Margaret told her. “I stole it, and when I didn’t get caught I asked for help. And all is fair in love and Kush.” Emma looked at Regina in surprise.

                “No one should die without being toked well at least once,” She shrugged. “Now, inhale and don’t stop. Then you have to think you want to breath normally but not exhale the smoke or else you won’t absorb anything.” Emma nodded. She leaned in and Regina leaned in really close with hooded eyes. Emma’s eyes fell to her beautiful lips beautifully painted with red lipstick.  “Pay attention.” Emma nodded and Regina exhaled expertly and Emma inhaled.  The smoke was hot in her throat and it began to fill her up not just her lungs but spread throughout her body. This was not your ordinary Kush that was for sure, it was like nothing she had every experienced as a eurphoric feeling was already starting to set in. She didn’t know how long they stayed that close inhaling and exhaling in Regina’s case. All Emma knew was that she didn’t know any longer where she drew breath from and that it was so much smoke, it had filled her body from head to toe, and was now spilling out of her ears and nose, and as her eyes watered it seemed there too. She didn’t know if she could take anymore but Regina grabbed the side of her head moved in closer so their lips weren’t even a full inch apart and until she took every last wisp of smoke from her.

                ‘Breath,’ Emma thought. She breathed normally as she sat back on the couch wide eyed and then she just sank into her chair. She had no idea if it was physically or mentally, but the only thing she could think clearly was that this was the best drug she had ever took part in as she began to float out of her chair.

                “Whoa she’s so high right now,” Mary Margaret commented. “God she must be feeling extra nice.” David and Mary Margaret were leaning in and watching Emma who had sank back into her chair.

                “Some of my best work,” Regina grinned. “Nothing like a good first toke, I mean sometimes it’s not the first one, but man remember the first really fucking good one. You got lucky Mary Margaret that Maleficent had shown me a thing or two when you stole it.”

                “Remind me to personally thank her in the afterlife,” Mary Margaret commented. Regina nodded as Emma’s breathing became labored.

                 “Oh shit she should have exhaled by now, I killed her.” They slapped Emma a little and got her to exhale and she came back to reality startled.

                “Holy fuck is my high gone, I mean like not really, but like I feel so clear headed,” Emma told them.

                “That’s the Queen’s best Enchanted Forest Kush,” Regina told her glad she hadn’t killed Emma. She didn’t know how she was going to explain that to Henry. “You have to remember to exhale the smoke when the magical properties are gone.”

                “Right, I’ll remember.” Emma told them.

                “All right then I’m tired, Regina toke me one last time so I can sleep until he wakes up again, which hopefully he won’t.”

                “Highly unlikely,” Regina told her before she toked Mary Margaret one more time. David also did as well.

                “Oh what, but I just got started,” Emma protested.

                “If you wanna still smoke you can come over,” Regina told her taking her blunt from David.

                ‘God I hope she gets horny when she smokes too,’ Regina thought as she eyed Emma. ‘Stop it Regina control yourself, you are not together with Emma.’

                “Trust me honey stay up and smoke,” David told her before following Mary Margaret to bed. “Or listen to Neal all night.” Emma made a face, she’d much rather smoke.

                “Fine, I can cuddle up to Henry when I’m tired.” Regina nodded as they headed out. Emma grabbed Regina’s beer and while she was walking ahead of her she slipped some water into the rest of the beer.

                “Regina finish your beer so I can recycle this.” Regina took the bottle and drank from it.  Emma watched her drink it all and make a face.

                “Eww that got watered down.” They walked along main street and Emma learned to toke on the go.

                “So how are things with you and Robin?” Emma asked.  Regina made a face.

                “Why does  everyone ask about him?” Regina grumbled. “Like shit his wife came back, how the fuck do you think it is?” Emma shrugged.

                “She’s been gone awhile he must still wanna sleep with you,” Emma told her. Regina smirked suddenly looking every bit the Evil Queen when she was onto your plans.

                “Me thinks Emma would much rather fuck me,” Regina said before giggling in a Rumple like manner.      Emma almost thought it was him as Regina skipped down the street ahead of her.

                “I don’t want to fuck you, I’m just trying to figure out if you and Robin are working it out.”

                “I’m sure we can work something out tonight, if you want, you didn’t have to come home with me.” Regina pushed Emma up against a building.

                “Regina, please people will see and get the wrong idea,” Emma told her.

                “You mean the right idea, and who’s out here to see?” Regina asked her looking around. “Come on stop the shenanigans, besides I remember something from the past too. The way Princess Leia bit her lip as soon as the Evil Queen walked in.” Regina moved so she was right up against Emma’s ear. “The Evil Queen has something new to show you.” Regina had her hand on Emma’s chin, and her thumb moved over Emma’s bottom lip lightly as she remembered the way Emma had pressed her teeth into it.  Emma moaned at the change in her voice and she knew exactly who was looking at her now hungrily and determined to get what she wanted.

                “Regin…” Emma started.

                 “Too personal Ms. Swan, I believe the correct form of address you’re looking for is my Queen.” Emma melted.

                “Henry’s home,” Emma practically pleaded as her last defence.  Regina smirked.

                “Don’t worry we can go somewhere else, we don’t have to go home to teach you a new lesson,” Regina told her as she leaned forward and grazed her teeth over Emma’s neck. Emma moaned.

                “Fuck,” Emma whispered. Regina smirked and they disappeared to her vault first. She grinned as she pulled out a box, it wasn’t what she was looking for this time around, although it would certainly be a game changer and make things more interesting.

                 “Potions?” Emma asked confused opening the box curiously.

                “They allow for something new,” Regina told her. “But I was looking for something else actually.” Regina dug through her stuff.

                 “What does the purple one do?” Emma asked.

                “Increases your pleasure,” Regina replied.

                “And the green?” Emma asked.

                “Makes one more receptive to the idea of fucking,” Regina grinned as she found a bag and turned around and saw Emma drinking the green potion. 

                “What?” Emma asked seeing Regina’s mouth fall open.

                “Oh Ms. Swan you are more adventurous then I thought,” Regina told her throwing the bag down quickly before she swiped the purple bottle from the box and popped the stopper with her tongue. Soon the cool liquid hit her tongue, and even though her mouth felt cool as if she had just sucked on a piece of ice, she could already feel the warmth growing in her body.

                “You wanna do this in your vault I was hoping you had somewhere more comfortable in mind.”

                “I do,” Regina grinned as they both disappeared in a cloud of purple. They reappeared in her second house; most of the downstairs was totally destroyed but the upstairs bedroom, was still good and now had a mattress on the floor with comfortable blankets.  Emma fell back on it and Regina was standing over her in a beautiful Evil Queen outfit that showed off all her curves.  Regina had changed just for effect, but she had zero plans of staying in these clothes long, the heat was building in her body and staying dressed would not help her.

                “Shit fuck me now,” Emma begged.

                “No, you’re going to fuck me, Ms. Swan,” Regina ordered as she crawled over Emma after shrugging out of the black dress so she was only in her lingerie. She was so hot now everywhere especially between her thighs, but shrugging out of the dress allowed her skin to breath more easily and allow her to handle the physical heat now radiating off her it seemed.

                “Seriously, why are you so fucking hot,” Emma told her. “God this potion just created this burning feeling in me.” Emma didn’t mention that it was hottest between her legs.  

                “That’s normal, it’s your passion over flowing, I feel it too, it’s absolutely intoxicating,” Regina told her breathless, as she ran her hands over Emma’s body.  Emma moaned from the hot sensation and Regina’s touch.

                “What are you doing?” Emma asked Regina as she grinned and sat next to her as she rubbed the crotch of her pants as if she had a penis.

                “Playing with the little Swan,” Regina told her innocently.  Emma’s eyes went wide as she spotted a bulge. She was frozen in place as Regina worked and she couldn’t help moving her hips despite herself.

                “Regi….Regi…Regina, what, what’s in my pants?” Emma asked.

                “What’s wrong, this is what you chose,” Regina told her as she unzipped Emma’s pants and undid the button. Emma started breathing hard as she watched Regina pull her pants down and the bulge was unmistakable.  Regina pulled back her panties and Emma’s new penis unfolded. “Oh goody you’re thick and long.” Emma stared at Regina wide eyed.

                “How is this possible?” Emma asked.

                “With magic nearly everything is possible, I told you this makes fucking a lot better.”

                “For who, me or you?” Emma asked.

                “Both Emma, now lay back and enjoy yourself, I promised to show you something new didn’t I?” Regina ran her hand lightly over the shaft. Emma immediately stiffened under her touch as she fell back. Regina paused though realizing that perhaps she wasn’t giving enough thought to how Emma might feel about the results of the magic and might not want this at all. “I’m sorry I’m a little ahead of myself, should I stop?”

                “No!” Emma exclaimed as she glared at Regina now. “Why would you even think of stopping?” Regina grinned  and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

                “I’m sorry I was just checking in to make sure this was what you still wanted.” Emma nodded her head vigorously as the Goddess leaning over her, began to play lightly at first with Emma’s shaft before she gripped her firmly and ran her thumb over the head of Emma’s penis. She moaned and squirmed under her touch.

                ‘Oh my God this is so intense!’ Emma thought.  She could barely focus on anything else as Regina began to kiss her gently at first and then roughly as the woman kissing her seemed to change. One minute Regina was there and next the Evil Queen was back.

                “Do you wanna feel how wet my pussy is with your dick?” Regina asked her after a few minutes of playing with Emma. Emma’s eyes opened widely as she gasped.

                “I can do that, I can feel you, I can fuck you,” Emma cried. “I can do that…wait you’re really going to let me do that, you aren’t going to say no?”  Regina nodded.

                “Yes, and I hope you can do it well,” Regina murmured as Emma started pulling off her own clothes hastily. Emma no longer had any patience either as she roughly stripped Regina of her lingerie as well. After they were free of clothing she moved to push Regina down and get started.  Regina closed her legs though and Emma looked down as her shoulders slumped.

                ‘I knew she wasn’t going to let me put it in,’ Emma thought.  

                 “Whoa there, penis you may have, but you don’t just get to stick it in, I need more before I‘m properly wet enough for you.

                 “Right of course foreplay,” Emma told her, the cells in her body were practically buzzing as she thought about sticking her new penis inside of Regina.  Regina pulled her down and they kissed hungrily and this time Emma ran her hands over Regina wasting no time in playing with her nipples again.

                “That feels really good,” Regina moaned, because of the potion her nipples were extra sensitive to Emma’s touch especially when she sucked.

                ‘Oh boy I’m in fucking trouble, why is it almost like fire whenever we touch?’ Emma thought

                “Emma I told you not yet,” Regina moaned softly as she felt Emma’s penis between her legs.

                 “I’m not going in though,” Emma told her innocently as she pressed Regina’s thighs together around her penis. They were both standing on their knees.  Emma pulled Regina’s hips back and forth so that she was grinding against her.  Emma gave a sigh of relief; she had been aching for some sort of contact on her member. She wondered if men felt this way or if this was an exaggerated version of how they felt because of the magic.   

                “Oh that feels better than expected,” Regina moaned against Emma’s neck as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck.

                “Oh God you have strong magic, it is literally heating me up everywhere especially down there. It’s like my vagina is still there, but not and fuck I gotta put it in you already please let me in,” Emma begged. Regina kissed her feeling the heat not only within herself, but off Emma. “I don’t wanna cum like this, I wanna get inside of you just once.”

                “How do you want me?” Regina breathed out feeling more than ready now. As usual Emma made her breathless it seemed.  Emma stopped moving as she frowned.  “What?”

                “I…I don’t know how long I can last and I figure that it will go away after I cum,  so I don’t know if I should go traditional or do I wanna see what it’s like to take you from behind or something else crazy you know about?”

                “Emma it won’t go away until you are satisfied, so if you wanna try more than one position it will stick around. Why don’t we try simple missionary first.” Emma nodded eagerly.

                ‘Yes, I wonder if can manage to piss on a wall before it goes,’ Emma thought as Regina pulled her down.

                “Hey you thinking about me or what?” Regina asked her. Emma grinned.

                “Always thinking about you, but I also couldn’t help but wonder if I’d have time to piss on a wall.” Regina laughed.

                “Really you have a dick and the second thing you want most is to piss on  a wall?” Emma nodded. Regina shook her head laughing some more.”

                ‘Maybe I’m the weird one for wanting a blow job?’ Regina thought. ‘Nah.’  

                 “You are too cute for your own good,”  Regina sighed as she ran her hands over Emma’s body and let her settle between her legs. After a few moments kissing she had to prod a blushing Emma with her hips.

                “Can you help me, I’ve never been on this end before and I don’t want to go wrong if that makes sense.” Regina nodded and gently gripped Emma who moaned at her touch as she guided her inside of her. They both moaned as it felt like they had just completed a puzzle physically.

                “Have you ever been on this end?” Emma asked. “Do you know how good this fucking feels?”

                “No, unfortunately, but I’m sure that can be changed later.” Regina pushed down on Emma’s hips a little prompting her to begin thrusting.

                ‘Oh fuck it’s so tight and very wet, Jesus I could do this again, no wonder guys always want to have sex.’ Emma thought.  ‘Oh right there!’ Emma started thrusting fast and Regina sighed as she felt Emma tense up and orgasm on top of her.

                “Oh fuck that was good,” Emma breathed as she lay next to Regina. Regina made a face.

                “Mmph, how long do you think you’re going to need to recover?” Regina asked seriously as she pushed her hair out of her face. Emma suddenly blushed.

                “Oh right you didn’t….” Emma trailed off and bit her lip.

                “No, it’s all right, it was your first time, but you gotta hold it it in next time.” Emma nodded.

                “I can do that.” Regina nodded and they kissed and touched. Emma wanted to try and already get her off but she shook her head. There was only one way she was getting off and that was by Emma fucking her. She gave Emma ten minutes before she started directly stimulating her Penis and to her happiness she wasn’t disappointed as Emma got hard almost as soon as she touched her. This time though she straddled Emma and ran her hands all over her body and played with her nipples before lowering herself. She moved her hips slowly at first and clenched her muscles around Emma’s member.

                “Oh shit!” Emma cried before blushing hard as she came again, but this time she didn’t become flaccid after it so Regina just kept going and began to pick up speed according to her own needs and Emma soon found she could keep up as they both moaned, touched, and kiss. Regina managed to prolong her orgasm to her happiness. She wasn’t always successful but when she was she could always build up to a nice one. She looked surprised when Emma touched her clit.

                “You think it’s possible we can cum together?” Emma asked.

                “This isn’t a book Emma,” Regina breathed but her breath did quicken as a result of Emma’s actions and her pleasure increased.

                “Well that’s debatable, aren’t we all characters from storybooks?” Emma asked her also breathing hard.

                “Yes, but fairytales, no one ever writes about how good the sex is,” Regina reminded her.

                “True but I thought we wrote our own stories?” Emma asked her.

                “Just shut up and fuck me,” Regina told her. “The harder the better chance you have.” Emma nodded and switched positions so she could take her from behind. “Stay on my clit please.” Emma reached around awkwardly at first, but when Emma found her rhythm Regina let Emma know she was doing a great job by moaning loudly. Regina squeezed her muscles hard around Emma helping to build up more tension, and when she could no longer hold it her body released. She could no longer control the clenching and unclenching of her pelvic muscles as her orgasm rocked her body. One last hard thrust from Emma though sent a second wave close on the first wave of her orgasm. Regina lay forward on her pillows breathing hard.

                 ‘I can’t remember the last time, I’ve hit this level of satisfied,’ Regina thought.  She had barely caught her breath when Emma was in her again.

                “Did you get thicker?” Regina asked in surprise.

                “Mhmmhmm,” Emma answered as she was really concentrated now and very sure in her movements. Regina wanted to ask if she wanted to cuddle, but those words were lost, she was no longer interested in cuddling herself.

 

 

 

                Emma woke up to the sunlight peeking through the large bay windows, she saw that a window seat was half finished under it. She frowned and sat up immediately when realization hit her. She was in her dream house, but it was unfinished. Emma looked around, she was on a mattress under comfortable blankets and Regina was curled up next to her naked. Emma held her head as she carefully got out of bed, last night had been amazing, but it couldn’t happen again. She was supposed to be dating Killian or trying too. She looked out the bay windows and saw the front of the house. It looked towards town, they were a good ways out of it. That meant no one at least would see her coming out and suspect anything. She looked around quickly for her clothes and quietly got dressed. She left the bedroom and walked through the upstairs already knowing the way.  When she went downstairs she saw that it had been destroyed recently. She wondered if by Regina or some vandals. She went outside and saw Regina’s apple tree had been cut down in the unfinished garden and the row of cherry blossoms, were all toppled as well. Emma felt sick as she squatted with her head between her legs.

                ‘This is why I haven’t been able to dream the last few days,’ Emma thought. Emma stood up and paced what did this all mean?  Did it mean that what they had in the dream could be real? Or did it mean that Regina enjoyed playing games? Emma didn’t know but she couldn’t believe that Regina would genuinely want and love her. After all Emma herself had just slipped in healing waters from Lake Nostos to get Henry to herself, why wouldn’t Regina try this to make sure she got Henry? And last night, last night had been amazing with Emma coming close to practically professing her love, hadn’t she told Regina she wanted to try. And now this, this house, what did Regina want, or did Regina just know too much? She did have magic, and it wouldn’t be the first time that Emma thought Regina knew things about her, she had never told anyone.

                “Oh God, I can’t, this was a dream, this is a dream,” Emma whispered. Emma found a paper and a pen. She simply wrote I can’t on it and left it on the pillow next to Regina before walking out.

 

 

 

 

                Regina woke up a few minutes later as her phone beeped. She couldn’t help but smile at the memories of last night. For the first time in a few weeks, she was feeling good, great even. The possibility that she could truly be happy after all was filling her with immense joy. Emma had said she had missed her, wanted her even, that she wanted to try. When Regina heard that she had practically vowed to try her damnedest to keep her. The thought of never going to bed alone again was well magnificent. The thought of family breakfast and dinner, maybe even some days lunch. No more coming home to an empty house, no more constant loneliness.  She looked at her phone, squinting in the sunlight.  She smiled a little more to herself when she realized that with minimal effort she could persuade Emma home today even to have breakfast with Henry as a family.  He was looking for her now and worried that she didn’t come home. She assured him she was fine and was just picking up some things for apple pie from the store. She asked him to already go pick the apples. He sent back a very excited picture of himself.  She locked her phone and rolled over as she stretched to cuddle up to Emma and wake her, but found the bed empty. Frowning she looked towards the bathroom and saw the door closed, she had hoped to wake up before Emma and explain the house, but then again she wasn’t entirely sure that Emma had ever actually dreamt of their home and if she had if she remembered it.

                “Guess it’s time to have that talk,” Regina murmured as she hugged Emma’s pillow and breathed in her scent. She paused though when she heard the crinkle of a paper under her boobs. She pulled back and picked up the note. She sat up quickly as she read those two words, and something in her sank away, and she realized that it was her hope.  She was sure her heart might sink too if not for Henry, he really was all she had left and the only one capable of loving her. Hot tears streamed down her face as she stood up. She got dressed and for a few minutes she took in the entire house and for a moment settled in her dreams. And then she let it go, let go that such a future would ever exist before she pointed her hand at the wall and a line of fire shot out of her hand. She paused after a few minutes when she realized the fire wasn’t spreading. She growled.

                “Why won’t you burn!” Regina yelled at the house. She threw many fireballs but they only left black marks. Frustrated she waved her hand and cans of lighter fluid appeared and began to pour all over the house inside and out. “You will burn, I will not let some stupid fake vision or dreams control me anymore. She went outside and starting at the last cherry blossom tree, she set a fire and she watched it catch from tree to tree until finally the house. Her apple tree refused to burn though, but she didn’t care as long as the fucking house did. She waved her hands and disappeared home, first in her room where she got cleaned up and in her pajamas again. She pretended to have brought in groceries when she joined Henry downstairs.

                “I didn’t hear you magic in,” Henry joked.  Regina couldn’t help but smile at him. “Pie and breakfast or pie for breakfast?”

                “If you can wait I’m thinking pie for breakfast and a star wars marathon.”

                “What about school?” Henry asked. Regina shrugged.

                “If you don’t wanna have a ditch day with me, as it stands I’m currently without work as you know, and I need a stay in my pajamas, eat junk, and watch movies day.” Henry grinned.

                “You know I wanna pretend like I was going to go to school, but honestly you had me at pie for breakfast and star wars marathon.” Regina smiled at him more and hugged him.

                “You’re the best,” Regina told him.

                “Oh I think you’re the best today mom, really, I’m just following you.” They laughed together and baked pie and started their movie marathon. Henry cuddled with her sensing she was in need of it. There was really nothing like cuddle time with Henry to settle her swirl of emotions.

                “What are you writing?” Henry asked after he had left for bathroom break and apparently stopped in the kitchen for more food.  Regina had taken the time to begin writing out a time schedule.

                “I’m making a schedule, allowing Emma and I to actually co-parent you together. I’m tired of wondering if you will be home, and I have more than proved that I am and always have been a good mother to you. I’m allowed to make my mistakes and this is long overdue for our unique situation. I’ve been too understanding at this point.”  Henry nodded as he sat down.

                “I prefer when we all spend time together, and sleep under the same roof,” Henry reminded her. Regina gave him a sad smile; she had preferred that too until that morning until she had gotten her heart broken again.

                “I know, but right now I would prefer it if Emma never spoke a word to me again unless it involves you or a magical emergency.  Now be a good son, and approve the schedule or tell me if it’s too much switching.” Henry nodded and took the schedule looking it over before he nodded his approval and agreed it was fair. They returned to their movie, and were in the middle of Return of the Jedi, when there was a loud banging on her door.

                “Regina!” Emma yelled. “Regina, open up, I know you’re home!”              Regina sighed as she immediately glared towards her front door. She thought for sure she would at least get one day before she had to see Emma, but no she was at her house. There was reason she had stayed in her home all day.  Regina had to take several deep breaths on her way to the door, the way she was feeling, she’d likely set this house on fire too.  She waved her hand and the schedule appeared in her hand just as she opened her front door.  Emma was standing in front of her out of breath, covered in sweat, and soot.  Emma let out a breath she had apparently been holding when she saw Regina.

                “Okay good, you really aren’t in that blaze,” Emma sighed. “I’ve been trying to call you all day, your house caught on fire!” Regina had seen she had a few missed calls, she thought Emma was just trying to smooth things over, so she had deleted all messages and calls without reading or listening to them. Regina looked around her on purpose.

                “I’m afraid, you are mistaken, Ms. Swan.” Emma was taken aback by Regina’s tone, it was absolutely emotionless.

                “You know which one I mean, it’s been burning all day, I thought you were in there, I ran back in, but couldn’t find you. I called the fire department, and they’ve only managed to put out the trees, but the house just keeps burning.”

                “Good, now let it burn to the ground like all the other lies,” Regina told her. Regina gave her the schedule and just slammed the door in Emma’s face.  Emma took a step back to avoid being hit, and while she missed the sting of Regina’s door, she caught it all from her words. Like Regina she hadn’t at all forgotten that morning or last night.  She had deserved that jab, but Regina would get over it, it wasn’t real, she was just simply playing more the victim so Henry at least wouldn’t know what lengths she had gone too to get to Emma. Emma looked down at the paper and it only took her a moment to realize that Regina had written out a schedule for sharing Henry.  For four days she wanted to alternate where he had dinner and slept. And starting Fridays to Monday morning they would switch, so that each had time with him on weekends.  Emma frowned and banged on the door harder this time. Regina let her bang for a few minutes, but it caught Henry’s attention more so this time.

                “What?” Regina asked opening the door again.

                “First of all don’t slam the door in my…” Emma was cut off as Regina slammed the door in her face again. Emma fumed and banged on it again until Regina opened the door. “ Regina…”

                “If you hadn’t noticed Ms. Swan, I really don’t give a fuck, so move on. I assume you’re still here because you have a problem with our schedule,” Regina told her leaning on her door frame with her arms crossed.  Emma took a deep breath.

                ‘She’s just doing this to get a rise out of you, this is what she does best, make others just as angry as her if not more so,’ Emma thought to herself as she closed her eyes a moment and tried to control herself.

                “You know what, I’m going to be the adult here, and forgive you.  Now can we please talk about this like adults?” Emma asked. “How about we sit down over a cup of tea?”

                “No, it’s all there in black and white and approved by our son, and I remind you its really generous of me.” Emma fumed, but looked at Henry for confirmation as if Regina would lie. That earned her an extra hard glare from Regina.

                “It is more than fair, mom, and if I’m honest, I’ve really missed being home here as much as I love you.  I have to have some nights where I don’t feel bad about wanting her cooking, my bed, or even her boundaries.  You know how weird it is, knowing that I’ve been self-imposing her rules for a year?” Henry asked.  Emma huffed and took a deep breath as she tried not to look hurt by his words and failed. He looked concerned and hugged her and reassured her he still loved her.

                ‘Stay calm Emma, Henry will be all yours soon, Regina just has to sleep with Robin Hood, and get pregnant, and he will be all yours again, there will be no room for him here, but there will be a lot of room for him with you.’ Emma thought. ‘He will prefer you.’

                “You’re both right,” Emma told them. “This schedule is just what we need; I’m just a little sensitive.”  Henry smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

                “So I’ll be home tomorrow then,” He told her. “Mom and I are in the middle of an epic Star Wars Marathon that just can’t be interrupted. We’ll resume our regular scheduling tomorrow.” Emma nodded. She turned to Regina as Henry went back inside.

                “About your house,” Emma said.

                “Just let it burn down, Ms. Swan, you’re good at letting things die.” Regina shut the door in her face again. Henry looked at Regina frowning.

                “That wasn’t very nice, and what house is she talking about?” Henry asked. “Why are you so mad at her now?”

                “It’s nothing, I had a different house once, but it was too big to be in all alone, but it was only partially built. So I moved here, and this house was just perfect for the two of us.  Some wiring must have caught fire and now it’s gone. It was just a dream house really.”

                “Dream house?” Henry asked. “You never told me we had a dream house.” Regina shook her head with a sigh.

                “It was never finished, never ready for us.  I had a dream once that this family might just be bigger than you and I, and in some ways it is, but not enough to turn that house into a reality. But as time passed I knew that it was just a dream, and some dreams just don’t come true.”

                “You mean because of the prophecy and Robin Hood.” Regina just shrugged as they went back to sitting in front of the television.”

                “That still doesn’t explain mom and why you are so mad you don’t wanna talk to her.”  Regina sighed, Henry was just too bright sometimes, though she admitted she would rather he be too bright than a Charming.

                “She’s just hot and cold, she says one thing and in the morning she does the complete opposite. What’s that you told me once, she sabotages everything and runs?” Henry groaned with a sigh.

                “Why, does she do this to me, she knows all I want is for you two to be together, but all she wants to do is go out with stupid Hook, but she’s just using him to pretend she’s not that into you. I give him five months. He’s kind of a douche.” Regina snorted.

                “It will still be longer than me,” Regina grumbled as she crossed her arms.

                “That’s because you brought us back here so soon, a part of me, just wishes we had stayed away, something about coming back here just sent her running as soon as she got her memories back.”

                “You mean me,” Regina told him with a sigh as she stared into the carpet. She didn’t even notice that she was crying until Henry wiped her tears and hugged her.

                “No, no I didn’t mean that, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean you made her run away.”

                “Yes you did,” Regina told him as she managed to get a hold of herself for the moment. “She just thinks I was playing with her to get to you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you think the same as well. Everyone else does.”

                “No, mom, I don’t, I mean it crossed my mind, but I don’t believe that, you both were so happy, and I don’t remember anything else feeling so right between all three of us, as our time in New York. Didn’t you feel it too?”

                “Of course I did Henry, but Emma didn’t apparently, and we cannot change that. Maybe who she thought I was before she got her memories back I had a chance, but she knows nearly everything about me now and she doesn’t like what she sees. In New York we weren’t the Evil Queen and the Savior,  we were just Regina and Emma, and Regina and Emma had a chance at figuring things out. The Evil Queen and the Savior don’t.”

                “I don’t see you as Evil,” Henry told her as they hugged.

                “That’s a relief to finally hear, my little Prince,” Regina told him. He frowned.

                “I’m sorry mom, you were never Evil to me not really, I realize that now, even though you made me think I was crazy, I’m only just realizing that you took your memory away for me, and that to you it seemed like I was until I brought mom back. I didn’t really take that into account or know that until later. It didn’t occur to me, that you like everyone else was just starting to get all your memories back too.” They hugged some more.

                “Still I am sorry, I never wanted you to feel alone,” Regina told him.

                “I know,” Henry told her. “Now how about we finish Return of the Jedi.”

                “Actually I think I need to go lay down for a bit, I kind of didn’t plan on seeing Emma today and it’s really upset me.” He nodded and let her go. Regina almost didn’t make it to her room before the tears started again.

                “Fuck me,” Regina muttered as the tears came and for a bit some loud sobs that she smothered down with her pillow so Henry wouldn’t hear. But she didn’t realize he sat outside her door listening to make sure she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's still SQ


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long chapter, and you're going to need a bucket for the minor Hook scene it won't last long I promise. Aaaand you're going to need some tissues.

Chapter Eleven

                “Did you even get out of bed while I was at mom’s?” Henry asked Regina as she lay in bed feeling utterly depressed. Aside from Henry she had no reason to get up in the morning, she now had no job, and every other day except for her weekends she wasn’t a mom. She’d just had her first weekend without Henry and it had been utterly brutal leaving her to sink into her own thoughts. It didn’t help that Marion had been forced to flee by some unknown ice magic; they were still trying to figure that one out. Regina was just barely holding it together in the times that she needed to physically appear outside of her home. So with no Robin to distract her as a drinking buddy, and Tinkerbell in trouble for drinking with her when they had concluded Robin would have to leave storybrooke with Marion and Roland so she wouldn’t be alone, well that left her alone. Her and Abigail were no longer speaking, Sidney was never her friend anyway, and her closest confidant had been her father and she had killed him. No she was just alone now as usual with not much to get her out of bed.

                “I went to the bathroom,” Regina told him as if that counted. She knew what he had meant. He frowned at her.

                “Mom, you have to get out of bed, we need you, Mom is going to get herself killed her magic is out of control. Between her and Elsa this town will either freeze or fall apart. Today she made Neal’s bottle boil and burst, Grandma is worried about her and so am I.”

                “She needs lessons, the sooner she learns to control it the better,” Regina told him trying to be helpful. She didn’t speak directly to Emma if she didn’t have too.

                “You have to teach her, she refuses to go to Gold,” Henry told her. “And honestly I’m pretty sure they won’t figure out who else can manipulate ice magic like Elsa and get the wall down or eventually find a cure for Marion without you. It’s like watching birds repeat themselves.” Regina made a face; she could care less if they ever found a cure for Marion. But she did care if Robin got to come back; it was nice to have a friend when your life was going to shit. Besides it wasn’t appropriate to cry into her son’s arms when he came in at night to cuddle her. She had thought she’d been quieter when she cried, but no matter what she did he always seemed to know when the tears were the worst. “Really not even a smirk or snark about the Charmings being stupid?”

                “It was too easy of a shot besides you did well with a repetitive bird reference,” Regina replied with a sigh.  “Besides do I look like I’m in any position to teach anyone?” Regina motioned to herself. She hadn’t even been able to hide she hadn’t moved from the bed, her hair was mussed and dull she hadn’t brushed it all weekend, and she was still in her pyjamas from Friday night. And in her opinion she looked almost pale from lack of nourishment. It had been too much effort to cook without Henry around after Friday and she had found none of her usual joy in it.  

                 “You have to try, mom’s the savior, but now she needs some saving.” Regina huffed. “Great, I’ll tell her to meet you are your vault, now get dressed.” Regina groaned and listened to Henry call Emma and tell her that Regina had agreed to magic lessons. He pulled her out of bed forced her into the shower and even brushed her hair to help her on her way.  Once she was dressed and had put on her makeup he almost couldn’t tell she had been the same woman who had been in her bed all weekend.  He carefully prepared her, her favorite comfort food of peanut butter and banana sandwich, which made her smile when she saw he had cut the crusts off the way they both liked. And four even triangles each with their own circle of banana. Henry smiled big when he saw he didn’t have to force her to eat the sandwich before he pushed her out the door.  Regina drove to the cemetery with a sigh. She had managed to mostly avoid Emma except when she found out that she was going to lose Robin too and Emma had promised to help her find her happy Ending and get Robin back. She supposed that had sent her spiralling down further, and to sink down to the floor in despair. And maybe if it had ended there she might still be a functioning in her depression except she had been sitting in Granny’s one night thinking trying to figure out how she was going to move forward when Emma had plopped down next to her.

 

 

_Granny's diner- A week ago._

_Regina stared into her coffee cup, she fiddled with the cup on her saucer. Today had been emotional to say the least. It just pained her so much to be around Emma, and she had to say goodbye to her friend. Robin had also been distraught, she knew to everyone else they thought two lovers were saying goodbye, but really they were saying goodbye to their support systems. Robin was finding it difficult to love his wife and be a family again with her and Roland. He felt she was different somehow but couldn’t pin point it. He wanted so much for it to work out even though it had been years since he had seen her. Worse yet it was more years than his brain could really truly register as he had been frozen during the twenty-eight years of the curse. And now he had to go out into an unknown world and face a hardship with her. Marion had even stimulated that he wasn’t allowed to contact Regina further, but he’d come to her with a burner phone number saying that if they both didn’t have some sort of life line, things would take a turn for the worst._

_She heard someone walk up behind her and her body language immediately perked up knowing it was Emma, she had this way of making her body respond to her presence despite everything. Regina thought her body was such a traitor always craving for the savior when she clearly could not have her. She pushed her coffee cup away from her still leaning her head on her left hand as her elbow rested on the table. She dared glance over at the beautiful woman next to her. She wasn’t wearing her usual red leather jacket, but a gray one. Regina felt a small pain as she realized, she had actually picked that jacket out in New York._

_‘Knowing Emma, she probably doesn’t even know she’s wearing my clothes,’ Regina huffed inside._

_“I’m not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma,” Regina sighed as Regina plopped down next to her._

_“You’re mistaking me for my mother, besides you don’t need a speech you need a drinking buddy, shots?” Emma asked. Regina who had gone back to staring at her coffee cup, sat up straighter and looked at Emma in shock. Was she really asking her to drink, when all she needed was her?  Emma looked at her expectantly and before Regina could stop herself she nodded. Emma hadn’t spent any time with her deliberately in weeks and Regina hated to admit it, but as much as she had romantic love for Emma she had also begun to see her as a friend and she had so few. So she was often just craving Emma’s companionship._

_“Sure why not,” Regina told her indicating with her left hand that shots were perfectly acceptable. Although there was a moment when they both thought exactly why not, you didn’t have shots with the person you were trying not to love right? They were in the middle of a super secret break up after all. Emma turned to the waitress behind the counter._

_“Two,” She indicated having already told the waitress to bring out the whiskey. She smelled enough Rum on Hook’s breath to put her off it for a while. Besides Regina was a scotch and whiskey kind of girl. When Emma turned back around Regina was staring into her coffee cup again with her shoulders slumped thinking this was a bad idea and maybe she should excuse herself after all._

_“You know you did the right thing today,” Emma started. Regina stopped fiddling with her coffee cup and her hand hit the counter as she jerked her head up with her eyes going wide a little and her lips pursing a bit as she turned to frown at Emma._

_“And there it is a hope speech,” Regina interrupted. “I thought we were drinking?”_

_“It’s not a hope speech, it was a compliment,” Emma insisted._

_“Well I don’t need your validation,” Regina grumbled. “I know I did the right thing, because it wasn’t a hard choice, sometimes friends move away and you become miserable again.” Regina just wanted to scream that his wasn’t about love; her love was sitting right next to her refusing to love her. Their shots were delivered._

_“Well if it makes you feel any better, Gold is miserable too right now,” Emma told her offering her some small comfort. Regina hated Gold sometimes, he was the reason she was this way. He had probably always known that her mother would give birth to her and she would be easily exploitable if he made sure she was reasonable enough. She knew that life took it’s own course, and people made their own decisions but she was almost too aware now of how many times he had fucked up her well-crafted plans. She wondered if he had even anticipated her intelligence, only ahead of her because she didn’t know she needed to get a head of him._

_“It does,” Regina told her. They clicked shot glasses and drank. Emma gasped a little at the burn._

_“Oh man, the stuff you have at home goes down much nicer than what’s at granny’s,” Emma grimaced._

_“Yes, well what do you expect besides everyone goes down to the Rabbit hole for serious drinking, she’s not stocking the really good stuff except for special occasions, funerals, and now going away parties, but I think the dwarves made off with the bottle. She was particularly prickly earlier and insistent that she would be going dwarf hunting. David had to chase after her.” Emma chuckled._

_“Stupid dwarves, never steal from a werewolf even I know that,” Emma laughed. Regina couldn’t help but laugh as well as Emma indicated for another two shots. This time the waitress just left the bottle. Regina waved her hand and the bottle changed to Southern Comfort Whiskey._

_“Southern Comfort, delicious and doesn’t put you in debt.” Emma nodded and eagerly poured their next shots. The next few minutes were spent in silence as they drank and each tried not to think of one another romantically, but it was next to impossible. Somehow Emma’s stool ended up closer to Regina’s so that first their elbows were touching then their arms, and before Regina knew it there hands were almost touching and they were nearly through the entire bottle of Southern Comfort._

_‘NO!’ Regina’s brain screamed. ‘You two always do this.’_

_“I…I have to go to the bathroom,” Regina stammered. She got off her stool quickly suddenly feeling light headed as she felt the full effects of the alcohol in her system. She grabbed the counter to steady herself for a moment and let her body readjust before she walked towards the back of the café pass thejukebox and behind a set of doors to the hallway that led to the bathrooms and the kitchen entrance. The door had hardly closed behind her when Emma followed her through. She turned her around roughly and kissed her, pushing her back into the women’s bathroom. Before either knew it they were slamming the stall door shut and Emma was being practically lifted off the ground as they kissed hungrily._

_‘This girl is like fire,’ Regina sighed in her mind as she felt the need to taste Emma to take in Emma so she could never leave her. Regina was running her hands over Emma’s body and Emma had one hand around her neck while the other pushed up and under shirt stroking her skin. When they heard the bathroom door open. Emma seemed to snap out of her world as she covered Regina’s mouth with her hand and was grateful that one leg had wrapped itself around Regina while the other was braced on the stall wall opposite her. They both just stood there frozen waiting for whomever it was to leave. Emma let out a breath when they finally heard the person wash their hands at the sink and leave the bathroom.  Regina tried to go back to kissing Emma, but she pushed her away and indicated for Regina to let her down. Regina didn’t hesitate to do so, but the hurt on her face was obvious._

_“No, no we can’t, I can’t, we’re just drunk and emotions are high today for many reasons,” Emma told her. She quickly unlocked the stall door to put some distance between them. She straightened her clothes and hurried out before Regina could say something different. Regina straightened herself out as she felt her body shake a little, she didn’t to get home before the tears started and her purse was still at the counter. Composing herself until she got home, she walked out as if nothing had gone wrong. Emma was already back at the counter and Henry was there he looked winded. She hurried over._

_“Henry, what’s wrong?” Regina questioned immediately._

_“Mom, Mom, you’re not going to believe what I found,” He told them excited._

 

 

 

Storybrooke Cemetery

                 Emma was supposed to be her happy ending, and now she had no happy ending. She had combed through everything possible with Henry to find the author to make him change her fate, so that just once she could be and stay happy. God did she just want to stay happy just once. She sat in her car and waited for Emma to show up.  Regina hadn’t been alone with her since last week in Granny’s. And now she was expected to get on with Emma like she wasn’t hurting and teach her magic. 

                Magic was almost such an intimate thing to teach someone. You had to get inside their head to help them learn to find what drove them. What motivated them. She would have to push Emma she knew that, magic always took some pushing even if Emma had some natural talent towards it. Regina almost scoffed at that thought. Here she was someone whose mother had also had a natural talent for it, she had spun gold like Rumple after only one night, and Regina well she’d had to try over and over again before she could even make a stupid fireball successfully let alone rip out a heart.  Speaking of hearts, not for the first time or the last she suspected, she was thinking about ripping her heart out whenever she was faced with the prospect of being alone or even in Emma’s presence, maybe just maybe life wouldn’t suck so much.

 

 

 

                Emma sighed as she drove David’s pick up to the cemetery, she was a little bit desperate to get her magic under control. The way Mary Margaret had looked at her today had been a look of terror. She was the savior, people weren’t supposed to look at her like that.

                ‘You mean the way they look at Regina?’ Emma thought to herself. Emma let out a breath.   Everything was so complicated now, her and Killian were getting serious and she didn’t even know if she wanted that. She didn’t think so, he just didn’t make her feel anything at all, and he was a bit of a lost puppy around her. It was a little bit annoying. And then there was Regina, she was supposed to have gotten Henry to herself by now, but she wasn’t even sure her and Robin had even had sex at least once before he left. So now that plan was up in the air; and she just had to wait and see if that came to fruition, but she highly doubted it. Emma let out another long breath as she also thought about house hunting. What was the point if Henry wouldn’t be there all the time? It was bad enough in her parents’ small apartment.  And now that her brother was getting older they would need more space for him that couldn’t be occupied by their thirty year old daughter and her twelve year old son.

                ‘You could be living at Regina’s house,’ Emma thought to herself. She pushed that thought away. Regina’s house or houses, it was true, if only they were actually meant to be, they could either be living in the house of their dreams which might not currently be burning constantly if she hadn’t broken Regina’s heart. Regina had been no help in putting out that physical blaze or even the one between them. Every time Emma looked at her she just wanted her, but she couldn’t go there not anymore. The time for them was over and it had ended as soon as they were in storybrooke, Regina had to have known that. She finally pulled up into the cemetery parking lot. Without a word, Regina got out of her car and Emma followed her a few steps behind to her vault.

                “Don’t touch anything,” Regina finally said as they went down the steps and entered her vault. Emma realized she hadn’t actually been down there since their night of passion, everything was still out.   Emma didn’t listen to her though as she went on about building a solid foundation.

                ‘Ooh that potion, which one made sex great again?’ Emma thought. She had been wishing for the stuff ever since she had gone all the way with Killian. She was literally avoiding him lately because she just couldn’t feel anything it seemed and with Regina she had felt everything.

                ‘Which one was it the purple or the green?’ Emma asked herself. She glanced over and saw Regina was searching for something. She quickly picked up the green potion marked extra strong which was exactly what she needed and hid it in her pocket before something else caught her eye. It was black and looked like a claw, she wondered what it was for.

                “What’s this do?” Emma asked.  Regina frowned and turned around. She stalked over and snatched it from Emma’s hand.

                “I said don’t touch,” Regina told her sternly. Emma blushed, feeling like a child who had been reprimanded. No wonder Henry was such a good kid, it seemed it only took one stern warning from Regina to get the message across.   

                 “Sorry,” Emma murmured.

                “Now, as I was saying we are going to build you a solid base and grow from there,” Regina told her as she opened a spell book and presented it to Emma.  Emma’s eyes went wide.

                “What is that, I can’t read that, when will I find time to learn how to read that?” Emma asked.

                “You will make time,” Regina told her. “This is elvish and these are runes, they can help enhance spells or create them.” Emma frowned.

                “No, there has to be a faster way, how did Gold teach you?” Emma asked.  Regina rolled her eyes, Emma was obviously a lazy student, she thought Regina would snap her fingers and make her magically good at her craft.

                “No, he was a bully, he’d rather throw you into a lake to teach you how to swim, and if you couldn’t learn to swim fast enough he dropped you, and if you didn’t learn to swim at all well you died.” Emma frowned. “Rumple didn’t suffer fools and he didn’t coddle his students.”

                “Well there’s no way I can learn elfish, I mean that’s an insane amount of reading, can’t we do something else.” Regina growled and threw her book back into the small chest.  “What?”

                “You’re right,” Regina told her and waved her hand, they both disappeared and reappeared outside.  Emma realized she was on a rope bridge and it was swinging dangerously in the wind. Regina stood above her, straight back and hands clasped in front of her as if she weren’t watching Emma swinging on a rope bridge. She was every bit the Queen, she was Emma realized.

                “Regina, what are you doing?” Emma cried out.

                “Teaching you to swim,” Regina told her looking smug.

                “A little reading does not sound so bad after all, come on why don’t we go back now, we can read over a nice cup of coffee at Granny’s,” Emma suggested. Her knees knocked together, her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest, and she felt short of breath.   She gripped the ropes on either side of her in a death grip. She had no doubt that Regina was pissed off enough to let her drop into this ravine. If there was one thing she was ever sure of about Regina is that she had enough anger to make up her mind about when she would and would not harm someone. And Emma was definitely sure she was priority on Regina’s shit list.

                “No, you save yourself,” Regina told her. She waved her hand. “Put the bridge back together and save yourself.” Emma screamed as boards began to fly off.

                “Regina, no stop, get me out of here!” Emma yelled fear evident in her voice. Regina took a little bit of pleasure in hearing Emma beg and her eyes widen further with fear, or was it straight terror now that she could look down into the ravine?

                “No, you do it, every time you’ve used your power correctly it’s been on instinct and we’re going to override that until you can do it correctly and control yourself. Reach inside of yourself and save yourself.”  The last boards disappeared and Emma screamed as she was now dangling in the air. Despite wearing pants and a long shirt, she was suddenly acutely aware of the cold air around her and she tried not to look down see how far the drop was. If she did she was sure she would faint and if not that, she was definitely going to piss herself.  She heard snapping and she looked up to see the rope untying on both sides.  She screamed as the bridge fell.

                ‘Oh fuck I killed Emma, fuck, fuck, fuck Henry is going to kill me,’ Regina thought as she looked concerned into the ravine. To her relief about halfway down all the boards started to fly back towards Emma and create something like a long arm that floated back up and deposited her right next to Regina.

                “I did it you were right, instinct, I saved myself.”

                “Great and all I wanted was for you to retie the rope,” Regina told her.

                “What I saved myself, what does it matter how I did it?” Emma asked stepping off her magically formed float not trusting it to last. Regina waved her hand and put the entire thing back together.

                “Two things, one you think I’m mad because you didn’t listen?” Regina asked her. Emma shrugged. “I’m mad because you’re sitting on all this potential and you just waste it, and secondly it always matters how you did it. That’s the most important part. It’s about precision. Yes, great you saved yourself, but it takes a lot more precision to also put the bridge back the way it was.”

                “Oh,” Emma replied.

                “Yes, oh Ms. Swan, now lucky for you, I think it’s time for some reading,” Regina told her. When they reappeared they were in front of the library with Regina’s magic book. Emma groaned.

                “Can’t we do this at Granny’s, that will be more fun,” Emma complained.

                “We work at the library or we work at the ravine, your choice,” Regina told her. Emma quickly headed into the library. “I thought so.” An hour and a half later though Regina was still frustrated with Emma.

                “How did you ever get through school?” Regina asked her seriously. “I mean I literally just told you, I didn’t even cover the book. And what is this? A fish and I don’t even know what that is?”

                “No, it’s a little ghost shooting off a light that turns into the symbol for power.” Regina just looked at Emma without blinking for several minutes it seemed. 

                “I just can’t with you, are you even taking this seriously?” Regina asked her.

                “Of course I am, this just helped me remember the symbol for power.”

                “I don’t know what that is, but it’s not the symbol for power, try again. Copy the Runes exactly until they are burned into your memory and then we’ll try actual incantations. No more extra doodles, there’s a reason you’re not a cartoonist.” Emma blushed hard.

                “I’d like to see you draw something without magic,” Emma grumbled under her breath as she made a face and moved her head from side to side mockingly. Regina glared at her, but quietly picked up a pencil and a piece of paper while Emma worked.

                “I’ll show her,” Regina grumbled. Regina had three main skills from before aside from magic and that was baking, painting, and horses. Her mother hadn’t cared for any of those skills insisting they would ensure she became an old maid.

                “All right how about now,” Emma told her after another hour and half to check if she were finally drawing the current selection of runes correctly.

                “Much better, we’re done for today, tomorrow you have a test on those runes, keep practicing or back to the ravine and here.”  Regina left quickly. Emma picked up a drawing of herself trying hard to draw the runes perfectly, she even got the way she stuck her tongue out to the side a bit. Emma gasped and quickly folded the picture up to keep safe before anyone else could see it. She took Regina’s book and her papers and left the library.

 

 

 

 

                 “Come on Swan, the lad’s at school, and your parents aren’t home, you’ve been avoiding me for days,” Hook told her.

                 ‘More like weeks,’ Emma thought.

                “I haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve been studying, the last thing I need is for Regina to hang me over a ravine again to remind me of the importance of studying. She’s done that three times now by my count.”  Hook frowned.

                “If you ask me, she should be jailed for that, there must be some rule against doing that around here,” Hook growled.  

                “Maybe normally, but she’s helping me get control of myself, it may seem harsh but I haven’t accidentally boiled Neal’s milk to evaporation in days, and I would like to keep that up,” Emma reminded him. He pressed himself into her and she felt her stomach churn as usual a bit.  

                “Swan come on, the next time we’ll get any free time, is like next Tuesday, it’s your weekend again.” Emma sighed so tired of him begging.

                “All right fine, just give me a minute upstairs.” Emma went upstairs and looked through her drawer until she found the green potion vial.

                ‘Please make it better,’ Emma thought. But she didn’t have to hope, so far Regina’s potion making track record had been on point except for trying to duplicate Zelena’s memory potion. And if this was anything like when they had sex, she knew this would work. She’d have to study extra hard to either steal more off of her or finally get her to teach her how to make it. Although she was sure this must be under advanced potion making.

                “I’m coming up Swan,” Hook called.  Emma quickly drank the potion and grimaced at the taste, but shivered at the cool feeling that spread through her mouth and then the rest of her body before that intoxicating heat took over. She quickly hid the bottle again from Hook, he definitely didn’t need to know about this. She was just sitting on the bed when Hook arrived upstairs and her face began to flush and her body started to tingle.

                 ‘Oh man this is working even faster,’ Emma thought as she rubbed the sweat from palms on her pants. Her skin was buzzing all over by the time he was in the room and the heat was centered mostly between her thighs.

                “Why are you all flushed?” Hook asked.

                “Because I’m waiting for you,” Emma told him. He grinned at her sexily or rather tried too, but it wasn’t really helping her. If the magic wasn’t making her hot, she was sure he wouldn’t be as he had failed quite a few times before. He came to the bed and they kissed. He ran one hand over her body, but it failed to illicit the same response from her body as Regina did. And then there was his hook, which in theory should have been erotic, and if he had been Regina she was sure it would be different but right now she couldn’t think of anything except how many body parts it had already been inside of. Emma wrinkled her nose at the thought.

                 “What?” Hook asked seeing the nose wrinkle.

                “Your beard you haven’t shaved in hours and it’s just scratchy, that’s all,” Emma lied.  He nodded.

                “I’ll take care of that when we’re done here.” Emma nodded and bit back a sigh. Part of her was so turned off and despite the magic boiling in her veins she was so not into him in that moment.

                ‘God on one hand I’m about to burst if I don’t get some relief soon on the other hand she was sure Hook couldn’t even give it to her in this magic state. She thought about Regina a throb pulsed through her body, so she just continued to fantasize about Regina as clearly this was the only way this was going to work out. She got so turned on at her thoughts that when her pants tightened and startled her back to reality she nearly jumped.

                ‘Oh fuck,’ Emma thought. Her eyes were wide and she was glad Hook wasn’t looking at her in that moment.

                “Is that your cell still in your pocket Swan?” Hook asked. Emma bit her lip and thought about how she was going to get out of this.

                “Shit!” Emma exclaimed pushing him away.

                “What?” Hook asked confused.

                “I just saw the time, I’m supposed to be meeting Regina for my lessons, I gotta go, if I don’t show up on time, she’ll come here, and you know how fun that will be.” Emma rushed down the steps just as David came home to her relief and she began to pack up her magic papers and book before saying a quick goodbye and asking him to barrow his truck.

                “Yeah sure, but don’t you wanna stay for lunch?” David asked when she was already gone.

                “I could do with a spot of lunch mate.” David turned towards the stairs to see Hook.

                “Don’t fuck my daughter here, it’s hard enough,” David told him.

                “I wouldn’t worry about it, she seems to be too busy for that,” Hook replied.

 

 

 

 

                 “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Emma thought as she groaned as her pants got tighter, and at this point she felt like she was on fire. She got flagged down by Leroy to her annoyance.

                “Hey Emma, you gotta do something,” Leroy told her.

                “Do what exactly Leroy?” Emma asked. “I’m working on helping Elsa get home and fighting the Snow Queen. This isn’t easy stuff you know.”

                “Not that, you’re doing great with that, it’s your mother, she’s making a mess of things. In the enchanted forest it would probably be fine but out here we’ve been without internet for several hours now and no one is happy not even Happy and he’s always happy.”

                “What do you want me to do about it, I’m not the mayor.”

                “No, but I’m sure you can solve it,” He told her before running off. Emma sighed heavily she didn’t have time for this shit. She drove off again before anyone else could bother her, which had meant Granny and Archie. She needed to get to Regina’s house now. Her pants began to rip a little at the crotch.

                “Ah,” Emma cried. It was getting painful, she had to get out of her pants as soon as humanly possible. She ended up at Regina’s house and parked behind her black car and ran to Regina’s door. She banged on it several times hoping Regina was home.

 

 

 

 

                Regina moaned as she leaned up against her bedroom door breathing hard and pushing a dildo into herself as deeply as possible. This had become her daily ritual for two days running, she couldn’t fathom why in her depression she was suddenly so horny, she was convinced she had accidentally taken her potion again. She didn’t know why, but at least it was helping her get out of the house long enough to actually enjoy a morning coffee at Grannies, and fortify herself for magic lessons with Emma. It had been super hard pushing the blond goddess out of her mind, and she had been failing miserably especially right at that second.

                “Fuck me,” Regina moaned.  She pulled out her dildo and moved it to her clit letting the vibrations do their job before she pushed it back inside herself and brought it in and out of herself. Her second hand worked on squeezing her breasts and nipples when she heard frantic banging on her door. She tried to ignore it at first, but it just continued and it distracted her.

                ‘Who could that be?’ Regina thought as she groaned. She pulled the dildo out of herself and tucked her breasts back into her bra and pulled her skirt down. She tried to fix her shirt and look like her usual self as she got to the door, but her shirt was still a bit open and a little dishevelled.

                 “Finally!” Emma exclaimed as she pushed Regina back hard into her house and used her to slam the door shut and pin her against the door.

                “Ms. Swan, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina demanded to know. Emma groaned as she seemed to remember herself and backed away. She took a deep breath as she started gasping.

                “Regi, help me, I…I stole….” Emma couldn’t finish as her pants ripped open at the crotch and Regina was more than aware of what Emma had stolen.

                “You stole the extra strength one didn’t you?” Regina asked her, her lip curling up a little.  Emma nodded her head quickly. “Well I’m sure if you call the one handed wonder he can jack you off properly. One hand has to be good for something.” Emma moaned.

                “No, he can’t see this, please make it go away, don’t you have an antidote?” Emma asked.

                 “The only antidote is sexual release,” Regina informed her. “The little Swan won’t be going away until you pleasure it, so like I said call…”

                “I don’t want him, I was trying to have sex with him when this happened, I wanted the other potion.”

                “This is why you don’t steal magic, Ms. Swan, this is why you study hard so you don’t take the wrong potion,” Regina reminded her.

                 “Oh Regina please fuck me as you lecture me, this thing is throbbing and I swear I’m gonna pass out it’s taking so much blood.”

                “Calm down you just got engorged quite fast, you’re making this worse than it has to be although I suppose eventually it will become quite painful to have your blood stuck  there for hours if you’re lucky, days if not if you don’t get proper release. Regina dragged her upstairs and into her room. Emma got a little ahead of herself and ripped Regina’s shirt open as soon as the door closed. Regina smacked her hand away.

                “Ow, why did you do that for?” Emma pouted.

                “No, touching, now sit down, Ms. Swan.” Emma gulped and sat down. Regina bent over giving her a nice view of her breasts as she undid Emma’s pants got them off entire. Emma gave a sigh of relief as she was fully unrestrained by her pants. “Touch me again and I will stop.” Emma nodded and gripped the bed sheets beside her. Regina’s dildo rolled and hit her knuckles. Emma felt herself get stiffer at the thought of Regina having used that. It was still wet, so she knew that she must have interrupted her and it certainly explained why Regina had looked annoyed by her showing up.

                ‘God please let me put it in, if you are horny,’ Emma thought as she watched Regina sit next to her and take off her shirt fully, next her own shirt was gone and her bra. Regina pressed up against her and ran her hands over her body, and Emma sighed in relief that she felt something during sex. For too long it had been nothing and now finally this, maybe that’s why it was so intense because she was sexually frustrated to begin with.

                “Let’s play a game,” Regina told her.  Emma who had closed her eyes to enjoy the touch opened them again.

                “What kind of game?” Emma asked.

                “Emma answers all my questions right about her runes, Emma gets touched more. Emma fails to answer then all she gets is a hand job. I call it motivational learning. And don’t worry, all the time we lose fixing your little magical problem means we’ll also spend more time at the ravine.” Emma made a face and groaned.

                “But Regina…” Emma started and Regina pulled back and looked for her shirt. “Okay, okay let’s play.” Regina asked her about the runes and so far so good to her relief as she tried hard to remember what she had learned.

                “Oh fuck, I need to get inside of you already, I need to come,” Emma moaned and begged at the same time as Regina grinded against her and played with her nipples.

                “Great just tell me what the symbol for power is,” Regina told her.

                “It’s the one that looks like a ghost fish,” Emma told her.

                “Ghost fish, what no,” Regina frowned as she stopped straddling Emma and sat beside her a little frustrated by her own game and Emma’s lack of knowing. She had practically brought herself to the edge in all her teasing of Emma and she’d only needed four questions to do it. Hell she had even given Emma easy questions. Regina let out a breath, but still gently stroked Emma at first she moaned and Emma’s member felt hot in her hands. It was for the best she gave Emma some release or she might actually boil until her blood evaporated. Emma moaned as she stroked the shaft firmly avoiding the head to her unhappiness.

                “Ah oh my god that feels good,” Emma moaned as Regina cupped her penis more so that the even the tip was surrounded by her hand as she stroked up and down until Emma came, her body shook with her orgasm as cum shot out and Emma fell back onto the bed breathing hard. After a few minutes she opened her eyes.

                “It’s still here why?” Emma asked.

                “I guess you’re not fully satisfied yet, besides this is the extra strength one, this one can last for hours or days if your own magic is sensitive.” Emma’s eyes went wide. “Now if you are properly flaccid now at least for the moment I was busy, so if you could show yourself out that would be great.”

                “Or I could help you,” Emma suggested. The thought of putting herself inside of Regina again made her blood boil. She felt herself stiffen again at the memory of Regina. “Come on you must be so wet by now.” Emma sat up and moved closer to Regina kissing her as she rested a hand on the side of her face. “Come on Regi, let me pleasure you, don’t you want my dick inside of you filling you up. Why take a dildo when my dick is ready and waiting for you?” Emma ran her hand over Regina’s thigh and up her skirt until she was teasing the seat of her panties.

                “Because you answered the question wrong,” Regina breathed as she closed her eyes and moaned at Emma’s touch. Regina already knew that was a flimsy excuse, and she hated to admit that Emma had a point. Why take the dildo when Emma was already here and very very willing to help out. Dildos had a time and place, but the thought of being so close to Emma was just an addictive one.

                “Yeah, but that was for my pleasure,” Emma reminded her. “This is about your pleasure.”

                “You have the worst reasoning skills,” Regina told her. “You’re throwing complete bullshit at me.”

                “Yeah, but I think you’re buying my bullshit,” Emma told her as she pushed Regina’s panties aside and gently slipped first one then two fingers inside of her. A shiver went through Regina’s body as she lay back and moaned as Emma thrust those two fingers in and out of her. Her leg closest to Emma moved to rest on top of her thigh as Regina began to moan.  Emma grinned as she finger fucked Regina and curled her fingers just like she taught her in an effort to try and hit her G-spot. When Regina’s body shook with orgasm, she wasn’t sure if she hit it, but she was sure it was good.

                “Now I think you’re over dressed for the party,” Emma told her pulling her up so she could yank her skirt down. She broke the zipper but she didn’t care and Regina didn’t protest as she watched her with hooded eyes, but her gaze remained firm as they watched Emma over her parted lips which she intended to kiss until she was forced to stop. Regina’s panties didn’t take long to follow the skirt nor did her bra.  Regina stepped forward to erase the last bit of distance between them again; she needed to feel her naked body against Emma’s.

                ‘Just feel Regina, and then you have to stop, you have to stop,’ Regina thought to herself even as Emma kissed her collarbone, and Regina felt the wetness between her legs increase. Emma fell into bed and pulled Regina right along with her, and she pressed her body into hers and rubbed a hand down the side of her body. Regina let out a breath of satisfaction at the contact.

                “I swear you’re intoxicating Regi, the minute I think I’ve kicked you as a habit, I get sucked right back in and I can’t stop tasting you,” Emma whispered into her ear.

                “You don’t have to kick me though,” Regina reminded her. “You can keep me.” They kissed hungrily before Emma entered her making them both moan and sigh in pleasure at that feeling of being complete in a physical manner. Regina noted that spiritually she still felt a world away from Emma, but physical she was so close and it was driving her insane. Regina rolled so she was on top as she moved her hips and played with Emma’s nipples to her pleasure and she squeezed her muscles around Emma’s member. Emma moaned and shifted a bit to get Regina’s dildo out of her back. She was about to place it to the side when instead she turned on the vibration, and placed it against Regina’s clit. Regina moaned in response as sweat started to line her body in response to the extreme heat of pleasure that had been building in her system.  Emma’s phone began to ring as they switched positions to Emma entering her from behind. Emma had already cum once, but she hadn’t become flaccid at all to both of their happiness as Regina was still close.

                “Ignore that,” Emma told her thrusting in hard. Regina didn’t have to be told twice as she waved her hand and Emma’s phone appeared. She clicked end seeing it was only David calling before she tossed the phone away, she just didn’t want to hear the constant buzzing that brought her back to reality. She just needed to get lost right now, and if that incessant buzzing continued she would never get what she wanted.

                “Was that my dad?” Emma asked going soft a little. Regina groaned.

                ‘This is why he’s my least favourite charming,’ Regina thought with a grumble.

                “Yeah, but I’m sure it can wait, think about me and what you’re doing again,” Regina told her. Emma nodded and tried again, but she didn’t really get any stiffer and it didn’t help that David called twice more and then Mary Margaret. Regina could see their faces pop up on her phone when they both tried to call her.  She sighed and lay forward in annoyance as she rested her head on her left hand while her right drummed against the bed and Emma called back her parents.

                ‘They have got to have the worst timing in all the realms,’ Regina thought. ‘Ruin everything.’

                “Okay great, yeah, Regina just made me put my phone away because I was distracted. We’ll be right there to check it out. Regina made a face as she got out of bed and found her panties. Emma hung up.

                “You sure you wanna do that?” Emma asked her indicating that she was no longer at half mass anymore. Regina paused in putting her second leg into her panties and instead tossed them back off and jumped back into bed making Emma giggle they returned to kissing and caressing and to both their joy fucking until both were well satisfied. When they left it was really hard for Regina to be bitchy when she knew Emma still had an extra body part that wouldn’t be going away anytime soon, and she apparently was the only one who could satisfy the little Swan. It was increasingly easy thought to send glares towards Hook, and bitch about his yearning looks towards Emma as they found themselves searching for the Ice Queen’s ice cream truck thanks to Henry.

                “Thank you for coming to help,” Elsa told Regina as they walked. Regina looked at her startled.

                “Oh you’re welcome,” Regina answered.

                “Yeah I heard you were going through a rough patch, so I know it can take a lot to get up and out of bed to help someone else,” Elsa replied. Regina nodded. “Also it’s a nice change, you aren’t as peppy as the others. I must confess that being around their constant optimism and hope speeches can wear thin on one’s resolve.” Regina laughed. “It’s bad enough my sister Anna is that optimistic, but at least we balance each other out, here I am woefully outnumbered.”

                “Welcome to my world,” Regina told her. “You’re welcome to hang out with me when the Charmings are making you nauseous.”

                “I was hoping you’d say that, but I confess I’m not really interested in hanging out exactly.”

                “No?” Regina asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

                 “Rumor has it you’re really a lesbian, although that directly contradicts the fact that Robin Hood is your true love, so please tell me you meet somewhere in the middle and can connect with my lesbian.”

                “I’m not straight, Robin’s more my good friend, maybe even a best friend dare I say from lack of others really, but not my lover; don’t tell anyone that though,” Regina admitted.

                “Great, I’ll see you tonight.”

                “There it is!” David called and they all hurried to the ice cream truck.

 

 

 

 

                “What do you want?” Regina asked Emma as she entered her office, looked _around_ before turning and shutting the door. Regina was thankfully back to work after a Saturday council meeting that Mary Margaret had turned up late for with a screaming baby. Regina had managed to calm Neal, carry him around the entire meeting while helping Mary Margaret solve and sort through the most of the immediate problems. Naturally it was decided to go a more experienced route. Regina fully looked up from her work when she heard the key turn in the lock.

                “I brought you lunch, can’t I do that?” Emma asked her innocently. “Look it’s not even grilled cheese; I brought you a kale salad. Doesn’t that sound good?” Regina looked up and scoffed.

                “Sounds like someone went to somewhere other than Granny’s,” Regina replied. Emma sighed.

                “So much sass,” Emma murmured. She put on an extra big smile. “I brought root beer and it’s not a twist off top either, you got a bottle opener?”

                “Ooh I’m so impressed root beer that doesn’t have a twist off cap,” Regina muttered. Emma gave Regina a strained smile as she found a bottle opener. She turned back to Regina and walked back over.

                “Here you go, nice and cold,” Emma told her.  Regina looked up at her.

                “I don’t like root beer,” Regina told her and a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched the look of horror appear on Emma’s face by the way her mouth fell open to form an O and her eyes widened.

                “How do you have root beer floats?” Emma whispered. Regina really did grin then before answering.

                “I use Cherry Coke,” Regina answered.

                 “Ah,” Emma squeaked before she put the bottle down, turned around and walked to Regina’s door. She unlocked it, and walked out. Regina watched after her wondering if that was really all it took to defer Emma.

                 ‘For the best I needed a defence against her,’ Regina thought as she got back to work.  Regina moved the food and soda to her conference table as the root beer was making her nauseous. Regina sighed and added that to the list of things she was no longer able to stomach. Root beer, her favourite scotch, what was left of Robin’s Forest brew, and whatever she dared fancy for dinner that wasn’t red vines, hot Cheetos, or a weird one she had to hide, pickles dipped in a frappacino. That morning had introduced her to spray cheese plus if nothing else was bad enough, and she would never tell Emma, but she had consistently chosen coke over pepsi to her shame. It was probably why she got headaches every day too.

                “Fuck,” Regina muttered. “Carol can you get me a coke please?”

                “Sure thing Madam Mayor,” a voice replied. Carol quickly arrived with a bottle of coke.

                “Thanks Carol,” Regina replied.

                “Anything else Madam Mayor or can I head out to lunch?”

                “Yeah sure take a long lunch if you like,” Regina told her as she felt her libido stirring, she wasn’t about to get any work done and she didn’t need Carol around to accidentally hear it.  Carol smiled wider.

                “Thank you Madam Mayor.” She hurried out before Regina could change her mind. Regina watched her go as she drank from her coke. Carol made sure to close the door behind her.

                 “God that tastes like crap but it’s so satisfying,” Regina groaned before she turned and opened a side bottom drawer which now held her vibrator.

                “Have a good lunch Carol,” Emma called. Regina looked up alarmed as she grabbed her coke bottle and she cursed as she fumbled and spilled it on her papers.

                “Fuck me,” Regina cursed under her breath as Emma came in and caught her red handed.

                “I knew it!” Emma cried. “You do prefer coke, admit it.” Regina’s shoulders slumped as she quietly kicked her drawer closed, cleared her throat, and magic a towel in her hands.

                “You know what I’m the Queen and Queens are allowed to occasionally have something different. I’m not proud of this, and I still love Pepsi, this changes nothing,” Regina talked as she tried to relax her body and appear as if this were normal.  Emma came over with a grin and hugged her, pressing her head into her boobs.

                “I knew you were human, now we just have to get Henry to drink coke, and all will be well,” Emma squealed.

                ‘Hmmm boobs…no! Regina you stop that right now, this is not happening again!’ Regina yelled in her head. ‘Oh but she’s right there I just have too…’  Emma pulled away in that moment and walked back over to the table where she had set a bag down. Regina bit her lip and rubbed her thigh as she watched her butt. ‘Control yourself Regina!’

                “So at first I was completely freaked out, but then I thought no Regina may be onto something here, so I bought some vanilla ice cream and cherry coke. Plus I got myself some lunch so we can eat together,” Emma replied. “Come on you can’t work all the time; Henry says you’ve been a bit of a workaholic which is saying something apparently.”

                 “So you’ve made it your mission to suddenly care or you wanna know how my last date with Elsa went last night before we sent them home?” Regina asked her. “You’re just here to be nosy.”

                “Regi, come on, I’m just checking in, I thought we were friends or at least I hoped we were.” Emma trailed off and looked at her with puppy eyes she always gave when she was indirectly asking Regina if she hated her.

                “I don’t hate you,” Regina told her standing up. “I should hate you, but I don’t hate you.” Emma nodded.

                “Good, cause you know I’m really sorry about Robin.” Regina huffed as her hands rested on her hips and her shoulders slumped a bit as she looked to the side.

                “Right Robin is our problem,” Regina muttered as she went down and looked in her lower drawer on her left and pulled out a bag of hot Cheetos she had been working on. She walked over to the conference table and sat as Emma made a cherry coke float.

                “I have to try this first,” Emma told her bouncing a little as she grinned. Regina motioned for her to continue as she sat back and with her legs crossed. Pressing her legs together she just rocked her leg back in forth. It wasn’t exactly pleasuring her, but it was a means to an end, which was getting through lunch time with Emma without losing her self-respect at sleeping with Emma again or worse actually getting rejected if she tried anything.

                “Knock yourself out, I’m sure it’s going to taste horrible, I didn’t even know this had ice cream.” Emma put the bottle of cherry coke down hard.

                “I’m sorry what, you mean I went out and bought this and you’ve never actually had a cherry coke float let alone a root beer float?” Emma asked her. Regina shrugged.

                “I was just messing with you, but I mean why would you put ice cream in soda?” Regina wrinkled her nose.

                “Why not is the question you should be asking,” Emma told her sliding over Regina’s cherry coke float. “You are drinking this now; you have to try some sort of float in your life. You are missing out.” Regina gave her a silent look as she tapped her finger on the table top. “Just try it woman, don’t look at me like that.” Regina let out something close to a snort before she picked up the cup and wrinkled her nose a little, but there wasn’t anything bad about the smell to her relief. Emma picked up her own cup and Regina watched her mix it with her straw so she copied her before they both took a drink. 

                “Oh sweet God of the float that is delicious, you really are a genius in all things consumable,” Emma cried. She looked up and saw Regina had finished her float already.

                “I promise I’ll never put cherry pepsi in that,” Regina told her. “I never thought cherry coke with ice cream could give me so much life.”

                “Want another one?” Emma asked smiling widely.  Regina pushed her cup back over and Emma eagerly refilled their glasses. Once it was done they both sat back in their chairs to savor their treat.

                “We can’t tell Henry about that you know this right?” Emma asked her. “Or we’re going to plan this for later and he will eat it, because he is a teenager and that kid consumes everything in his path now.”

                “We just hide the ingredients here, simple,” Regina told her.

                 “Where, you don’t have a…” Emma paused as there was a thud behind her in a corner.

                “I’m sorry, what was that?” Regina asked as Emma turned and spotted the new freezer and refrigerator mini unit.

                “You haven’t decided on a code name for when we meet for these,” Emma told her. “It’s only fair we meet so no one person depletes the secret stash.” Regina nodded and stroked her chin.

                “Operation…”

                “Cherry…Vanilla…Coke…” Emma muttered. Regina shook her head at Emma.

                “It clearly should be don’t be a hero, because heroes share,” Regina told her.  They both laughed after a moment as they thought of Mary Margaret and David who would be eagerly sharing their find.

                “Hahaha yeah no, this is where I draw the line,” Emma told her as they clinked glasses and drank the rest. Emma sat back with her legs up on the end of the table as she opened her container full of grilled cheese sandwiches sliced diagonally. Regina opened her kale salad and immediate tossed hot Cheetos on top of them and then spray cheese as Emma stared at her with a blank expression.

                “What?” Regina asked her.  Emma shook her head and threw her hands up.

                “No judgement,” Emma told her looking at her food.

                 ‘This has got to be some sort of sign right?’ Emma thought to herself.

                “So have you talked to Robin at all?” Emma asked.

                “We text on his burner phone, but Marion really hates it you know,” Regina answered as she ate her food. “Hot Cheetos really make Kale taste better.”

                “Oh so you’ve always put hot Cheetos and canned cheese on your salad?” Emma asked her a slight laugh in her voice, and Regina was sure it sounded a touch evil.

                “Just the Cheetos, the canned cheese I decided to try today to spice things up a bit,” Regina commented. “And I have to say this was another win for me today. Wanna try?” Emma laughed.

                “Uh no, you lost me at canned cheese, I hated that stuff, except when I was pregnant with Henry actually,” Emma told her suggestively.

                “There you go, Henry and I were destined, he loves this stuff, actually I should buy more before I go home or he’s going to be pissed. He loves spray cheese on crackers.

                “Hmm...sure he does,” Emma whispered.  Regina glared at her.

                “He does,” Regina told her with a pout. “I’m not making that up, ask him.”

                “I will,” Emma told her as she drank some root beer. She made a face and wrinkled her nose. “Eww that’s straight trash now after that beautiful cherry coke.” Emma stood up and went to dump the root beer to Regina’s happiness. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

                “Sooooo how was your date with Elsa?” Emma asked. Regina glared at her.

                “I knew it you’re jealous,” Regina accused.

                “I’m asking as a friend,” Emma lied.

                “Just ask me what you want to ask or I won’t tell you anything,” Regina replied. Emma pouted and looked towards the door as she thought before turning to Regina after briefly biting her lip.

                “Fine, you win, did you prefer fucking her to me?” Emma asked.  “Was she better than me?”

                “It was different, and I respect her enough not to talk about our sexual experiences with you,” Regina told her.

                ‘It was very satisfying, and I will never tell you how kinky ice magic is,’ Regina thought as she watched Emma. Regina felt herself get wetter at the thought of last night. She ran her tongue over her lips lightly, and she saw Emma’s eyes drop a little and watch it. Regina gave her suggestive look and Emma cleared her throat and returned to her sandwich.

                “Oh,” Emma replied. “So are you going to date her instead of Robin, and run off to Arendale?”

                “No, not a chance, her sister sounds like she’s your parents’ times twenty, Elsa loves her sister as much as we love Henry. I would be tempted to fry her after one minute, instead of the usual five I get out of your parents so that wouldn’t be good for us in the long run. Whatever this is, rest assured your jealous heart that it won’t go any further. Although if I’m honest I think she was only interested in sex, she’s not the Queen here you know.”

                “Uh no actually?” Emma asked furrowing her brow. Regina sighed.

                “Well it being the reigning monarch it can be hard to be gay or lesbian especially when there’s pressure on you to have an heir. Although Elsa is lucky she has Anna, so she may not run into too many problems in terms of succession. But she may also want children of her own or if she adopts she may have a problem passing her throne on to her child, who she believes is hers and so deserves what she has when she’s gone. It’s very tricky, hell there’s even a dilemma of whether or not Snow should officially abdicate and I hand over the mayor position to you. Or do we stick with me and give it to Neal as the first born son, but Henry is older so does he technically rank higher if you are in the line of succession as the first male heir in two generations.”  Emma stared at her with wide eyes and open mouthed.

                “Oh um...hell no, I don’t I can’t be Queen,” Emma told her. “You told them you wanna keep it right?”

                “Not really up to me anymore,” Regina told her. “It will all come down to the succession laws if they ever bother to look.”

                “What do those say?” Emma asked sitting forward hard and looking at Regina. 

                ‘God why is she so sexy when she’s surprised and unprepared,’ Regina thought. She pressed her legs together a little harder before she tried to sit normally before she started squirming too bad.

                “Maybe there should be a Queen Swan, maybe not nobody really knows but me,” Regina teased, but her voice was suggestive when she said Queen Swan. Suggestive in a way that told Emma she only had to order and she’d do whatever she wanted to her body, and Regina knew she would in that moment.

                “Regina, come on that’s not funny, am I or aren’t I supposed to be Queen now that Neal exists.” Regina zipped her lips. Regina folded both her arms and leaned forward as she spoke.

                “I’ll never tell so you can go through a really fun succession council meeting,” Regina whispered.

                “That’s fucking evil you know I have better things to be doing on a Saturday,” Emma whispered back as she also leaned forward.

                ‘Yep like fucking me in a back room, while everyone waits unsuspecting….’ Regina thought as she got wetter at the thought.

                “I know,” Regina told her evilly as she slipped her foot out of her shoe as easily reached across under the table and stroked Emma’s leg. She grinned as she watched her jump a little.

                “Regi,” Emma complained.

                “Hmm?” Regina asked her grinning wider, as soon as Emma said Regi, she knew Emma was fucked or at least would be fucked by her and thoroughly.

                “Fuck, I called you Regi, this is over isn’t it?” Emma asked.

                “Isn’t this what you came for really anyway?” Regina asked her as her foot moved between Emma’s legs and she already found Emma’s penis. She massaged it gently and Emma sucked in a breath. “You were gone for so long I didn’t think my little Swan had gone away already.”

                ‘Oh God, if I didn’t wanna tease you a little, I’d make you take me on my desk,’ Regina thought as she thought of her office fantasies. She was already ready for Emma; she didn’t even think she needed the foreplay as much as she wanted the foreplay.

                “No little Swan won’t go away, but thankfully, little Swan is allergic to men, so making out with Hook now does the trick, I just wish it would run its course.”

                “I told you it won’t until you’ve been fully satisfied, instead you’ve been getting dissatisfied and that’s no good,” Regina told her as she bit her lip when she felt the lump in Emma’s pants harden. She moved her foot up so she could stroke the lower part of Emma’s stomach.  Emma gulped hard.

                 ‘How does she do this to me?’ Emma thought. ‘Fuck and I can’t even pretend like I didn’t come here for this, you were supposed to play it cool Emma!’ Emma gave a squeak of surprise when she realized that Regina had used magic to get the button out of her jeans, and was now pulling the zipper down with her foot gently very slowly.

                “Regina!” Grumpy exclaimed bursting in. Regina yanked her foot back and Emma jumped in surprise.

                ‘Motherfucker!’ Regina yelled in her head.

                “Great magic lesson Regina,” Emma said quickly packing up all their stuff and leaving Regina with the rest of her hot cheetos and coke.

                “This had better be good Leroy, what can I do for you?” Regina asked tightly as she clenched her hands. Under the table she easily slipped back into her shoes and stood up to go back to her desk.

                “I can’t get internet on my boat, my tv channels are lousier than ever,” Grumpy complained. “And to top it off I just got my first internet bill and these prices are an insane rip off. I’m a miner!”  He slammed the bill down on her desk.  Regina looked down at the bit as she sat, he was paying thirty dollars for tv, internet, and his phone a month.  She put her head in her hands and breathed in and out hard for a few minutes that this was on her desk instead of herself being laid on her desk.

                “This a very reasonable price, you can’t get better for your package!” Regina yelled. “I’m sorry if you want more channels then you need to switch companies that offer better package deals for this price, or you need to pay more it’s that simple!” Grumpy frowned.

                “What about internet on my boat?”

                “You’re shitty little boat isn’t equipped for internet. Matter of fact it’s so shitty your cell phone doesn’t even get reception and before you’ve even left the dock!” Regina snapped.

                “Wait you get internet on your cell phone?” He asked.

                “Agh!” Regina yelled. “I’m going home for the day. Your internet services are no longer my problem, now that I’ve made it so that you pay it directly.” Regina stood up grabbed her purse and jacket and stomped out of her office. She was about to slam the door when she noticed him still standing there like an idiot.

                “Don’t just stand there I planned on locking the door,” Regina told him tightly. He grabbed his bill and hurried out.

                “You are just a ball of sunshine aren’t you?” He asked her.

                “If you don’t wanna be a ball of ashes, I suggest you leave,” Regina told him. He hurried off.  Regina slammed her office door and locked it. She passed Carol in the hall.

                “Take the rest of the day off Carol and lock up, please,” Regina called back.  She hurried out to her car and drove home, trying really hard to obey all the traffic laws as she cursed Grumpy the entire way home as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

                “Why am I am no horny lately,” Regina asked herself. “I really gotta get a hold of myself.” If she were honest it hardly mattered if she were horny because of Emma or just horny in general, it was like fire in her veins.

                ‘Maybe I accidentally took the strong stuff last time?’ Regina thought to herself, but then she shook her head dismissively. ‘No, I definitely took the normal one, good for the night, but not weeks later.’

                “Yes, home, bed room, date with my vibrator,” Regina sighed happily as she pulled into her driveway. She parked her car and walked to her front door, put her key in, turned it and entered her house. Suddenly her clothes felt too hot as she struggled out of her heels, her jacket, and getting her purse in its proper place.  She went for her sleeve cuffs next as she turned towards the stairs.

                “Mom, are you home?” Henry called from the entertainment room. Regina gripped her cuff as she thought about pounding Grumpy’s face into the ground. Why was this a struggle today? Why was he even home it was the middle of a school day?  Regina cleared her throat and let out a single breath.

                “Henry?” Regina called as she straightened herself out and headed to the entertainment room. She walked in to find him wrapped up on the couch blanket looking miserable with a fever.

                “Henry, why didn’t you call me, why didn’t the school call?” Regina asked him coming over. She waved her hand in a thermometer appeared.

                “Cause they were going to call mom, and I spent all weekend with her already with this stupid fever, she insisted that I let her take care of me for once instead of driving home from the stupid fishing trip,” Henry complained. “Look.”

                “Open,” Regina ordered. He opened his mouth and took the thermometer before he showed her the purple spots, she also noticed some odd red spots too.

                “Hmm looks like one of the other kids at your school must have come back with Forest bumps,” Regina commented.

                “Forest bumps?” Henry asked. Regina shrugged.

                “Don’t talk, and that’s just what they call it, it comes with mixing with peasants, usually noble children don’t get it because they’re a lot cleaner. Nowadays its different all children are dirty, you guys never wash your hands.” Henry chuckled, but kept his mouth closed. The thermometer beeped.

                “One hundred and ten, oh no we’re going to the clinic now,” Regina told him. “I can’t even believe you’re still conscious!” Henry nodded as she helped him sit up and he ended up sneezing in her face.

                “Oh mom I’m so sorry it just snuck up on me,” Henry cried holding his nose.

                “Ugh stay, I’m going to go clean up,” Regina said as her face screwed up. “I always wondered what it would be like to contract Forest Bumps.” She stood up thoroughly back to normal.

                ‘Yep nothing like getting sneezed on to restore order,’ Regina thought as she went to her bedroom.  She changed clothes into a simple t-shirt and jeans or she would have if they had fit.

                “The fuck, I just wore this the other day,” Regina grumbled. “I gotta lay off the canned cheese and hot Cheetos.” She went into her closet and found her a skin tight dress that famed her nicely, but she could definitely see she had put on a little weight around her stomach. “Ugh no, people will notice.” She dug through her closet and found a wide matching belt.

                “Oh yeah that’s much better.” She fixed her makeup and went back downstairs after grabbing clothes for Henry. He had undressed from his school uniform and been lying in his boxers and white t-shirt.

                “Do you need socks?” Regina asked him walking in.  He vomited into the waste paper basket he had set up beside him. Regina hurried over and rubbed his back she magicked him a glass of water which he drank.

                “Mom, should my vomit be purple?” Henry asked. Regina looked.

                “Light purple is good, it means your body’s still got a fighting chance,” Regina told him. Henry’s eyes went wide.

                “Are you sure that’s pretty dark,” Henry cried. “It was lighter before.”

                “Henry don’t be silly of course it’s still light, now come on get dressed,” Regina told him. He nodded and dressed while she made sure he had socks. They went to the door and got their shoes on. Regina texted Emma to meet them at the hospital. Henry didn’t need to know how really dark his vomit was. They drove to the hospital, but she called in first to make sure that everyone gave Henry a wide berth.  He was just being laid down when Emma arrived.

                “What the hell is Forest Bumps?” Emma asked walking in.

                “Something serious you should have brought him home early as soon as his tongue turned blue,” Dr. Whale told her.

                “That’s a symptom I thought it was the candy I gave him,” Emma told her.

                “Did you call Mary Margaret, Forest bumps are very bad for babies, I hope you didn’t kiss Neal. You know they get a unstoppable cough and mucus just plugs their little airways.” Emma looked at her wide eyed and immediately pulled out her phone.  Regina shook her head at Emma as she apologized profusely to her mother and said she didn’t know and she was sorry.  Mary Margaret practically ran to the hospital and a warning was sent out to all families.

                “So uh doc, is there a vaccine for this?” Emma asked as Henry got an IV.

                “What’s a vaccine?” Dr. Whale asked her. Henry and Regina also looked at her confused.

                “Is that like a cure?” Henry asked. Emma stared at them open mouthed.

                “No, a vaccine is something you get as a kid that prevents you from getting infectious diseases. Regina didn’t you have Henry vaccinated as a baby?”

                “Uh…I wasn’t aware he was supposed to be vaccinated, what exactly was he supposed to be vaccinated for?”  Regina asked. “Until now he was a very healthy child, the last Forest bump outbreak was just after we first arrived, thankfully we quarantined the children and the parents immediately and the rest of the town was fairly safe.”

                “You’ve never heard of chicken poxes?” Emma asked them.

                “Of course you mean small pox,” Dr. Whale told her. Emma looked horrified.

                “What no, not small pox, that’s even worse, but it’s been eradicated in this world. Are you telling me you have smallpox?” Dr. Whale and Regina nodded as they watched her.

                “I mean yeah, but it’s no big deal, we just have a small pox party, where the kids all go together and play with cows, and then when they catch cow pox as all children do, and they never get it. I assure you Henry played with lots of cows,” Regina told her.

                “What about Measles, Mumps, Rubella, or whooping cough…is any of this sounding familiar to either of you at all?” Emma asked them.

                “No, I had no idea there was so much more out there in this world, that’s insane,” Regina told her.

                “Oh fuck, I bet Neal isn’t even vaccinated,” Emma cried.

                “Hmmm…whooping cough is that when babies make that weird noise?” Dr. Whale asked.  He took a moment to imitate the horrible coughing and making the whooping sound.

                “Yeah that’s the one,” Emma told him. “Do we have a problem with that too, do we need to be calling a health emergency?”

                “Hmm…maybe, who knows it’s only thirty babies  so whatever,” Dr. Whale told her.

                “That’s a lot!” Emma exclaimed. She went to Henry and stroked his head. “I’m so sorry I never meant for you to end up in an anti-vaxxer cult.”

                “Hey, that’s unfair we didn’t have the benefit of knowledge,” Regina frowned. 

                 “Exactly, but I do have the benefit of my knowledge with Forest bumps, the blue tongue, the purple spots, dark purple vomit…”

                “Mom you said it was light,” Henry cried. Regina stroked his head.

                “You’re fine.”

                “No worries Henry, your mom brought you in just in time, your organs won’t be shutting down on you any time soon,” Dr. Whale told him. “This is a very common disease really. As I was saying the blue tongue, dark purple vomit, purple spots, the fever, explosive sneezing, and or coughing is all part of Forest Bumps.”

                “What about these red spots or did you two get into some poison ivy?”  Regina asked.

                “I do not know, about his cold like symptoms and red spots,” Dr. Whale told them.

                “Well check the internet,” Emma told him. “Maybe it’s something from this time line.” He nodded and typed something in before he mixed some herbs for Henry.

                “You drink that up and I’ll get the leeches while we wait for the results.” Henry looked around alarmed as did Emma.

                “Don’t worry you won’t feel it, they eat all the poison, the herbs are magic herbs to go with special leeches, that attract all the poison in your blood out. You have to do that every two days or you get septic. I’ll be right here with you the entire time.” He looked at Emma.

                “I’ll be right here with you too kid, I’m not going anywhere,” Emma assured him. Regina cleared throat light and shifted a bit from foot to foot as she started to feel her arousal come back.

                 ‘There is something extremely wrong with me right now, my son is in the hospital, and all I can think about is fucking her brains out or rather the other way around!’  

                “What other crazy Enchanted Forest disease are there?” Emma asked her. Regina shrugged.

                “I don’t know but I have a book…somewhere…in my vault, I’m sure I can find the time to let you in it,” Regina told her.  Her eyes went wide as she looked away from Emma who blushed a little obviously catching the sexual innuendo.

                ‘What is wrong with me?!’ Regina yelled at herself in her head.

                “Oh no mom you’re red, I hope you aren’t sick too, you never had it, you could get this real bad,” Henry told her.

                “No, no I’m fine, whatever this is, will probably be somehow taken care of by all the great vaccines I had.”  Henry nodded and Regina just focused on him drinking all his herbs by the time Dr. Whale came back.

                “After the fluids are done you can take him home and manage his symptoms until his next bloodletting,” Dr. Whale told her.  Regina nodded.

                “Did you figure out the red spots?” Emma asked him. Dr. Whale frowned and checked his phone.

                “Oh how lovely Google tells me its measles whatever that is,” He laughed.  Regina looked confused.

                “What’s measles again?” Regina asked. He handed her the phone and she read.

                “Oh okay great, so it’s manageable but he’s also got Forest Bumps.” Dr. Whale nodded.

                “I assure you we may not know what measles are but we are well equipped to manage the symptoms. Now, let’s bleed you my boy!” Henry gulped and lay on his stomach as asked.

                “Regina maybe you ought to quarantine yourself, measles is contagious, and you’ve never had it,” Emma suggested after she read everything too, she wasn’t an expert, but one thing she did know for sure, Regina was either actually a secret weird eater on her period or pregnant as fuck and she did not need a surprise miscarriage.

                “I’m fine, besides Henry already sneezed in my face, I’m either experiencing Forest Bumps for the first time or Measles maybe both who knows.”

                “By the way I put the word out on vaccines, and people are demanding you get their children vaccinated.” Regina sighed.

                “All right, All right I’ll see it to it once Henry is home,” Regina told him. He nodded and drew circles on Henry’s back, six to be exact before he sterilized the skin in the circles. Regina sat down in front of him on a stool and told him a story one of his favorites as a kid.

                “Oh you never told me if the Prince and the Queen were reunited in that one story,” Henry commented as he tried not to think about the leeches on his back and he looked sleepy. Dr. Whale assured Emma the leeches would have that effect. Regina smiled at him as she stroked his face.

                “Don’t you know by now we’re the stars of the story, and we are reunited.” Henry smiled as he fell asleep.

                “And we’re done,” Dr. Whale said as he began to burn off the leeches.

                “Was he supposed to pass out?” Emma asked.

                “Yes, it means the venom from the magic leeches is working to combat the virus,” Dr. Whale told her with a smile. He put the leeches back in their jar.

                 “Can you watch him for a moment Emma, and keep the basket there, he’ll still wake up and vomit occasionally, that’s normal, but he won’t be conscious.” Emma nodded.  Regina went outside with Dr. Whale.

                “He’ll be fine, stop worrying,” Dr. Whale told her.

                “No, this isn’t about Henry, it’s about me I have a problem,” Regina whispered. He looked at her curiously before she pulled him off to a empty room and explained her somehow unchecked sexual desire, near constant headaches, and nausea. 

                “Does Forest Bumps affect adults differently?” Regina asked him.

                “No, not normally.” He examined her and took blood.

                “Your stomach is quiet firm that’s unusual for a few pounds usually fat is very mushy. Ooh maybe you have a tumor and I have to cut into you.

                “How about an xray?” He asked. Regina nodded worried.

                “Great, then pop us on down to the xray room, we’ll be quick. No doubt Emma will be worried you aren’t back because of Henry.” Regina nodded and made a face before she waved her hands. She used magic to change into a hospital gown and let Dr. Whale set everything up with the technician. One quick radiograph later Regina was dressed and walking into the viewing room. Dr. Whale was looking at her nervously.

                “Before I say anything do you promise not to burn me with a fireball?” Dr. Whale asked.

                “Whale spit it out, let me guess the xray was unnecessary.” He made a face as he smiled  and stretched out the corner of his mouth exposing his teeth.

                “Um…you could say that, here just look for yourself.” He turned the screen towards her. “Notice anything off?” Regina shrugged.

                “I don’t know, just tell me, I promise I won’t kill you,” Regina told him.

                “You’re pregnant, that right there is an extra skeleton.”  Regina sighed.

                “Whale don’t mess with me, that’s low and cruel even for you, that’s impossible, I’ve not had my period in over thirty years because I took a potion that made me barren. So just tell me the truth or I really will turn you into ashes with fireball.”

                “All right, all right you’re right, I’m an ass I thought it was funny, obviously what’s there we can’t see here, so I’ll just delete this so no one gets the wrong idea.” He deleted the image. And they went back upstairs where he produced an ultrasound. Regina sighed and changed again. She waited as he put cold gel on her stomach and moved the transducer over her belly.

                ‘I wonder if I can get her in the mood once Henry is settled?’ Regina thought when the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

                “Now do you believe me?” Dr. Whale asked. Regina sat up quickly as her mouth hung open as the image of a baby was on the screen.

                “That’s impossible, I…I was…I…” Regina stopped talking as she lay back and just stared at the screen, she almost didn’t notice when hot tears began to stream down her face.

                “Well what’s that you guys are always saying true love fixes everything congratulations to you and Robin, I’m sure he’ll be excited to hear about this while stuck in New York.” Regina looked at him slowly as she realized that everyone would think this was Robin Hood’s baby, but in all likelihood this was Emma’s baby.

                “How far along am I?” Regina asked needing to know for sure if in some twisted way her friendship with Robin had broken her own curse after drunk sex if she could really call it that, or if she truly had true love with Emma. Regina didn’t pray but she found herself doing so hoping the dates matched up to Emma.  

                “No more than four and a half months I would say,” Dr. Whale estimated. “But I’m no expert; you should see the actual town midwife on that.” Regina nodded.

                “Don’t tell anyone on pain of death, I wouldn’t want it to get to Robin before I’ve had a chance to process anything you know?” He nodded.

                “You want pictures?” Regina nodded her head eagerly.  He printed out three photos for her of the baby’s profile.

                “Don’t tell me the sex, make sure I can’t see it.” He made sure that the sex couldn’t be seen before giving them to her. Regina stared at the photos in awe that her and Emma’s love might actually be true after all that it gave her a child despite her magic. For the first time in weeks, Regina felt that spark of hope return, and it was nestled right in her womb.

                ‘Maybe, an us is possible in the future,’ Regina thought. ‘….I can’t believe it, it’s really mine, and it’s really here.’ Dr. Whale wiped her stomach off before she dressed again. She tried to contain herself, she hadn’t felt this excited since Gold had told her Henry’s adoption had fell through and he was going to be hers.

                “Oh uh measles bad for pregnant women,” Dr. Whale told her typing on his phone. “I’m supposed to give you a shot of globulin or something like that to help you.” Regina nodded and he left for the shot. Once it was done she put the photos in her purse and went back to Henry’s room.

                “There you are, what took you so long?” Emma asked.

                “Nothing, you know Whale,” Regina lied as excited as she was, she was terrified. This news would blind side Emma, it had certainly blinded her. And while she knew these things were possible, she had thought it impossible for her, and Emma definitely thought these things were impossible. She didn’t grow up in the Enchanted Forest after all where anything was possible with a bit of magic. She saw that Emma had already dressed Henry again. “Shall we go home?” Emma nodded and Regina waved her hand and they were back home. They put Henry to bed with a waste basket next to his bed.

                “He’ll be fine, shall I make us dinner?” Regina asked. Emma nodded as she stroked his head one last time and Regina kissed it before they went downstairs.

                “I could use a bottle of wine, actually, you?” Emma asked.

                “No thank you, I’ll just stick to cider, it’s all yours.” Emma nodded as she went to Regina’s wine cellar.  She found what Regina had called the cheap stuff, but in her opinion was still a very expensive bottle of wine, she wanted to go even further into the wine cellar, but thought Regina wouldn’t allow to partake in the really good bottles anymore.  Regina took a glass down from her new hanging rack and slid it over as she walked back out of the cellar and to the island.

                “Thank you.”

                “What did you choose?”  Regina asked as Emma’s phone beeped and she looked at the text, she saw Emma let out a breath and smile.

                “Oh uh…a red Shiraz, and you’ll be happy to know turns out the town has vaccines already still valid, Neal doesn’t at the moment have Forest Bump, but he at least like everyone else can get vaccinated, once they know for sure they don’t have Forest Bump. But how long will it take to know?”

                “Oh usually a month before you start showing symptoms, and four days until you’re contagious,” Regina answered as left the cork screw on the counter and turned towards the refrigerator.

                 “So Mom’s gotta stay in that long?” Emma asked. Regina nodded.

                 “I’m sure Granny’s setting up food delivery now,” Regina murmured. “So dinner…it looks like I have…hamburger meat, a few veggies, and some potatoes. So what do you think of Shepherd’s Pie?” Emma shrugged.

                “Whatever you come up with, I’m really not that hungry.” Regina nodded as she hid a frown as she watched Emma on her phone as she drank her wine.

                ‘Calm down Regina, she doesn’t know.’ She made Shepherd’s pie for them, but for Henry when he woke up she made a lovely tomato bisque.

                “You know what I think I’m going to need to do a quality check on the soup, you know make sure it’s fit for a sick boy like Henry to eat,” Emma insisted as she carefully ladled a spoonful into a bowl for herself as Regina was carrying the pie to the table. Regina couldn’t help but smile a little at Emma’s enthusiasm for her food. Typical Emma to claim she wasn’t hungry, but set a meal in front of her, and that earlier assessment would be immediately taken back.

                ‘This could be us all the time, we have a chance,’ Regina thought. She got herself some soup as well and cut up some pickles to go inside of it. Emma stared at her silently.

                “That’s weird,” Emma told her.

                “Deal with it, I wish I had an excuse, but my mother used to put it in my tomato soup, and her father use to put it in hers and so on. I think it started as some weird pregnancy craving that somehow got stuck as a regular thing.”

                “I believe that,” Emma told her shaking her head as she took a slice of bread Regina had brought mostly for herself, she didn’t know yet if she’d be able to eat the Shepherd’s pie. The smell was bordering on disgusting to her, but then again she didn’t know it looked so good.

                “Hmm delicious, Henry is going to be so happy when he eats this.” Regina nodded no longer shocked that Emma had just inhaled the soup, that usually tended to happen with delicious liquids put in front of the Sheriff. It took a lot for Emma to savor anything that didn’t need to be chewed. Emma moved on and served herself a delicious helping of shepherd’s pie. “Hmmm this tastes as good as I thought.”

                “Have you ever thought about having another child?” Regina asked her suddenly. Emma looked up at her and glanced around not meeting her eyes for a moment.

                “Why do you ask?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

                “You knew so much about vaccines, I was just wondering if you had hyper prepared for that, because you thought you might have another baby someday.”

                “Oooh yeah, no, I don’t know. I just assumed Henry was it. I didn’t wanna have to explain to him why I gave him up if we ever met, and I didn’t want him to think that I loved that baby more. But I don’t know things are different now. I have a relationship with him, and now I have Hook, and he’s so good with kids, maybe we’ll have one, so that Henry doesn’t have as huge an age gap as Neal and I.”

                “Right Hook,” Regina replied as she put down her soup spoon before she was done. “You really love him don’t you?” Emma nodded.

                “I do, I know we have our problems right now with the sex, but I just think it’s because of my you know. I just have to use my other parts so to speak, and once I crave pleasure again in a different way it will straighten itself out.”

                “Um… excuse me please,” Regina said as she gingerly stood up and into the downstairs bathroom just as tears started pouring out. She sat on the toilet and blotted her eyes gingerly so as not to swear her make up.

                ‘She wants a family with Hook not with you Regina that goes without saying, she barely tolerates you because of Henry.’ Regina thought. Regina rubbed her stomach. ‘I’m sorry, you’re not even born yet and I’m already leading you into a fucked up life. I just won’t tell her.’ Regina felt more tears pour out of her as an unhappy feeling came up from her womb; it didn’t take a genius to realize that her baby wasn’t happy with the idea of not telling Emma.

                ‘But what if she rejects us?’ Another wave of sadness hit her stronger than before but insistent. Regina took a deep breath after a moment and she was finally able to clear the tears. The waves stopped as soon as she resolved that she would go through with her child’s wishes in this instance.

                ‘I’ll only say it once and just let the truth of things be out there and then we’ll change it up,’ Regina thought.  Once she was composed she returned to the dining room, and quietly finished her meal before she brought out after dinner tea and Emma checked on Henry. Regina tried several times to bring it up, but failed to say it.

                ‘I never thought this would be so hard,’ Regina thought. She thought back to the days when she was young and the possibility of children and a happy home didn’t seem so far-fetched to her. She imagined telling her wife one day that she was pregnant that they had succeed in their quest for one of them to become pregnant. Or maybe that she was ready to head down to the orphanage find their little prince or princess. She sighed as she realized in those days she couldn’t imagine what her wife would be like, but now the image so easily became Emma. Regina let out a sigh as she tried not to despair.

                ‘I’m overthinking this, this baby was manifested out of or our true love after all. We’re so screwed up she and I that we’d rather fight first then work things out. It was easy for Snow and Charming; neither of them are nearly as tortured or weary of people and relationships as us. They don’t doubt, we doubt. Maybe this baby can help us break down walls and just see each other and our love.” Regina nodded to herself as she finished the last dish and watched Emma wipe down the dining room table.

                “I’m torn, I’m tired from standing around in the hospital all afternoon, and needing to watch television,” Emma complained.

                “There’s a television in my room, can’t very well watch porn downstairs with a kid you know,” Regina replied as she walked passed and headed up the stairs. Emma stared after her for a moment before she gulped down the rest of her wine. She washed her glass and turned out the lights downstairs before going upstairs.

                ‘Stupid Grumpy ruined a fantasy this afternoon, but he can’t ruin tonight. I am on cloud nine and no one is going to take that away from me. Regina is pregnant and now all I have to do is play it cool and just let life take place.’ Emma thought. ‘At least I hope she is, she could just have pregnancy on the brain because I cued her.’ Emma went upstairs and paused as she watched Regina quietly carrying for Henry. He was murmuring incoherent phrases to Emma’s understanding, but Regina seemed to get it.

                “Yep, don’t worry, we’ll make sure you keep up in school,” Regina answered. “And yes I made you tomato bisque and it’s delicious. I’ll add a grilled cheese sandwich tomorrow if you can stomach it.” Henry nodded his head before he vomited, but Regina was right there with the basket.  She got him to drink some water before he settled down again. She kissed his cheek and tucked him in all nice before taking the basket away and came back with a fresh bag so Emma took a moment kiss his cheek as well and check him over. 

                “When will he wake up?” Emma whispered.

                “Tomorrow morning, he’ll be sluggish but conscious hopefully his vomit was still pretty dark, but not worrying dark, or super worrying anyway just a slight worry.” Emma looked alarmed and checked him again. He was still breathing. “I’m sure it’s just cause he got the measles too.” Emma nodded.

                “He’ll be fine right?” Regina nodded as they left out and went to her bedroom. Regina magic Emma’s toothbrush into the bathroom as they both easily undressed. Regina made it a point to stay in her bra and panties though.

                “I forgot to do laundry,” Regina lied. “Guess you’ll have to sleep in your bra and panties too, if you wanna be comfortable.”

                “Yeah, but don’t try anything,” Emma replied weakly.

                “You have a bigger track record of coming on to me first, just so we’re clear,” Regina reminded her as Emma followed her into the bathroom. They stood side by side brushing their teeth quietly after Regina had wordlessly handed Emma a toothbrush from a cheap pack she kept in case she had guests. Regina almost scoffed a little that she had even purchased the damn things, she never had guests, not since Owen and his father had come for dinner. Otherwise Emma was her only guest.

                ‘If only things had been different maybe this really could have been us,’ Emma thought as they glanced at each other in the mirror. They finished up and Regina washed her face and took something light for her headache.

                “You have a headache?” Emma asked concerned as she found the remote to the television she had never noticed, but then again she had other things to look at usually.

                “Yeah, a few days now, it never really goes away for long,” Regina admitted as she got into bed.

                “Maybe you need a massage to loosen up your tension.” Emma found her cartoons, but insisted that Regina lie down so she could rub her back and neck. Regina did so, but as soon as Emma’s hands touched her she instantly regretted it.

                ‘Oh Regina you have to stop taking everything sexual,’ Regina thought as she shifted to get a bit more comfortable.

                ‘Take it sexual,’ Emma thought as she worked on Regina’s shoulders. She was quite tense.

                “You’re quite tense no wonder you have a headache,” Emma told her as she pressed her thumbs into Regina’s back as she ran her hands down the side of her. She could see goosebumps appearing on Regina’s skin under her touch.

                “Work is more stressful now that everyone suddenly gives a fuck who is in the Mayor’s office. I think I must have made a mental note that people have some respect for the office, and was stupid enough not to give a fuck the second time around, because I assumed I would no longer be mayor.”

                “Ooh that sucks, now they just treat you like Mom,” Emma commented. Regina nodded.

                “She had an open door policy, and they forget my door’s pretty closed except at the appropriately posted time, it’s particular with the Dwarves, Granny at least just tries to corner me over my morning cup of coffee. Well more my second cup if I’m truthful,” Regina talked. Emma chuckled.

                “Sounds like Granny, what did Leroy even want today?” Emma asked hoping that Regina would also think about what they were doing before he had interrupted. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten to relock the door.

                ‘Seriously my biggest regret this week,’ Emma thought with an inward sigh. Her eyes went wide as she felt herself stiffen a bit. She shifted a bit to make sure, Regina wouldn’t notice it.

                “Are you comfortable sitting like that, you don’t have to continue,” Regina commented.

                “I’m fine, now you were saying about why he burst in,” Emma replied.  Regina rolled her eyes and groaned.

                “I swear he’s responsible for a third of my tension. I swear today he burst in because his phone, internet, and tv bill was too high at thirty dollars. And he wasn’t getting as many channels as Happy probably it’s usually happy. Oh and his boat didn’t have internet.”

                “You must be joking,” Emma commented as she shook her head and threw her hand up.

                ‘Son of a bitch that was his emergency!’ Emma thought.

                “So what now you’re the phone company too?” Emma asked. “Has anyone got any idea how this world works?”

                “Yes, and no,” Regina replied. “Previously these things did kind of go through the mayor’s office, but no one used these services so everyone got the same. But obviously the internet is used more at the library, and Belle wants to put in new computers, the same with the school. And each individual person also has different needs and uses like the drug store. And well television that’s been getting better and better, this town never really left the eighties before you came. I mean now I can just order my porn on my television it’s great. But the stupid dwarf apparently never upgraded like everyone else because he didn’t listen at the last town hall where we explained about packages and calling and whatever. He didn’t even know his phone could get internet now.”

                “Your highlight for television is porn?” Emma asked her.

                “That and Game of Thrones, it’s kind of nice to come back after a year and already have a new season. I’m still in the first season, but it’s exciting, and I just found out there are books, Belle had to order them for me, because the library is now doubling as a book store.”

                “Of course Game of Thrones would be your show there’s nothing but nudity and violence.”

                “I know and it’s so well done,” Regina sighed. Emma twisted her mouth as she watched Regina, she was quite relaxed now. She moved down to her butt and practically salivated over the fact that the lace just framed her booty so well.

                ‘Oh I wonder if anal sex is so awesome…oh but she’d never let me…that’s a lot….maybe I can…no…no Emma just get it out of your head. Regina is not your experiment,’ Emma thought even as she bit her lip. 

                “Are you massaging or making love to my butt back there?” Regina asked her smirking.

                 “I’d like to make love to it,” Emma murmured before she could stop herself.

                “What’s stopping you?” Regina asked her seriously watching Emma in the full length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. “No one’s going to stop you, you know.”

                ‘Is she serious?’ Emma thought her mouth falling open.

                “Um…just so we’re clear, you know when I say I wanna make love to it, I wanna actually put it in there. Even I’ve never done that, are you sure you wanna do that?”

                “I have done it before,” Regina told her. “I know exactly what you want, and it’s fine just use lube.” Emma stared at her wide eyed.

                ‘No, no you cannot do that, she’s pregnant, how would that look later if anyone found out. And you need to be pushing her back towards Robin, and you are with Hook….but I do have to get rid of this penis, and she’s the only one capable of it,’ Emma thought quickly.

                “No, I’m not ready too much pressure all of a sudden,” Emma replied shaking her head from side to side furiously. “I wanna but no, no I’m not ready.” Regina shrugged as she turned over to stare at Emma directly.  She lay on her side doing her best look tempting. Emma gulped. “We don’t need to have sex.”

                “Are you sure?” Regina asked easily running her hands over the bulge in Emma’s underwear.

                 “We don’t need to, but we have to for the sake of me getting over this potion,” Emma corrected.

                “Right we have to,” Regina told her as she sat up and moved towards her straddling her. “And as your magic teacher, I am responsible for cleaning up your magical fuck ups after all.” Emma nodded.

                “Yeah and I would say I have a pretty big fuck up that still needs fixing.”

                “I would have to agree,” Regina grinned as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her.  Emma wrapped her arms around her waist.

                ‘I’ll tell her tomorrow,’ Regina thought as she melted into Emma’s kisses. Regina pushed back the thought that she shouldn’t be so afraid to tell Emma if true love was involved. But she supposed that it wasn’t impossible to go against true love no matter how destined you were to be with someone, it was always still their choice. Right now she just wanted to bask in Emma’s touch and if she were lucky by the time Henry was better Emma would be feeling closer to her. And a step further excited about their baby.

                ‘Our baby,’ Regina thought with a smile.

                 “What are you smiling at?” Emma asked smiling back.

                “Just you, just us,” Regina told her simply.

                “Regina…we’re just fucking because of the potion. Once it’s gone, everything will go back to the way it was. I’m with Hook now.” Regina frowned and the baby sent another wave up at her. She ignored it though.

                “You know I’m suddenly quite tired can we just cuddle, I need a cuddle after today with Henry, I worry about him you know. He does have two illnesses at the same time. We don’t know how they will interact.” Regina got off Emma and lay down with her back to Emma. Emma sighed and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she came back Regina was only half asleep as she crawled into bed and put her arms around her after trying to stay on the opposite side of the bed. That had lasted all for one minute.

 

 

 

 

 

                “So are you two like together again now?” Henry asked as they were all on the couch. Regina was cuddled up to Emma and hiding her face as they watched Nightmare on Elm street. Henry was feeling a lot better, but they were still quarantined for another day or so. It had been a rocky month of Emma trying to create boundaries but still wanting sex. So Regina had only given her hand jobs, and ignored her. But her child had other plans and seemed to have control over her every single thing she felt and it was driving her up the wall as it was just fuelling Regina’s libido which forced her to be close to Emma. And finally yesterday Emma’s penis finally disappeared for good it seemed. If she made it until tomorrow without it returning, then it would be out of her system. And of course since neither of them could escape each other she was more than sure Emma was aware of just how naturally they worked together, keeping things clean, caring for Henry though Emma was careful to do more, and Regina cooking meals from whatever Granny brought them with her food deliveries, and from her garden.

                “What do you mean?” Emma asked drinking a beer.

                “You’re cuddling, I haven’t seen that since New York and you’re actually talking,” Henry said to them. Emma pushed Regina away as if to make a point.

                “We’re not together,” Emma told him. “I’m still dating Hook, we’re just girls, and girls cuddle sometimes for no reason.”

                ‘Thanks Henry, I just needed another day of fooling myself.’ Regina thought. Freddie Kruger popped up on the screen in that moment.

                “Ah!” Regina screamed. Henry and Emma laughed at her as she blushed hard.

                “Shut up,” Regina grumbled and forced herself back into Emma’s arms. “Cuddle me, you don’t have a choice, you’re the Savior.” Although Regina loved this movie she often sat watching it through her hands, but she supposed that was half the thrill.

                “I’m really surprise this is the scary movie that’s getting to you.”

                “What rule is there, that says I can’t be terrified?” Regina asked them. Henry and Emma both shrugged as they looked at one another.

                “It’s just you’re so fearless normally,” Emma commented.

                “Well you didn’t grow up with the Dream dungeon myth, I couldn’t sleep for months as a child,” Regina told them.

                “Dream dungeon myth?” Emma asked pausing the movie. Regina nodded.

                “Dean was a simple man who was forced to be the King’s jester, but he had a bit of a problem. He loved to cut women. In life he had taken over a small corner of the king’s lowest dungeon and there he cut up many girls, a lot of them young stupid court ladies who didn’t know any better and even younger sweet peasant girls. But one day he turned his eyes on the King’s son’s wife. He took his time with her right there in her own bedroom, the scene was horrible, and he would have gotten away with it if not for Princess Alison, the King’s only daughter. She saw him exit the room covered in blood. So he went to cut her up too. Fortunately the King was smart he had placed a secret guard on his daughter and although her body was scarred. He was sentenced to death by a thousand or more cuts.”

                “Okay but why is it called the dream dungeon myth?” Emma asked.

                “Well as he was dying he made a vow to kill those responsible for his death. The King was found dead in his bed with no blood in his body. He was frozen in a posture that said his throat had been cut. Then there was Princess Alison or now Queen Alison as her brother had drank himself to death in grief after his wife. She was still a child on the throne, but she was having lots of nightmares of Dean and reasonably so. Her court mage, gave her a potion that allowed her to be in control in her dreams, when she took control she saw it was Dean. She talked to him. He admitted to killing her father and said that she was next. No one believed her the called her, the mad Queen, and she was nearly usurped when young girls as young as she was at the time she sent him to his death to women as old as thirty. He left the young Queen alive so she could watch her friends and her people die. But then the fairies finally foretold of a savior who would put a stop once and for all to Dean. It had become so bad that the wounds he inflicted upon them in their sleep were more than evident on their body.  And all this was done in a special dungeon he had created in the dream world.”

                “Did the savior win?” Emma asked her.

                “We assume, the last girl to be taken, remained in a coma for ten days when I was five I think. When she finally died no other girl was ever taken. Odd thing is though, the fairies said that the savior hadn’t been born yet and this girl wasn’t remarkable. But there were rumors flying around that she had been with a farmer’s son.  So the theory is that she was to give birth to the savior, but Dean tried to kill her before she could. But he didn’t realize that even foetuses dream, and so the Savior was born in the dreamscape. Her existence is something entirely different from our own.”

                 “Wow, crazy story, but I don’t believe it’s real,” Emma told her.

                “It was I saw him lurking in my room one night. He said he was waiting for me, and then my mother got me this amulet that connected us in our dreams. I slept like that until I was thirteen.”

                “Why until you were thirteen?” Henry asked. Regina looked at him.

                “Do you want me to know what you dream about all the time?” Regina asked him. He thought about it before shaking his head.

                “I understand now.” She nodded.

                “Any actual survivors in town, what happen to this Queen?” Emma asked.

                “Not that I’m aware of,” Regina told her. “I told you I was five when the last known girl was taken and died and possibly defeated him. It didn’t stop me from believing that people were wrong, but by the time I was an adult this wasn’t a worry at least in my grandfather’s Kingdom or Mary Margaret’s or even David’s adopted father or whatever we wanna call him. Maybe ask Cinderella about hers or Aurora, they would know for sure about their own.” Emma nodded.

                “You know I’m so glad we live in this world,” Henry commented. “I never thought that hearing a story like that would actually mean that there was actual danger, because you can’t just take any myth as a myth in the Enchanted Forest.”

                “Exactly, a hard lesson, one always learns,” Regina replied. Henry leaned forward and picked up a packet of beef jerky. As soon as she smelled it Regina felt the violent need to vomit and hurried out of the room.

                “What?” Henry asked. Emma shrugged, but she knew what. She just wondered when Regina would know what. She just couldn’t say anything at all to her or she would know that she was responsible and keep Henry just to be petty. She had done her best to drop hints by accidentally scrolling past some baby from somebody she used to know on her facebook from a group home or whatever.

                ‘Maybe I can just insist she goes to the doctor or something,’ Emma thought. ‘And then I gotta get Robin to move back somehow or at least closer. Not even sure why they even had to go all the way into New York, he lived in a fucking forest before they could have lived just outside of town.’ 

                 “You think she’s getting Forest Bumps too or the measles?” Henry asked. Emma shrugged.

                “I truly hope not,” Emma answered. “Why don’t you hurry up and eat that jerky?”

                “Why?” Henry asked.

                “I don’t like the smell of it,” Emma lied. He ate it and swallowed the last bit as Regina came back but she paused in reentering the room.

                “I’m tired, I’m actually going to go to bed,” Regina lied and turned and hurried out again to the bathroom. Emma let her go and happily spent alone time with Henry. Regina spent most of the night nauseous and the morning was no better.

                ‘I have to tell her today,’ Regina sighed as she vomited quietly in the bathroom. She had been sitting on this for thirty days and was going back and forth debating on telling her or not telling her. Whenever their seemed like a right moment it was gone too soon or Regina chickened out to her child’s displeasure. Their child was giving her so much hope right now to believe in true love, how could she not now that it had gotten her pregnant? Regina smiled her child was proof of true love for both of them. She quietly left the bathroom and put on some sexy lingerie, she had to test Emma anyway to make sure the potion was out of her system, they had agreed that this morning Regina would try her hardest so they were absolutely sure. When she walked out she made sure Henry would stay asleep for the moment. Downstairs she whipped up a simple breakfast along with a cake in the shape of a heart with extra frosting and lemon custard filling.

                “Morning baby,” Regina greeted with a smile as she placed Emma’s eggs down in front of her. Emma’s eyes went wide as she stared at Regina’s breasts sitting perfectly in her red bra.

                “Good morning indeed,” Emma replied. “You’re not worried Henry will see you in that?”

                “Nope, he’ll be asleep until at least noon,” Regina told her as she settled herself in Emma’s lap. Emma sucked in her breath. They had breakfast although Regina’s just consisted of ginger tea. She couldn’t eat that morning, but she played in Emma’s hair, kissed her neck, and nibbled on her ear.

                “Hmm that’s good cake,” Emma said as she ate it off Regina’s breasts at her orders.

                ‘Damn I think it’s really gone,’ Regina thought sadly.

                ‘Fuck me, I was hoping for one more day,’ Emma thought even as she sucked on Regina’s nipple through her bra, she couldn’t even resist. Regina moaned and then Emma groaned as something grew in her panties. Regina opened her eyes and grinned. Emma was groaning but she was elated.

                “Best take care of that,” Regina told her. She kissed Emma a little more fiercely and grinded against her as she played with Emma’s nipples through her shirt. Emma’s boxers got a bit tighter but not too much more to her displeasure.  Once Emma was more than turned on, Regina moved down until she was on her knees, and Emma didn’t stop her. They both had a silent agreement that it had been too long since Regina had gone down on Emma.

                “Wait, wait, why does it look different?” Emma asked her scared once her shorts were off.

                “Because it’s not a penis, it’s your clit,” Regina told her stroking it gently. Emma practically jumped it was more sensitive than ever. She resettled in her chair and this time when Regina teased her a little with one finger it wasn’t as surprising at the sensitivity she sucked in her breath and her body shuddered at the pleasure.

                “Oh yeah that’s definitely different, but up still….” Emma trailed off.

                “It’s too little for fucking, this is a good sign. It should continue to go back to normal if you masturbate.”  Emma nodded, but she ended up throwing her head back in a moan as Regina’s tongue worked her magic, and one finger then two gently penetrated her to tease her opening. Emma had never been a fan of shallow penetration until that moment.  

                ‘Fuck I missed this feeling,’ Emma thought.

                “Oh fuck Regi,” Emma moaned as she stroked Regina’s head and tried not to push her down anymore into her crotch then was appropriate. Eventually Emma settled for gripping the sides of the chair.

                “You’re so wet,” Regina whispered to her as she reached up and under Emma’s bra again where she twirled nipple and squeezed her breast. Emma took care of the other side as she felt herself grow a little.

                ‘I should be worried but I really don’t fucking care in this moment,’ Emma thought.  Regina was able to treat Emma’s clit more like a penis as she was able to deep throat it. It was odd having it change in her mouth to some degree, but it was still somewhere in between she noted and Emma was getting pleasured to the max.

                “This feels so good, on one hand you’re giving me a blow job, but with like all the sensitivity if not more of you eating my pussy….aahh ooh don’t stop!” Regina kept going as she began to curl her fingers inside of Emma towards her g-spot until Emma’s body rocked with her orgasm.

                “Ah fuck that was so good Regi,” Emma sighed.

                “And you taste good,” Regina told her as Emma oozed out what looked like sperm and Regina now had to assume was in fact real sperm. The first bit she had shot into the back of Regina’s throat, but since Emma was virtually somewhere in between in her genitalia. She was just dripping it out like the juice from her pussy. Regina smirked at her and licked up the length of her clit or penis or whatever Emma wanted to call it.

                ‘I’m really starting to understand men right now,’ Emma thought as the world seemed to fall in slow motion as Regina licked her juices. Emma was surprised it looked like sperm, but she figured it was all aesthetics from the magic.

                “God you have never been sexier,” Emma murmured. “I feel so good right now like you don’t even know.”

                “I’m glad to hear that,” Regina told her as she stood up and leaned over so both her hands were on Emma’s thighs and she was looking her in the face. It was now or never, they were alone, Emma was feeling good, and Regina was feeling courageous. “I’m…I’m…pregnant.” Emma sat up straighter and grabbed Regina’s arms.

                “Did you just say what I think you just said?” Emma asked her as a smile was beginning to tug at her lips. Regina nodded.

                “Yes, I know it seems crazy, but I confirmed it with Dr. Whale when we were at the hospital, that’s what took me so long. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just didn’t know how you would feel with you know…”

                “Are you kidding?!” Emma exclaimed as she stood up and Regina did as well. Emma grabbed her hands. “Regina I am elated and you should be too.” A smile appeared on Regina’s face as she felt genuinely happy and excited again for the first time in weeks. She had spent the month worrying but now she could be excited, they could be excited. They both hugged one another and jumped around.

                “Oh I’m so relieved that you are taking this well,” Regina said as she wiped her eyes as tears of joy streamed down her face.

                ‘Yes, oh thank fucking God,’ Emma thought. ‘Phase two get Robin here.’

                “Dr. Whale did like take care because of the measles though right, you’re feeling fine, we should have quarantined you somewhere else,” Emma fussed. She was concerned, she didn’t do all this work for Regina to lose her baby.  

                “No, no I was where I needed to be, and I feel fine, no problems,” Regina told her. “Although I’m due back at the clinic for an actual thorough check up with the midwife.”

                “That’s great oh have you told Robin yet, is he rushing back I’m sure we can find a way to get him back over the town line?”  Regina was about to speak when she paused her mouth slightly ajar.

                ‘Right of course she doesn’t understand that magic and true love made this even remotely possible.’ Regina thought. “I forgot about that, that she wouldn’t know right away that this was us.’

                “No, Emma, this baby is…is…this is ours,” Regina explained. Emma froze for a moment before she began to fidget as a blank look appeared on her face.

                “When you say ours, you mean that you don’t want to tell Robin, and I get to think of this baby as mine too. Like compensation for Henry?” Emma asked. She twisted her face in thought considering such an idea.

                ‘That wouldn’t be so bad if we didn’t fight for Henry’s time as it is, and Regina will want the baby even more than Henry. But a baby with Regina….no no Emma in another life time such a blessing would be wonderful. This one it just won’t work out,’ Emma thought. Regina frowned.

                “Compensation really?” Regina asked. Emma was about to reply before she waved her off and took a step back. “No, what I mean by ours is that it’s a little bit of you and a little bit of me all rolled together to make another being. It’s not compensation it’s a new start for us, a chance to raise our child together from the start.”

                 “Regina this isn’t a funny joke, two women can’t have a baby like that anyway, are you even pregnant?” Emma asked her with a frown. Regina growled and stomped over to her purse she pulled out the ultrasound photos before handing them back to Emma.

                “I am most definitely pregnant, and it is yours, I know it’s a shock, but don’t you see our love gave us a baby. It’s true love.” Emma’s eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the pictures.

                “Okay there’s a baby but what do you mean our true love?” Emma asked.

                “Emma, I was barren, I’ve been barren for years. The only way I can explain this is that thanks to that potion our love was able to create something beautiful inside of me.”

                “Oh I get it now,” Emma told her before she burst out laughing and turned away from Regina as she put a hand on her chest as a knot that had suddenly formed there released. Regina bit her bottom lip in an effort not to cry.

                ‘Why is she laughing at me?’ Regina thought.

                “I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you, I’m just so relieved,” Emma told her. Regina started to relax a little and uncross her arms which had become crossed in an effort to shield herself. She could understand a baby was a big thing, and sometimes laughing released that pressure and allowed you to feel the excitement and joy again.  

                “Relieved?” Regina asked though still unsure.

                “Yes, you see I wasn’t going to tell you this, but I need too for your sake and happiness.” Regina froze in expectation as she lightly bit her lip and watched Emma. “The baby wasn’t created because of our true love, you know I was really bitchy a few months ago especially before I went back in time and while I was there I got water from the river of Lake Nostos. I put it in your beer that night you taught me to toke. So this isn’t the kind of magical miracle you were thinking. You aren’t barren, and this is Robin Hood’s baby. Yay!” Emma started jump up and down again but Regina remained rooted to the spot. “Why aren’t you excited why aren’t you jumping?”

                Regina’s arms moved from crossing her chest to trying to cover her body as a cold sweat broke out over her tighten skin. She hunched forward slightly as she felt a pain in her chest and her legs were weak under her but they still held her up. 

                “Emma, I don’t think you understand, I didn’t sleep with Robin after you gave me that water, I’ve only been with you and I’ve been with Elsa. But Elsa didn’t take any green potions, and I’m too far along anyway for it to be her even if she did,” Regina told her quietly. Once again she was terrified about Emma’s response.   

                “No, no this is Robin’s baby,” Emma told her. “We can’t have a baby, I don’t have sperm!”

                “Really, because what the fuck did I just swallow not even ten minutes ago?” Regina asked her, her eyes flashing with anger to disguise her hurt. Regina’s muscles were now quivering as her nails were now biting into her palms and she grinded her teeth. Emma’s palms were sweating as she tugged at a non-existent collar and she tried hard to come up with a response to Regina, but couldn’t as her knees felt weak. She hurried to sit down as she struggled to breathe and rocked back and forth for a moment as she focused in on some spot in the carpet and didn’t respond to Regina for a full twenty minutes. Regina just leaned back against the wall.

                   ‘This was never supposed to be like this,’ Regina thought as tears streamed down her face. She was looking down wondering what they were going to do when Emma finally stood back up almost like a robot. At first she wasn’t looking at Regina, but then she finally did.

                “This can’t happen between us. There is no us, we both know that, and I’m sorry that my deceptiveness convinced you that we must have true love or something. But the reality is we were both just being really stupid by not using protection. I should have known better that magic was thorough and I take responsibility for that. This is on me, but I don’t want this baby at least…at least…”

                “Not with me,” Regina finished a lump in her throat as her heart broke. Emma nodded, but she just wanted to hit herself in the face so hard. Regina stared down at the floor.

                ‘No Emma, don’t let her think that!’ Emma thought. ‘What you meant was not in a world where you two weren’t destined to be!’ Emma didn’t correct her though. ‘No, just tell her you can’t take that kind of pain to never really have her to keep fooling yourself!’

                “Also don’t feel pressured to get an abortion on account of me you never thought you’d have a baby. I wouldn’t begrudge you that for the world, just know that I won’t be around, but if you need money which I don’t think you will, I’ll give it.”

                “Just get out please,” Regina whispered. “And take Henry, I need to be alone to think about things for a few days.” Emma nodded.

                “I won’t tell anyone by the way I know you wanna be the one to disclose something so private.” Regina just disappeared realizing it was going take Emma longer to get out of her house with Henry then it was for her to just leave. She reappeared in her vault dressed in a pair of jeans she could still fit and a larger shirt she owned.  She sniffed as she wiped her tears and had a seat on a day bed she had magic in once so she could be comfortable while she was hiding. She curled up into a little ball and just let the tears run down her face.

 

 

 

                “Where’s mom?” Henry asked coming downstairs. Emma had woken him up and told him to pack a bag, they were going to his grandparents.

                 “She had a thing at work, I think, anyway, you’re with me kid, I know it’s usually your mother’s weekend, but she said it was okay since we’ve all been here for the month.” Emma set down his eggs that Regina had left on the stove. Henry frowned.

                “Why can’t you just stay here?” Henry asked. “Don’t you like it here with us?”

                “Henry…” Emma said as a warning.  Henry noted that something was off, Emma had obviously been crying and his mother was curiously absent. Even if she had allowed him to go to Emma’s on her weekend, she always said goodbye. Work was not more important than her saying goodbye even when he was being a brat.

                “No, what’s going on, mom would have come up and said goodbye, she would have woken me up a little,” Henry complained.

                “Nothing kid drop it!” Emma snapped. Henry’s mouth fell open at Emma’s tone. She rarely took such a tone with him.

                “Where’s my mom?” Henry asked her angrily.

                “She’s feeling under the weather okay kid, you’re at my house so you don’t get reinfected,” Emma lied.

                “What no, I’m staying home to take care of her,” Henry insisted. Emma sighed she needed to leave Regina’s house soon. Not only because she had asked that of her, but because the longer she stayed the longer it tore her up inside that they were never going to be a family like she had imagined in New York, like she had dreamed about all her life. And now there was another baby trapped in the middle of their mess, but she refused to jerk it around like they did Henry. Henry was hers and that baby was Regina’s and that was final.

                “Henry Daniel Mills, you do not get to argue with me now finish your breakfast and let’s go, I’ll be out in the car when your done washing your plate,” Emma snapped again. She had already put her things in the car that Granny had brought over for her, and cleaned the rest of the kitchen, unwilling to let Regina come home to a dirty kitchen and think one more bad thought about her. She already had plenty to hate Emma for after all. Emma stomped out of the dining room and to the front door without another word, she slammed the front door behind her before she went to her bug and slammed it shut behind her. She was grateful Henry was a little bit pig headed in coming out as it gave her time to clean up her tears from ugly crying. When he finally came out he was sulking and silent. The entire drive to her parent’s loft, he was also trying to call Regina, but every time it went straight to voicemail.

                “I’m sleeping on the couch,” Henry grumbled as soon as they were in to let Emma know he wasn’t interested in sleeping next to her anymore. “I’m sick of sleeping with you, like we’re poor.”

                “We are poor, sorry we can’t live off Regina’s wealth anymore,” Emma told him. Once the curse was broken, her bank account had gone back to its crap numbers in comparison.

                “Hey calm down, what’s the problem?” David asked.

                “Nothing she’s just being the Ms. Swan, we all know and love,” Henry replied with snark before he stood up and headed for the roof.

                “Seriously can you be any more like your mother!” Emma yelled after him as he slammed the door and woke Neal up to Mary Margaret’s unhappiness.

                “I guess that was a yes,” Mary Margaret sighed. Emma let out a cry of frustration before she went up the stairs to her room, wishing for her own door to slam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder still SQ however much you're crying right now.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

 

                “You’re already so big,” Regina sighed to her belly as she looked in her bedroom mirror. She had suddenly popped overnight it seemed. She wasn’t too big, but given her small size she had suddenly nothing to wear.  She’d had to overnight, maternity clothes that had arrived that morning. And so far she was quite satisfied with the items from the high end store she had found.  “I definitely can’t hide you without magic.” Regina put a glamour spell on herself and saw she didn’t look pregnant but she still felt pregnant. The baby moved steadily to let her know the magic hadn’t affected it, she didn’t think it would as the spell was simply meant to change the way she looked to other people.

                 “I bet you’re going to be strong like your mommy,” Regina told it. Tears welled up in her eyes as her glamour disappeared. She went and sat down at her vanity. She hated these moments where comments such as that just snuck up on her, and she couldn’t even tell if she were talking about herself or still dreaming of Emma. That maybe just maybe a few days apart had done the trick, and Emma would want this baby with her. Regina knew there was no use wanting for something that would never be, but she had been hurt so many times  in her life, her heart was used to that old trick to get her through the day. Always hope that your dreams will come true, she couldn’t even escape it in her dreams.  Her dreams were almost torturous as she walked through that house, the world had turned grey again. Worst she saw Emma coming up the walk way and she just couldn’t make herself disappear, their dreams never translated to real life, but she refused to give into that feeling anymore. Her dreams were just that dreams.

                “It’s just you and me now love, the sooner I realize that, the happier we’ll be.” Regina was quiet for a moment as the baby reminded her of Henry and she had to smile a little. “Right and Henry, he’ll love you too I hope.” The baby tried to reassure her that Henry was not being stupid like Emma. To give herself peace of mind she thought about how she could break the news for him and let him know that her love for him hadn’t diminished despite Emma’s intentions when she slipped her the water from Lake Nostos. She looked up some ideas and thought that maybe they could travel together before the baby was here. At that thought she also realized she had four months to get her shit together, where would the nursery be, she didn’t dare consider moving them to their dream house and resuming work on completing it. It certain had enough extra rooms, but the thought of living there without Emma. The thought of watching Henry finish growing or this baby taking all their firsts there without Emma there beside her like their dreams it was all too much.

                “We’ll just have to add onto the house, there’s certainly room, or I can give up my home gym in the attic and make Henry a really nice space up there fit for a teenager so he doesn’t feel banished. Seems shitty to remake the study for him that really would feel like he’s banished,” Regina mused. “We’ll decide with him, what he wants.” The baby seemed to agree with this sentiment. Regina stood up and found a box in her closet, well a small chest really. She found the key in her jewelry box at her vanity before she opened the lock, it was quite old. The chest was given to her by her great-grandmother and inside was items of baby clothing she had sewn herself. The first items was the white dress Regina herself had been christened in, that would be for later when her baby was about three months old per her Kingdom’s traditions.

                She found little booties and knitted hats and sleepers. It was all enough to get her through to three months. She hadn’t opened this since she had Henry.  She had put him in her christening dress as it was rather unisex and even her father had worn it, but it was only to take pictures. There had been no one to present him too in the same manner exactly no one that really cared or to share her joy with, except Emma she had shared her joy with her in her dreams. Regina quickly wiped a tear away that there would be no shared joy now. The others weren’t so unisex in nature, her great-grandmother and her mother had to agree that her first child would be a girl, but Regina didn’t trust magic to always take the obvious path. Perhaps if it had actually been Robin’s child, she’d be content to only think it was a girl, but with magic Regina kept all possibilities in mind until she saw results.

                “I know it’s probably silly and you probably are a girl, but how thorough was the magic when it gave Emma working sperm, did it give her the ability to produce boys too?” Regina wondered out loud. “I guess we won’t know until you’re here, I suppose I could look, but I rather wanna know as soon as you’re in my arms.” The baby kicked in response. At least one worry put to rest Regina put the chest away, and went down to her cellar, there were still quite a few things from Henry’s time as an infant, she had found it hard to let go of it just yet. She had also thought she might adopt again, when Henry was older. By her account she would be in storybrooke forever, but Henry was a growing baby, he wasn’t stuck in a time loop, she knew one day he would leave storybrooke and then what she was to be all alone again?

                “No, not alone baby I know I have you, it was a thought from before,” Regina told it. She found another box with old clothes, she had organized them into those in good shape, and those stained beyond repair, the second she kept for sentimental the value, the former for use again. She noted they were ones she had learned to make herself that were the most durable.

                “That’s good, maybe I can make some more clothes for sure, these are quite plain, but if you’re anything like your brother you will love the dinosaurs.” The baby sent her happy feelings at that. Happy she at least had the basics for a nursery still like she had planned Regina did some shopping online for a few other items before she sent a text to Henry that he should come home for dinner.

 

 

 

                “Are you feeling better?” Henry asked Regina when she opened the front door for him. They gave each other a big hug.  Regina nodded as she shut the front door. It was Wednesday, Henry hadn’t been sure he’d be able to come home after school, but he had seen the text from Regina by the time he exited that he should come back at dinner time. He had wanted to come as soon as school was out, but Regina insisted she wouldn’t be home right away herself and that she wanted to make dinner special for him.

                “I’m fine, I was thinking that maybe you and I can go on a mother son trip.” Henry smiled as he got his jacket off and put his bag to the side. He could already smell dinner and he wasn’t wasting time. They both walked into the dining room. Well Henry continued to the kitchen to quickly wash his hands before he returned.

                “Where too?” Henry asked.

                “I put some brochures by your plate; I was thinking some place warm. There’s a whole big world out there, we can’t say the farthest we’ve been is New York,” Regina told him.

                “Oh cool, when are we going?” Henry asked.

                “I was hoping we could go after Christmas so no one complains,” Regina told him as he looked at the brochures for Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, and South Africa. “Australia and New Zealand are a package deal, just an hour’s flight in between them.” Henry nodded as she served him an herb stuffed chicken breast over fresh vegetables and potatoes with a gravy, one of his favorites. The gravy he just liked to add but wasn’t normally served with the dish.

                “Dinner looks delicious,” Henry told her.

                “Thank you,” Regina replied.  He put the brochures down.

                “Did you go to work?” Henry asked. Regina nodded.

                “Yeah but the dwarves are always complaining so I had to close the door literally on Mary Margaret’s open door policy. So hopefully, they will use the town hall meetings for their purpose.” Henry nodded as he ate.

                “Mom said you were feeling under the weather and didn’t want me to get sick again, was that true?” Regina paused for a moment in cutting her chicken.

                “No,” Regina told him. “That wasn’t true.” Henry nodded.

                “So something happened between you two again,” Henry went on. 

                 “Something,” Regina admitted.

                  “Are you going to tell me what?” Henry asked after there was just silence.

                ‘Just tell him Regina, how much worse can it hurt then Emma?’ Regina thought. Regina put down her fork and knife and turned towards Henry, and he stopped eating as well to look at her. Regina tried to speak but nothing came out. She bit her lip and looked away. Finally she just waved her hand and handed him the ultrasound photos. Henry looked at it curiously and she watched his eyes widen as he finally figured out what he was looking for.

                “Is this what I think it is?” Henry asked her bouncing in his seat.

                “What do you think it is?” Regina asked him.

                “I’m thinking we’re having a boy!” Henry shouted. “This is awesome, we’re gonna share rooms, I’m going to teach him all about comics and how Iron Man’s so cool. And Star Wars so much to teach about star wars!” Regina smiled at him widely as relief flooded through her. The tension in her shoulders dispelled.  Henry paused in jumping around and frowned. “Wait.” Regina felt all the tension return. God she hated how much he looked like Emma right now. “You’re not going to try and take me to New York now are you?” Regina furrowed her brow.

                “Why would I do that?” Regina asked him.

                “Because of Robin Hood,” Henry told her. “I know how babies get here.”

                “Oh, and no we’re staying right here in storybrooke,” Regina told him relieved inside that this was his concern.

                ‘For now anyway, God if I could run away and live anywhere else in the world with you and this baby I would,’ Regina thought.

                  “Don’t worry about Robin; you let me worry about him, okay?” Regina asked. Henry nodded. Emma had already tried to push the issue of Robin, and he had called her frantic. But she had explained it all to him. She had never heard a man cry so hard in relief, he had apparently gotten Marion pregnant, and wasn’t sure how he was going to provide for two infants in two different places, one he would likely never see, and be supportive to her.

                “Okay, but wait how are we going to leave storybrooke and get back in?” Henry asked frowning at her. She had to smile a little at the look on his face that asked her if she thought he was that stupid.  

                 “Oh I’m the mayor, the rules don’t apply,” Regina shrugged. “But also there’s a little scroll that allows you to enter and exit. As long as someone tosses it out to us and they will we’ll be fine.” Henry nodded with a grin.

                “This is so exciting, I can’t believe I’m going to get a brother,” Henry told her as he sat again and resumed his dinner. “Now I get why you needed six days, I’m shocked, so you must have been shocked too. When is he coming?”

                “Well we’ll have a more thorough check up tomorrow, that’s from a month ago,” Regina told him. She didn’t wanna burst his bubble that it might not be a boy. Either working off that theory that because they were both female, it would only be a girl or, it’s magic and fuck the laws of DNA and they got a boy.

                “What if it’s a girl?” Regina asked him. Henry paused.

                “Even better I dress her up as Wonder Woman?” Henry asked.  Regina smiled at him.  “Oh I know I can get grandma’s ring and we can do the test on your belly.”   

                “I don’t wanna know though, I wanna be surprised,” Regina told him. Henry pouted.

                “Oh but mom,” Henry complained. Regina smiled at him but shook her head.

                “I wanna be surprised.”

                “Weren’t you surprised enough with me?” Henry asked.

                “No, I knew I’d get a boy,” Regina told him. “But I didn’t get a picture before I saw you, so what you looked like was like a surprise.” He smiled.

                “Can we pick out names?” Henry asked.

                “You can pick out a bunch, but don’t tell me, you and I will decide before the christening.” Henry nodded pleased. “You are going to be the best big brother, so I want you to present him or her.” Henry was more than extremely pleased.

                “I can’t wait,” He said happily. “It’s nice to have our family grow. Neal’s cute and it made me wish I had a sibling.”

                “I know you’ve always wanted one. I tried to adopt again, but it was never in the cards, but reasonably so I think.” Henry nodded.

                “True, we were meant to be, and this baby is meant to be, we couldn’t get anyone because they were coming one day. It just took too long and now I almost can’t wait nine months.”

                “Oh you have less than nine months to wait,” Regina told him. She waved her hand over herself and her bump became more obvious. “I didn’t want anyone to see yet.”

                “Oh it must already be finished in there.”

                “No, I just popped overnight the last two days; it was crazy I couldn’t fit anything. I had to express order an entire new wardrobe.”

                “Does he move yet?” Henry asked putting his hand on her belly.

                “A little bit, but they’ve been really upset the past few days, it’s weird I know what they’re feeling.”

                “Aww don’t be upset I promise I won’t steal anymore of mom’s Cheetos,” Henry told the baby bump. Regina had to smile as the baby kicked and sent happy feelings.

                “They like you,” Regina told him as she moved his hand and he giggled in delight feeling the kick. They got back to dinner and Regina talked about adding onto the house so that they had an extra bedroom.

                “I know you think it would be cool, but you both need your sleep, maybe once the baby sleeps through the night they can sleep in your room sometimes.” 

                “Fine, but only because I like my sleep,” Henry told her. They laughed and after dinner they played a game and he told her about the last few days.

                “Oh before I forget, I set us up a manicure pedicure appointment tomorrow in case you were going to try and not talk. It’s at two since I have an early day tomorrow.”

                “You really were meant to be my son, no one else gets me like you do.” Henry gave her a big smile, which she returned.

                “Mom thinks that too sometimes I’m doing something and she just goes, God you’re your mother’s kid.” They both laughed. “And I was really upset with her because I knew something was wrong and she wouldn’t say, and I was a bit snarky. So she yelled can you be any more like your mother.” They laughed some more together.  They played a bit longer, but soon Regina declared it was time for him to get his rest for school.

                “We can decide on our vacation and house modifications tomorrow or so,” Regina told him as they went up to bed. He nodded as he started yawning, as usual his mom knew exactly when to send him to bed, Emma almost never did. He went to get ready for bed, as did she, before he surprised her by coming in her room to cuddle up as they watched cartoons.

                ‘Fucking Emma, she breaks my heart and I’m still turning on her favourite bedtime cartoons, I don’t even like this stuff,’ Regina thought. She stroked Henry’s head and not for the first time wished she could just take him and go, and while she could he would be upset. Both of her children wanted Emma but only one could have her, but neither of them got her in the full capacity that they wanted. The baby shifted steadily. She thought about the morning she had first felt the baby move or at least realized that’s what she was feeling. She had felt a surge of emotions as she lay curled up in Emma’s arms, and Emma’s hands had been resting on her belly. It was everything she ever dreamed except Emma hadn’t known and didn’t love them.

                ‘I was stupid enough to think we could be happy together.’ Regina quickly wiped away her tears before she woke Henry. Eventually she soothed herself and managed to sleep only to woken up later by David to her annoyance.

                “Regina wake up, something has happened at the convent we need to get over there immediately!” Regina sighed.

                “Yeah, yeah we’re coming,” Regina told him groggily.

                “Mom?” Henry asked moving sleepily.

                 “Something at convent,” Regina muttered. Henry sleepily got dressed too refusing to stay behind. She took them both to the car and they met everyone at the convent.

                “What’s wrong?” Emma asked looking tired but not as tired as Mary Margaret looked who was holding baby Neal. Or Regina for that matter Emma realized, she hadn’t seen her in a few days and it had been awful she realized. She hadn’t even missed Hook when she was quarantined at Regina’s, but he had missed her. She wished he hadn’t. Emma had hated his daily visits and had lied about it irritating Regina the most when he just showed up especially twice when he had shown up while she had her head between Regina’s legs.

                ‘I wonder when she’ll show a little more and how long she plans on hiding it.’ Emma thought.

                “Swan?” Hook called coming into the convent.

                 “We’re over here,” Emma called. Regina glanced at Hook, but Emma was amazed at how her face betrayed absolutely nothing in that moment. She could imagine that Regina hated Hook, she would hate Hook if she felt like he had been chosen over her, Hook wasn’t exactly a catch, just a means to an end.

                “I’m glad you’re all here,” Mother Superior told them. “There was a prophecy tonight.” Everyone waited.

                “A child born of light and dark will be born in the next three months, this child has a great potential to be a beacon of wisdom and hope. But it is under a great threat,” Mother Superior told them.

                “From whom?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “Anyone, the child’s power will be great, greater than ever yours savior. It may even rival that of the dark one. But beware the child also has the potential to be worse than the dark one, and there will be no dagger to control it.”

                “So we’ll find the mother and child and make sure they’re safe and good,” Mary Margaret told them. “And Gold can’t get back here.”

                “Are you sure?” Regina asked Mother Superior.

                “Yes, I just saw it with my own eyes. Normally this could have waited until morning, but I sense that the child is already in danger. Evil spirits are being attracted to the child’s power already and can harm them in this vulnerable state.” Regina took a deep breath.

                  ‘Great as if my child didn’t have to struggle enough, now this,’ Regina thought.

                “What do we do then?” David asked.

                “Bring the mother to me, we’ve already begun working on a potion to suppress their magic until they’re born, but with such powerful magic to suppress we’ll need the Savior and perhaps even Regina’s magic to super charge the potion. “However we are missing one ingredient.”

                “What tell us we will go find it,” David told her.

                “Enchanted forest Kush it too holds strong magical properties that can be used as power in any protection spell,” Mother Superior told them.

                “How do we find the right mother though, there could be dozens of women about to give birth,” Mary Margaret told her.

                “We just have to narrow down which one will be born of both light and dark,” Hook told them.

                ‘Of course it’s my baby, because why would they get to be happy?’ Regina thought.

                “We should call doctor whale and ask him who’s pregnant,” David thought out loud. Emma was looking towards Regina though and Regina was frowning deeply and looking at Emma. Neither of them wanted to say out loud. Regina didn’t want to admit it was probably her child and Emma didn’t want to be the one to spill the beans in case they realized she had had a hand in making that baby too.

                “Uh…what you two know something,” Hook accused. Mary Margaret, David, and Mother Superior perked up. Henry tried to stay out of it and looked away as if deep in thought. Regina just threw up her hands, it had to come out sometime, and she was wondering what Emma was going to say.

                “Well guess I’ll say it then,” Emma said clearing her throat.  They all turned to her and Regina watched Emma’s face intently. It betrayed nothing at all. “Regina is pregnant.” They all turned towards Regina with their mouths open.

                “When were you going to tell us?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “Today at a reasonable hour,” Regina lied knowing that she had grown closer to Mary Margaret and so deserved a proper mention before she just walked around town with her belly exposed.

                “Congratulations, so have you told Robin yet?” Hook asked.

                “No, that’s not right,” Mother Superior said. They all turned to her.

                “Huh what do you mean, it’s a child of dark and light, Regina’s been on both sides,” David told her.

                “No, it was very specific that the child would have one darker parent, which in this case would be Regina, and a lighter parent, but this child is too powerful to be the child of Robin Hood with the Evil Queen no offense.  Regina’s power is great, but this child is more special than Emma. So at least take relief Regina that this prophecy isn’t about your child.” Regina looked down as she put a hand over her belly which she now revealed. She wasn’t huge she was just big enough that it was quite obvious she was pregnant, and no longer easy to hide with a simple belt.  Mary Margaret gave her a hug as they all congratulated her again.

                “You’re not even just a little bit fat?” Mary Margaret asked her eyes getting wet. Regina shook her head with a shrug.   “I bet you’ve been eating whatever you want.”

                “A little bit,” Regina admitted.

                “Thank you I needed that rage to keep me going when Neal screams at night.” Regina nodded.

                “You’re welcome,” Regina told her.

                “Right back to the problem at hand we must find the child, they are in great danger,” Mother Superior told them. “And if they are in danger, we’re in danger.” They all nodded and moved to help the fairies with finding the child. Emma walked over to Regina.

                “Um…stay calm, we’ll make the potion and steal it, they can’t know,” Emma whispered. Regina frowned.  “They have no idea, so let’s just keep it that way.”

                “Emma I don’t think you realize how this works, if they don’t find out now, they’ll find out later, and I’m not risking my child being left unattended if I am incapacitated because you can’t admit that this is your baby too,” Regina whispered.

                “Fuck me, just keep your mouth shut about that,” Emma whispered back glancing around nervously. “I won’t let anything happen to it, I’m the savior remember it’s what I do, I save things.”

                “This isn’t a thing!” Regina exploded. They both froze as they realized everyone was listening to them now, and Henry in particular was close enough to have heard them. They both took a step away from each other.

                “Everything all right over there Swan?” Hook asked.

                “Everything is fine, I was just thinking Regina should sit and call Dr. Whale for his patient list,” Emma commented.

                “You’re lying,” Henry burst out. He was frowning deeply now and his arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at Emma.

                ‘Fuck I swear he looks like Regina when’s mad.’ Emma thought. 

                “Henry, I really don’t like your tone right now,” Emma said as she lightly scolded him.

                “I don’t care, I don’t like how you are treating mom,” Henry replied.

                “Emma?” Mary Margaret asked her in a tone that said she needed to come clean. Everyone was staring at her now for answers. Emma gulped.

                “Yeah Emma tell everyone,” Regina pushed. Emma’s breathing picked up, but she didn’t speak.

                “Swan?” Hook asked also waiting.

                “All right fine, I’ll just say what I’ve been dying to say, Emma and I had unprotected magical sex, which resulted in me getting pregnant, and before you ask yes I was barren, but back in time, Emma decided to grab water from Lake Nostos which she put in my beer and then mistakenly thought that I was sleeping with Robin, which I was not. All so she could get Henry to herself, because she thought it would just make me up and forget Henry.”

                “Not forget him, just have a drastically less, significant amount of time for him,” Emma grumbled as her cheeks went red.

                “How long has this been going on?” Hook asked. 

                “This entire time,” Regina told him.  

                “When you say entire time you mean like when you got back from New York and when you got pregnant?” Hook asked. 

                “Yes,” Emma answered.

                “No,” Regina answered feeling angry with Emma for hiding them all this time and lying. “I mean this entire time. Your birthday, she was not busy at the station, because David went home.”

                “Regina,” Emma cried.

                “No, Swan I wanna hear this,” Hook told her. “Her magic lessons?”

                “No those were real, they just didn’t stop at books,” Regina told him.

                “Every time?” He asked her.

                “Every time,” Regina told him.

                “Not every time,” Emma interjected truthfully.

                “So this one time when you ran out of the house and insisted that you had a magic lesson, the one before they started being daily.”

                “Oh I’ll tell you what happen, she took a potion she wasn’t supposed to have that gave her a penis, when she wanted to steal the other one that just makes sex better. So she ran to me,” Regina told him.

                “And when you disappeared at your birthday party.”

                “Nailed her or she nailed me cause she took the extra strong version that didn’t wear off and mixed with her magic.”

                “This last month at your house?” Hook asked.

                “Every day, it wasn’t that I didn’t want you coming by, and believe me I didn’t, but you kept interrupting her sleeping with me.” Emma just put her hands in her head she couldn’t even look at anyone.

                “And that time I caught you coming out of the upstairs at Granny.”

                “Uh when exactly?” Regina asked.

                “When Christ, Swan, it was when Elsa was still here, but a week before we sent them home.”  Regina looked at Emma.

                “Nope, wasn’t me, I was out with Elsa, Ms. Swan care to enlighten us?” Regina asked her sounding shocked, but she wasn’t she knew Emma had to get it from somewhere.

                “It was Ruby,” Emma told him quietly.

                “My best friend, Emma and my Stepmother!” Mary Margaret exclaimed before she touched the side of her face. “I don’t even know what to say.”

                “The potion was powerful and she caught me and I was mad at Regina.”

                “Are you serious, you were out having angry revenge sex against a woman you aren’t dating, who you were cheating on me with? Or are you cheating on her with me?”

                “I…I…you know what it’s in the past now all right, the potion made me a little over sexed and she took care of it, I was too embarrassed that I had a penis, to get it from you all right.  The last few months have been more of a friend helping a friend type deal.”

                “Right,” Regina told her. “Except we aren’t friends, and don’t forget that.” Emma frowned.

                “So when you told me you and Regina weren’t dating, you lied?” David asked.

                “No, I broke up with her when I got my memories back,” Emma told him. “It was just part of the curse or whatever she cast to get to Henry.” Regina scoffed. “You know what it doesn’t matter, it’s over now, I told her we weren’t doing this anymore because I like you Hook. This is her baby, and it’s in danger so can we just focus on putting a proper protection spell on this kid?” No one answered her.

                “What do you mean her baby?” Mary Margaret asked. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

                “Emma doesn’t want anything to do with the baby, she apologized for being stupid, and deceptive, but that’s about all the baby and I at least are going to get from her.” Emma frowned at her.

                “Don’t say it like that, you act like I don’t care.” Regina held her hands up.

                “Oh well excuse me, she does care just not enough to be a mother to it, but enough to save it from Evil spirits.”

                “Well that changes everything,” Mother Superior told Regina and Emma. “You two are the parents to a very powerful child.  Now please tell me the Queen’s best Enchanted Forest Kush exists here.” Regina nodded and waved her hand and a few leaves appeared in her hand.

                “Excellent, we’ll also assign the child a fairy godmother to help protect them.”

                  “Tinkerbell, I won’t accept anyone else,” Regina told her leaving no room for argument. Mother Superior nodded.

                “Of course we had hoped to give you a more experienced fairy…”

                “I want Tink or I want no one,” Regina told her.

                 “Green is a good fairy, but I urge you to reconsider, this child has so much potential for evil that we would want to surround her by good people, Tink’s heart is no longer as pure exactly.” Regina frowned.

                “Are you implying that my child should be taken from me then too?” Regina asked her as she held her stomach, she would rather get the hell out of storybrooke then let them take her baby.

                “No, no,” Mother Superior said immediately holding her hands up. “But I mean it would be better if Emma raised the baby, to ensure that they weren’t dark.”

                “Make the potion before I decide to have fairy for lunch today,” Regina growled. Mother Superior hurried over to the table where they were making a potion, but Regina noted no one went to get Tinkerbell who should have been there for this moment as she was to be the fairy godmother. Hook brooded in a corner and refused to speak to Emma when she tried. Mary Margaret assured her she would be around for her grandchild and step sibling it seemed despite Emma though her and David did talk to her.

                “I don’t think the baby would be better off with mom,” Henry whispered to Regina. Regina frowned as she was watching the fairies all closely.

                “I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Regina whispered to him.

                “Why?” He asked looking around trying to see what Regina saw.

                “Just a feeling,” Regina told him. “When you know people long enough you start to suspect when they’re up to no good, what I don’t know is if Emma, Mary Margaret, and David are in on it. I just don’t feel safe here.”

                “We can go, we can leave,” Henry whispered.

                “Henry we might get separated…” Regina started.

                “No, I’m coming with you, you need me,” Henry whispered back. She kissed his forehead.

                “Potions ready,” Mother Superior announced.

                 “Where’s Tink?” Regina asked her.

                “We’ll go get her and tell her the news,” Mother Superior told her. She nodded to a girl standing in the back who left before she handed Regina the cup. Regina brought the cup to her nose first and she felt a well of power come from her belly and force the cup away from her mouth and it hit the wall.

                “Why did you do that?” Emma asked her.

                “I didn’t the baby did,” Regina told her looking down at her stomach amazed, but then she looked up at Mother Superior and sneered. “Do you think I’m stupid just because I’m pregnant?”

                “What?” Mother Superior asked.

                “That potion wouldn’t have bound my child’s powers; it would have taken them away, and not just my child’s but my own.”

                “No child should be that powerful!” Mother Superior exclaimed. “And it must be, because there was a chance it would be so powerful that the potion was useless on them. I had to be sure that we would have no problem making sure the child was in the right home.”

                “You are not touching a hair on my child,” Regina told her a fireball appearing in her hand.

                “The child must be protected at all costs,” Mother Superior told her raising her wand. The other fairies moved in. Mary Margaret shielded baby Neal automatically from the magic fight that was about to start.

                “You all need to calm down,” David told them. “We can all talk this out.” Hook and Him tried to stand between the two warring parties as Regina backed away.  Emma also stood in the middle unsure of who to fight.

                “Please stop fighting!” Emma cried. “Henry leave, no one here wants you hurt.”

                “No, you just want mom hurt,” Henry said as he grabbed Regina’s other hand.

                “Henry, no I don’t,” Emma told him.

                ‘How the fuck did this happen?!’ Emma thought.

                “Unfortunately I’m inclined not to believe any of you,” Regina told them. She threw her fireball at their feet creating a wall of fire between herself with Henry, and everyone else.

                “Henry!” Emma shouted from the other side when she saw purple smoke appear. The fairies put out the fire, and Emma turned on them.

                “What the fuck were you thinking?” Emma asked them.

                “We are trying to save the child, we just need to get Regina to drink the potion and she won’t be able to stop you from caring for the child, you could even put her over the town line to protect it.”

                “It seems to me that she needs protection from you,” Emma told them. “Regina has done a lot to change who she is, and that baby means a great deal to her that has absolutely nothing to do with power, and that’s what every kid needs is a mother who loves them unconditionally.”

                “She may have changed for now, but the darkness is always lurking in her heart, the potential she has to corrupt that child is so great.”

                “I don’t believe that, Henry isn’t dark, Henry is good through and through, and she raised him when she was still the Evil Queen. How can she not do better as just Regina?” Emma ran out to go find Regina and Henry. She went to Regina’s vault first but by the time she broke in, she didn’t find them there. They weren’t at home either and Regina’s car was gone.

                “Where could she have gone?” Mary Margaret asked. “She can’t be on the run in her condition.”

                “No, she can’t,” Emma sighed. She tried to call Henry and Regina, but neither of them picked up. "Come on we have to find them.” Emma hurried out as she just felt a huge knot forming in her chest. If anything happened to Henry, Regina, and the baby, she was coming for that stupid blue fairy.

 

 

 

 

_New York, New York_

                “All right here are your groceries,” Robin told them.  “Emma’s driving down tomorrow, once she’s gone, I’ll let you know and you can move back into your old apartment.”

                “Thank you Robin, but when she asks if you’ve seen us and she will know when you lie, tell her all about our plans to go to Arizona. Henry really wants to see the city where he was born,” Regina told him.  “We’ll probably leave tomorrow for that.” He nodded.

                “Sorry it’s a shitty basement unit, but this is all my friend had on such short notice.” They waved him off.

                “We have a bed and a clean kitchen, and a dinner table,” Henry told him. “We’re fine.”

                “Yeah, we’re fine,” Regina told him before she sneezed.

                “Are you all right, you don’t look good?” Robin commented.

                “I’m fine, I just caught a little cold that’s all, its normal when we come out of storybrooke. At least me, I almost get a little bit sneezy for a day or so,” Regina told him. She didn’t want him to worry unnecessarily and alert Marion or Gold even. She didn’t need him begging for help. Robin had mentioned he’d been around and ill, but he had stolen a potion he had apparently hidden and he was doing fine as far as he knew.

                “Can you stay for a game of cards?” Henry asked Robin. Robin smiled and nodded when his phone began to ring.

                “Shit it’s Marion, I had better go.”  They nodded. Once he was gone Regina let out a sigh as exhaustion filled her body, she didn’t let it stop her though from putting away the groceries.

                “Mom lay down, I’ll read to you,” Henry insisted. Regina hated being outside of storybrooke, she had felt like the moment she had passed over the town line she had been sicker than ever. The drive to New York had been abysmal in her opinion as she had to stop every two hours to either pee or vomit. And now that they had been in New York four days, they’d had to vacate their apartment as Tink had let her know Emma had left storybrooke in search of them. She never asked where they were, but she did not support Mother Superior’s choice. Regina didn’t reply though she didn’t think it was safe.

                “I’m fine, you wanted to play a card game, let’s do that,” Regina insisted as she tried to stifle a cough. He raised an eyebrow at her or rather he tried. He huffed when he knew he didn’t have the right look.

                “One day I’m going to master your look, so I’ll just use my words. You young lady are going to bed and that’s final. You are sick and you need your rest, you have to think about my brother or sister is it only possible for a sister?”

                “Who knows with magic,” Regina told him. He nodded.

                “You’re right, I should expect nothing and yet everything,” Henry told her. Regina nodded. “I still can’t believe the baby is like you and mom, this would only be nicer if mom was running away with us and we were a real family.”

                “We are a real family even if Emma and I never get together and even if she doesn’t want to be a parent to this baby. It doesn’t change her basic relationship with you even if it complicates your entire relationship with each other.” Henry sighed. He hadn’t been taking their exile well, he missed Emma but he was pissed at Emma. And that bothered him that she didn’t want anything to do with his sibling. He felt bad for loving her; and going into hiding had really been upsetting when she told him, he couldn’t go to school at least not yet anyway.

                “We are just so broken,” Henry told her.

                “I know, I can send you home, if you want, you know she’ll take you back.”

                “And leave you all alone?” Henry asked.  Regina gave him a smile as if to reassure him.

                “I won’t be alone for very long,” Regina reminded him. He shook his head.

                “If I miss his arrival I’ll never forgive myself, this has been the bright spot in a very confusing year,” Henry told Regina. “I’m not missing that out because the fairies got crazy.” They hugged and Henry once again insisted Regina get in bed.

                “I’ll get in bed if you play cards with me,” Regina bargained.

                “All right mom, but only because you read me lots of stories to keep me in bed when I was sick, so I kind of owe you one.” Regina chuckled and they played cards and eventually he read to her so she would sleep. She’d had a hard time sleeping. She had made a proper protection potion against Evil spirits before they left, before Emma could break in her vault, but she could still feel the Evil spirits lurking around her or Henry even trying to break through her protections, but it was unlikely and the baby still had magic, she could still feel it not as strongly, but enough to protect itself.

                “Are you cold?” Regina asked him as she shivered. He nodded. She got out of bed and checked the thermostat it was broken.  They didn’t have a fireplace so she instead pulled out extra socks and grabbed their jackets. They bundled up under the covers in the winter chill and snuggled.

                “She’ll only stay one day right?” Henry asked. “Then we can at least go back to our warm apartment.

                “I really hope so,” Regina told him as they shivered a bit. “New York is so big you know, maybe she’ll want to follow us to Arizona.”

                “But we aren’t going to Arizona,” Henry told her.

                “The point is she won’t be here,” Regina told him. Henry nodded.

                “Although it would be nice to see Phoenix, we should go one day.” Regina nodded.

                “I think we will,” Regina told him.  

 

 

_Neal’s Apartment New York_

 

                “Regina’s here in New York?” Marion asked as she stood with her arms crossed next to Robin.

                “No,” Robin said immediately.

                “Cut the shit Robin, I know you and her text on your burner cell,” Emma told him. Robin fidgeted as Marion turned to glare at him.

                “You have a second phone?” Marion asked tightly.

                “I broke that weeks ago,” Robin lied. Emma sighed and pulled out Regina’s phone records as she took out her phone. She called it and his pant leg buzzed. They both folded their arms as they watched him.

                “You were the last call she made, so tell me where she is,” Emma demanded.

                “Henry and her were talking about going to Arizona, he wanted to see where he was born, and Regina wanted to get away from the snow, it was a win, win for them,” Robin told her truthfully. It was true they had thought about it.

                “Regina can’t fly in her condition, she’s never been pregnant before and she needs stability, so if you are lying to me and something happens to her I will fucking hurt you. She was looking ill when she left, did you know there was an outbreak of Forest Bumps.”

                “Forest Bumps?” Robin asked looking concerned. “Marion almost lost Roland because of Forest Bumps.”

                “Yeah, we thought we were in the clear, but her secretary Carol came down with it before I left, which means Regina was probably re-exposed.” Robin frowned as he was clearly torn.

                 “Wait she’s pregnant?” Marion asked frowning. “With your baby?”  Robin’s eyes went wide and he shook his head but Marion was already hitting him and calling him a cad.  Emma pulled them apart.

                “Fight later, I have to find Regina and Henry before they get sick,” Emma told her. “Now you take me to them.” Robin nodded and headed for the door quickly. Roland waved to them wondering if Robin would be back. Emma dragged Robin downstairs and straight to a yellow bug.

                “I thought that got blown up,” Robin commented. Emma shrugged.

                “Regina’s magic lessons finally paid off now let’s go,” Emma grumbled. “We let in Cruella and Ursula who claimed to want to turn over a new leaf, but I don’t trust them while I’m away.”

                “Why would you do that, they aren’t good people,” Robin told her.

                “They seemed genuine, and I wasn’t thinking, I was too busy looking for Regina thinking she was playing a popping game between her house and the vault or hiding with magic.”  Robin sighed.

                “That’s no excuse if Regina had been there, she’d have been more cautious.”

                “Yeah well, she wasn’t,” Emma snapped. They got into her bug and left the parking spot. He guided her into the heart of Harlem it seemed to a basement unit. Robin tentatively knocked on the door first while Emma kept watch that they didn’t sneak out the back. She didn’t trust them not to have a secret knock.

                “Regina, it’s me Robin open up,” Robin called. They waited and nothing happened. Robin dug in his pockets and found a key. He opened the door, and they looked around the place was freezing and empty.

                “No one’s been here in at least twenty-four hours,” Emma grumbled.

                “Oh shit they really left for Arizona,” Robin said. “I thought she was lying to throw you off, but I guess not.” Emma frowned as they left out.

                “No this is pretty shit, they must have gone back to their nice apartment, they can’t stay here with the heat off.”  She pointed the thermostat with a note that said broken. She dragged Robin out and back to their old apartment building, where she picked the lock, but no one had been there in several days either.

                “Where are they Robin?” Emma asked him angry.

                “I really don’t know anymore,” He told her.  Emma put her hands in her head.

                “I swear if anything happens to them, I’m blaming you personally,” Emma told him as she hurried out. She pulled out her phone it was time to trace Regina and Henry’s gps, she was sure neither of them had switched phones recently, and she had gotten access to both of their phones when she didn’t have her memory anymore and had left Henry with Regina. Robin followed her out now, also worried.

 

 

_New York Hospital_

                “Is she your only parent?” the doctor asked Henry as he was sitting by Regina’s bedside. She was sedated and had ventilator breathing for her. Last night had been awful as she had not only broken out in Forest bumps, but measles. The doctors had told him she also had pneumonia which had made it hard for her to breath.  Her fever was off the charts, but thankfully his brother or sister was doing fine.

                “What does that have to do with anything, when is my mom going to wake up?” Henry asked.

                “We’ll wake her up in a few days, she’s very sick,” He told him. “But you young man, are not old enough to live on your own without supervision. I know you are worried, but we can find you a safe home until your mom gets better and your baby sister.”

                “I’m having a sister?” Henry asked to be sure. The doctor nodded. Henry smiled a genuine smile for the first time in hours. “Oh, wait please make sure no one tells my mom that she wants to be surprised. It’s all she wants except for the baby to be healthy.”

                “Of course, I’ll make a note in her chart. Now do you have a dad I can call or perhaps an Uncle or Aunt?” He asked him. “A grandmother even?”

                “My dad is dead, and I can’t call my mom, I’m not allowed to have contact with her.” The doctor looked confused.

                “She gave me up for adoption,” Henry told him.

                “How about a grandmother?” He asked.

                “She’s too far away,” Henry lied.

                “Then you’ll have to go home with a social worker until your mom is better,” He explained.

                “You mean like a group home,” Henry said.

                “Maybe, or just a nice family.”

                “That won’t be necessary,” Emma told the doctor appearing at the door.  The doctor looked confused.

                “I’m sorry and you are?” He asked.

                “His mother, well other mother, and that’s my wife,” Emma told him. “I’m in the army, I was out of town, but I got back and the neighbours told me, they had come to the hospital.” The doctor looked confused.

                “But he said…his mother gave him up for adoption.”

                “Yeah and then I married his mom, we didn’t know,” Emma told him.  He shook his head confused.

                “You know what I’m just glad he has a home to go to, and they weren’t out on the streets, and we can talk about her medical needs.”

                “What’s happened?” Emma asked more than concerned as she put her arms around Henry.

                “She’s got measles and pneumonia, and something else we’ve never seen before. I don’t know what is causing these purple bruises, even what she threw up was purple, and a blue tongue. Your son said she’s been having cold like symptoms, and of course her fever.” He pointed to the monitor. 

                “And the baby?”  Emma asked. 

                “Remember it’s a secret,” Henry interjected. The doctor nodded.

                “Right of course, well the baby isn’t in any distress so far, but measles can cause a child to be stillborn, I suspect we are on borrowed time, and should intervene by c-section.”

                “No, mom wouldn’t want that,” Henry told Emma and the doctor.

                “Henry, the baby could die,” Emma pointed out.

                “It won’t I believe that, it’s fine for now,” Henry told them.

                “Will Regina wake up?” Emma asked.

                “Yes, we sedated her on purpose, put her in a sort of Coma to allow her body to focus on bringing down her temperature and fighting the disease.” Emma nodded.

                “Could you give us a few minutes alone, I really need to think about this, but you are sure she will wake up?”

                “We are doing the best we can the measles, the pneumonia, we can treat, but like I said there’s something very odd going on with her now and we are worried, I’ve already booked the OR for her C-section.”  Emma nodded as he left out and closed the door to leave them alone.  Henry started to pull his mask down as they were in a quarantined room, but Emma pulled it back up.

                “No, you aren’t vaccinated you can still get measles again or the Forest Bump,” Emma reminded him. He sighed.

                “Don’t let them take the baby, mom doesn’t want that,” Henry told her.

                “Henry we have to think about what’s best for the baby, and coming early may be what’s best, how do you think she’ll feel if it dies and she lives?”

                “I think she would be hurt but that’s why we left,” Henry reminded her. “How could you side with the fairies you said yourself you don’t even want this baby.”

                “That’s not true; I just didn’t want it, in a world where she and I aren’t meant to be. You think it’s bad we fight over you, how do you think it’s going to be with one that we’re both biologically related too.”

                “You’ve worked it out with me, you can work it out with the baby,” Henry told her.

                “And I didn’t side with the fairies, I don’t think they are right, and I don’t trust them not to get so righteous and claim to keep the baby good. There are fanatics on every side.  Regina or say Tinkerbell they’re both somewhere in the middle and I think that’s best. This kid needs to know that even if you go a little bit dark you can always find the light.” Henry watched her for a long moment.

                “Okay I believe you, but the baby doesn’t want to come out.”

                “It may not have a choice,” Emma told him.

                “It does, it thinks. It says its fine,” Henry told her going over to Regina and rubbing her stomach.

                “Does the baby still have magic?” Emma asked him.

                “Just a little, it protects itself from the disease, and it talks to me or mum, mostly mum, but right now me since she’s been really sick; it was kind of weird, but now we’ve both settled in.”

                “Will it talk to me?” Emma asked her head cocked to the side.

                “Maybe, you just have to put your hand on Mom’s belly and try.” Emma tentatively touched Regina’s belly. She gasped and took a step back.

                “You all right?” Henry asked. Emma took a deep breath and looked around, she saw Regina’s bag on Henry.

                “Regina’s magic kit it’s there?” Emma asked. Henry shrugged and put down Regina’s bag. He searched and pulled out a small chest. Emma opened it but it was empty. “This can’t be right, she wouldn’t bring an empty chest.”

                “Must have I didn’t know it was in the bag,” Henry commented. “Her bag is really light.” Emma took it from him and looked inside.

                “She has hella shit in here how….” Emma muttered. “Oh of course, she must have a spell on it, and if you believe in magic then it works, she’s said that so many times. And I believe that she wouldn’t have travelled without being able to combat something like Forest Bumps so close on the heels of an outbreak.” Emma opened the chest again and reached in when she drew her hand back out she had an herb mixture.

                “That’s great but how are we going to put magic leeches on her?” Henry asked pulling out the jar. Emma frowned as she thought.

                “All right we need to just make sure that anyone who wants to walk in here turns around and forgets about us,” Emma told him. “I need you to believe in me.” Henry nodded.

                “I believe in you mom,” Henry told her. Emma nodded and took his hand. He pulled her back a little towards the bed.

                “The baby says you need help,” Henry laughed. Emma sighed.

                 “It’s probably right,” Emma grumbled. Once Henry was touching Regina’s belly, Emma lifted her hand and pointed it at the door. Her hand glowed white and so did the door. Emma was breathing hard afterward as she leaned over.

                “Are you okay?” Henry asked. Emma nodded.

                “I thought the baby was going to give me power, but I guess it was just their belief in me.” Henry chuckled. “It’s hard to do magic in this world.” They turned towards Regina.

                “Um…how are we going to give the herbs to mom?” Henry asked.

                “A wound,” Emma told him pulling out her pocket knife. Emma went to the arm that didn’t have fluids and cut Regina’s upper arm and packed the wound with herbs. Henry found gauze in a drawer and they wrapped her wound.

                “I hope she doesn’t get mad I gave her a scar,” Emma murmured.

                “She’ll just care she’s alive,” Henry reassured her. Emma nodded. “So how do we know when to put the leeches on?” Emma shrugged.

                “Maybe we should ask the baby I think he or she accessed Regina’s memories because I saw through Regina’s eyes.”

                “Well it hasn’t been wrong yet,” Henry pointed out. Emma nodded and they both touched Regina’s belly, but nothing happened.

                “Oh the baby says you have to talk to it and ask or it can’t help. It’s big on manners like mom.” Emma frowned at the bump.

                “Yep just like your mother,” Emma grumbled. “Um…okay, kid, here’s the deal, I need help doing this, I don’t know much of anything about how to treat Forest Bumps, I don’t really know if we need to wait a certain time or if Dr. Whale was slow. So can you please tell me, so I can help get you and mommy better?”

                “The baby says you have to wait twenty minutes in this case,” Henry told her matter of fact.

                “Am I getting the silent treatment?” Emma asked Henry.  Henry looked at the bump. Emma huffed. “Kid, am I getting the silent treatment?”

                “The baby says what, do you think after you chose the handless wonder over this family,” Henry laughed. Emma glared at Regina’s bump.

                “Like seriously kid, are you sure you’re even my kid too, so much sass everyone will be sure it was actually an immaculate conception,” Emma told it.  Emma was hit with an image of Regina and her having sex or rather they were finishing. Regina whispered that she loved her and Emma to her surprise said it back. She had forgotten that and then it zoomed it in on inside of Regina’s womb where sperm and egg were pulled together by that spark that was both of them.

                “Uh I guess the baby had something personal to say to you,” Henry chuckled as he stroked Regina’s head.

                “Something like that kid,” Emma told him as she just had to sit down with a frown lost in thought. When it had been twenty minutes they placed the leeches on Regina’s legs.

                “Okay I remember this part we burn them off when they’re full,” Emma told Henry.

                “We can’t burn them off though the oxygen.” Henry pointed to the sign that said no fire.

                “We’ll pull them off then I guess.” Henry nodded. They sat and they waited.

                “I can’t believe she fell ill so quickly,” Emma murmured. “It still took you awhile.”

                “I think magic had something to do with it, it was protecting them,” Henry told her. “At least the baby said it was.”  When the leeches were full Emma pulled it off and Henry put them away.

                “What exactly happened Robin said you were fine yesterday.”

                “Mom was coughing a lot and sneezing, but we just thought it was because she was cold and outside of storybrooke or so she said. Then the thermostat broke after Robin left, but she didn’t want to risk calling him because we didn’t know when you would be around.  I don’t know first the red dots started to appear on her face and then her tongue turned blue, but her vomit was normal and her fever wasn’t extremely high. She thought she just had a case of Enchanted Forest flu, which just has a blue tongue. And then she got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and have tea and she dropped the tea cup which woke me up and then she passed out. That’s when her fever got bad, I insisted we go back to our apartment for better living conditions when she woke up, but then she started having trouble breathing in the cab. She was awake, but they gave her something and she passed out.”

                “You should have called me immediately,” Emma insisted. Henry shrugged.

                “I didn’t know if I could trust you and I knew she’d rather die,” Henry told her. Emma frowned.

                “Well she doesn’t get to die, not like this,” Emma told him frowning as she looked back at Regina.

                “We should let the doctor back in then to treat her measles,” Henry commented.  Emma took the spell off the door. The doctor came in almost immediately.

                “Have you decided?” He asked.

                “We’ve decided that we’re going to believe that she can make it through this and so can the baby,” Emma told him. “Regina wouldn’t want the baby born earlier than necessary, and we have faith.” Regina started coughing in that moment and vomiting up purple vomit. Emma hugged Henry as they had to suction it out of her mouth so it didn’t flow down her Endotracheal tube.

                “That’s a light enough purple right, that’s good?” Emma whispered to Henry. Henry shrugged.

                “I can’t see the difference, I think I’m color blind,” Henry told her. Emma face palmed.

                “Excuse me doctor why isn’t there a fetal monitor on her?”

                “We’ll get right on it,” He said. Soon Regina had a fetal monitor on her and the baby was more stable then Regina. They suctioned Regina’s lungs and pulled out a lot of phlegm from her pneumonia.

                “Jesus now there are bruises,” the doctor commented seeing her legs from the leeches. “It’s like something bit her, what in the world, I should call the CDC.”

                “No, she’s fine, my wife isn’t some lab experiment, and I want her off the sedation, it’s not good for the baby,” Emma told him. “And off the ventilator, she is capable of breathing on her own.” He frowned, but he had to do as she asked. They started to slowly reduced Regina’s sedation.

                “He’s looking suspicious I don’t like it,” Emma murmured.

                “What do we do if he gets the police they’ll find out you aren’t married,” Henry whispered. “He was already trying to send me to a group home.”

                “How good are you at forging Regina’s handwriting?” Emma asked him.

                “I’m pretty good at her signature why?” Henry asked looking at her sideways.

                 “Come on, grab your stuff, we’ll be back.” Henry nodded and he kissed Regina goodbye before whispering to the baby.

                “Mom, the baby wants you to say goodbye,” Henry told her. Emma rubbed her palms against her jeans before she went down to Regina’s bump.

                “Um…see you later kid or not see you, but talk to you, I don’t know, but we’ll be back, don’t come out yet and don’t let anyone take you out,” Emma told it.

                “The baby says it will protect them.”  Emma saw a thin shield cover Regina’s body, nobody was cutting anything out of Regina now. They left quickly, and Emma rushed them to city hall.

                “What are we doing here?” Henry asked. Emma turned towards him and ran her hand over him.  His eyes went wide, as he realized he was taller.

                 “Did you just make me look like mom?” Henry whispered.

                “Hush, let’s go.” They went in and met a security guard. Emma and Henry emptied their pockets.

                “Magic cards really?” Emma asked him when they got threw security. He shrugged in Regina’s body. They hurried along down a hall.

                 “Mom, where are we going?” Henry asked as someone passed by and looked at them.

                “haha funny honey, now is not the time for role play,” Emma laughed. Henry wrinkled Regina’s nose.

                “I’m going to file that under things I never needed to know,” Henry muttered. Emma got to an office door and knocked.  A woman opened the door of the Clerk’s office.

                “Emma?” She exclaimed. “What a surprise, where have you been?”  She ushered her in. “Is this your girlfriend you were gushing about?”

                “Yes, that’s right this is Regina,” Emma told her as she nervously wiped her palms on her jeans. “Uh Amy I wish this was a social call, but I need to call in that favour.” Amy frowned.

                 “What’s wrong you’re all sweating,” Amy said. “And why is she dressed liked Henry?”

                “Ha funny story,” Henry told her as Regina. “He dared me, because I’m such a fashion freak.” Amy laughed.

                 “Sounds like Henry, now what is it you two need?” Amy asked.

                “Regina’s pregnant, but there’s been a problem and we need to get surgery immediately, and it’s dangerous and we wanted to get married just in case. She doesn’t have any other family, and if the baby survives and not her, without us having any sort of legal thing planned. We wanted to do it when the baby was here, but…” Emma trailed off.

                “Oh of course,” Amy said frowning. “I’m so sorry, I can get the judge to help us out.”

                “If it’s okay with you I don’t want a ceremony,” Henry told her. “I want to look forward to that.  I want to go in thinking that when I wake up Emma and I will have a lovely ceremony with the baby and Henry.” Emma nodded.

                “I got you, I totally understand, right now it’s about making sure the baby is taken care of. Did you bring your IDs?” Emma nodded and pulled them out. She got them a marriage permit and they both signed it.  Amy knew just what judge to drag them too, because they were desperate to leave.

                “Do you wanna get married?” He asked them both.

                “Yes,” Emma and Henry answered.

                “Great, I now pronounce you wife and wife by the state of New York.” He signed the license, and judicial waiver and certificate, and pushed pass them.

                 “Now we need a copy,” Emma told them. Amy nodded.  They went to clerk’s office where it was properly filed and Amy did it all herself to the annoyance of the other clerks.

                “Here you go, and I want a front row seat at the ceremony and congratulations!”

                “Thank you!” They called as they hurried out.

                “Please get me out of mom’s body so I can stop feeling like I just married my own mother,” Henry told her once they were in the car. Emma ran her hand over him and he threw his head back and let out a breath.

                “Oh thank you,” Henry said.  Emma drove home to their New York apartment and went in by herself. She went into her closet and opened the safe. She pulled out a black box and opened it. She stared at a beautiful platinum gold ring with black diamonds on the band, and a beautiful oval red diamond in the middle surrounded by white diamonds. She had stolen it in California after she got out of the hospital, and somehow had never been caught. She knew she could never afford to buy it for Regina, when it was exactly like the one in her dream, but she had stolen it and kept it hidden all this time.

                ‘I just want to see it on her finger just once,’ Emma thought as she wiped away a few tears. ‘God knows I’ve fucked this up between us even more than it has to be.’ Her phone buzzed and she saw it was her mother, but she pushed ignore.  She closed the safe and quickly closed the box and pocketed the ring.  She looked through her own jewellery box but didn’t find anything they would buy was her own. She went across the hall to Regina’s and broke in again, she went through jewellery  box and found a rose gold ring with three thin bands that formed the larger band on either side of a large white diamond. She noted that the three bands on either side each had a row of tiny diamonds. The outside four bands had pink diamonds, and the middle white like the centre diamond. 

                “That’s the one,” Emma breathed, as she closed the box and left the apartment. She joined Henry again in the car.

                “What did you get?” Henry asked.

                “Rings,” Emma told him before driving off.

                “You dung through mom’s jewellery,” Henry laughed.

                “God knows I didn’t have anything,” Emma lied. Henry nodded and they went back to the hospital after getting him some food. They skirted around the suspicious doctor and the nurse didn’t want to let them in but Emma helped change her mind.

                “We’re back kid, it’s okay,” Emma told it and Regina’s force field went away. Emma easily slipped the rose gold ring on her left ring finger and pulled out the black box where she took out Regina’s ring and put it on her left hand.

                “I’ve seen that ring, that’s not from mom’s ….” Henry started as he paused in rubbing Regina’s belly as the doctor came in with a police officer.

                “There they are, I don’t know who this woman is but the kid didn’t put her on any of the paper work and he couldn’t answer any of my questions about family. She said they were married, but I don’t believe her.”

                “Um…doctor my ten year old called me frantic,” Emma told him. “He didn’t know how to fill out any of those forms.”

                “You said your neighbours told you they were here and you’re in the army. “

                “I never said that at all,” Emma told him. “I’m a bail bonds person and I was working.  I swear New York is so progressive but there’s always someone.” The police held up his hands.

                “Look this can all be solved with some photos and a marriage certificate,” He told them.

                “Lucky I have tons on our phone, we went non-traditional.” She showed him photos from the night they went out to see Broadway. “And here’s our certificate, this doctor has been incompetent, I would appreciate it if you could make sure we got a new one,” Emma told him.

                “Of course ma’am,” He told her. He frowned at the doctor and spoke to the social worker that showed up. She was also not happy with the doctor. They intended to speak with his boss.

                “You will not take me off this case, that woman needs a c-section,” He yelled as his eyes glowed and he walked towards them pulling out a scalpel. Emma grabbed Henry and pushed him behind her, the social worker had insisted on still talking to him at least to make sure all was well.  Before he could get four steps to them, the officer put two in his chest in shock. There was screaming and chaos, but Emma saw the black shadow that went towards Regina’s room, and almost immediately Regina’s vitals went crazy as her body arched in her hospital bed and her eyes were wide but Emma could only see the whites when she ran in.

                “Regina!” Emma yelled. The medical staff who got a hold of themselves were screaming around them as her heart rate began to go crazy on the screen and so did the baby’s a bit. Emma could feel the magic radiating off them, but the nurses couldn’t.

                “Mom!” Henry cried.  Bigger nurses came and pulled Emma away as Regina seized.

                “Regina fight it!” Emma yelled as she struggled to get away from the nurses to help as much as she could. Henry tried to get them off Emma so she could help but he was dragged out by someone else.  “Regina fight it!” Regina shook and seized a few more times and they tried to control her seizures with medication. 

                “She’s in vfib!” A new doctor yelled. They shocked Regina to get her heart back into rhythm before she seized twice more, and a long beep sound.

                 “Call it,” the doctor told them. “And get me stuff for an emergency c-section.”

                “NO!” Henry and Emma shouted. Emma finally got away from the nurses holding her back and ran to Regina. She felt like the baby was screaming for her to save it and Regina and she had every intention of doing so.

                “No, you will not die!” Emma yelled at her. Her fist glowed and she stuck her hand in Regina’s chest and squeezed her heart she let go when she felt Regina’s heart start again, and resume a normal rhythm. She pulled her hand out and she saw the room was full of shocked people

                “It’s a miracle,” someone cried.

                “But her hand…” someone started.

                “I’ve always wondered if you could pound on someone’s chest hard enough like that if it would be effective, I guess so,” the doctor told them. “Someone check the fetus.” They all jumped and checked her over. The baby was stable to their relief and so was Regina. Emma sank to the floor to cry and Henry came over to her whispering that she did it, she saved them.

                “She’s breathing on her own, take her off the ventilator and off this sedation,  she shouldn’t have been this sedated to begin with,” the doctor ordered. They weaned Regina off the ventilator and put an oxygen tube in her nose. Henry eventually fell asleep in the chair and Emma crawled into bed next to Regina. She was unable to sleep too afraid that if she did when she woke up Regina would be dead.

                “Don’t worry Kid I won’t let anyone hurt you or mommy ever,” Emma whispered rubbing Regina’s belly. Emma kissed Regina’s forehead as the sun rose and began to light up the room.

 

 

 

 

                “I had sworn to myself that I’m content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk,” Emma sang. “But Regi, you are the only exception; you are the only exception…”

                “That’s not my favourite, I’m dying,” Regina whispered as she let out a cough. Emma smiled at her.

                “You’re not dying though are you,” Emma reminded her.

                “Yeah I kicked that doctor’s ass, but that stupid potion he gave me made me weak,” Regina frowned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Emma through her long lashes.

                “Glad to see you won even if you died a little there.”

                “No, I just needed to restart, sometimes the heart just needs a break,” Regina insisted as if this was normal. Emma chuckled.

                “I thought I would never hear that dark sense of humor again, and that was scary.” Regina gave her a small smile.

                “And this baby is a girl for sure, I wondered if it would be a surprise boy, because you know magic, but she gave me so much sass my money is on a girl.” Regina chuckled. She moved her left hand to her belly to rub it when she noticed the ring. She gasped at the beauty of it, but then she frowned.

                “I’m dreaming and you’re not really here, I still have to wake up,” Regina realized.

                “No, why do you say that?” Emma asked.  “Of course I’m here, I’m always here.”

                “No, you’re not,” Regina told her and she closed her eyes as the room began to fade. When she opened her eyes again, she could hear the beeping from the machines and she was feeling quite ill. She spotted Henry asleep in a hospital chair and next to her Emma was sleeping with her hand on her belly.  She looked at her hand expecting the ring to be gone, her eyes widened and she gasped seeing it again which led to her to cough violently. Emma woke up with a jolt and got out of bed to help her sit up more, grab a tissue for the phlegm she coughed up and eventually water.

                “Mom you’re awake,” Henry said happy. He hugged her gently.

                “Henry, I’m so sorry I scared you, are you all right?” Regina asked him. He nodded.

                “Mom came and we helped you, you almost died, do you remember that?”

                “Sort of,” Regina told him. “I mean I remember what it was like in my head to fight the dark spirit, the sedation really messed with me and whatever power I had left.”

                “You kicked his ass,” Emma told her smiling. Regina gave her a tentative smile back.

                “Um…what exactly happened that I got this?” Regina asked holding up her left hand. Emma blushed hard.

                “We’re uh…married now, he was onto us, so I got us married, he was angry and attacked you, we had no idea he was a dark spirit until a cop shot the doctor and it came out. No one else saw it but I did,” Emma explained.

                “I saw it too cause I believe,” Henry told her. Regina nodded as she held her stomach and tried not to scratch herself.

                “And this?” She pointed to the cut on her arm.

                “The baby suggested it, to get you the herbs for Forest bumps.” Regina nodded.

                “I’m not going home if the fairies are going to take my baby, you may as well have just let me die if that’s the case,” Regina told her later after the doctor had looked her over.

                “They won’t, I won’t let them,” Emma told her. “The baby stays with you and that’s final.”

                “And you?” Regina asked feeling unsure where Emma now stood.

                “This is your baby,” Emma told her resolutely. She hadn’t realized that they had been dreaming earlier, she had thought she had stayed up, but apparently not. Regina fiddled with the ring on her finger as she looked down.

                “Right,” Regina sighed as she pulled the ring off her finger, but Emma stopped her.

                “Keep it on for now, we’re not in the clear, they’re still weary of us here, I kind of did magic in front of them. Regina swallowed back her tears and nodded. She noticed the ring on Emma’s fingers.

                “Where did you find that?” Regina asked her grabbing her hand and running her thumb over the ring. “I thought I had lost it.”

                “In your jewellery box, I had to find something for myself on short notice, and this seemed the best one.  I hope it was okay I chose that one. Where did you get it?”

                “I got it in the enchanted forest from my great-grandmother, she wanted me to wear it when I got married, but I hid it from my mother, I wanted to give it to my wife one day, pinks not really my color, you know.” Regina released her hands and wiped her tears and cleared her throat.  Emma looked away for a moment.

                “I was thinking we wouldn’t leave until you were fully recovered,” Emma spoke as she cleared her throat and tried to change the subject. “I don’t want to take you home in a weak state; I suspect that Mother Superior might give it one more go before I have to put her in her place.”

                 “Also mom let Ursula and Cruella into storybrooke,” Henry told her.

                “You did what, are you insane!” Regina yelled but she ended up gasping for air and coughing horribly. Once she had calmed herself she looked at Emma again.

                “They said they had turned over a new leaf.”

                “That was a lie,” Regina told her. “They had no way of knowing about storybrooke, they wouldn’t have just turned up.”

                 “They said they talked to Gold…”

                “Gold, of course, they’ve probably let him back into storybrooke by now,” Regina told her. “You have to call and warn the others especially Belle, she had the dagger.” Emma nodded.

                “I’ll do that,” Emma told her. “Although Robin was sure he was still in town.”

                “Highly unlikely if the sea bitch and her pet dog are already back in storybrooke, trust me those two are a piece of work especially Cruella, Gold wouldn’t have bothered unless he felt it necessary trust me.”

                “How do you know that for sure though?” Emma asked.

                “Because we all got together at a villain meeting and all agreed that there was no place for Cruella when teaming up. I mean did you meet her before you left, no one envies Ursula or Maleficent even for being allied with her in some way. Although Maleficent did get lucky that both Ursula and Cruella disappeared to here.”

                “Well thankfully Maleficent isn’t with them, and they’re relatively harmless without her.”

                “I wouldn’t say harmless, Ursula can open magic portals,” Regina told her.

                “Oh,” Emma said. “Well we just have to hope for the best, I get the feeling that doctor was only one of many evil spirits coming for this baby.”

                “Yes, it will be better once I’m not ill. Being so ill greatly reduces the protections I put up,” Regina informed her.  Emma nodded.

                “Do you have anything to help you get better faster?” Emma asked.

                “Not unless you’ve still got a supply of water from Lake Nostos, no,” Regina replied. Emma blushed.

                “No, I don’t, I mean not on me, I’ve got like six vials all together, I separated them out in case the first dose got wasted by say you chucking your beer instead of drinking it.” Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

                “I thought I was an asshole,” Regina grumbled. Emma pouted.

                “What, you got a baby out of it, how is that not awesome,” Emma complained. “It was a win win situation.”

                “That’s what all villains say right before they go wrong, you’re just lucky I’m not reacting more violently to this baby.”

                “She probably sassed you into loving her,” Emma grumbled.

                “She?” Regina asked. “They told you that?” Emma blushed. Henry glared at Emma and she knew it was a girl, but Regina didn’t see as she was looking at Emma for confirmation.

                “No, I have no idea if it’s a girl or boy, no one told me anything about that, it’s just the baby sassed me so hard, my money is on the fact it’s a girl and she’s every bit her mother’s daughter.”

                “Ah, well if it’s a girl she can’t be too much like me she has me drinking coke all the time,” Regina complained wrinkling her nose. Henry and Emma had to chuckle knowing the coke was a familiar argument.               

                “The kid’s got good taste,” Emma defended. Regina shrugged but then she started to chuckle. “What?”

                “Nothing the baby said they want credit for my future use of the handless wonder.” Henry laughed as well.      

                 “Seriously kid that’s not funny, you can’t throw out insults like that,” Emma grumbled.  Regina and Henry started laughing and wiping away tears.

                “The baby’s just doing a really funny impression of you,” Henry told her. Emma huffed.

                “Oh really, what she too afraid to show me too,” Emma jibbed. Regina scoffed.

                “No, they are just giving you the silent treatment, you don’t get to be in on the joke,” Regina informed her. Emma pouted.

                ‘That hurt a lot more than I thought it would,’ Emma thought.  

                “Of course it is, I only helped save it.”

                “You know it’s not ungrateful for that, it just needs more from you in terms of its life,” Regina told her. “And I need a trash can please.” Emma frowned but then hurried to get something for Regina to puke in. She sat back after Emma helped her rinse her mouth out. 

 

 

 

                “Oh God, you know I always hated the divide between noble and peasant children, but fuck me thank God for it when it came to Forest Bumps,” Regina complained two days later.  She had been throwing up all day. And the cough was threatening to break her rib cage in her opinion.

                “At least your fever is down,” Emma comforted her as she lay beside her. She had left Henry at home to get a proper rest. He wasn’t happy about the idea of leaving Regina alone, but Emma had sworn she would return and she had.

                “I guess that’s one plus,” Regina murmured as she tried to rest now. Emma laced her left hand in hers over the side of her belly. Regina closed her eyes and stuffed down the pain that it meant nothing.

                “How’s the baby?” Emma asked.

                “Fine, but it’s getting harder to protect themselves from the measles or the Forest Bumps.” Emma frowned.

                “Maybe I can get you transferred now to Maine and we’ll get you back to storybrooke where your magic will be renewed.  Even the baby can’t be working on a full tank. I was exhausted after every time I used magic so far and you nearly died. This can’t be good.”

                “No, but at least they’re resting, they’re constantly moving around when you’re not here. I think it worries a lot like you.”

                “I don’t worry….” Regina glanced back at Emma. “Okay maybe I worry a little….a lot….” Emma sighed.

                “The problem is I was sustaining it somewhat with what was left of my own magic, but then I got sick and the sedation and the dark spirit depleted me which in turn also depleted them somewhat.”

                “Can it take some of my magic to help it?” Emma asked.

                “If you allow it too,” Regina told her. 

                 “What do I need to do?” Emma asked.

                “Just talk to them and let them do the rest,” Regina told her. “But just let them rest a few more minutes.” Emma nodded and they waited not moving their hands after thirty minutes though Emma had to scratch her nose and the baby moved immediately noticing.

                “Hey kid, I know you’re getting tired in there by yourself, so I wanna share some of my magic with you so you can make it until we get home,” Emma told Regina’s belly.  Regina had to smile a little at the way she called the baby kid. 

                “It accepts.” Emma nodded.

                “What do I do?” Emma asked. Regina was about to answer when both her and Emma jumped. Regina’s stomach went flat and Emma’s stomach grew round.           

                “Oh fuck, that’s not what I had in mind,” Emma cried.

                “Neither did I, my baby,” Regina cried back.  She took a minute to calm herself as Emma was looking at her belly which was much rounder and larger than Regina’s.

                “Of course you look all nice and slim still and it gets to me and I’ve got a fucking bowling ball on me.”

                “I was by no means slim,” Regina pouted as she turned on her side so she could rest her hand on Emma’s belly. The baby was kicking a lot already.

                “Shs I know it’s weird honey and different, but I’m still right here.” Regina whispered as she stroked Emma’s belly.

                 ‘Reminds me of my dreams in prison, she used to talk to Henry that way.’ Emma thought as she settled back in the bed and just enjoyed this happy feeling the baby was giving off no doubt in response to Regina.

                “And don’t worry I still feel you, and I’m just happy you’re strong and safe,” Regina told the baby.

                “Regina?” Emma asked after the baby was calm again.

                 “Hmm?” Regina asked.

                “When I tried to kill myself you were there, but how come you weren’t there when Henry was born?” Emma asked.  Regina was silent.

                “I was there,” Regina told her after a minute. “And I wasn’t there, just like I was and wasn’t there when you tried to hurt yourself.”

                “What do you mean?” Emma asked.

                “Well I haven’t worked it all out yet, it just so happened that I was sleeping and you had a need for me, so on one hand I was there next to you when Henry was born, but I didn’t really remember that when I woke up exactly. It just sort of renewed that feeling that maybe a baby would make my life have some sort of meaning.  It makes more sense why I connected with Henry so quickly, my heart knew him.”

                “I wish I had known it was really him in my dreams,” Emma murmured. “I would have savoured them more, maybe woke up with less of a heartache and feeling like I didn’t know him.”

                “Maybe,” Regina replied. “But you did get to love him even if he doesn’t know it.” Regina’s mind flashed back to dreams spent sitting in the garden with an infant Henry.

                “Did you sit with him for real in the garden?” Emma asked. “The house wasn’t finished but the garden looked like it was.”

                “Yeah I did actually.” They were silent as Regina just continued to rub Emma’s belly. 

                “The baby really likes when you do that,” Emma commented.

                “I know I feel them too,” Regina told her. “Oh Emma, Emma go get me a pepsi please.” Emma huffed.

                “But the belly rub feels good,” Emma complained.

                “I’ll get back to it as soon as you’re back, I promise,” Regina told her. “Come on please I can’t go by myself.” Emma groaned and shifted awkwardly out of bed.  Regina bit her lip as she stuffed down a laugh as Emma was clearly a little bit off balance. Once she was gone she gave a little snicker, but contained it as the door opened again she realized it was nurse. She checked her vitals and brought her dinner.

                “Weren’t you pregnant?” The nursed asked.

                “I am pregnant,” Regina told her.  She wasn’t worried about the monitor, as the baby had been causing it to read weird because of their power so she had told them remove it. 

                “Yeah, but you were more pregnant this morning,” the nurse replied. Regina furrowed her brow.

                “No, my wife is very pregnant, I’m just a few weeks still or maybe not now,” Regina told her indicating her measles.” The nurse looked at her for a few minutes.

                “Well your vitals have definitely improved,” The nurse told her.  Regina smiled at her and nodded. Regina watched her go and kept her fake smile on her face until she was gone. Regina sighed. She waited and waited for Emma to come back, finally after forty-five minutes she came back with Regina’s pepsi, a coke, and a bag.

                “Sorry the stupid delivery guy took forever,” Emma grumbled. Regina coughed as she laughed. Emma got back into bed awkward and passed her, her drink before they both had burgers.

                 “Eww pickles, I told them not to put pickles on mine,” Emma grumbled. “I got hot Cheetos in the bag too there.”

                “I will eat your pickles I fucking love pickles,” Regina told her as she opened the bag of hot Cheetos. She was glad she hadn’t tried to stomach that shit hospital food they had served her. She lifted the top bun on her burger and started laying hot Cheetos on the meat.

                “Wow and I honestly thought this baby made you eat weird,” Emma told her.

                “This is within normal limits, now shut up, and give me your pickles.” Emma huffed.

                “It is weird,” Emma grumbled shaking her head from side to side as she pulled out the pickles. Regina was giving her a silent look. “What?”

                “I can see you Ms. Swan,” Regina told her taking the pickles and she could see Emma making faces and shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. “Emma Swan, I’m right here.”

                “I didn’t say anything,” Emma protested. Regina frowned and put her top bun back on and bit into her burger.

                “Oh my God that tastes so good and not even a hint of nauseous later,” Regina sighed. Emma wasn’t so lucky as she ended up throwing up in the bathroom. Regina frowned as she drank her pepsi happily.

                “Ah so refreshing,” Regina sighed. Emma came back after rinsing her mouth and drank some coke, but the baby rejected that too. Thankfully not enough to throw up.

                “The baby wants Pepsi,” Emma told Regina who paused in drinking some more.

                “No, you’re kidding kid,” Regina said looking at the bump and the baby let her know she was not kidding. She pouted and handed Emma the pepsi. Emma made a face.

                “Now I get how you feel when you say it’s so disgusting but so satisfying,” Emma commented.  Regina just sulked.

                “I wish I was satisfied.” Regina ate more of her hot Cheetos, but Emma ended up stealing those and demanding she return to belly rubbing to settle the baby.

                “Pff I’d rather be pregnant, I don’t like having my food taken from me,” Regina pouted as she rubbed Emma’s belly.

                “You have to deal with it just like I do,” Emma told her. “Hmm…hot Cheetos I didn’t realize how good these were, I might keep eating these when we’re back home.” The nurse came and did her last check for the night before Emma did Regina’s leech treatment, at least now she was able to simply drink her herbs instead of giving herself another wound.

                “You know we should probably sue this hospital for malpractice,” Emma laughed.

                “That’s so time consuming though,” Regina told her.

                “Yeah, but we’d get millions, you could rebuild your bakery anywhere you wanted,” Emma pointed out.

                “You mean we could rebuild my bakery,” Regina corrected.

                “Hmm…we could just be Emma and Regina again,” Emma sighed.

                “We are just Emma and Regina, and we are just the Evil Queen and the Savior,” Regina sighed. “That won’t change no matter where we are, it’s okay to be who you are.”

                “Who am I though?” Emma asked her.

                “You are Emma Swan the mother of my children, who without fail always helps everyone else find their happy ending, and someone who deserves their happy ending as much as anyone else.”

                “Hmm…happy endings, are somehow a little hard to come by for you and I,” Emma yawned. “God, this kid has me exhausted, how are you not falling asleep more.”

                “I think they affect us differently, they’re usually on my bladder if that makes you feel better.”

                “A little bit,” Emma yawned again. “Hmm keep rubbing we’re really enjoying this now, like we’ve peaked.” Regina chuckled and snuggled up to Emma to get close to her baby again, it was weird not having her close to her heart, but she knew it was safe within Emma and not draining itself to stay safe. It had been a bit of a mistake to come out of storybrooke, where she couldn’t do much to fortify them against illness so they could make it through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am quite busy with school so I will be posting the rest of chapters to this story so this isn't dragged out super long. Please review each chapter individually :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight mention of past rape and implied pregnancy complications, warning.

Chapter Thirteen

 

New York, New York

 

                “Why isn’t the baby going back to you, you’re looking and feeling a lot better,” Emma protested. Regina chuckled as she rubbed Emma’s now swollen ankles.

                “My magic is still depleted so it’s safest with you until we get over the town line,” Regina reminded her.

                “But why does it have to torture me in the meantime, I’ve been to the bathroom twenty times, and I bet when it goes back to you, it will leave me with all this weight I’ve put on.

                “How did you ever make it through nine months with me?” Henry asked her chuckling. “We’re going home tomorrow.”

                “Yes and once in storybrooke it won’t be so hard to recover and be pregnant,” Regina told her. Her spots were still fading and the Forest Bumps would linger a while longer but not affect her too much. She at least wasn’t contagious anymore.  There was a banging on the door, and Regina stood up from sitting on the coffee table and went to see who it was when she opened the door she saw it was Marion.

                “Well so it’s true you are here, but you aren’t pregnant,” Marion said frowning.

                “I am, I got sick, the baby’s just taking a vacation in Emma, because I was so bad.” Marion pushed the door open more and saw Emma. She growled.

                “How is it that no matter what I do you seem to always get everything, I suppose Robin’s going to run home to his precious Queen now!” Regina took a step back as Zelena’s voice came out of Marion’s mouth. Emma also stood up with one hand on her belly and the other on Henry.

                “Zelena?” Regina asked.

                “You guessed it sis,” Zelena told her taking off her glamour.

                “You were dead,” Regina said.

                “No, Gold only thought I was, I went back in time, but unfortunately not back far enough, so I had to concoct a new plan, I killed Marion in the woods and assumed her identity. And you all bought it hook line and sinker.”

                “But you’re pregnant,” Regina said as realization came to her face.

                “Yes, that’s right sis, with your true love’s baby, I had planned on telling you when I was further than two months along, but now you have to live with the fact that Robin’s going to stay here with me and this baby and not yours! He will never see your child.”

                “You’re wrong,” Robin said from the door as he dropped the bag of groceries. Roland had been complaining about Marion’s cooking and he had gone to the store and told him they would go beg Regina for something different. Robin had heard everything as did Roland.

                “Mommy is dead?” Roland asked the room full of adults.

                “Yes son I’m sorry,” Robin told him hugging him. Roland cried. 

                “Best get in dearies, we’re about to have a fun night,” Zelena laughed as she pushed Regina back hard. Regina frowned as she hit the floor, grateful that her child was safe in Emma in that moment. Regina noted she fell on her bag, which she wasn’t surprised was still where Emma had left it.

                “What are you going to do?” Emma asked her as the front door shut.

                “I’m going to kill that baby, can’t leave Regina with everything now can we?” Zelena asked her. 

                “Over my dead body,” Regina told her. “You are useless out here and Emma has magic, you’re going back to storybrooke and we’re going to lock you up.” Zelena laughed.

                “Sound plan sis, I’ll just poof out of the car and come back for your baby.” Regina stood up and slammed a black cuff on Zelena’s wrists.  “I took that to stop Emma, from using her magic in this world, but it will work just as well on you.” Zelena screamed at Regina and tried to hit her but Robin easily grabbed her back.

                “Sit tight sis you aren’t going anywhere until Robin safely has his child.” Emma sat down breathing hard. Regina turned.

                “Is the baby all right?” Regina asked her. Emma waved her off.

                “Fine it just sits right up under my diaphragm and I can’t breathe, and it’s moving like crazy, why can’t it sit on my bladder?” Zelena suddenly leaned forward.

                “Ah what’s happening?” Zelena asked as she held her stomach. Regina frowned.

                “The baby is angry at Zelena so she’s going to kill her baby,” Regina told them. She went to Emma’s stomach.

                “I’ll kill it first!” Zelena yelled running for a knife but Robin stopped her. 

                “Shs little one no stop the baby is innocent,” Regina told her child. She rubbed Emma’s stomach and she could feel the baby moving hard and Emma was cringing.

                “Christ it’s taking my magic to do it,” Emma moaned.

                “No, stop we don’t hurt innocent babies,” Henry told the baby as well as he got in on the rubbing.

                “Stop it kid, it’s not right, you’re hurting me,” Emma told it. They started to feel the baby settle down and the pain went away from Zelena’s face as she breathed hard in Robin’s arms.

                “You child is a monster,” Zelena growled.

                “You wanted to kill it first sis, what did you expect for it to roll over and play dead?” Regina asked her.  She kissed Emma’s belly. “I know Zelena’s evil, but her baby is family and it won’t be staying with her. You can’t hurt your cousin.”  The baby pouted and Emma felt it.

                “This kid is not happy,” Emma groaned.

                “I know,” Regina told her. “I’m sorry it’s hurting you. We’ll switch back tomorrow, it’s a little kinder to me.” Emma nodded.

                 “For the record so it’s out there, Regina’s not having my baby; your revenge is a little misguided.”

                “Ugh save it you’re not going to ruin this for me,” Zelena told him.

                “It’s true,” Henry told her. “Mom is having a baby with mom, the baby got here by magic.” Zelena growled and punched the wall.

                “Hey, I spent a lot of time decorating this place,” Emma cried.

                “You should have spent more time,” Zelena snapped. Emma glared at her. “I thought she was just playing you when I blew up your car, it seems I should have done more research.”

                “You were wrong,” Regina shrugged.

                “Um…can I get dinner, I’m hungry,” Roland sighed popping up from his hiding place.

                “Yeah, I’ll cook you something nice, I’m sure Zelena’s been feeding you trash.” Zelena glared at her as Roland took her hand and went to the kitchen. She felt the baby get sad at her giving attention to someone else. Regina watched Emma rub her belly though and reassure the baby that it didn’t change how Regina felt about it, and she knew that the baby would be back as soon as possible. Regina made dinner and an extremely awkward family dinner occurred.

                “Can’t I have a knife to cut my meat?” Zelena complained.

                “Are you seriously asking for a knife right now?” Regina asked her. Zelena made a show of trying to cut her meat.

                “Yes, I am,” Zelena told her.  Regina huffed and cut Zelena’s meat for her. “Thank you was that so hard?” They set  Zelena up in Henry’s room and locked the doors and windows. Robin took the couch with Roland, and Henry slept in the room with Emma and Regina.  Regina easily cuddled up behind Emma and put a hand on her stomach so the baby settled down and  Emma was able to sleep. Apparently the few times she hadn’t slept at the hospital with the baby it had kept her up all night.

                “Oh tomorrow night I’m going to sleep properly on my stomach,” Emma murmured. They weren’t asleep long though when a frantic Mary Margaret called Emma’s phone, Regina’s phone, Henry’s phone, and even Robin until they finally picked up.

                “Finally I’ve been trying to call you for over a week now!” She exclaimed.

                “What’s wrong?” Emma asked as they all sat on the couch. She was so exhausted.

                “Nice to remake your acquaintance Emma, Regina dear,” Maleficent said appearing.

                “We’ve got a few guests with us.” A wider angle shot appeared and they saw August looking very wooden and scared. Mary Margaret, who was standing between Ursula and Cruella, and of course Gold was there looking smug. 

                “What do you want?” Regina asked them and she prayed to God it wasn’t her baby.

                “We want the book now where did you hide it before you left?” Gold asked them.

                “I’ll never tell,” Henry told Gold.

                “Then the whole town will remain asleep until you hand it over,” Maleficent told them. They saw that the entire town was asleep.

                “Now be good parents and bring the boy home so he can deliver the book,” Gold told them.  The camera turned back to Maleficent.

                “We’re not done yet, before you step foot back in this town you’re going to grab someone for me.” She showed them David he was suspended over dragon fire. “If you don’t I’ll burn him alive before Mary Margaret can get to him.”

                “Who do you want?” Emma asked her.

                “My daughter, she was sent to this world and landed in a place called Minnisota, she was adopted and her name was Lilith Page.” Emma gasped. “Bring her to me or your father is the first casualty.” The line went dead.

                “Emma?” Regina asked as she pushed passed them and went to the computer. She turned it on and pulled up a site that allowed her to look through old newspapers and finally she landed on one about a baby name Lilith Page.

                “Well ain’t fate a bitch,” Regina commented. “You know that girl.” Emma nodded.

                “I just…I  just don’t understand how she got here and why fate pushed us together. I mean I told you that story of how I pushed her away, she was the girl on the video. I recognize that mark anywhere." 

                “We can find her though right, Maleficent just seems like a mother who wants her child, she wouldn’t know the first place to look out here, but you two do,” Robin put in.

                “Yes, she is,” Regina told him. “That means she can be swayed to our side later.

                “Regina, you said Ursula and Cruella disappeared, do you know what happened?” Emma asked. “Are they the reason she was here, was I supposed to save her, bring her home sooner?” Regina huffed.

                “Some stories are too painful to tell,” Regina told her. Emma frowned as she turned to look at her.

                “Tell me please I need to know,” Emma told her. Regina sighed and nodded. She looked at Henry.

                “I need the storybook.” Henry went to the master bedroom and came out with the book no way he was leaving it with Zelena in his room.  He gave it to Regina.

                “What I’m about to show you has never been read before by anyone but me.” They looked at her expectantly. “I’ve discovered that if you open the books backwards a new version appears, and it starts from the villains point of view, how they became who they are and other significant moments.” Regina opened the book backwards and they gasped.

                “See that’s me, and that’s Daniel and I…”

                “Wait Daniel’s dressed like a girl at that ball,” Henry commented.

                “Daniel was a girl,” Robin, Regina, and Emma replied. Henry slapped a hand against his cheek.

                “Wow, I just missed that didn’t I?”  Henry asked. They all nodded.

                “Anyway, skip ahead, Daniel’s death, become Evil Queen…” Regina murmured.

                “Wait stop, what the fuck he raped you, my grandfather is a rapist?” Emma asked. “These don’t leave anything out do they?”

                “It’s the villain side, everything is a lot harsher here, and yes it all happened,” Regina told her. She kept flipping towards the end.

                “Oh what’s this, is this that vision of Emma?” Robin asked.

                “Wait what vision?” Emma asked.

                “Nothing,” Regina said still flipping as she glared at Robin. He blushed and looked away. Emma frowned at them.

                “Ooh look when mom got me,” Henry grinned. 

                “Anyway my story in the book ends when you arrive Emma,” Regina told her showing her the last page.

                 “Wait how come the writing is different from the start?” Emma asked.

                “Because it was foretold by Rumple to the author I presume, the entire curse was started based on Rumple’s need to find his son, and therefore he had various visions that led to him to manipulate the present to ensure what he saw was indeed the future. Every vision is a possible future it isn’t set in stone as our choices are our own, everything else before that had already happened. Where what occurred for me and the vision starts was during the months leading up to your birth. The stories of the dark one are so numerous, he just has a reference page, and in Rumple’s case they come with many visions, so somewhere a book exists like this one. Anyway here is Maleficent’s story next as she was the only other major villain left besides Rumple.” 

                “Wow she was innocent, Emma said seeing Maleficent as a child on the first page.”

                “We were all innocent once, evil isn’t born, it’s made,” Regina commented.

                “Wait all the stories I read before, their happy endings are obvious, does your story not tell you your happy ending?” Henry asked.  Regina looked at the book and shook her head.

                “No, my story never finished like I said,” Regina told him. He frowned.

                “ What about Maleficent?” Emma asked. “Does it say anything about Lily.”

                “Maleficent was quite the unusual fairy, she was born to a fairy mother and a sorcerer who turned himself into a dragon to protect his wonderful creations, a forest where magical creatures lived often small ones in complete peace. It was a wonderland really located in our world, everything was different in that forest, but evil wasn’t allowed there and neither were humans. Humans tend to destroy things,” Regina told them.  “Maleficent was unique because her dragon wings manifested on her back not like a common fairy and she had horns. When her father died when she was young she became the protector this magical place, and she met a boy Stefan. They had many adventures and she took him flying, and then they grew up…” Regina turned the page.

                “He cut off her wings?” Henry asked as they followed the series of photos of how he cut off her wings and rapped her all while she was drugged but fully aware.

                “The people around the area viewed Maleficent as a monster before she had ever harmed them, so when Stephan brought her wings back to show he had defeated her. They cheered him as a hero,  they made him King, and I will admit King Stephan was a just King, but he had hardly saved them from a monster. Maleficent tried hard to protect her home, but he destroyed it and she was grounded. She was chased from her home, so she left and she learned and she healed physically anyway.” Regina showed them the picture where she finally turned herself into a dragon. And this is the part you know where she returns to the christening of Aurora. Her mother was amoung the three fairies that spirited her away you know. She wasn’t stupid though, she knew where they were even watched them, and through Aurora she found love.”

                “Wow,” Robin said. “Villain stories are so much more interesting.”

                “Right, we’ve been reading the wrong side of the book,” Regina told him. They both chuckled.

                “Go on, what happened or didn’t happen?” Emma asked her. Like Henry she was totally engrossed.  Zelena scoffed as she walked by.

                “Good God, I wake up to you all having story time this has got be nauseating my niece or nephew as much as it’s nauseating me,” Zelena murmured as she grabbed an apple and went back to Henry’s room. They ignored her.

                “Aurora thought Maleficent was her fairy Godmother and they spent a great deal of time together unbeknownst to the fairies.  Maleficent even thought about breaking her curse, but her pain was too great.  And then for a brief period her and Aurora were more and Maleficent did leave to figure out how she could break her curse, but she had said what she had enacted could not be undone not even by herself. But on the dawn of her sixteenth birthday Aurora was asleep.”

                “True love’s kiss though?” Henry gasped looking up. Regina frowned and turned the page.

                “Sadly no it was not to be, she may have loved Aurora truly, but she was not Aurora’s true love. True love’s kiss must be mutual. It’s why a parent can wake a child and not just the love of their life.  So Maleficent put the entire kingdom to sleep and watched over her sleeping beauty. She remained in Dragon form for so long she was almost feral, but then a wound after a particularly nasty fight made her human again and so distraught was she after centuries of protecting her that she lost her fire. The only thing left of her dragon fire was a singular burning tree.

                “Whoa,” They all said. Anyway she spent a lot of time after that falling into a depression, drugs, and much more as she suffered from ptsd. None of this had changed or healed what had happened to her and she continued to avoid it.

                “Hey that’s you again,” Emma commented excited.

                “I went off to learn how to be a dragon, we became fast friends, in her drugged state she hadn’t known that Prince Phillip had rescued Aurora. I reminded her that she wanted to get her revenge on King Stephan to finally make him pay.” 

                “Centuries under a sleeping curse wasn’t enough?” Emma asked.

                “No, of course not,” Everyone told her.

                “This is the villain side mom, if at first you don’t succeed, try again,” Henry told her.

                “Exactly, my sleeping curse didn’t work, so I cast a bigger curse. It’s what’s done. Anyway thanks to me she cursed Aurora again right before her wedding personally by pricking her finger.  She told Maleficent her father had been right to destroy her, and well that was over between them.  I thought that was cruel, and as for King Stefan this time she burned him alive with Dragon fire.” Regina grinned.

                “Regina I have to say really disturbing when you get that look on your face,” Emma told her.

                “What?” Regina asked. “I can appreciate things.” Emma frowned.

                “Now come on what about Lily, it’s still normal writing, so I’m a few years off yet, you’re not even dressed yet for the part of Evil Queen.” Regina huffed.

                “Yes, well sense of style takes time to develop,” Regina grumbled. “Maleficent went back to her castle and she tried to move on, lots of schemes with Rumple, endless boredom and loneliness as usual, my occasional visits for fun, hmmm that time David put that true love potion in her, the poor girl.  Ah here’s something new, must be Lily’s father, it wasn’t love, just business in dragon form. And our epic battle for the dark curse. I trade her, her sleeping curse to use on Snow White for the dark curse. She kept it well hidden and protected. She was quite fond of her pet, he was her best friend.” Regina kept reading.

                 “Wait …wait so she travelled with my parents to find a way to stop you?” Emma asked surprised. “And she was pregnant then.” Regina nodded mutely in that moment.

                “And that’s where we learn about the potential for a Dark Swan,” Regina told her excited.

                “Oooh,” Robin and Henry said. Emma frowned as she looked down at the baby, it seemed they were both destined to go either way.

                “But your parents didn’t accept that,” Regina told her. “They were desperate to find a way to help you, so to finish Maleficent’s story, we must first tell the story of the Charmings.” Regina turned the page and a new story started.  Emma gasped.

                “They have a villain page.”

                “Even the most well intentioned people can be evil, Emma, and those kinds of villains always star in their very own short stories,” Regina reminded her. Emma was in tears by the time they read how Lily had been sent in her egg to Minnesota. Seven months later, Emma followed in her wake landing in Maine.

                “That’s why you two are connected, that part that used to belong to you is in her. Charming and Snow were just as mistaken as King Stefan and the people were long ago about Maleficent. She wasn’t giving birth to a monster nor was Lily inherently evil just because Maleficent had taken a few thousand wrong turns. Bringing back Lily will be a risk, her potential for darkness will be a great one, but that is all it is potential. And with any luck she can be steered towards the light, just as your parents were supposed to have simply done for you like everyone else.”

                “Lesson here is that everyone has potential for darkness even me,” Henry commented thoughtfully.

                 “Exactly,” Regina told them closing the book.

                “Well I guess we’ll see we have no choice, but to bring her. We can’t leave everyone under the sleeping curse, and we have to protect the author at all costs wherever he may be.”

                “But where do we find her?” Robin asked.

                “I’ll talk to one of my contacts, fortunately I have a knack for finding people,” Emma told them. “I’ll text them in the morning.” They nodded.

                “Come on I think that’s enough story time, it’s times for bed now, again.”

                “How can I sleep our whole town is asleep and my father is hanging over dragon fire in a sleeping curse, and this kid is moving like crazy, why won’t it just settle!” She looked at her belly and then she started crying as she felt the baby get upset and scared of her.

                “Oh she didn’t mean it honey,” Regina told the baby rubbing Emma’s belly,” Regina told it. “I’ll make us all some warm milk, it will help us settle. Regina made warm milk and honey for everyone and it helped them relax and sleep. Well Emma didn’t sleep because she was so upset and neither did the baby who kicked Emma in a painful way if Regina fell asleep and stopped rubbing her belly to reassure it that she wouldn’t leave it with Emma. That feeling didn’t help Emma’s mood at all.

                “You look like hell,” Zelena told Emma who flipped her off. “Oooh look at you Swan, so mad at mummy and daddy are you?”

                “Zelena!” Regina scolded. “Leave her alone.”  There was a knock at the door and Regina let Robin back in. He was carrying bags.

                “All our things are ready to go, when do we go?” Robin asked.

                “I’ve already booked you, Henry, Zelena, and Roland on a train back to Maine, Emma and I will meet you there with Lily hopefully, she just got a lead.”

                “Oh mom I wanna go with you,” Henry complained.

                “No, the baby entrusted you with our new little safety device to make sure Zelena gets back to storybrooke where she belongs.” Zelena glared at them and rubbed the black band around her neck. “If she gets too far away it will choke her to death.”

                “You’re lucky I care about my baby,” Zelena growled at her.

                “Hmm thankfully,” Regina told her. 

                “Just in case if someone decides to meet us at the train station, you had better keep the book and leverage,” Henry told her.  Regina nodded. Once everyone had eaten Regina dropped them off at the train station and made sure they got on without incident. When she came out Emma was sitting on the hood of her bug holding her belly.

                “What’s wrong?” Regina asked.

                “Nothing it just grew my belly out more, I can’t drive us,” Emma told her looking ill. Regina frowned as she felt Emma. She felt swollen.

                “All right that’s enough come back at the rate you’re taking power you’ll kill your mother. Now switch back lower your protections, we’ll just have to reply on potions until we’re back.” The baby refused.

                “Little one you come back right now or head towards your own demise,” Regina ordered. Emma grimaced and then gave a sigh of relief as the baby finally vacated her body and back into Regina’s

                “Oh what the hell it was out to here on me,” Emma grumbled as she rubbed her stomach. It felt empty and weird to be back to normal. She actually missed the baby. Regina groaned and went to her bag. She pulled out her potions and took something.

                “All right, should keep us until we get back to Storybrooke.” Regina coughed. Emma frowned.

                “Now you look sick you aren’t over your pneumonia,” Emma complained. Regina shrugged.  They got in the car as Emma’s phone beeped.

                “Can we get hot Cheetos and coke for the drive?” Regina asked her.

                “I already stopped for that on the way here,” Emma admitted as she clicked on her phone and sighed as she put a hand on her face.

                “What?” Regina asked.

                 “The last known address from Lily is in Lowell, Massachuettes, that’s less than an hour outside of Boston from five years ago from when I used to live there. She was so close to me all that time, and I pushed her away. You said it yourself that evil isn’t born it’s made, what if by pushing her away, pushing my darkness away that part of me, that I made her dark. Lily could never catch a break and always fell into the wrong crowd. I could have steered her to the right crowd, I could have turned my darkness good.”  Regina sighed as she stroked the back of Emma’s head. “What if I’m too late?”

                “If there’s one thing I’ve learned all these years it’s that, it’s never too late Emma to turn it around, even if it’s the last thing you do, you can still do the right thing. And I think the right thing to do would be to reunite Mother and daughter, right that wrong, ease that pain of not knowing. Imagine if you didn’t even know Henry had survived his birth or even if he was a boy.  Maleficent didn’t know.  You would move heaven and earth, and sometimes villains just want their happy ending as much as anyone else even if they don’t know what it is.”

                “Then let’s start in Lowell, let’s get it right.”  Regina nodded and buckled her seatbelt like Emma. “Emma put in the gps and started the car.

                “We’re stopping for frappacinos on the way though right and pickles?” Regina asked as she pulled out.

                “Yeah, that’s the starbucks address first,” Emma told her.

                “You’re the best fake wife,” Regina told her.

                “Yeah it’s not fake, I couldn’t fake that document on such short notice, I made Henry look like you and used a contact. We’re really married in the state of New York.”

                “What?” Regina asked surprised as Emma drove off.

                ‘I am and I’m not married to Emma,’ Regina thought on the road as she sipped her drink. She glanced at the ring still on her left ring finger. There was no reason for either of them to still be wearing their rings. The immediate crisis of finding Lily,  Zelena’s reappearance, and saving the town from a sleeping curse had pushed that conversation to the back, and she had no doubt that Emma was more than aware she was still wearing the ring.

                ‘This conversation is going to hurt either way, but you just have to accept that once you cross that town line she will take that ring off and she will go back to Hook,’ Regina thought. The baby sent up a sad feeling and she rubbed her belly to assure it that it would be all right. Three hours later they were in some disgusting building.

                “Eww, why did I bother going through the trouble of creating storybrooke, when I could have cursed everyone to live here?” Regina asked Emma as she stepped over trash in her boots and held her stomach through her dress protectively.

                “I don’t know,” Emma said making a face. They got to what was Lily’s door and banged on the door.

                 “Hey!” A guy came out of an open door.

                 “Uh sorry, I’m looking for Lilith Page, do you know when she’ll be home?” Emma asked.

                 “She ain’t coming home, she’s dead, car accident, I’m sure she was drunk.”  He informed them. Emma looked down.

                ‘This is all my fault,’ Emma thought.

                “Good riddens I say she wasn’t right in the head that one, dark one she was, the world is better…” He was stopped short as Emma slammed him back into a wall and choked him hard.

                “Emma!” Regina exclaimed. “Back off.” Emma squeezed and it took her a moment to let go Regina put a hand on her  to bring her back to reality.

                “Jesus you fucking freak!” He yelled at her before running off.

                “Come on let’s get out of here,” Regina told her. Emma nodded and they left. They were back on the road twenty minutes and Emma still didn’t say anything.

                “You wanna talk about what happened back there?” Regina asked.

                “Nope,” Emma told her as she drove.

                “You nearly put that guy back there through a wall.”

                “Look I know what you’re thinking, but  what happened back there wasn’t me, I’m just still running off high emotions from the baby and that was me mourning a friend, can’t you understand that?” Regina let out a breath.

                 ‘She thinks it’s hurt fault.’ Regina thought.

                “Em, you are not responsible for what happened to her,” Regina told her using a very a rarely used nick name for Emma.

                “You sure?” Emma asked her. “You heard what the guy said her life was dark, that darkness was supposed to be mine, who knows how innocent she would have been if my parents hadn’t done that to her?” Emma looked at Regina. “Or it could have been, I don’t know what became a possibility was a curse on her. And…” Regina was watching Emma but then she glanced forward and saw a wolf in the middle of the road.

                “Emma!” Regina yelled holding her stomach suddenly fearing for the life of her child. Emma looked forward quickly and swerved to avoid hitting the wolf and ended up coming to a stop on the side of the road. They both let out a breath they were holding and as their hearts pounded in their chests.

                “Are you all right, is the baby all right?” Emma asked looking at Regina.

                “We’re good, we’re good,” Regina told her rubbing her belly. They both got out of the car needing to be out in the open.

                “Wait this has happened before the wolf in the road, an accident, when I tried to leave storybrooke.”

                “Don’t read too much into it, we’ve just got a flat tire, so unless fate wants you to go to the Coffee mug for help, you can chalk it up to bad luck. I’ll get a tire, you get some coffee.” Regina walked off rubbing her belly through her purple dress and holding her gloves in the other hand. Emma just stared in the spot where the wolf had gone before following after Regina arguing that maybe she should get the tire.

                “They’ll tow it to the garage, now go, sit already and get a coffee,” Regina told her. “I’m fine.” Emma nodded as Regina went to the garage and Emma went inside. She noted it was a crappy little place but the crap coffee was likely just what she needed to get her head on straight.  She sat down.

                “Hey,” the waitress said turning.

                “Hey, two cups of coffee and a pack of advil,” Emma told her. She looked down at the table.

                ‘I’m a fucking mess and my head is pounding,’ Emma thought.

                “Make it two packs,” Emma added. The waitress came over with two paper cups and poured the coffee in both.

                “Tough day?” She asked.

                “You don’t know the half of it,” Emma murmured.

                “Then I’ll leave the pot,” She said as Emma looked up and spotted the birth mark on her arm. It was a perfect star. Emma felt like a jolt had ran through her body, fate had come through for her again. She looked up and searched the waitresses face, but she didn’t see the Lily she had once know anymore. She had grown up and her name tag said starla on it.  The bell rang indicating someone at the door.

                “I’ll be back with your advil,” Starla told her as she eyed a pregnant Regina. Regina sat down as she walked away.

                “What see another wolf?” Regina asked Emma as she looked at her with wide eyes, far away gaze, and half opened mouth.

                “No, it’s her,” Emma said. Starla came back over and dropped the packets of advil back on the table before heading into the back.

                “Are you sure?” Regina asked watching her go. Emma nodded

                “I should go…I should go talk to her,” Emma told her. Regina put a hand on Emma’s arm.

                “Wait, sit down have you coffee and your advil, fate may have helped you find her, but don’t send her running, you look out of sorts.” Emma nodded. She drank her coffee and it was crap. Another waitress got her a bottle of water and Regina a decaf coffee.

                “Sorry, I forgot,” Emma murmured glancing at Regina’s bump.

                “It’s okay, not a big deal I shouldn’t really have coffee anyway,” Regina told her taking the rest of water instead. “Just go talk to her, you’re starting look a little bit human again. I’m going to the bathroom before I piss myself.” Emma nodded and stood up with her coffee cup and headed out the same door as Starla. Regina hurried into the bathroom and wrinkled her nose at the conditions. She went into a stall and awkward hiked up the skirt of her purple dress and pulled down her leggings. She squatted over the toilet unwilling to sit on its surface.  She finished and cleaned herself before using her foot to flush as she left out the stall.

                “Kid you owe me one for making me piss in this place,” Regina grumbled as she washed her hands. She was just grateful there was soap. She used the paper towel to open the door. She walked out and went to the door Emma had gone through and found the waitress walking away saying her life was great and she had a husband and kids. They watched her go over to a little girl before walking around the block.

                “Car should be ready now,” Regina told Emma. Emma nodded.

                “You go, I’ll be right there,” Emma said glancing back at the diner. Regina nodded and walked back over to the garage, and the car was ready. She pulled out her wallet and paid for the new tire.

                “There you go ma’am,” They said handing her the keys. “We filled the tank on the house too.”  She nodded her thanks, and looked around for Emma.  Frowning she walked back over to the diner, just as she was reaching the corner, Emma came around with a paper in her hand.

                “Emma, what are you doing?”  Regina asked raising her hands with the palms up and lifting her shoulders.

                “I swiped Starla’s time card, and it has an address a real address,” Emma told her. Regina snatched the card from her.

                “But she said she didn’t want our help,” Regina reminded her

                “And she was lying.”

                “You saw her with her child,” Regina pointed out.

                “A child,” Emma told her as they reached the car. “She was lying, she always has, you know me, you know I always know when someone is lying.”

                “Not always,” Regina murmured. Emma shot her a glare.

                “She’s lying, I’m going to find her and help her, why would she be any different now?” Emma asked. “But not this time, I’m going to get her back to her mom.  Now let’s go.” They both got into the car and buckled up. Emma drove to the address which was located in a trailer park.

                “God, think of the fun we could have had if I had only chosen a trailer park,” Regina muttered.

                “It would certainly be harder to fuck,” Emma muttered jokingly.

                “Or no one would care, and we could just do it in  the back of the car,” Regina joked back. They both got out of the car and Emma picked the lock.

                “No kid stuff,” Emma pointed out. “And certainly no husband.”

                “Well I hate to admit you were right, but you were right,” Regina told her. “But you can’t blame her for running off.”

                “Yeah, I was about to tell her she was Maleficent’s daughter,” Emma commented as they started walking through the house searching for Lily. 

                “Well it is tough to swallow.”

                “Yeah, it’s going to be hard or her to believe, look how long it took me and I was in storybrooke. For her it’s not going to be simple.” Regina walked all the way into the back and saw a board with a map marking several possible spots for storybrooke, and pictures that represented her, Charming, Snow, and one of Emma.

                “Emma I think it’s going to be easier than we thought.” Emma came forward.

                “Son of a bitch, she knew, she already knew,” Emma said.

                “Yeah, and she was looking for you,” Regina pointed out. They heard a car engine start.

                “Seriously?” Emma asked as she took off running for her car. Regina followed behind her holding her stomach.

                “Lily!” Emma called hoping she would stop, but she didn’t.

                “Emma, the apprentice’s scroll, it was in your bag in the car!”

                “Fuck,” Emma went over to a tool box.

                “What are you doing?” Regina asked.

                “Going after her, I already let this girl ruin my life with one family, no way she’s going to ruin it again. Emma smashed the window out of a mustang, and unlocked the door for Regina on the passenger side before she hot wired the car and drove off fast as Regina finally struggled to clip the seatbelt into place.

                “Hey my car!” someone yelled. 

                “I’m a little bit turned on not only by your recklessness by breaking the window and hot wiring the car, but your ability to drive so well.”

                “Not now Regina,” Emma told her.

                “You’re right, I’ll save it for later,” Regina told her as she felt like she was being forced back into her seat. Hell she was even a little bit scared, but in a thrilling kind of way.

                “Ugh, she’s doing it again, Regi, she’s ruining my life again. Every time I let her in, she finds some way to ruin it. Now she wants to go after my parents. We have to stop her.”

                “We will, but if you go in all hot headed you’ll end up doing something you’ll regret,” Regina pointed out.  

                “Oh really tell me your majesty, what are you plans for Zelena?” Emma asked her. “A nice chat over tea?” 

                “That’s different,” Regina fumed.

                “How?” Emma asked. “If Zelena lays a hand on that baby or Henry you’ll end her, and the same goes for Lily and my parents.”

                “Careful Emma you’re starting to sound like….”

                “What you?” Emma asked her.

                “No, I was going to say a villain, didn’t you learn anything from the villain side of the storybook?” Regina asked her.

                “This is the real world Regina, there are no heroes and villains. Only real people and real problems.”

                “No, that’s where your wrong, good people go bad all the time, no one is perfect, some of us just stay bad longer than others, some of us realize that the choices we made were bad and strive not to make them again.”

                 “Regina if you’re going to try and stop me, you can find your own way home or never come back at all!” Emma told her as she gripped the steering wheel.  Regina frowned, but didn’t say anything.

                “There she is,” Regina said as they caught up to Lily driving Emma’s yellow bug. Emma sped up even more so that she was driving right on side of Lily. Regina just gripped the handle by her door with one hand and her belly with the other.

                ‘Oh please just let her pull over,’ Regina thought. ‘I cannot lose this baby in a high speed chase.’ Emma was preparing to ram Lily off the road when she saw Regina bracing herself and holding her stomach.

                ‘That’s my kid,’ Emma thought. Instead of ramming Lily she sped up more and turned the car smoothly blocking Lily from passing. To her relief Lily really did stop. ‘On another note, that actually wasn’t smart.” All three of them got out of the car, and Emma went after Lily as she tried to walk back the way they had come.

                “Hey, hey!” Emma called stopping her. She stood in front of her. “You knew, did you know when we were kids?”

                “Yeah I know, and no I didn’t.”

                “How did you find out?” Emma asked her.

                “Does it matter how I found out I know, it doesn’t change anything you screwed me over before I was even born!”

                “I had no more say in that then you,” Emma defended.

                “Yeah, but your parents did, which is why when I get to storybrooke, I’m going…”

                “If you touch them I will end you!” Emma yelled at her and shoved her hard and Lily fell to the ground.  Regina watched them worried about Emma, she didn’t usually get so angry.

                “Yeah and how are you going to do that without your magic savior?” Lily asked standing up. The lights on Emma’s car blew out and lightning struck. Regina knew for sure the baby hadn’t taken everything Emma had before it had come back to her. Lily punched her, and Emma stood back up glaring. “Your parents are monsters Emma, and you know it, they banished me and put you in a wardrobe. But you’re the savior so here you are ready to die for them. There’s only one way to stop me, because even if you let me go I’m going to just keep coming back.” Emma shoved her again and when Lily turned around she had her gun out. Lily froze.

                “Do it, of course it would end like this, I’m that dirty little part of you, you don’t want to get out. Killed by the savior.”

                “I’m just trying to stop you from doing something you’ll regret,” Emma told her.

                “Thanks to your parents I’m hard wired to make bad choices, you know I’ll just keep coming,” Lily told her.

                “Swan,” Regina said holding her belly. “Put the gun down, our baby needs a hero not a murderer, you are their example of what it means to stare a bad choice down and make the right decision.  If you do this now, you will only be showing it how to justify their bad choices, as being right, by not admitting to being the villain by saying that it was necessary as a hero. You’ll be just like your parents. They also said it was for the greater good right before they cast your dark potential into Lily.” Emma never took her eyes off Lily.

                “Please show our kid something different Emma like you it’s on an edge but we won’t make your parents’ mistake. We have to show it that you can always choose to be good. I’ve been down this road, once you cross the line; it is not easy to get back over it.  If you pull that trigger she won’t be the one ruining your life this time, you will. And your parents, and Henry’s, and this baby’s….and mine…..”  Regina crept forward and Emma allowed her to push her hands down. Regina took the gun from her after Emma unloaded it. Emma hugged Regina as she let a few tears fall and Regina hugged her back and rubbed her back.  Lily stood up and walked off to the side where a bunch of tubes were stacked, she took a seat, so she could think.

                “I’m sorry,” Emma whispered.

                “I know it’s okay, you didn’t do it,” Regina reminded her as she stroked her head and kissed her cheek. 

                “What’s wrong with me?” Emma whispered.

                “Nothing you are just human, no one’s dark potential is ever really gone,” Regina told her.

                “I guess I’m finally just like everybody else.” Regina stroked her head.

                “You are like no one else I’ve ever met,” Regina told her. Emma smiled at her amid tears. “Now go do what you do best, make amends, connect, we still have to bring her home.” Emma nodded and gave Regina one last squeeze before going to go sit next to Lily.  Regina let them talk while she took a phone call, she saw it was Robin.

                “Uh we have a problem; Zelena escaped and took Henry with her so she didn’t get choked out. I tried to stop them, but this woman with black and white hair and dogs got in the way. I’m looking for them now around the Portland train station.”

                “Cruella,” Regina growled. “We’re in Massachusetts still another hour out, find them and stay safe,” Regina ordered. She hung up and hurried over to Emma.

                “Emma we have to go now, Zelena escaped and Cruella’s got her and Henry,” Regina told her. Emma stood up frowning and was about to follow Regina to the car when she paused.

                “Are you coming?” Emma asked her.

                “You still want me even after everything?” Lily asked her mouth opening slightly.

                “Yeah, sure come on, you deserve to see your mom,” Emma told her. “She’s waiting for you, we just have to make a quick stop and save my son.”               

                “Great, your life must be perfect, you’ve got your parents, you’ve got a son already, a baby on the way and a hot wife,” Lily sighed.

                “Oh Regina’s not my…” Emma paused. Regina just turned on her heel and headed for the car without another word.  Emma let Lily in the back on her side and got in. They left the mustang where it was.

                “Regin…” Emma started.

                “I don’t wanna talk about it, all I care about is getting to my son,” Regina told her. Emma nodded.

                “Oh so there is trouble in paradise after all,” Lily said as she sat back and got comfortable in the back seat.

                “Lily,” Emma said before she drove off heading towards Maine. Regina had been watching Emma use the gps and put the address into Emma’s phone.

                “Soooo if you’re not her wife, what are you?” Lily asked after ten minutes of silence she was sure was so thick it might suffocate them.

                “Me I’m just the Evil Queen,” Regina sighed. Emma hid a frown.

                “But yet you’re having the savior’s baby or is that a delusion?” Lily asked.

                “Nope, it’s definitely her baby, it’s complicated between us,” Regina replied fiddling with her ring.

                “How complicated if she put a ring on it?” Lily asked.

                “It’s just a cover,” Emma told her. Regina groaned in that moment and then Emma was slamming on the break also groaning. Suddenly the baby was in Emma again.

                “What the fuck was that?” Lily asked breathing hard in the back seat. She sat forward again and saw that Emma was now pregnant and her eyebrows shot up to her hair line.

                “Magic,” Emma said holding her stomach. She looked at Regina. “What the hell, why did it do that?” Regina was holding her stomach as well feeling empty and looking upset.

                “You had a power surge earlier, it doesn’t wanna live off potions for the next few hours,” Regina lied. Emma groaned. The baby had switched back to Emma so she would be more inclined to stay with them.

                “I can’t drive like this, kid you must be uncomfortable too.” Regina could see her bump was pressing into the steering wheel. Emma’s bump adjusted to be closer to Regina’s size, but she definitely carried the baby a lot lower. Emma let out a breath. “Thank you.” Emma restarted the car and they started driving again.

                “All right, now I really, really believe everything,” Lily breathed. They drove to Portland Maine where they found Robin; he hadn’t been able to find them.

                “Oh slow down I can’t run like this,” Emma cried. Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they searched and searched again, but found nothing.

                “Sweetie I know you’re tired but can you follow your magic?” Regina asked bending down to be closer to the baby bump. Emma waited. The baby had been fairly quiet, even Regina had given Emma a potion to take, the baby was running through the magic in it quite fast as it refused to put down any of its protections completely.  Very, very weakly it pointed them in the right direction to a place nearby on the tracks.

                “It certainly took you long enough,” Zelena grumbled. Cruella had a gun trained on both Henry and Zelena.

                “What, couldn’t bargain your way out of this one sis?” Regina asked her.

                “No unfortunately,” Zelena frowned.  Regina noted she was still wearing the cuff thankfully. 

                “Now that we’re all here, I think you know what I came for,” Cruella told them.

                “Do we?” Emma asked her. “Did Maleficent send you?”

                 “No, she kicked me out when she found out that I knew all along her precious baby was alive. What was I to do with the little brat, and her egg was full of magic that kept Ursula and I young.”

                “You abandoned me instead of trying to find a way home?” Lily asked getting angry. 

                “Oh so you did find her,” Cruella commented dismissively. “Hmph, no, I intend to get my happy ending ladies, so hand over the storybook now or never see your son and sister again.”

                “Cruella step away from my son,” Emma told her. 

                “No, I’m the one with the leverage here, you don’t have your magic out here Savior,” Cruella told her.

                “Don’t give it to her mom!” Henry yelled at them.

                “The book now or he goes,” Cruella threatened. Emma pulled out her gun, but Cruella simply stood Henry up so she didn’t have a clear shot.

                “Put your gun down you’ll accidentally shoot Henry,” Regina cried. Emma put her gun down frustrated as Cruella laughed.

                “Get me that book,” Cruella told her cocking the gun. Henry looked scared. Before anyone could stop her Emma raised her gun and shot before she used what was left of her magic and made sure it went directly into Cruella’s head. Everyone screamed including Robin as Henry now had blood on his face and Cruella fell back onto the tracks.

                “Oh shit,” Lily said. “Why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time, fuck, this wasn’t my choice.”

                “Henry!” Regina cried. She ran to him and hugged him tightly as he cried too. Emma fell to the ground. 

                “Nice one savior, now that wasn’t so bad,” Zelena laughed.

                 “Zelena zip it.”

                “I think, I think I did something to the baby,” Emma whispered. Regina pulled Henry over to Emma unwilling to let him go but needing to get to her baby. She put her hand on Emma’s belly but she couldn’t feel her baby mentally or magically anymore.

                “Come on we have to get her back to the car, she must have used up whatever is left.” Robin picked up Emma and hurried back to the car as Regina and Henry stood up. 

                “Uh not that I care, but we can’t just leave Cruella’s body here,” Zelena pointed out. “She obviously needs magic, but we won’t be getting anywhere if this is discovered.

                “She’s right,” Lily told them.  Regina scrambled to think.

                “Uh okay, Lily you drive Cruella’s car, and we’ll put her in the trunk, now let’s move.” Regina dragged Cruella’s body on her own and Roland was practically beside himself.

                “Thanks for helping,” Regina grumbled as she shoved Cruella in. She used some water from the car to wash away some of the obvious blood stains. Before they piled into her car and drove back to Emma’s bug. Regina quickly found a potion and made her drink before settling her in the passenger seat. Henry just lay down in the back.

                “All right Lily you have to drive, Robin doesn’t know how and neither does Zelena, follow me back to storybrooke, we should be there in no time, and once we pass the town line no one else will be able to follow or finger you for this crime.” Lily nodded. Robin retrieved their luggage from the train station before Regina drove them back to Storybrooke with Lily following.

                “How could you be so stupid?” Regina yelled at Emma angrily. She still couldn’t feel her baby she just hoped it was enough to sustain her life force. It was so hard with magical babies, they don’t know anything about preserving their magic and not attaching it to their life force.

                “I’m sorry,” Emma told her. “I can’t even believe I killed her.” Emma was a crying mess.

                “She deserved it, I’m more concerned that you nearly took out the baby and yourself with her!”

                “I’m sorry, you can kill me if I killed the baby too. “

                “I probably will!” Regina yelled back.

                “Moms please stop fighting,” Henry begged.

                “Sorry,” they told him.  Regina wanted to thank fate or whatever when she saw the town line. She had already given Robin the apprentice’s scroll so as not to waste time. She crossed the town line easily as did Emma and Henry.  She looked back to see Lily join them not a moment too soon.  She felt a surge of power enter her.

                “Ah feels good to be back,” Regina muttered.

                “Not so much for me, I still can’t feel the baby, can you?” Emma asked.  Regina shook her head. She waved her hand and both cars disappeared. They arrived at the hospital, Zelena she sent down to Nurse Ratchett to get a nice comfy cell. She wasn’t surprised everyone was awake again and working. She had actually bet on it, but still she kept an eye out for fairies, Gold, or Maleficent and Ursula.

                “Whale!” Regina yelled as they put Emma in a room. “Come check on my kid.” Henry sat down and held the book close, not wanting to let it out of his sight and rightly so. Dr. Whale brought in an ultrasound machine.

                “Wait what happened here, you were the one pregnant before,” Dr. Whale said.

                “Yes, well the baby has magic and it needed to be protected, I’m still getting over pneumonia and Forest bumps.” Dr. Whale cringed and lifted Emma’s shirt. They all waited but Regina gave a sigh of relief when they heard the heartbeat. Regina ran her magic over Emma and the baby.

                “The magic is still really low, maybe it’s just sleeping, like we do,” Regina told Emma. “Guess you’re going to be pregnant a few more days.” Emma gave a sigh of relief.

                “Swan!” Hook yelled. Emma sat up more alarmed.

                “Fuck, Hook, how are we going to explain this,” Emma told her as she pulled the ring off her finger or tried too, but it wouldn’t come off it was stuck. 

                “Just tell him the truth, that you saved our lives,” Regina told her as she stopped Emma from trying to take the ring off. She kept her face neutral, the relief she felt that her baby was still alive, was  all she needed right now.  Hook burst into the room followed by Mary Margaret, David, and Maleficent.

                “Uh Swan I think you got something wrong with you,” Hook told her.

                “I can explain,” Emma told him.

                “She saved our lives, I caught Forest Bumps and Measles and pneumonia, if she hadn’t taken the baby we never would have survived,” Regina told them. “There was a dark spirit inhabiting a doctor, we nearly tipped the baby towards darkness.” Mary Margaret hugged Emma and Regina and Henry. Maleficent waited at the door though.

                “Maleficent, this is Lily, this is your daughter.” Lily who had been shoving herself into a corner perked up and looked towards the door. Both were staring at each other frightened by a meeting they had been waiting for, for a long time.

                “Why don’t you two go for a walk or granny’s, and have a chat,” Regina suggested. “No use in sticking around here.” They nodded and quietly left out.

                “So you’re working with Maleficent now?” Regina asked them

                “More like she with us, Ursula was working with us before, but then she got her happy ending,” Hook told them. “Also Gold caught her, so she thought it best to leave with her father finally. Before she left, she told Maleficent that her and Cruella weren’t dropped off somewhere different than her baby, that they took the remaining egg shell and left her to the mercy of the people in this land. Needless to say watching a Dragon chase Cruella out of town was heart warming really.”

                “Did you see Cruella, I saw her car is back, no way, she just got in”

                “Uh…” Everyone was just silent for a moment.

                “I killed her,” Emma admitted. They gasped. “She had a gun to Henry’s head, and I shot her and I used what was left of my magic to make sure it hit her. I nearly killed myself and Regina’s baby in the process, I was so stupid, but I wasn’t thinking I just saw Henry in danger.”

                “Oh Emma,” Mary Margaret cried hugging her. “You have to be careful, Gold wants you to turn Dark, Ursula says he needs that in order for him to get ink once they find the author.”

                “I’m not going dark,” Emma reassured them. They nodded happily. “Now where’s August, did he escape?”

                “Yes, he’s resting at home with his father,” David reassured her. “He said as soon as you’re back he’d share with you where the author was.”

                “Great then let’s go,” Emma told them.

                “Emma rest please, our child is at stake here and you need it as much as they do. Just give me an hour.” Emma frowned and nodded as she sat back. “Thank you.” She turned to Henry. “You come with me let’s go get you cleaned up.” Henry nodded and gave Emma a hug before he and Regina disappeared.

                “All right now that she’s not hovering let’s go, as long as Gold is after the author no one is safe,” Emma told them.

                “Emma….” Mary Margaret started.

                “No, now let’s go.” Emma got out of bed and cleaned her stomach more before grabbing her jacket.

                “Anyone else feel like today’s the day Regina’s fireball finds it mark on them?” David murmured as they hurried after Emma.

                “You could say we’re already feeling the heat,” Hook agreed.

                “Emma you heard Regina, you two need to rest, honey believe me I know what it’s like to want to help, but you’re not the only one involved here.  Regina is and this baby, her baby. She entrusted you to look after it in a way that is normally impossible at a critical stage.”

                “I hear you, but I’m only going to talk to August, the baby will be fine,” Emma insisted. They went after her and got inside of her yellow bug.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Child death in this chapter. If you are someone who has lost a child please proceed with caution.

Chapter Fourteen

 

                “You were right, feeling clean did help for the moment,” Henry told Regina as they walked down the hall to Emma’s room in the hospital. Regina kept an arm around him.

                “I’m glad…” Regina stopped and held her stomach as she groaned.

                “Mom?” Henry asked  Regina just barely straightened up as she ran to Emma’s room and found it empty.

                “No, no where are they?” Regina asked just as Henry reached the door too. 

                “August,” Henry told her. “She wanted to talk to him.” Regina grabbed his hand and they disappeared.

 

 

 

                “What did you do?” Emma asked holding her belly. Hook and David stood around her defensively now and August was frozen on the bed. Mary Margaret was at Emma’s side wondering how she could help her. The Author now stood behind Gold free from his prison inside the book.

                “I told you Ms. Swan, any use of magic would greatly affect your baby’s fragile existence,” Gold told her as he held a tiny heart in his hands but it had gone black.

                ‘Fuck why did I think he was bluffing, I just wanted to get her heart back,’ Emma cried in her head.

                “Not only have you killed Cruella, you’ve killed your own baby, seems that you are on a slippery slope, Ms. Swan. Two kills in one day.” Regina appeared with Henry at the door. “Ah Regina, just in time, I suppose you’ll be wanting this back now.” He tossed her, her baby’s heart before disappearing with the Author.  Regina caught it and fell to her knees as she stared at the heart in her hands.

                “I’m so sorry Regina,” Emma sobbed. “I just wanted to get her heart back, and I killed her instead, I didn’t realize she was so attached to my magic.”

                ‘She so it is…was a girl,’ Regina thought.  A sob caught in her throat, as she felt Henry slid down beside her as he also realized what was going on.

                “Emma, I told you she was weak, I told you to rest,” Regina cried as she cupped the little tiny, dark heart in her hands.  She kept wishing for that inner red light to shine through, but it wouldn’t.  It was just still.

                “I know I’m sorry I just wanted to talk to August that’s all,” Emma cried before she cried out in pain and blood rushed from between her legs.  

                “Oh I think your body is going into labor,” Mary Margaret told her through her own tears.  “Regina a little help here.” Regina took a moment to realize that her baby was about to be born stillborn. And she couldn’t even be the one to give birth. They returned to the hospital where Emma was rushed into a birthing room. Regina went in with her, and glared at Hook when he dared to walk in.

                “I’m not leaving her,” Hook told her glaring back.

                “Is nothing sacred anymore,” Regina grumbled as nurses rushed around them to get Emma stable, and she yelled at Dr. Whale that only Regina held the baby.

                 Regina felt miles away as Hook held Emma’s hand, like they were anxiously awaiting their baby, and they likely one day would, because Emma was a hero, and by some terrible twist of fate, Hook was suddenly considered one too. One thing was for sure Emma wouldn’t be stupid enough to knock her up again. She supposed even if she could try again she could ask Robin, but didn’t want Zelena’s child to not only be her niece or nephew but brother or sister to her own child. They had enough weird family ties. No, Henry was all she would ever have, because she would always be the Evil Queen. The one person who she never got to meet would never see her as that no longer existed.

                Emma cried out and tried to push Hook away from her, but the pain was so bad she ended up clamping down on his jacket rather than pushing him away. This was not how this was supposed to be, she was not supposed to be giving birth to this baby, Regina was supposed to be giving birth to this baby. Regina was supposed to be filled with hope and excitement as she pushed this baby into existence. And Regina was supposed to hold her and kiss her messy little head as she cried in her arms.  She was supposed to be crying and she wouldn’t cry thanks to her stupidity. Emma was lost in all the things she’d never see. She’d never see Regina smile contently at their baby. She’d never see her smile back, there would never be family walks with Henry  walking ahead of them, Regina pushing the stroller and Emma with her hand lovingly on the small of Regina’s back. And that contented look they would all have despite the lack of sleep. And they would return home not to the mayoral manor, but to their home their dream home. And in the garden Emma would build her daughter a little hammock swing so she could rock contentedly while Regina worked in the garden. Emma had never seen Regina in the garden, but she wanted too. And she wanted to come out kiss her baby before stealing some of whatever Regina had harvested before getting her hands just as dirty and helping her. She wanted those sleepless nights and to never miss a moment of this baby growing up, but it wasn’t meant to be.

                “Regina!” Dr. Whale yelled bringing Emma back to the present, she hadn’t been really pushing but it didn’t seem to matter she could feel the baby coming. 

                Regina moved forward in her surgical gown, and took Dr. Whale’s seat.  For a teary moment she just tried to pretend like the head coming towards her didn’t belong to a now dead baby.  The baby’s head popped out into her hands, than the shoulders, the rest of the body came next.  Regina’s heart was broken as she held her daughter she barely noticed that Emma cut the cord with shaking hands. A nurse came over and led her over to a table where she had already prepared some warm water.  Regina carefully bathed her taking care to note all her features and when she was all clean she noted her blond curls and Regina was sure the birth mark on her butt cheek was  in the shape of a hot cheeto.  She wondered if she had Emma’s green eyes or her own brown ones. Regina considered raising her eyelids to look, but the idea of her baby’s eyes being lifeless was too much, for now she looked as if she was sleeping and that was the way it had to stay.  

                “I don’t have any clothes for her,” Regina told the nurse sadly in a quiet voice.

                “Mary Margaret and David brought this for her,” another nurse said producing a beautiful white lacy dress with a headband. Regina took it, but shook as she prepared to dress her baby for the first and last time.

                “Why don’t we take her into the private room, before you dress her and present her,” The nurse suggested “We’ll just do a diaper and blanket for now.  Regina nodded.  She swaddled her daughter and followed the nurse through a door into a really nice room obviously used for grieving parents.  There was a changing table and even a bath if the parents did the bath there.  Regina put her down in the bassinet and got rid of the surgical gown, for just a second she needed to pretend like they weren’t in the hospital. The nurse took it all away and left out, but someone else came in before the door shut. She knew it was Emma from the sniffling as she came up beside her and looked down at their baby.

                “She’s beautiful,” Emma sniffed. “I didn’t expect her to have my blond hair.”

                “I’m sure it would have darkened,” Regina remarked tearfully.

                “Can I hold her?” Emma asked.  Regina nodded and moved to the side. Emma picked her up gently and cradled her.  She kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry I was so stupid, I never wanted this for you, never.”

                “Just shut up right now, I can’t deal with you, I just need to be with her right now, I just need her,” Regina whispered as her hands balled into fists and she squeezed her eyes shut to get control of herself. This was all the time she had with her daughter and damn it, she wouldn’t be angry. She would be sad, she would fill love, but she would not mark this time with anger that was for later. Because if she got angry now she might burn the whole place down or she might run away and then her baby would be taken away and she’d regret not spending this time to grieve with her in her arms. They took turns holding her and talking to her for over an hour.

                 “What was her name?” Emma asked after Regina returned her heart to her chest, a part of her held her breath as if she might suddenly wake up after all and cry with weak lungs. And she noted with just as much sadness as Regina’s tense shoulders slumped as she too waited an extra-long moment hoping against all odds for a change.

                “I don’t know I told Henry to choose it but not to tell me until she was born,” Regina told her. “I wanted him to present her.”  Emma nodded and rubbed her back, but Regina pulled away, and Emma couldn’t blame her thought it did hurt. They dressed her together and brushed her hair before Emma found a basket and settled some blankets in it.

                “What are you doing?” Regina asked sniffing. “I’m not carrying her out in a basket.”

                “It’s not to carry her, it’s to hold her and make a cute picture, I don’t know about you, but I need at least one picture and for now she just looks like she’s sleeping.” Regina nodded and watched Emma position her on her stomach with her little fists cutely tucked up under her head. She pushed her legs up so her little butt was sticking up. Regina recognized the pose from a shot she had gotten of Henry in a little suit.  Emma took the photo with her phone.  Regina couldn’t take a smiling photo with her, but Emma did get one of them cuddling and vice versa.   Emma wasn’t in a smiling mood either nor did it seem right, she wanted to save their love on film not fake happiness in the middle of a tragedy.

                “I’m going to give you a few minutes alone, you deserve that in here, I spent a lot of time denying her, and not enough time enjoying her.”  Emma kissed the baby’s forehead and rubbed Regina’s back again before leaving out. Regina let a few more tears fall as she hugged her daughter close, she wasn’t ready to leave the room and let go, but she knew she had too.

                “You were going to be one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I love you so much sweetheart,” Regina told her. Regina kissed the baby’s forehead again and she felt a bit of magic flow through her and her body returned to showing signs of pregnancy, but she knew she wasn’t pregnant. But a part of her suddenly felt her daughter again, in her magic, before she was gone again. Regina let out fresh tears.

                ‘My one saving grace was I didn’t have to look at my body and know she wasn’t there,’ Regina thought.  A knitted blanket and a note appeared beside her from Emma. Granny had been working on a blanket while they were gone; she had brought it over as soon as she had heard.  Regina took the white blanket and swaddled her daughter as she wiped her tears.

                 “We should present you at least once right, you were so close to your brother, I dare not, not let him hold you.”  Regina lifted her daughter and after she composed herself she walked out of the room and down the hall to where everyone was waiting.  Henry got to her first all teary eyed and gently took his sister. It was unspoken between them that Regina had brought her out just for him, and he had every intention of holding his sister at least once.

                “She’s beautiful mom,” Henry told her.  Regina gave him a sad smile. She didn’t notice that Emma got a quick photo before she walked over now dressed and looking normal as if she hadn’t given birth.

                “I thought that we could still present her and have her christened,” Emma told her. “If you are okay with that?”  Regina nodded as Tinkerbell also walked over teary eyed and hugged her and took the baby from Henry after a few more minutes.

                “It is with great pleasure and sadness that Regina, Emma, and Henry present to you their little Princess,” Tinkerbell told those all there, quite a few people from town had come in, Regina noted.  “Henry if you could tell everyone her name.”

                “Charlotte, Princess Charlotte Emma Mills.”  Regina and Emma looked at Henry in surprise.

                “It’s what she asked me for, well that and something else, but I just have this feeling she’d rather I didn’t use that one just now.”

                “Princess Charlotte it is,” Regina agreed. Emma nodded as well.

                “Then I Christen thee, Princess Charlotte Emma Mills of the Enchanted Forest,” Tinkerbell recited. She placed some oil on the baby’s head before Mary Margaret came forward and was allowed to hold her.  They showed her off before Regina gave her one last kiss and handed her to the nurse to take her away.  Regina watched them go until she disappeared and then she ran for the bathroom and vomited until there was nothing left to come up.  She was surprised that Emma was the one that took her home along with Mary Margaret.  She didn’t say anything though as she just went up to her room and lay in bed hugging herself trying to feel like her daughter was still there, safe and protected inside her. 

 

 

 

                “Did she get out of bed at all?” Emma asked coming in. She had been chasing down Gold and the author, but hadn’t caught them yet.  He was really trying to turn her dark and she was struggling not to do so after Charlotte.

                “No,  Henry’s with her now, but I took her up some tea and she drank it today, yesterday she wouldn’t touch anything,  he also tried to cook dinner and she at least tried it for him before I brought ice cream that she just let melt.” Mary Margaret commented.  “She threw this at me though.” Mary Margaret held up a ring. “Quite nice, I can’t believe she threw it.”

                “I can,” Emma sighed as she took the ring and stared at it. She hadn’t even taken off her ring and she knew it was bothering Hook.

                “Emma you know I don’t care, if you love Regina, you love Regina,” Mary Margaret told her. 

                “I know you don’t, it’s just we’re not meant to be in this life,” Emma told her.

                “Who says?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “She’s the evil Queen and I’m the Savior, in….in…my dreams this wasn’t so.”  Mary Margaret looked at her confused and Emma finally came clean.

                “So because she was the Evil Queen when you arrived. You’re going to ignore twenty-eight years of fate trying to keep you connected, thirty even really as even through all the fighting you two still dreamt of one another. Sounds to me like no matter what you always find one another.” 

                “Yes, and don’t ever say that to her, she’ll die, she hates you and Dad it’s too mushy for her.” Emma answered. Mary Margaret gave a chuckle and Emma sighed again. “But when you say it like that it does all sound so silly, but I was hurt that she used that to play me in New York.”

                “I gotta be honest, I see the way she looks at you, and the way she hurts when you reject her, and I understand now why she never stays mad at you for long. So many times, I couldn’t believe you weren’t getting sassed more or a threat and it makes sense now. She wasn’t faking it, you said it yourself everything you experienced she experienced too.  She feels that love from her dream just as strongly, and yes you two are different here in the world that’s normal.”

                “But the dream was different…” Emma murmured unsure what to say.

                “Emma, A dream is a wish your heart makes, but that doesn’t mean life should imitate the dream exactly. In the dream world I’m sure it was ideal and somewhat superficial. Here not so much. It may have started out as dream, but you two don’t have to dream, you have something more.”

                “What do I even tell Hook?” Emma asked looking at Regina’s ring.

                “The truth Emma, stop running from her and she’ll stop running from you. You might even clash less if that’s possible.”

                “Maybe, but I killed Charlotte, far worse than you telling a secret, I don’t think she’s ever going to forgive me.”

                “People do crazy things when they’re in love,” Mary Margaret reminded her.  “Give her a bit more time to grieve, and talk to her.”

                “No, I know what I have to do; I have to catch the author. He was supposed to give her, her happy ending right, and Charlotte is part of our happy ending. We will get her back; I’m going to catch Gold!” Emma stood up and hurried out gripping Regina’s ring. Emma came back in though.

                “Right after I pee, I’ve been holding it all day,” Emma sighed before hurrying to the bathroom making Mary Margaret chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

                ‘Shut up,’ Regina thought as she watched Mary Margaret set her tea down and chatter about this and that, she noted she avoided direct conversation about Emma or Charlotte, and she never said Emma and Hook like they were a couple.  She also avoided talking about baby Neal too much, but if Regina liked to hear anything Neal was a favourite although painful.  She just liked that his life was so simple. 

                 “And Emma’s determined to get the author so that he can save Charlotte.”  Regina perked up then.

                “She what?” Regina asked.

                “She’s looking for them so she can get Charlotte back,” Mary Margaret told her. “So please don’t be too sad, we’ll get the author and we’ll figure out a way to get that ink.”

                “No, Emma will just sacrifice herself,” Regina told her. “Go stop her. If she goes dark, she’ll lose sight of Charlotte all together.”  Mary Margaret looked alarmed and hurried out.  Regina got out of bed and showered before getting dressed. If Emma hadn’t found Gold it was highly likely he was somewhere obvious like his shop. She disappeared and walked through the front door easily.

                “Hey what are you doing here?” the Author asked scared. And she realized he had every reason to be, he was in part responsible for her daughter’s death, lucky for him he could get her back. Gold stumbled out from the back room.

                  “No, you can’t take him,” Gold told her.

                “Why, because your heart’s finally turning black, I bet it was Charlotte that finally did you in, hmm….you said it would take away your ability to love though, you look like your dying,” Regina told him. She frowned. “It can’t be so easy that you would just die after all this time, not for the dark one.”

                “The Dark one no, but Rumplestiltskin, that’s a different story, now go, you don’t wanna rile me up and deal with the dark one when no one is home.” 

                “Hmph, well I didn’t come here for you, I came here for my happy ending,” Regina told him.

                “We can work together,” Gold pleaded. “There’s still the matter of the ink and I have the pen.” He held it up.  Regina grinned and walked forward.

                “Yes, because you’re in a position to stop me. She snatched the pen from him and he groaned. She was glad he was in pain.

                “Please Regina….” He begged.

                “You have no right to beg me after you took my baby’s heart,” Regina told him. “You made Emma kill her just so she’d go dark.”

                “That wasn’t the plan, your child was more valuable to me alive, I warned her not to use her magic,” Gold told Regina. “She still chose to do so; I only took it for insurances.”

                “Well your insurance just made it so you’re going to die, I don’t really care what happens to you now,” Regina told him. “I’ll figure out the ink on my own.” She disappeared with the author just as Gold fell to the floor.  She reappeared in her vault.

                “Please don’t kill me I had nothing to do with your baby, I had just gotten out of the book,” He begged.

                “I’m not going to kill you that was never my intention, I just want my happy ending,” Regina told him.

                “Sure get me the ink and I’ll write whatever you want, but as it is your true love hasn’t gone dark although that wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, and make for an interesting twist. Instead of the Evil Queen becoming good it’s the Saviour that goes bad. Happy in their evil ways,” He trailed off. “And you would deserve it, out of all the villains I must say you’ve been screwed over the most. You were such a happy child, but I knew you didn’t have a chance after writing your mother’s story. But I also knew you would turn out to be such a well-rounded and complex character, so much more depth than everyone around you. You’re a misunderstood genius of a character.”

                “Thank you I think, but my true loves are my children, and as you just stated I am without one.” Regina paced. “Why exactly do you need Emma to go dark?”

                “Emma’s dark potential must recharge the ink.  Once she went dark we would have only need a few drops of blood.”

                “Hmm…” Regina thought.

                 ‘Good thing I know just where to get some dark potential.’ Regina thought.

                “For the record, I was only with Mr Gold, because I feared for my life and he could protect me, but now it seems you are my protector.”

                “Lucky for you the danger is over now that I have you. No one else here has the balls to kill you.” He nodded.

                “Well that may be for the moment, but what about the ink?” He asked.

                “Let me worry about that, just one question,” Regina said she pulled out a ripped up piece of paper. In my original vision when I saw a future with Emma, I was me here the mayor, but when I read my story in the book, I’m the evil Queen here.  Why?” 

                “Ah I see in another story I was working on that I never got to finish you were imprisoned magically so that you could escape thirty years later and meet your true love.  How did you ever find the villain side that side shouldn’t even exist?  I was only supposed to really follow the heroes, but I often wondered what the story would look like from the villain’s point of view.”

                “I don’t know I just happened to open the book backwards, tell me do Emma and I have a future or is the vision something you made up to twist things.”

                “No, you and I both know that there are higher forces at work, while I said a dark savior would certainly be a twist, I think you’re looking at the picture wrong. To say that maybe the Evil Queen deserves love, can be loved, that maybe it is possible for two colliding forces to fall in love.  I am just the messenger.”

                “That you are and I am going to get you some ink.” Regina disappeared and found herself on the main road she looked around and saw Lily sitting at a bus stop.  She walked over.

                “On your way out of town I see, well hate to tell you this, but you might be waiting a long time,” Regina told her as she joined her. Lily glared at her as she sat with her arms and legs crossed.

                “I missed the part where that was your problem?” Lily asked. “Shouldn’t you be I don’t know grieving?’’ Regina just stared at her for a moment ignoring the jib. Soon she would have Charlotte back.

                “I’ll ignore that besides you can’t possibly be leaving before you’ve talked to Mary Margaret and David, I mean they didn’t even apologize to your face yet.” Lily growled.

                “My revenge, how can I get it with Emma in the way?” Lily asked her. “I deserve to make them pay, but instead I’ll be heading back out as my mother isn’t the scary dragon bitch I thought she would be.”

                ‘Yes, there’s darkness in her, and it is all riled up in her veins.’ Regina thought.

                “You know, your mother is a scary dragon bitch, but if you were smart, you would know that sometimes fate throws better deals in front of us, better paths with less trauma and greater satisfaction. I will tell you a hard learned lesson that not only my mother, but your own mother imparted on me. Don’t stand in your own way.” Lily looked at her confused before Regina grabbed her hand, took out a knife, and sliced her palm. Lily cried out.

                “Ah you bitch, what the fuck,” Lily screamed. Regina grinned as she pulled out the ink and dripped Lily’s blood inside of it. It lit up, grinning she disappeared leaving Lily alone. She appeared outside her vault and was walking up to it when she saw the door open, a fireball appeared in her hands.

                “Think, think, think, Emma,” Emma growled as she paced in front of Charlotte’s resting place. Regina hadn’t been able to put her in the ground so she had made room in her vault. Regina struggled for a second not to physically hurt Emma. She hadn’t seen her in two days and she looked as miserable as she felt. Her fireball disappeared.

                “What are you doing here?”  Regina asked her.  Emma shivered, it was like ice in Regina’s voice and she deserved every bit of that ice.

                “Thinking, I’ve looked everywhere, and now Gold’s apparently ill, Belle found him on the ground, and the author’s completely in the wind. I wanted to find the author so bad for you, to give you Charlotte back,” Emma sobbed. “And I am failing, the one person whose happy ending I need to repair I can’t seem too.” Regina just stood there watching her for a long moment

                “Are you hurting because we lost a daughter or are you only hurting because you are responsible?” Regina asked her. Emma who was looking down and wishing Regina would just hug her and forgive her and help her calm that sea of despair within herself realized what Regina was asking. She wanted to know if she loved Charlotte or was this about easing her conscious.

                “I am hurting first and foremost because we lost a daughter,” Emma told her clearly as she looked Regina in the eye for the first time. “When she came to me that last time I felt her, I felt that feeling of being clung too. She wanted me to stay. And she loved you, she loved you so much.” Regina let a few tears fall.

                “Of course she loved me, she loved you too you idiot even at your shittiest,” Regina told her.

                “I was so stupid and hot headed if I had just stayed in the hospital until you came back you would have stopped me when I said I wanted to go or at least held me back from using magic. I thought he was bluffing when he took her heart, I did honest. He knew what Charlotte means to us. And I knew that Charlotte was special he could use her heart to corrupt her or hurt her later. I couldn’t let him leave with her heart even if he left with the author.”

                “Well he didn’t,” Regina replied. “And you were stupid and hot-headed I told you so many times that day to calm down.”

                “I know,” Emma cried. “And even after we get Charlotte back I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I will go find the author; I’ll go to Gold’s and see if he left any clues where he might hide here.”  Regina sniffed.

                “Don’t bother I already did all the work,” Regina told her as she opened her vault. “Let’s go.”  Emma looked at her confused and followed her down. The Author turned towards them worried.

                “You said you wouldn’t kill me,” He cried.

                “I didn’t come to kill you,” Regina told him. “I came for my happy ending.” She held up the ink bottle and he gasped.

                “You did it, but how, the saviour…” He pointed to Emma. Emma also looked confused.

                “How did you get it?” Emma asked.

                “You needed your dark potential, your parents put it all in Lily, wasn’t hard to piss her off at all.”

                “Oh…oh you’re probably why I got that text about a dragon, but I just couldn’t deal with it, they said they had Maleficent so I just let it go,” Emma replied as she was staring off with her mouth forming an oh. “Yeah that’s probably it.”

                 “Well that was smart, the dark one hadn’t even thought of that,” The author murmured as he quickly pulled out a fresh storybook. “Now please let me write you your happy ending.” Regina gave him the ink and his pen.

                “Write Charlotte back alive now,” Emma told him.

                “Unfortunately magic cannot bring back the dead, and I was never the loop hall,” the Author told them.  Regina and Emma looked distraught.

                “You lied, you said you could give me my happy ending,” Regina growled as she just restrained herself from punching the author.

                “I can, but I must write from this day forward on, I can make you forget Charlotte, I can take away that pain and allow you two to be together with your son, give you hope to try again. But Charlotte is lost to us.”

                “Then it wouldn’t be real what we have, our highs and lows are what make our relationship.”

                “But don’t you two want what you’ve always dreamed of, a messy uncomplicated happy life,” He pointed out. They were both silent.

                “No!” Regina answered. She took a deep breath to control the swirl of emotions around her. “I never wanted exactly what I dreamt, I wanted the possibility of it. In our dreams in that vision we didn’t fight, but we didn’t really love either, it was all so superficial and perfect all the time and… and it was ruined the moment we had a bad fight in real life. Life is not as picture perfect as that dream, people get hurt, and you have to work hard to fix it.  I don’t want a mindless wife with no thought of her own, who thinks everything I do is the damn sun shining out of my ass. Real bliss is not one dimensional, it is multidimensional, and such a life would only serve to force us apart when we finally got wind of it. I don’t want to wake up one day and know I didn’t know Emma anymore.”

                “You really feel that way, that you want me in all my mess even with Charlotte?” Emma asked. Regina turned to look at her.

                “Yes, I love you and all your mess you idiot, and even with Charlotte for some reason I still love you. But I’m not standing in my own way anymore. It was never a lie the way I felt about you, I’ve always loved you.” Emma let her tears fall.

                “I’m sorry Regi, I’ve always loved you too, and it scared me, scared me so badly. When I remembered everything I thought you would hurt me because that’s what always happens I lose that kind of love. And with Henry not knowing, I thought it wasn’t genuine because I know you love that kid more than me. But I was wrong, and I don’t wanna stand in my own way anymore either.” They kissed and power exploded from them.  Regina felt something break off within herself and within Emma and take root inside of her.

                “It’s Charlotte,” Emma said in surprise. “She’s still with us.”

                “No, not Charlotte anymore, she’s different somehow, she saved herself in our magic, she was still connected to us. But she’s still not really here yet.”

                “Oh true love’s kiss, I’ve never witnessed it in person,” the author commented as he clapped. He stopped abruptly as they turned to look at him. “As great as that is I’m afraid I have a date with the dark one if you are no longer invested in me.” He finished writing and disappeared just as they tried to grab him.

                “Fuck we gotta go, call the others now,” Regina ordered. Emma nodded and took out her phone as they ran out of the vault heading for Mr. Gold’s pawn shop.  

                “Why are we running?” Regina asked Emma as Robin Hood met up with them on the main street.  Emma glanced at Regina like she was crazy.

                “Um…what…um…” Emma started not knowing what to say.

                “No I mean why, haven’t I just poofed us there?” Regina said just as they rounded the corner, before Emma could answer a wave of blue magic shot out from Gold’s shop.

                “Fuck,” They all said before they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just so there's no confusion, I did not physically resurrect her at the end, just her soul is sort of within Emma and Regina. I haven't decided exactly how many parts this series has so far. Right now there's a Part 2 that's pretty much a shorty story, and Part 3 which I think is turning into a fluff interlude before I pick up tying in my writing to show and deal with Dark Swan and Regina. Also Emma deserves a few punches so this is likely where she will find her bad karma. So stay tuned for the three parter which i will post after you're done hating me for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first story on Archive of Our Own, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.


End file.
